Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul
by mitsukai no awai
Summary: Gwen doesn't have the best life ever...in fact, she died two times. with her third and last chance, Gwen befriends the Reikai Tantei, being one herself. But somehow, when her life couldn't get any better, her past comes to haunt her.
1. The Beginning

(A/N I, AnimeFanGirl have switched my s/n to Mitsukai no Awai...anyway, so i don't want people yelling at me saying that I'm copying AFG's work...because I am her...So, this a/n is just to imform you guys.)

Mitsukai no Awai: I'm here and ready to write!

Everyone: NOOOOOO!

Mitsukai: Aw Yeahhh!

Kuwabara: What show ya doin' first?

Mitsukai/grins evilly/ yours...

Hiei and Kurama: Oh no...

Mitsukai/jumps and cheers/ Oh Yes!

Disclaimer does a close up.

Disclaimer: Mitsukai doesn't and will never own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Mitsukai/knocks Disclaimer off the ground with her handy dandy mallet/ If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about the show, now would I?

Everyone: NO!

Mitsukai: There you see. I give full editor's credit on this fic to Jaganshi Ran. Whoever read this on will notice that the first few chapters will be rewritten...Now, let my story be read! Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul; ladies, gents, and demons!

'/blah blah/' - means flashback

(Blah blah) - author's notes

"Blah Blah" - talking

'Blah Blah' - thinking

Sorry for OOCness!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter One

The Beginning

ooooooooooooooooo

"Time to go, Hiei," a voice called out. He turned to the owner of the voice reluctantly, his expression a stubborn sulk.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked in a morose tone, running at a near-light speed beside his companion.

"Because I said so...Besides, you were bored here anyway," the other youkai replied.

"Hn. It doesn't matter. Now I'll only be bored somewhere new."

Nearly ten minutes of lightning-quick running later, they arrived at a massive and intimidating castle. "Careful, this is Hawk territory," the girl whispered to her younger friend. He offered a sharp nod in response. They walked in warily, alert for an attack from any side.

The two walked cautiously into one of the rooms further back. Without his Jagan eye, Hiei had no use for a headband, but otherwise looked quite the same as he would in the years to come. The other fire youkai's long black hair set off her large sparkling blue eyes. With her, Hiei was not worried for his safety...she was one of the best thieves in their tribe. She even taught Hiei how to fight. Finally, near halfway across the room, the girl stopped, and Hiei stopped with her, still expressionless and bored.

"Aliana! Hello!" Hiei's companion called, waving with one hand to get a woman's attention. The woman she had called Aliana looked up from a cradle.

"Zarie! So good for you to come!" Aliana smiled. "And who is this?" She asked kindly, looking at Hiei. Hiei leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"This is the guy I was talking to you about. He's like a brother to me, ain't ya, Hiei?" Zarie replied good-naturedly, looking back at Hiei.

Hiei replied only with a low "hn". He wasn't used to new people yet and wasn't too fond of them.

"Hello, Hiei," Aliana greeted him.

"Hi," Hiei answered shortly. Aliana looked annoyed by his attitude.

Zarie looked at her "brother" and smiled. She produced a necklace and threw it to him, smirking as he caught it effortlessly.

"Go see what's in that cradle, would you, Hiei?" Zarie asked.

Hiei rolled his eyes and walked to the cradle. Zarie looked at Aliana, who was watching at the cradle.

"I can't believe you fell in love with a ningen," Zarie said suddenly. Aliana sighed.

"Yes, I thought you would say that," she replied. "Well, he left me when he found out I was a hawk demon, but I told him when I found out I was pregnant. I know he still loves me, though. Human weakness."

Zarie laughed. "That's just like you, Aliana. A thief, aiding your fellow kin in the wars, then turning around and disguising as a ningen to explore Ningenkai, and even falling in LOVE with one of them!"

As Aliana and Zarie chatted, Hiei stood near the cradle and looked over the rim to see what was inside it.

"A...baby..." he murmured.

It was a baby. A baby girl. She was sleeping and Hiei inspected her closely. He heard from the women that she was a half demon-half human. It was not her heritage that puzzled him, however, so much as it was her appearance. She had short white blondish hair like her mother, but her hair had another color: pink. He decided it was because she was only half demon.

The two women walked up to Hiei and Aliana's sleeping daughter. Aliana bent over slightly to pick her up and sat down beside Hiei, who still stood over the cradle curiously.

The baby was waking up. Hiei sat down and looked at her inquistitively. The child opened her eyes, peering around at her surroundings with the grey eyes of her mother. Her gaze landed on Hiei, turning from questioning to enchantment. Aliana smiled and said, "Gwenevere, this is Hiei. Hiei, this is Gwenevere."

Zarie took Gwenevere and smiled fondly at her. "You're so kawaii!"

The baby giggled, enjoying the attention. Zarie gave Aliana her child back and whispered to Hiei, "You can give her the necklace if you want."

Hiei looked at Zarie, and then at Gwenevere. He shrugged nonchalantly, handing her the necklace.

'What's so special about the necklace anyway?' he thought as Aliana took the necklace and put it on her daughter.

A couple of seconds later, Gwenevere started crying. Aliana rocked her to sleep and everything, but it didn't work.

"Let me try," Zarie suggested. Zarie tried rocking Gwenevere to sleep, whispering soothing words, but the baby only cried louder.

Hiei smirked. 'It looks like Zarie isn't liked around babies.' Zarie turned to Hiei, grinning evilly.

"Here. You try, Hiei," she smiled, placing the baby hanyou in Hiei's arms.

"What! Zarie, no way!" He growled at the smiling youkai. He looked down, the glare still plastered on his face. Gwenevere stopped crying and tilted her head, but when she saw him glaring, she looked like she was about to begin another crying session.

"Hiei! You're making her cry again! Stop glaring!"

"I can glare whenever I want to!"

Aliana just watched the two arguing and smiled. 'Zarie's right when she said she and Hiei are like siblings.'

He rolled his eyes when Gwenevere started crying, but snapped down at her, "Urusai, hanyou." She, fortunately for the everyone else in the room, heeded the youkai's command and reached her arms out toward Hiei's face.

"Aw! Hiei, you're so good with her! She's starting to like ya!" Zarie cried with a wink. Hiei decided to ignore that comment, keeping his gaze on the baby.

Gwenevere's hands fisted in his hair, and yanked down harshly. Hiei gritted his teeth and growled as he pulled her hands off of his hair. "Baka bebi," he muttered, giving the baby to her mother. He walked to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall, waiting impatiently to leave.

A couple of hours later, Zarie and Hiei left Aliana's house. Zarie looked at Hiei. "Do you think she'll be a nice girl when she grows up?" Zarie asked.

"How should I know? Why would I care?" Hiei replied impatiently.

"Maybe you'll love her," Zarie countered teasingly.

Zarie smiled, remembering the last time she offered the prosposition and let herself drift into the memory.

'/"Do you think you will ever love a girl, Hiei?" Zarie asked one day as she sat beside Hiei, taking a short break from training. Hiei was very young, only about 100 years old. (compared to youkai, he was young)

He looked at her and made a face. "No, girls are icky."

"Girls are icky, huh? Let's see how "icky" girls are when you're sleeping outside in the woods for a month, and I'm not giving you any food!"

"Baka!"/'

Giving herself a mental shake, she remembered why she had even brought Hiei to the castle that day.

'/"Aw! She's so adorable!" Zarie squealed as she looked in the cradle to see Gwen, who smiled at her. "What did you name her?"

"Gwenevere," Aliana replied as she laid in bed, tired from Gwen's birth the day before. "I'm kind of happy that I'm not the only female in this castle."

Zarie looked up from gazing down at the one day old hanyou. "Why is that?"

"Without the help of the females here, I would've been dead, since Gwenevere took all that I have to give her life. Most hawk demons are men," Aliana explained, due to the puzzled look on Zarie's face. "I'm one of the few women. We're considered to be the strongest of them all, and the males respect us, but don't know anything about delivering babies," Aliana finished with a chuckle.

"No wonder why I saw so few female hawks...Anyway, can I bring over a friend of mine to see Gwen? I'm not really sure he'll like her, though, the stubborn little youkai."

"He?" the exhausted hawk asked.

Zarie nodded. "Yep, but he just joined the tribe about...oh I don't know...damn! I lost track after sixty years. But he's very kawaii! I was lucky when I found him on one of my thefts all those years ago. He's a good friend of mine now. I taught him all the basics of being a thief and being a fire youkai."

"He's a fire youkai?"

"Well...I think half. I did see the land of ice across the sea. So I think he's half ice, half fire...Regardless, I'm pretty sure he'll learn to like Gwenevere, sooner or later."/'

She knew Hiei would love a girl someday, human or demon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: That's my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. Hope ya like it! R&R please/hugs Hiei and Kurama who are not that surprised to be hugged by her/

Hiei: Doesn't she have anyone to bother?

Kurama: Us?

Hiei: Hn. /obviously didn't like Kurama's answer/

Mitsukai: Well! See ya! For now/winks and gives out a peace sign/


	2. A Very Sad Day

Mitsukai: Hey! I'm updating this fanfic since everyone said to update so here I am updating. 

Hiei: Hn. Yeah, only a couple of people.

Mitsukai/appears to readers, an angel...to Hiei, a very dangerous demon/ SHUT UP!

Hiei became quiet.

Disclaimer/keeps an eye onMitsukai since it gets beaten up by her/Mitsukai doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Mitsukai: Wow! Disclaimer is being nice for once. Please R&R! Oh, and sorry for some OOCness!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter 2

A Very Sad Day

ooooooooooooooooooo

It had been four years since Hiei and Gwenevere met, and in those four years, they had become quite close. Although, it did take nearly all of those four years for Hiei to soften up to Gwenevere. Suddenly, one day, Aliana decided to live in Ningenkai for reasons Gwenevere and Hiei didn't know. Zarie and Hiei went to Gwenevere's house to see them depart.

Hiei looked at Gewnevere solemnly and asked, "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know," she answered sadly. Gwenevere was quite mature, despite her young age.

Hiei saw her necklace dangling in her hand. "Can I have your necklace for a minute, Gwen?" "Gwen" was a nickname he had given her ever since the two had become friends.

She nodded and handed it to him. Hiei clasped it around her neck. She looked at him curiously.

"Just something for you to remember me by."

"Oh."

Inspired by his actions, Gwen wanted to give Hiei something. She went to her jewelry box and pawed through it. Hiei walked over to Gwen, peering over her shoulder. She took out a white bandana, turned around, and handed it to him.

"If you feel lonely, just smell it," Gwen explained.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. He sniffed the bandana, finding it to be filled with her scent.

"You could remember me by smelling something that smells like me," she said.

"Thanks."

Gwen smiled, her gaze not leaving Hiei's face as Aliana entered her room.

"Gwenevere, we have to go now," Aliana said urgently. Gwen nodded, and her mother left.

Gwen looked at Hiei, and Hiei looked back. She gestured him to bend down, standing on her toes. As he bent over slightly, she kissed him on the cheek.

Stepping away slightly, she took her belongings, walking to the doorway. She looked back at him sadly and whispered, "Bye, Hiei."

Hiei raised his hand to his cheek, looking slightly stunned. "Bye, Gwen."

Gwen smiled sadly, and walked out of her room to her mother. Hiei walked to a window and looked out dejectedly, seeing her outside a minute later with her mother. They walked away together, Gwen looking back regretfully as she left her home... and him.

ooooooooooooooooooo

A month had passed and Aliana and Gwen had been living in an apartment in Ningenkai. Gwen had gone to the park for a walk with her mother. The tangy scent of rain was on the air, and due to the murky grey sky, the park was deserted. Gwen suddenly felt a disturbing shock, as though she were being watched.

"Momma?" she asked.

Aliana nodded, feeling it too. She looked around warily and saw fifteen figures walking toward them.

"You..." she murmured, her voice dripping with hatred.

"Long time, no see, Aliana... the strongest hawk demon alive," said one of the figures, his voice low and eerie, full of contempt.

"What do you want?" Aliana asked impatiently. Gwen froze where she was, ten feet from her mother.

As the fifteen approached, Gwen saw them more clearly, identifying them - Falcon demons, the bitter enemy of the Hawk demons. They were at war from time to time, though most recently, the hawks had been victorious, as Aliana fought with them.

"We want revenge. We all know you were why the Hawks won the last war."

"But, the Falcons and Hawks made a negotiation," Aliana protested loudly. "We all are allies now."

"That may be true, but you were the one to kill our brothers and sisters!" the Falcons cawed, frightening Gwen. She clutched her necklace, instinctively going to it for strength as the restless Falcons charged and attacked Aliana.

"MOMMA!" Gwen screamed.

Aliana stood where she was, transforming into her true demon form. Her blond hair glowed brilliantly and pale brown wings erupted from her back, stretching out to their full wingspan. Claws grew fluidly from her short nails, and her sharp grey eyes had narrowed. She was eerily beautiful.

"You will not harm my child or me!" she warned.

Blocking as one of the Falcons took a vicious swipe at her, she flew up into the air.

"Hawk's Tornado!" Her hands flurried before her at dizzying speeds, sending the Falcons headfirst into the ground.

She grabbed Gwenevere and flew away from them. As her wings unfurled and she lifted off the ground, however, she let out a piercing shriek, falling from the sky. The mother and daughter pair separated as Aliana hit the ground. Gwen stood up, running to her mother.

"Mommy! I'm coming!" she yelled, wondering why this was happening to them.

Aliana stood up weakly and took great pains to turn her head around, seeing a knife embedded in her lower back. She turned around completely, seeing Gwen running to her. Aliana looked behind herself again and saw the Falcons once again flying toward them, wind screaming past their wings.

"Gwenevere! Leave this place now!" Aliana shouted. Suddenly she heard a scream, and whipped her head back in the direction of her daughter. A Falcon was holding Gwen, pointing a knife at her neck. Gwen was holding onto her necklace, crying. Aliana stood there, shocked for only an instant before being overcome by pure hatred.

"Leave my child out of this, you cowardly bastard!"

Aliana levitated mere inches off the ground, eyes burning with anger. She flew at the Falcon holding her daughter. 'Just a couple more inches...' she thought desperately as golden youki surrounded her.

Time seemed to crawl as Aliana had felt a sharp pain in her back, creeping up her spine. She gazed behind her to see the Falcons whooping and leaping, cawing with triumph. She saw why they were celebrating...a knife was attached to her back as her blood drained from the wound. Her breathing was quickly becoming labored, as she struggled to turn back to her distraught daughter.

"Gwenevere...Mommy will always love you..." Aliana managed to choke out to Gwen, falling to her death.

"MOMMY! NO!" Gwen screamed. "DON'T LEAVE!"

"Shut up, halfling!" the Falcon ordered sharply, and threw her on the ground, headfirst.

ooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, Gwen woke up to find all the Falcons dead. She walked to her mother.

"Mommy..." she whispered, starting to cry.

Zarie appeared in a sudden flash, looking around at the bloody battleground. "Holy shit! What in Makai...?"

She came across Gwen crying as she looked over the fallen forn of Aliana. Zarie was so shocked, she stood frozen, hovering over Gwen, forgetting everything else. 'Aliana dead...No way...NO WAY IN HELL!' Zarie looked at Gwen. 'Oh, I wish I could just take her with me back to Makai... Hiei will be so surprised!' But she shook her head. 'No. I will carry out Aliana's final request...'

The youkai walked over to Gwenevere, murmuring in a calming voice, "Gwenevere. Do you remember me, Gwenevere? It's Zarie. Don't worry, I'm your friend." Taking a deep breath, she turned away from her once-proud Hawk friend's body and sighed. "Gwenevere, your mother was hiding from them. She knew they were after her. She moved so you could be safe."

The fire youkai lifted Gwen into her arms and carried her to an apartment, rapping sharply on the door. It opened, and a man stood there looking perplexed and annoyed.

"What?" he asked bitingly.

"You remember Aliana?" Zarie asked.

The man looked surprised to hear the name, stuttering slightly. "Y-yes...but why? What happened?"

"She was killed."

The man's eyes widened. He looked down at Gwen who was oblivious to anything happening right then.

"Donawo, this is your daughter," Zarie informed the man coldly. "You know that she's a hanyou. Her secret must not be let out to your kind, or they'll take her away... probably even kill her. It's your duty to take care of her now."

He nodded dazedly, ushering the crying Gwen into his home. Zarie looked back at the park, and bowed her head. It was raining.

"I'm sorry, Aliana..." Zarie whispered, saddened as she thought. If only she had arrived sooner, Aliana might've still been alive.

She ran with god-like speed to Hiei to tell him the news.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: Sad, huh? Well, please Review!


	3. The Road to Being a Reikai Tantei

Mitsukai no Awai: Hi! Well, I know the 2nd chapter was sad, it got me depressed once I myself read it. 

Yusuke: Hey! When am I gonna be in this story?

Mitsukai: Soon.

Hiei: Heh, I get all the attention.../Mitsukai hugs Kurama/ HEY!

Mitsukai: What?...Oh! I see! You WANT all the attention/drops Kurama and hugs Hiei/

Hiei: I was kidding!

Disclaimer:Mitsukai no Awaidoesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.../coughs/and never will/coughs/

Mitsukai/sneaks up behind Disclaimer/ BOO/Disclaimer jumps and hits the ceiling/ Well, here's chapter three. R&R pretty please!

Note - -blah blah- - telepathic talking

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Three

The Road to Being a Reikai Tantei

ooooooooooooooooo

Four years Gwenevere had been living with her horrible example of a father. A severe alcoholic, he forced Gwen to clean and cook all throughout the day. (Poor Gwen...) He hated Gwen for his love's death, despite the fact that it had not been her fault. She didn't have her own room, and slept on the couch, but it didn't matter much - she could only eat, sleep, or relax when her father was asleep or out on one of his frequent binges.

But, Gwen always had a smile on her face, always trying to look on the positive side of things. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember how her mother had died, and therefore she didn't have the unpleasant memory to haunt her. She had forgotten Zarie and Hiei, though, and how she had first gotten her necklace. She only knew it had to do with her mother, or something like that.

She was very smart, but she wasn't allowed to go to school, or even go out and play on her own. In fact, she was only allowed out of the house to shop for groceries.

On a day such as this, she was walking home alone, about to choose between the long road home or the short. Normally, she chose the long route, so as to spend as little time as possible at home and thereby do as few chores as she could get away with. This time, however, she went through the shortcut down an alley, possibly since it was getting dark, and she didn't want to linger outside, afraid of what would happen if she did walk the long way in the dark.

She was carrying a heavy bag, even for her, a hanyou, and it slowed her pace, making her stop every few yards. Once as she paused, she saw something before her that, unbeknownst to her, would change her entire life.

Two gangs stood face-to-face, arguing loudly. A member of one gang whipped out a gun, pointing it at the opposing gang, shouting various taunts and waving the muzzle threateningly. A sudden motion caught her eye... a member of the opposing gang struck the gun abruptly out of the way... it faced Gwen... in the confusion, the gun was fired, and the bag Gwen had been carrying dropped to the ground. Gwen died instantly, falling after it.

The two gangs stopped fighting, looking over at her in a dull panic and called for help, but it was too late.

Gwen opened her eyes, and looked... down. She was apparently floating. Dozens of people were crowding around a little girl's body, lying below her.

"Who's that?" she asked no one in particular.

"That'll be you, silly."

Gwen looked behind her and saw a blue haired, purple eyed girl floating on an oar.

"So, how come I'm up here? I'm still alive, right?"

"Nope! Afraid not!" the girl answered in a startlingly perky tone.

"So... I'm dead? And I'm a ghost?"

"Bingo, bingo, you win the prize! You are quite smart for a little girl!"

"Who are you, anyway?" Gwen asked curiously. She had never seen a girl floating on an oar before.

"I'm Botan, pilot of the River Styx. I believe you would call me the Grim Reaper."

"Isn't the Grim Reaper suppose to be scary?" Gwen questioned skeptically, remembering her father telling her that the "scary" Grim Reaper was going to go get her if she didn't do all of her chores one day.

"That's only a legend!" Botan laughed. "It's funny how people think that I'm evil or something!"

"Umm...ok...Botan. But why are you here?"

"Well, you see, you weren't supposed to die today."

"Nani?"

"Yes, the gangs were suppose to die, not you... That's why we have their places ready, but we didn't expect you, Gwenevere. You weren't supposed to walk the shortcut today," Botan explained, still quite cheerful, considering the circumstances. "That really threw us off! We knew you always go the long way home because of your terrible treatment at home. Strange how the mind changes its decisions so quickly."

"So couldn't I take one of the gang member's rooms?" she whined.

"Nope!" Botan replied happily. "You're not allowed to do that. It's against the Reikai Rules."

"Reikai?"

"Boy, how the young have so many questions! Reikai is the World of the Dead."

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO IF I CAN'T GET INTO REIKAI WHEN I'M DEAD?"

"You'll have an ordeal to bring you back to life, silly!"

"What if I don't want to go back to life?" Gwen asked instantly.

Botan looked at her curiously. "Why don't you?"

"There is a hard life. I'll be treated as no more than a slave when I get back home."

"You are very confusing, Gwenevere," Botan said thoughtfully, taking out a book. "Ah, here we are... in my guidebook. You're very smart, mature, and kind, but you don't show your sadness or anger in front of people, so they won't worry about you or hate you. You sure you don't want to go back to life?"

Gwen only looked at her, her face unreadable.

"Fine, Gwen. I see you haven't changed your mind. I'll let you watch your wake, then I'll come for your decision." Botan left with a spin of her oar.

ooooooooooooooooo

At the wake, Gwenevere didn't see many people. Her father was just sitting there, and the two gangs stood by the door nervously.

The leader of one of the gangs appeared to be the spokesperson for all of them.

"Little girl, if it wasn't for you, we would've kept shooting and all, killing each other. But instead, you were the one killed... We saw our wrongdoings, and will turn good for you. Thank you."

They left, consoling each other, and Gwen's father stood, moving over to look at her coffin.

"I'm such a fool..."

Gwen's eyes widened.

"...If only I had been a better father. I would be a better father if you could come back. I lost Aliana... I don't want to lose you too..."

"Father..." Gwen whispered, smiling a bit.

"Well?" Botan asked, appearing out of nowhere at her side.

She looked at Botan, slightly startled, but recovering quickly. "Let's do the ordeal."

Botan jumped. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Gwen sweatdropped.

Botan grabbed Gwen's hand and flew to Reikai.

ooooooooooooooooo

They reached the River Styx and Botan pulled Gwen on the oar.

"That's the River Styx, and there..." Botan pointed to a huge gate. "There is the Gate of Judgement."

"So you bring the ghosts here to be judged?"

"Mm-Hm!" Botan nodded as they stopped in front of the gate and got off the oar.

"Botan here! I have Hakusa Gwenevere with me," Botan said into an intercom.

"Okay, Botan. Come in!" a voice replied through the intercom.

Then the door opened with a creak. Gwen jumped.

"It looks like a throat..." Gwen exclaimed, looking through the cavernous corridor.

They walked down and reached another door. It opened to reveal hundreds of orges working. They were using telephones, speaking loudly, and doing paperwork, rushing past each other and occasionally crashing in their haste.

'What the...' Gwen thought, as she watched them working as if in a stock market. Botan and Gwen appeared at another set of doors.

"Oh come on! Another door?"

"Yes, another door," Botan laughed.

Gwen growled.

Botan smiled. 'She's such a hanyou. She has Aliana's temper.'

The doors opened, and Gwen saw a toddler sitting in a large, cushy chair in front of a desk.

"Hello, Gwenevere. I'm Koenma, son of King Enma, ruler of Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai," the toddler announced.

"Uh...but you're a baby..." Gwenevere said, giggling.

Botan sweatdropped as Koenma's eyebrow twitched.

"I appear as a baby, but I assure you, I am nearly fifty times older than you."

Gwen quickly clamped down on her laughter, knowing that she should respect her elders.

"I saw your file... and you had a terrible past. But you want to go back, right?" Koenma asked, flipping through a file as an orge put a fresh stack of papers on the desk.

Gwen nodded, watching the orges in the room scurry around, holding papers out and filing them.

"I see that you have a clean slate and a good heart. Your ordeal is in this egg," Koenma told her, flourishing the tiny golden egg dramatically, interrupting Gwen's interest at the orges' work.

"An egg?" Gwen asked him with an anime fall.

"YES! An egg. You are so curious about everything," he berated, a little annoyed by Gwen's growing curiosity.

Gwen got up. "What do I do with it?"

"Simple. Just keep the egg with you at all times. It will draw off of your spirit and grow, until it is ready to hatch. But, you have to be a Reikai Tantei for us once your egg hatches, which won't be until next year."

"Two questions. One, what is a Reikai Tantei, and two, what happens when the egg is hatched?"

"The answer to question one is that a Reikai Tantei helps Reikai in its various cases. As a Spirit Detective. And answer number two, a Spirit Beast will hatch out of it. Since you're kind hearted, you should have a guide that will help you in your cases, or else, if your true heart has been cruel and selfish, you will hatch a Spirit Beast that will be the same, and it will devour you.

"Botan here will help you along with your spirit cases and give you items that will aid you during the missions."

Gwen was handed the egg, and she hesitantly took it.

Gwenevere and Botan came back to Ningenkai after their meeting with the demi-god.

"You do know that they will cremate your body tomorrow," Botan warned.

"I know, but won't I be in my body tomorrow?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"Oh...oh yes, of course!" Botan smacked her forehead. Gwen and Botan laughed as Gwen's heartbeat started, and she started breathing. Her father opened up the coffin to see he wasn't as drunk as he usually was, and saw her cheeks have a shade of faded pink.

"Oh Kami! Is my daughter alive?" He checked her pulse and it was normal. He was so happy, he started praising Enma for her resurrection. Gwen and Botan watched him through a nearby window, and they smiled.

"How can my body be breathing?" Gwen asked the Grim Reaper.

"It's just a procedure so your body and spirit can be one again. It's a very cautious step if you want to get back to life."

So the next day, Gwen said goodbye to Botan.

"Oh, I'll see you later, Reikai Tantei," Botan said with a wink. Gwen laughed.

"So all I gotta do is just lay on my body?" Gwen questioned. Botan nodded, and Gwen turned to her body, laying down on it. She felt very weird as her soul transferred into her body, making her alive again.

Gwen opened her eyes, seeing she was alive. She stood up shakily, looking over to where Botan had been floating placidly by the window. "Ja ne, Botan."

She held the egg in her hand, knowing that, in one year, she would discover her true nature, and find out what her Spirit Beast would look like.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Okay, one year," Gwen said to the egg as she lay on her stomach on her bed, looking at it inquiringly. Since she had apparently risen from the dead, her father had given her a room of her own, and allowed her to go out and even to school.

Knock! Knock!

The egg, laying on the edge of the bed, slid off onto the floor as Gwen jumped.

"Come in..." she said innocently.

Her dad came in and said, "I'll be going out... I'll probably won't be home till late."

"... Okay... " Gwen muttered. Her dad kissed her forehead and left. Then a thought hit her.

"The egg!" she gasped.

She looked all over her room frantically.

"Where could it be!" she yelled, throwing things about, looking for her tiny golden egg. She then looked under the bed.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, as she gently grabbed the egg. She crawled out from under the bed, and sat up in the middle of her room when she noticed a crack on the egg.

"Uh oh..." Gwenevere whispered as she stared at the crack, when suddenly more cracks began to appear. "What the...?"

The egg was hatching! Then a light blinded Gwen, making her cover her eyes. When she could see again, she heard a soft feminine voice.

-Hello, Gwenevere.-

Gwen looked around her room, confused. Then she saw a kitten sitting on her bed. A very strange kitten, in fact. She was white and pink, and she didn't have a kitten's ears, but rather, two antennae.

"So, you're my Spirit Beast?" Gwen asked the strange kitten.

-Yes, that seems right.- Gwen saw that the feline didn't move her mouth as she spoke to her.

"How can you talk without moving your mouth?"

-By telepathy.-

"Cool! Now what to call you..." Gwen walked around the room, holding one hand to her chin, looking at the vase of carnations sitting on her desk. "How about Carnation?"

-A flower? Well, okay,- Carnation thought, not minding the name itself so much as the fact that she was being named after a flower.

Gwen was already in her two white piece pajamas, and she climbed into bed. Carnation curled up and laid close to her. Gwen fell asleep knowing that, soon, she would be called back to Reikai to become a Reikai Tantei.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei: I think I'm dying.

Kurama/laughs/ This is the longest that he has not been eating sweet snow.

Hiei runs to the fridge and yells.

Hiei: NOOOOOOOO/falls to his knees as he sees the fridge locked by about a thousand locks/ THE HORROR!

Mitsukai: I'm SO EVIL! He He He. Please Review! Hope ya like this chapter!


	4. Sixth Grade and Family Business

Mitsukai: Finally! I am here! 

Hiei: I liked it better when you weren't here...

Mitsukai/hugs Hiei/ I know you're lying!

Hiei: Get off me! I didn't tell you, ningen onna, to touch me!

Mitsukaidoesn't listen and grabs some ice cream.

Hiei: SWEET SNOW/tries to grab it/

Mitsukailicks the ice cream cone and slaps Hiei's hand.

Mitsukai: Naughty fire youkai...Hiei, do the disclaimer.

Hiei: What? Disclaimer finally left us.../in his mind: no wonder./

Mitsukai: I heard that.

Hiei/looks at her blankly, and thought: She can read minds/

Mitsukai/sighs/ Fine, I'll give you some sweet snow if you do it.

Hiei: Fine!Mitsukai doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Now give me my sweet snow, ningen.

Mitsukai: I lied.

Hiei: What! You will die!

Mitsukaithrows the ice cream at Hiei and runs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Four

Sixth Grade and Family Business

ooooooooooooooooooooo

A twelve year old Gwenevere, Carnation perched on her shoulder, was going to her first day of sixth grade in a new school. She was wearing a sailor style uniform that consisted of a white shirt, blue tie, blue skirt, white socks, and black shoes.

It had been three years since she had become a Reikai Tantei. She knew all the basics, such as what demons were and manipulation of her spectral energy. She had learned to perform Spirit Gun and similar moves. She frequently attended missions to stop thieves, beat up on evil demons, and do all sorts of things like that.

That day, something strange happened to her. She had woken up with a head full of all pink hair. She didn't seem to mind, though, because it had happened at times before.

She stopped at the school gate as Carnation jumped on a tree branch. -Good luck!- Carnation thought to her.

-Arigatou,- Gwen thought back. Gwen gazed at her kitten caringly, then walked in the building, heading up to the office to get her schedule. Kids stared at her in fear, as though praying to themselves that she wouldn't beat them up. She had a reputation for being gone for long periods of time and missing a good deal of school. Kids spread rumors all over school that she was frequently being suspended. Nobody got on her bad side. There was a rumor that a high school senior had picked on her because her hair was pink, and an hour later, he was at the hospital. Another rumor was that she had beaten up twenty gangsters in five minutes flat.

But that wasn't the only reason they had looked at her warily. They also found out that she didn't have a mother. They thought she was an experiment from clone labs, and that she was, perhaps, a clone, or an experiment. That was why she had moved to this school, but it seemed that this school had heard of her also.

Once she got her schedule, she noticed everyone staring at her.

'This is gonna be a long day...' she thought with a sigh.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

'I'm late! I'm late!' Gwen thought as she ran down the stairs as kids were going to their classes. At the bottom, she took a sharp turn left, and bumped into a boy, causing them both to drop all their books.

"Oh! I'm soooo sorry," Gwen said in a rush. "Here, let me help you."

"Oh, it's all right," the boy said. They picked up their books, and thanked each other.

"Sayonara! Dame domo arigatou!" Gwen said politely.

"No, arigatou to you," the boy replied. Their eyes suddenly locked.

'He has such gorgeous green eyes,' Gwen thought before snapping out of it, and running to class.

'She has the most unusual hair color, I wonder who she is,' the boy thought as he walked to class.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Now, class, settle down. We have a new student today," the geometry teacher, Ms. Nujiko, said in a stern voice. "This is Hakusa Gwenevere."

Gwen stood in front of the class with a smile and bowed. "Hello."

The boy stared at her. 'She's that girl who bumped into me on the way to class.'

"Now Gwenevere, go sit next to Minamino Suiichi," Ms. Nujiko said.

Gwen sat down and smiled at the boy. "Hiya, again."

"Hello," Suiichi said. Both of them started to write their math notes, each thinking about the other.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Suiichi walked to his spot under the only tree in the schoolyard. Then he saw Gwen sitting on the tree swing with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Suiichi asked her as he stopped in front of her.

Gwen looked up at him with the saddest eyes he could imagine. "Everyone hates me..."

He looked a little shocked. "Why?"

"I look different... and I don't have any friends at all. Not one!" (she didn't count Carnation because she was talking about ningen friends) She lowered her head again, trying her best not to cry.

Suiichi knelt down and said, "So what if you're different? I would rather be different than the same as everyone else."

"Really?" She looked up at him.

"Really. And I would like to be your friend."

"That would be nice..."

Suiichi went behind the swing and pushed it. Gwen held onto the swing and felt the wind on her face and hair. She smiled, laughing gleefully. She would have never thought having a friend would be so nice.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Dad! I'm going to school!"

"Okay!"

Gwen walked out the door, eating an apple. After a brief walk, she stopped in front of a house. The door of the house opened and Suiichi walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Hi, Minamino."

"Hello, Hakusa."

They walked to school, enjoying each other's company. That was how they walked to school every day.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Hakusa Gwenevere, your aunt Botan called and said it's an emergency. Family business, she said," Mr. Muyihega, the prinicipal, said, interrupting the World History class.

Gwen and Suiichi exchanged a glance before she stood up and left to go to the prinicipal's office.

'That's strange...Gwen told me she didn't have any aunts,' Suiichi thought suspiciously as he watched her leave with the principal. (just so you know, he doesn't know about Botan right now)

Once at the Principal's Office, Gwen pretended to cry when Mr. Muyihega wouldn't leave, so he left after Gwen's "alligator tears."

Gwen smirked. 'Baka.' She took the phone to her ear. "Botan?"

"Oh, finally! I was wondering when you would get there," Botan's cheerful voice replied.

The window was open, and Carnation jumped on the sill. So what's this mission?

I don't know yet, Gwen thought. "Botan, what's this mission about?"

"Well, you have to go to Genkai and ask to be her apprentice," Botan explained.

"Genkai?"

"She is an expert at using Spirit Energy. She has a very powerful technique called the Spirit Wave."

"All right! I'll go!" Gwen shouted. She never had a break since she had become a Reikai Tantei.

Gwen hung up, and Carnation jumped off the windowsill to meet her at the school gate.

Gwen opened the door, and Mr. Muyihega asked, "So you're leaving us again?"

Gwen looked at him and said with a perky grin, "Yep! It's family business."

oooooooooooooooooo

"This is the place..." Gwen said as she walked all those stairs to the shrine. "Stupid stairs..."

Carnation was floating in the air behind Gwen.

"Can't you use your psychic powers to make me go to the top without using my energy?"

-I could, but I would be too tired afterwards.-

"Oh, we wouldn't want you to get tired, Carnation." With that said, the cat grinned, or tried...seeing as cats can't grin.

Once they reached the top, they went to the shrine's door, and Gwen knocked hesitantly.

"Who's there?" a raspy voice called out.

"It's Hakusa Gwenevere... and I was wondering if I could be your apprentice," Gwen said, feeling a little uncomfortable.

The door opened on an old lady with light pink hair and brown eyes. "Heh, so I got a celebrity from Koenma to try be my apprentice."

Gwen stood a little puzzled, and Genkai said, "All right. You can try to be my apprentice, but you must know it would take months of training, possibly even years."

"Sure, I could do it," Gwen shrugged. "I got nothing better to do."

oooooooooooooooooo

One day while training, Gwenevere and Genkai took a break to drink some fragrant tea.

Genkai thought, 'Maybe I should tell her.' "Gwenevere, do you know your grandmother?"

Gwen looked at her master. "No, my father never told me about any grandmothers."

"Well, his mother was my sister."

Gwen spit out her tea. "Nani? You're my grand-aunt? Well, now I know why I have pink hair..."

"My sister, Menkae, was about seventeen years older than me. She ran away because our parents weren't pay any attention to her, and she had enough of them ignoring her from the day she was born. When I was about twenty, I have heard she had a son, your father. After that she and I became very close. Sad to say, she died a decade ago, when you were only two years old. She was just as much of an expert at using Reiki as I am."

"Wow...so this IS family business."

"I guess it is."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiei licks his fingers from the sweet snow he ate off his face.

Hiei: So technically, you didn't lie.

Mitsukai: I guess so. Please tell me if this is a good chapter. Sorry if I hadn't updated soon enough. It was because of school! And also Hiei has been trying so hard to delete my stories about him...but fails.

Hiei gives her a glare.Mitsukai ignores him.

Mitsukai/glomps Hiei and waves/ I'll try to update as soon as I can!

Hiei: I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME, NINGEN!

Mitsukai: Bye Bye!


	5. Identities Found

Mitsukai no Awai: Hey readers! It's me! I'm sorry that I didn't update as soon as I could but I had writer's block and...ACHOO! 

Hiei: Hn. She has a cold.

Mitsukaihits Hiei on the head with a pillow.

Mitsukai: Shut up! You're SO mean to me!

Hiei: Hn. I know.

Mitsukai/Glares, then blew her nose/ Don't worry! I'm feeling better! And Hiei's still not getting any sweet snow! Since I can't because I'm sick!

Hiei: What?

Mitsukai/smirks and sticks out her tongue/ Well, ANYWAY! I don't own YYH... Yusuke and Hiei will be in the next chapter! Gwen will see Kuwabara in later chapters. Now let the fifth chapter begin! R&R please!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Five

Identities Found

ooooooooooooooooo

"Hi, Suiichi!" Gwen shouted, running up behind her best friend. Suiichi turned around.

"Hello, Gwenevere," Suiichi replied as she reached him. They began their walk to school.

Since the season's change from winter to spring, their uniforms, too, had changed, from blue to magenta. Suiichi's consisted of a pink jumper suit, but he didn't mind. (Oh, he's so brave wearing pink. Not like a certain Saiyan who wore a pink shirt...Vegeta: Shut up, onna. Mitsukai: Heehee/giggles/) Gwen's, on the other hand, consisted of a short-sleeved magenta shirt and red tie, red skirt, and her usual white socks and black shoes. (Her uniform is still sailor style btw) Her hair was pink now, and up in a high ponytail.

They walked up to school as the bell rang.

ooooooooooooooooo

After school, Gwen and Suiichi walked to his house and said their good byes.

"Bye, Suiichi! See ya tomorrow!" Gwen called, waving as she walked to her house.

"Ja ne," Suiichi said as he walked into his house.

Neither of them even suspected what was going to happen that night at Suiichi's house.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Suiichi, how was school?"

"It was good, 'kaasan," Suiichi told his mother as he ate supper.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Shiori asked, standing up.

'A demon. How did it find me?' Suiichi wondered silently.

Meanwhile, Gwen looked at the new demon compass Botan had given her, strapped around her wrist. "Two demons. Looks like I'll crash the party," she smirked as she ran out the door.

"What the..." Gwen started. "This is Suiichi's house. Why would there be two demons here?" She ran up to the door and turned the knob, but it was locked. Taking a breath, she stepped back and kicked it open.

"Suiichi! Are you there?" she yelled.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Suiichi's voice answered through the confusion.

Gwen ran into the living room, and clenched her fists.

'The demons are after Suiichi. I'll kill them!' Gwen thought angrily.

She was greeted by an enormous spider, the creature drooling its venom on the floor. (GROSS!) It spit out a small army of little spiders, each as venomous as their father.

"That's the spider demon, Risdep," Gwen said aloud. "It only feeds on ningen blood. If a ningen was bitten, then the ningen would be poisoned. If it drank youkai blood, it would die."

Suiichi looked at her. "How did you know about the Risdep?" Gwen looked back, puzzled.

"How did I know? How did _you_ know?" she asked him as she stomped on a tiny spider. She looked around. 'Now where's the other demon...'

"Because I am a demon..." Suiichi answered quietly.

"You're a what!" Gwen screamed.

They began stomping on the tiny spiders, but the larger Risdep only created more.

"Great! More spiders to stomp!" Gwen cried out in fury. "Hey... what's your demon name?" she asked suddenly, for no apparent reason.

"My demon name is Yoko Kurama. Just call me Kurama," Kurama explained hurriedly.

"Ok, Kurama..." Gwen said as she smirked.

Reaching back into his mane, Kurama smiled as he withdrew a rose. "Rose whip!" he shouted, snapping it forward and transforming it into a long, elegant whip.

"Cool," Gwen commented. She, in response, pointed towards Risdep as though about to fire a gunshot using nothing more than her bare hands. Her thumb pointed upwards and her pinky downwards, she focused her bright white Reiki into a bow shape (weapon that is) and moved her left hand up beside her right. Her Reiki formed a slim, angular arrow, and she in a smooth motion, nocked it. Drawing back on the feathered tail, she released it, aiming at the Risdep. "Spirit Arrow!"

The Spirit arrow hit the Risdep and it fell to the floor, dead.

"Spirit arrow, huh?" Kurama asked, smiling. Gwen grinned as they continued to fight.

"Suiichi?" Shiori asked as she entered the room. Kurama and Gwen looked at her. They looked at each other in a blank panic, and Gwen turned back at Shiori, seeing a Risdep coming toward her. It bit her, and she screamed.

"Mother!" Kurama shouted, but was blocked from reaching her by two medium sized Risdeps.

"Noooo!" Gwen yelled. She ran to Shiori and pushed her out of the little spider's grip. Unfortunately, Gwen was bitten in the neck as well. She grit her teeth, and screamed.

"Gwen!" Kurama shouted. "Kagon Retsuzan Shi!" (Rose Whiplash) He swung his whip at an incredibule speed at the Risdep gathered around him.

Gwen put her hands out, fingertips touching. "Spirit... Cannon!" A radiant blast hit the Risdep that was biting Gwen and it flew into a wall, dead. Gwen stood up slowly, looking around, and finding that all of the Risdep were dead. She then collapsed.

"Gwenevere!" Kurama caught her as she fell and knelt to the ground. He held her close to him. She opened her eyes weakly, feeling her energy draining rapidly, due to the immense amount of vemon in her. (Just to tell you guys, if her hair is pink, she's all human, and if her hair is pink and blonde, she's hanyou. So she's all human right now.)

Kurama stroked her hair as he asked, "And how do you know demons?"

"I'm a Reikai Tantei," she said softly. "I became a Tantei when I was nine. A year after I was killed."

"Killed?"

"I was eight, and I had to go shopping for my dad. I was carrying a big shopping bag of food. I decided to go the shortcut instead of the usual way home. Two gangs were there, and then I saw a gun out. One of them pushed the gun out of the way of his gang and it shot at me. I was dead instantly. Botan, the grim reaper and my assistant, helped me out since I wasn't suppose to die that day - the gangs were. I had an egg ordeal, and it hatched into a weird kitten a year after I came to life - the day after I was killed - and she helps me with my cases. I thought I could pay Reikai back because they brought me back to life."

"So you became a Reikai Tantei?"

"Hai."

"That explains your long periods of absence."

Gwen half-closed her eyes as the venom integrated itself into her system. Her breathing quickened.

"I'll take you to a hospital."

"No," Gwen said firmly. "It's too late for me, but your mother needs it."

"You're the best friend a kitsunecould have."

"Same here, except that I'm a ningen," she said. "Take care..." She closed her eyes and released her last breath.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: Muhahahahahahahaha! She is dead yet again! Don't worry! She'll get back to life!

Hiei tries to break the locks on the fridge.

Hiei: Damn onna...

Mitsukai: The evil authoress rulez ze fridge! Now I gots a week off of school. Yippee/jumps and cheers/ So I'll write more! Just a reminder, Hiei and Yusuke will be in the next chapter. /waves/ Please Review and MAYBE I'll give Hiei some sweet snow.

Hiei looks at FanGirl and hugs her. Fan Girl looks at Hiei.

FanGirl: AHHHHHHHHHH! Hiei's sick! Call the doctor/runs away/

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Happy Valentine's Day!

Peace out!

Mitsukai no Awai (this chapter was written two years ago)


	6. The Kiss of Life

Mitsukai: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. 

Mitsukaiholds a bowl of ice cream in Hiei's face.

Hiei/drools a little/ SWEET SNOW/grabs it/

Mitsukaisteps back and let Hiei crash a faceplant on the floor.

Hiei/growls while blushing a little/ Hn.

Mitsukai: Kurama, sweetie, you taping this?

Kurama: Yep.

Hiei: I'LL KILL YOU! KITSUNE AND BAKA NINGEN ONNA/stands up, draws out his katana, and runs at Kurama and Mitsukai/

Kurama and Mitsukai: Uh oh...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/runs away from the mad fire youkai/

Mitsukai/running/ Well, as my cute kitsune and I run away from the cute, yet, angry fire youkai, you readers read the seventh chapter. Hiei and Yusuke WILL be in this chapter. R&R please!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Six

The Kiss of Life

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere floated above her coffin, watching as her schoolmates arrived her wake. Kurama sat in front of her coffin the entire time, praying, and watching his fellow classmates pray sadly. Gwen's father was indeed sad, even sadder than he had been at the first wake, but he did have a feeling that she would get back to life, just like last time.

"Hello, Donawo. Long time, no see."

Gwen's father looked at the speaker. "Aunt..."

"Master Genkai," Gwen murmured, "so you have heard..."

Kurama looked over at their family reunion. 'So, Gwen is related to the famous Master Genkai...' he thought somberly as he looked at her picture on the coffin. She had a perfect smile and was waving.

Genkai sat in front of Gwen's coffin and spoke calmly. "You are my best apprentice. May you use your powers wisely."

Gwen looked extremely puzzled. "What does that mean? I died, and I'm going to the Reikai forever. I'm not coming back!" She frowned and sighed.

Genkai stood up, and left.

An hour later, people were leaving, but Kurama was the last to leave.

"Goodbye, Gwen."

"Goodbye, Kurama," Gwen answered as tears were falling down.

ooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks had passed, and Gwen had been by Kurama's side the entire time. She had been watching over him. He had been at the hospital much of his time, watching his mother. But then, Kurama met Gouki and Hiei (hiei for the second time), and the three agreed to steal the three dark artifacts: The Orb of Baast, The Mirror of Utter Dark, and the Ghost Slayer.

Gwen didn't like that idea, but stayed by his side nonetheless. She was in the forest when he quit the demons' partnership.

"Good choice, Kurama!" Gwen whooped as she watched Kurama inform his partners that he would be withdrawing from their alliance.

She saw Yusuke, the current Spirit Detective, burst into the clearing. Kurama left, telling the three, "Sorry. I don't have time to be arrested."

That next day, Kurama asked Yusuke for a favor. Once three days had gone by, he promised he would give up the Mirror of Utter Dark. Three days later, Yusuke went to the hospital, and saw Kurama's mother sick. That evening, on the rooftop, Kurama explained his past as a Youko, saying that he had taken the form of a human as Shiori's son, Suiichi, and explaining why. Gwen heard it all, learning some of Kurama's past. That night, the full moon appeared and Kurama asked the Mirror to perform its duties and sacifice his life for his mother's. Yusuke, in a surge of instinct, told the Mirror to take his life instead, allowing Kurama to keep his and still get his wish. Luck on their side, though, and both boys emerged unscathed, the wish granted in honor of Yusuke's nobility.

Botan came to Yusuke while Kurama ran to his mother. Botan and Yusuke celebrated retrieving two of the Artifacts, and Botan looked Gwen's way. Botan winked, and Gwen smiled. Gwen flew to Kurama where he and his mother were holding hands, happy everything was all right.

A couple of days later, Yusuke fought with Hiei, and won with Kurama's help. Gwen stood watching.

'Now everything is all right...except that Kurama will be in Spirit jail...' Gwen thought dejectedly as Yusuke, Kurama, and Botan laughed at how luckily Yusuke had beaten Hiei.

ooooooooooooooooo

'Okay...I've been a ghost on Ningenkai for two weeks now...Can't I go to where I belong?' Gwen thought as she stood over her body in her bedroom.

"Yes, you can, Gwenevere," a familiar voice spoke.

Gwen jumped nearly a foot into the air and turned to look at the speaker. It was Koenma, and Botan was by his side.

"Hello, Gwenevere," Botan said cheerfully.

"Hi, Botan," Gwen said, a little bit puzzled. Then she realized why they were here. "Ok, I'm ready to go to Reikai."

"You're not going to Reikai," Koenma said.

Gwen anime fell. "THEN WHERE AM I GOING?" she yelled.

"Back to your body."

"Oh," Gwen said, slightly stunned. "Why?"

"Because you are one of the greatest Reikai Tantei ever known. We need you to keep working with us."

"Oh! Thank you, Koenma-sama!" Botan shouted as she hugged Gwen.

"But we have to hurry," he said, separating Botan and Gwen and pulled Gwen toward her body.

They heard the front door open, then close. Gwen sighed, knowing her dad was off had gone off on one of his little escapedes.

Koenma continued, "We had to do this on another person named Yusuke. He's a Reikai Tantei also."

"Yeah, I saw him on one of his cases," Gwen said.

Koenma nodded, and then looked at Gwen's body. He put his hands toward her body and Gwen saw her body glow blue.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BODY?" Gwen yelled in his face.

"Standard procedure, Gwen," he said, unfazed by her yells.

Then Gwen's body began breathing.

"Hey! I'm breathing!"

"Yes; previous answer. But Yusuke's body didn't breathe, and glowed golden."

"What do I do?"

"This is your only chance to live again. This will only last one hour, though Yusuke's was one day. And it's starts now." Gwen looked at her alarm clock, the numbers "11:00" flashing neon red beside a bright "AM." "Your spirit and body wavelinks are very strange, and are overlapping now, but never will again."

"So it's now or never?"

He nodded. "The people in the room that your body's in has to give you some of their life energy...through the lips!" He sounded almost mocking as he mentioned how the ki had to be transmitted.

Gwen jumped for a second time. "EWWWWWWW!"

Koenma said, "Yes, and like Yusuke, you'll have to be kissed by one of your closest friends or family members. He was lucky it was his girlfriend and not a guy friend."

Koenma and Botan laughed. Gwen crossed her arms. "Well, you better hope that the people will be boys!"

Gwen's body was next to a window. The window was opened by three ugly demons.

"She's dead," one screeched.

"Yes. This one has no soul in it," the second cackled.

"Well, come on," the third ordered. In one minute, Gwen's body was being dragged to a nearby warehouse.

"Your body's gone," Koenma noted.

"Wow! You're SO smart! Want a cookie as a prize?" Gwen shouted sarcastically. "What am I going to do!"

"Go to Kurama," Botan suggested. The trio looked all over town and finally spotted him with two other boys.

"Kurama, why do you like ningens? I mean, a couple of them are all right..." said one of the boys. Gwen immediately noted his small stature, heightened by gravity-defying black hair, complete with white starburst, and wine-red eyes, following her observations with his attire: black cloak, black boots, white scarf, white bandana. (I'll give you three guesses on who this is ) As he spoke, he looked over at the second guy, a slightly taller one with slicked back black hair, and glittering brown eyes accented by a bright green uniform. "...But the rest are bakas."

The brown-eyed boy smiled a cheesy grin, saying, "Hey! At least you two are here because you agreed to help me on my missons."

The red-eyed boy's only reply was "Hn."

"Yusuke!" Botan called out.

The boys turned around and looked at the three floating figures above them.

"Who's the hot chick?" Yusuke asked, pointing at Gwen. She blushed a little.

Kurama smiled as he said, "Hakusa Gwenevere. She's a...friend of mine."

"Kurama, you've got to be--" the red-eyed guy began.

"Kurama, I need you to help me get my body back from three demons before 12:00!" Gwen explained in one breath, interrupting the boy.

"It's 11:35," Koenma said as he looked at his watch.

"Follow us!" Botan ordered.

Gwen, Botan, and Koenma flew while the boys ran to the warehouse.

"It is now 11:55," Koenma said, keeping an eye on his watch.

They entered to find the demons crowded around Gwen's body.

"Stop!" Yusuke yelled.

The demons looked up, and saw the boys.

"What do you want, ningen? And traitors?" one of them asked, spitting the last part out sourly.

"We've come for the body," Kurama said. "Hand her over."

"No."

"She's breathing so you Doyb Athcecrs can't eat her."

"Doyb Athcecrs?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"They're body catchers. They take dead bodies and eat them. Sometimes they would kill to eat the body," the red-eyed boy explained, ignoring Yusuke's expression growing rapidly more disgusted.

"True, but there's no soul in it," one of the Doyb Athcecr told Kurama.

Kurama looked at Gwen briefly, and ran at the demons. Yusuke and the mystery boy joined him, fighting bravely to get at Gwen's body.

"It's 12:00!" Koenma announced loudly. Gwen looked at him as the clock chimed once. She looked down and saw her body.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled. (The mystery is over! XP) "You're closest to her! You have to kiss her if she's to be alive again!"

Kurama and Hiei looked at Yusuke. Kurama then looked at Hiei as he fought.

"Oh, no. I'm not touching that ningen!" Hiei shouted icily.

"Please Hiei!" Kurama called back.

Hiei growled, but walked over to Gwen's body. It chimed the seventh, the eighth, the ninth...

He knelt down as it chimed the tenth time.

Gwen covered her eyes with her hands, fear keeping her from watching. It chimed the eleventh time.

Hiei leaned forward and kissed Gwen as it struck for the twelfth time. As he drew back, he looked down at her. Gwen's blue glow faded and she stopped breathing.

"No..." Kurama whispered. Hiei bowed his head.

"It's too late," Koenma said sadly. Botan was on the verge of tears. Yusuke clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. They had failed.

Gwen half-opened her startlingly white eyes. She closed them and sat up. Gwen opened her still white eyes and looked at the three hideous body catchers.

"She's alive!" Botan cheered.

"But, look at her hair. It's all whitish blonde," Kurama said. "I have never seen her hair that color before. It is always pink or blonde and pink... never all blonde."

Gwen's hair was indeed blonde. All of them looked at her as she stood up.

"So, it's alive," a Doyb Athcecr said.

"Unless we kill it!" screeched another. They charged right at her.

"Now it time to get rid of you," Gwen said in a strangely powerful voice. "Lady Hawk's Glare." She shot a death glare to the charging demons, and they suddenly stopped.

"We can't move!" the demons shrieked.

"You can't escape now. Any last words?"

"No! Don't! We'll turn good!"

Gwen smirked. "How pathetic. Time to die." Raising her left arm before her, she splayed her fingers and rapidly waved her arm from left to right. "Wind Blade!"

Botan and the boys stood behind Gwen, dumbstruck.

"How extraordinary! Her Spirit Energy is increasing incredibly!" Koenma said in a surprised tone.

The demons flew across the room, hitting the wall. The boys walked over and looked at them.

"Yep! They're dead all right!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama turned to look at Gwen, and saw her fall to her knees. "Gwenevere!"

They ran to her, and she looked up. Her eyes had returned to normal, and her hair was its normal color. (pink and blonde, if anyone doesn't already know that)

"I'm fine, I'm just really tired," Gwen said softly. She smiled, and murmured, "Thank you, you guys... especially you, Hiei..."

Hiei looked away from her and snarled, "It was absolutely disgusting." Kurama and Yusuke were the only ones who saw a tinge of red on Hiei's cheeks, and they laughed. Hiei gave a death glare to Yusuke and Kurama, and they immediately shut up.

Kurama took Gwen on his back, as if to give her a piggy back ride, and walked her home. "We'll see you guys later," Gwen said sleepily. 'Strange... I think I met Hiei somewhere before...' she thought before she fell asleep.

Hiei looked after the two and had only one thought in his head. 'Gwen...I finally found you...'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: Did ya like this chapter? Huh? Huh/smiles like a psycho/

Yusuke: Yeah! I'm in her story! I wonder what Kuwabara would do when he sees Gwen?

Mitsukai: Probably say that he totally loves her/laughs/

Yusuke: Candy/offersMitsukai candy as they are watching something 20 feet away from them/

Mitsukai: Sure/takes the candy/

Hiei/hitting Kurama with the hilt of his katana/ I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TAPE ME, KITSUNE!

Kurama: X.X

Mitsukaiand Yusuke watch the fight while making fun of Kuwabara.

Mitsukai: Well, I'll be updating sometime soon, so keep Reviewing/gives out a peace sign/ Peace out!


	7. the Search for Another Apprentice

Mitsukai no Awai: You know, my friend, Lia Silverfang, likes this part of my fic. 

Hiei/to Lia/ How can you be so harsh! I can't live like this/pointing to the still locked fridge/

Kurama/holding an ice pack to his head/ Owww...

Mitsukai: Here Kurama. /gives Kurama sweet snow/

Kurama: Thank you. /starts eating it/

Hiei/seeing all of this, jumps on Kurama and steals the sweet snow/ Ha! It's mine! All mine! My love...my precious...

Mitsukai/steals Hiei's katana and hits him/ YOU BAD BOY!

Kurama/takes back the sweet snow and looks at them/ Umm...Mitsukai...

Mitsukai/too busy hitting Hiei/ YOU ARE SOOOO NOT GETTING SWEET SNOW!

Hiei: NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Kurama: Ok...Anyway!Mitsukai doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Let us no longer wait you. Here's the eight chapter!

Kurama watchesMitsukai beating up Hiei. How very embarassing for Hiei!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Seven

The Search for Another Apprentice

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen woke up the next morning feeling pretty damn energized. Her ears perked as she heard talk coming from somewhere downstairs, followed by a door closing. A knock on her door soon followed.

"Come in..." she said as she got out of bed. The door opened, and Gwen smiled. "Hiya Kurama."

"Hi, Gwen. Did you sleep well?" Kurama asked as she got up and made the bed.

"Yeah. Slept like a log." They sat on the bed, though it was less the two people sitting together than it was Kurama sitting and Gwen lying on her stomach.

"You got a case," Kurama mentioned vaguely.

"Figures. Just when I get back to life," Gwen sighed as she sat up, sliding off the bed and walking to the closet to find some clothes. Kurama pulled out a cassette tape (for a radio, not a TV) and put it in the expensive tape player beside her bed, the one her father had bought last night as celebration for her return to living world. He pushed play, and Gwen shooed him out of the room while she was getting dressed.

"Yo, Gwen. This is Koenma. I have another mission for you: tracking down the demon Rando. Genkai is searching for another apprentice in case you die again, in which case the other would take your place," the stereo spoke.

"Oh, thanks, Koenma," Gwen retorted.

"Ssssh! I can't hear it well if you keep talking," Kurama's voice echoed through the door. Apparently, he was pressing up against the door to hear the tape.

"Anyway, Yusuke will take part in this event, and try to get to be Genkai's new apprentice. If he doesn't make it, and Rando does, then you will have to complete his mission and take Rando down," Koenma spoke.

Gwen opened the door for Kurama to get in her room. She had her pink and white-blonde hair in a braid, and was wearing the exact replica of Genkai's uniform. She also put on sunglasses, just for fun.

"Ok. Off to go to work," Gwen said gloomily.

"Why? Hate it?" Kurama chuckled.

"Well, I never had a break, that's all."

She walked out of the house with Kurama.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Bye, Kurama," Gwen waved as she walked up the steep stairs to Genkai's temple.

"Bye." And with that, he walked off.

Once she reached the top, she saw thousands of people, all of them wanting to be Genkai's apprentice. She even spotted Yusuke, arguing with an oafish looking kid his age. She snuck past all of them, into the temple, and saw Genkai.

"Hi, Master," Gwen said.

"Gwen, you slacker. I thought you were going to be here hours ago," Genkai scolded sternly.

"Uh...I slept in late...heh, heh, heh," Gwen covered nervously.

Gwen smirked. "You are like Menkae. Always thinking it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little longer. Well, come on. We have to see who will be your new training partner."

They walked off into the courtyard to greet the applicants.

"Now! All of you will have to take tests to be my new apprentice. First one...is casting lots," Genkai shouted.

Everyone anime fell except Genkai.

"Come on! Everyone take a envelope. If the paper inside it is red, please follow me. Those who lost, please get lost."

As each of the envelopes were opened, Gwen watched the array of reactions range from estatic to furious. She smirked as Yusuke and the 'Oaf' (sorry Kuwa fans...) both received a red piece of paper.

'Heh, little do they know they turned the paper red themselves, if they had enough reiki. It's a great trick,' thought Genkai.

-Very clever, Master,- Gwen thought to Genkai. Genkai just smirked.

Then two huge men lumbered up to Genkai and Gwen, both looking absolutely furious.

"We want another test," one of them said.

"Yeah, we are the strongest of the Mountain Men. This casting lots was no test," complained the other.

"But how come your papers didn't turn red, then?" Genkai asked with a frown.

The two brutes were awfully mad by now and reared back as though to punch Genkai into a wall, but Genkai had other plans. Pushing her hand forward, she shouted fiercely as a wave of Reiki erupted from her palm and hurtled the men into a wall. Unlike everyone else, Gwen looked, on, unsurprised.

"Heh, I really must be getting old. A few years ago, I would've got them THROUGH the wall. My powers must be rusting," Genkai remarked. "On to the next test. Red papers, follow me."

Everyone entered the temple only to find a room filled with a lot of what looked like arcade games.

"Umm... Master... What do games have to do with your training?" a boy named Shorin asked.

"Well, nothing really. But these are no ordinary games. The punching bag," she began, pointing to each game as she spoke of it, "will measure your reiki. The karaoke will measure your adaptability and ability to improve. The Janken game (essentially rock-paper-scissors) will test your spirit awareness. You have to get good scores on two out of three games," Genkai explained.

Everyone started to play the games. Yusuke scored well on the punching bag game, while Kuwabara excelled at Janken. Anyway! Gwen walked toward the punching bag and put on a glove.

"Hey! Look! A girl is trying to punch the punching bag!" A person nearby howled. Some people looked his way, thereby looking at Gwen.

"Haha! A GIRL? A girl can't beat the high score of 175. She probably can't beat 8!" another person shouted. Some men around him laughed with him. Gwen frowned. She knew she was the only girl here, and she hated cocky people.

She clenched a fist and punched the bag. The screen read 200. She smirked and walked away as every cocky man there gaped at her, wide-eyed and effectively silenced.

Yusuke and the 'Baka' saw the whole thing. Yusuke smirked and thought, 'So Gwen's that strong.'

Gwen stood next to Genkai and looked at everyone.

-Hmph. Showoff,- Genkai thought.

Gwen grinned and thought, -Well, it was just to put those bakas in their place.-

When everyone was done, the losers got lost, and the handful of winners, including Yusuke and the 'Baka', followed Genkai and Gwen outside to the Forbidden Forest.

ooooooooooooooooo

Genkai, Gwen, and the winners of the first two tests stood before the Forbidden Forest.

Genkai spoke, "Now, this test will be for you to reach that tree in under one hour." Genkai pointed to a very big tree on the other side of the forest.

Everyone heard frightening noises echoing throughout the forest, and some backed away in fear.

"Heh, you all could back down if you all are losers," Genkai said.

Still, most of them stayed.

"Ready, Set, GO!"

Everyone ran in as fast as they could. Genkai ran the fastest, with Gwen close behind her. They made it in less than 10 minutes.

"Now let's see how they are," Genkai said as they looked in their forest. The 'Baka' was getting there pretty well, and Yusuke was just running in a straight line there. Others weren't doing as well as the 'Baka,' though.

30 minutes into the test, the 'Baka' was the winner.

"What? I'm the first one here?" the 'Baka' asked, his tone clearly surprised.

"Yes," Genkai said, also slightly surprised.

Gwen looked a little surprised herself. She was sitting on a tree branch and looked down at him. He even looked younger than her, but just a little. He was muscular, but she still thought he looked like an oaf.

20 more minutes passed, and six more people made it.

"Okay, time's up," Genkai said as she looked at her watch.

"But, wait! We still have one more coming!" Kuwabara shouted. (Oh, I'm using his name now ok.)

"No exceptions," Genkai snapped.

"...WAIT FOR ME!..." Yusuke yelled as he ran up to them. Gwen jumped down and mentally sighed in relief. She wanted him to complete his own missions, and didn't enjoy picking up his slack. Yusuke stood still and breathed heavily. "You know, suddenly I'm reminded of a fortune cookie I had once that said the straight path wasn't always the best."

Genkai looked shocked. "But - wait, boy, surely you didn't go straight through the forest - you would have run across a lethal man bat."

"Oh, you mean Baldok? Yeah, he was hanging around with me for a while. He was fast, but not nearly as fast as Hiei."

"Urameshi! You went over the time limit!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Uh, what!" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, then Genkai.

Genkai smiled and said, "Yes, but I believe in this case, I'll make an exception."

Gwen smiled and almost laughed when Kuwabara and Yusuke hugged estatically. They suddenly realized this, and backed away, purposely averting their gazes and snapping insults at each other.

Genkai led everyone to a temple-like building. "This will be your last test: a tournament between the eight of you. We will draw lots to see who fights who. We will have a tournament where anything goes. Whoever wins will be my apprentice."

She opened the door, and it was completely dark. Gwen walked in, and the only light was a torch. Soon enough, everyone was matched out. The first two were an assasin and a ninja.

"So I could kill him?" the assasin asked.

"I said anything goes," Genkai said lazily.

"Hmph. Good. So I won't have to hold back."

The two went in and after a while of fighting, the ninja won by using a Spirit attack using his whole palm.

"So he has a Spirit Gun also?" Yusuke asked himself.

"Not quite," Botan's voice could be heard to only Yusuke and Gwen. Yusuke went outside and Kuwabara followed behind him. After a minute, Genkai went out there to get them back inside. They all went inside and Botan joined them in her human form.

"Hello, Gwen," Botan said happily.

"Hiya Botan," Gwen replied, smiling.

Then the next fight was another anonymous guy and Shorin. Shorin won. (NO DUH!) Kuwabara and another guy were next, and Kuwabara won, using a clever little move involving a broken piece of his reiki-focusing wooden sword and his newly discovered Rei Ken. Yusuke and a martial artist were up, and Yusuke barely won by using his Spirit Gun.

"The winner, the dimwit," Genkai said. "Now we will have a change of scenery." She opened the door, and everyone but Gwen and Genkai sheilded their eyes from the sudden brightness. (remember Gwen has sunglasses on!) They walked up to an area where it looked like a battlefield. "This was a battlefield where many people were killed. You could tell by the amount of reiki in this area, it was a powerful fight."

"AAAAHHHH! I see them!" Kuwabara shouted in horror. "They're freaky!" (I see dead people/laughs insanely/)

"Yes. The old woman is right. I can feel their reiki absorb into me," the ninja said, looking at his hand as the aura surrounded him.

"How about you?" Botan asked Yusuke.

He tried powering up. "...Nope. I'm still all dried out."

Genkai announced that the next fight would be Yusuke and the ninja.

"Woah, old hag! I just finshed a fight. Let someone else go," Yusuke shouted.

"You should blame the person who cast your lot, and that would be you."

Yusuke grew mad at the unfairness as Gwen watched the fight. Yusuke won by sheer luck. In a last-ditch effort to throw off the ninja's reiki-tracking Shuriken Throwing knives, he charged the ninja and accidentally fell into a swamp and the stars, losing their target, hit their caster instead. Now Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

Then Kuwabara had to fight against Shorin, who Botan and Yusuke figured out was Rando. Sad to say, Kuwabara lost and was severely injured. Botan sat by his side and Gwen used a little of her new healing powers she possessed that Genkai had taught her before she died.

Yusuke fought Shorin and won, but Rando was not out of the count. They had fought and fought, until a stupid fluke occurred, and Yusuke won by having swamp algae in his ear, unable to hear Rando's chant to reduce Yusuke's size as he had done to Kuwabara. Rando fell victim to his own spell and was knocked out by Yusuke and the "force of gravity". Botan took Rando and Yusuke turned to Genkai.

"So I could go to Tokyo Dome?" he asked.

Botan and Gwen looked at him blankly.

"How could you remember?" Botan asked. Gwen figured she had to bribe Yusuke in doing this.

"Well, duh! That was why I came here!"

"Sorry Yusuke, but you have to train with me for the next six months," Genkai said.

"What? I'm not training!"

"Dimwit, the entire purpose of this tournament was to choose my successor. So you have to train since you won. You have to get someone to take your place for the Tokyo Dome."

Yusuke fell over anime-style and Gwen volunteered to go in his place. Genkai agreed and told Yusuke that Gwen is also an apprentice of hers, and they will be training together sometimes.

"Oh, Yusuke," was the only reply from Botan as Gwen and she laughed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukaifrowns and sighs as she watches Kurama and Hiei have ice packs on their heads, eating sweet snow.

Mitsukai/looking at the readers/ What? I can't help it. I had to give Hiei some sweet snow. He is just too damn cute. And so are you, Kurama/hugs Kurama/

Mitsukaithen sits between the two and eats some sweet snow.

Mitsukai/talking while eating/ Well, I'll update pretty soon. I'm writing this at around 11 at night. Look what I'm doing for you Reviewers and readers! Please Review/waves and then hits Hiei and Kurama with a pillow/ PILLOW FIGHT!


	8. The Perfect Team

All around Mitsukai no Awai's room are feathers from a certain pillow fight. 

Mitsukai/twirls around on her bed and falls off/ Oww...Wow! Look at the pretty lights/seeing lights since she's so dizzy/

Hiei: Hn.Mitsukai no Awaidoesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If she did, she would probably put Gwenevere in it.

Mitsukai, very hyper after eating some sweet snow, jumps on her bed until she can't feel her legs. Kurama grabsMitsukai and ties her to the computer chair. She looks around very quickly.

Kurama: Come on, Mitsukai. You gotta write the eighth chapter of Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul for your faithful reviewers and readers.

Mitsukai: Fine...I want my sweet snow after this!

Kurama and Hiei: NO!

Mitsukai/pouts while starting to type/

Hiei: Now R&R before I kill you.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Eight

The Perfect Team

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen got out of the shower and went into her room with only a towel on.

"Now... What to wear to bed...?" Gwen looked as she threw clothes around to look for her favorite bed clothes: a spagetti strapped pink tank top that read 'Angel', light blue sweats, and white ankle socks. She found them, got dressed and walked to her vanity to brush her damp hair.

A week had passed since Yusuke had become Genkai's apprentice, and he was still training. (HAHA! Sorry, you guys may continue reading... /being threatened by Hiei and his katana/ FINE! I'LL TYPE! POINT THAT THING SOMEWHERE ELSE!) Gwen turned on her stereo to Avril Lavigne's "Naked." (don't own...) She also sang along as she sat back down to brush her shoulder length hair.

After the song ended, she turned off the stereo and walked toward her window, finishing brushing her hair. She put the brush down, and opened the window. Her gaze landed on the rather large tree in front of her window.

"Hiei, I know you're here," she said softly. She heard a rustle and smiled a tiny smile. "I know you have been watching me ever since I got back to life. I don't know why, but I knew."

Hiei jumped down to a branch eye level to the window. Gwen kept that smile, somehow feeling safe when around him.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked.

"Hn," Hiei said as he looked away from her. "I just wanted to see why Kurama likes you so much."

"Did you find out why?"

He didn't answer, but Gwen didn't expect one. She crawled out of the window, and sat on the branch beside him. He kept an eye on her as she looked up at the starry sky.

"I have no clue why he likes me either."

Hiei looked a little shocked, but she kept looking at the sky. "Everyone would stay away from me because of how different I am from them. Kurama saw that and likes me anyway. Maybe that's why he likes me," Gwen said as she swung her legs back and forth.

She then looked at him. "So you have a Jagan eye?" He nodded and took off the bandana to let her see his eye.

"It's pretty cool," she said as he put his bandana back on. "I'm just glad I'm not ordinary, or else I'll be insane if I looked at it," she giggled. He noticed that she still has the necklace he gave her, all those years ago. She noticed his staring, and fingered her necklace. "It's funny, I don't remember anything about my mother or who gave me this necklace."

But Hiei knew. He had read her mind with the Jagan after she returned to life, but it had only been for confirmation.

Gwen looked at him. "Would you like to be my friend, Hiei?"

Hiei smirked. "Would you like to be a friend of a convicted felon?"

Gwen smiled and replied, "Actually, I am a friend of Kurama's. And he's a thief, isn't he?"

"Hn. Since you're a friend of the kitsune, it wouldn't hurt, I suppose."

Gwen said, "Thanks, Hiei." She went into her room and went to bed.

Hiei stayed and fell asleep on that tree branch.

ooooooooooooooooo

Six months had passed since Gwen's last mission, and Gwen had been giving occassional visits to Genkai and Yusuke. Her friendships with Kurama and Hiei had grown, and she hung out with them almost everyday. Gwen and Hiei usually sat out on the tree when the weather was right, and if it was raining, she would sit on the windowsill and they would just talk. They usually talked about demons and such topics as fighting techniques. And sometimes, they would just enjoy each other's company.

One day, Gwen came home from school, and dragged her bag upstairs. She heard a knock on the door, but ignored it as she threw her bag onto her bed.

"GWENEVERE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Gwen sighed. "What did I do this time?" She sulked down the stairs, but cheered up almost instantly once she saw Hiei and Kurama. She ran down the stairs and stood next to her father.

"Yes?" Gwen asked as innocently as possible. She acted like this whenever her dad was drunk, and he seriously was drunk.

"Gwenevere...hic...what did I...hic...tell you about bringing...hic...strange boys into my house...hic...?"

"Umm...you let Suiichi in..."

"Because I know him...hic... I have never met this 'shorty' before...hic..." Kurama and Gwen glanced at Hiei very nervously. They could easily see he was refraining with some effort from slicing Gwen's dad to pieces.

"Well, now you have. This is Hiei Jaganshi," Gwen said, giving Hiei a last name on the fly as she indicated him to her drunken father. "Now could you move so my friends could get in?" 'You lazy drunken ass of a father,' she added, but didn't say it out loud.

SMACK!

Kurama and Hiei stood there, shocked, as Gwen was slapped by her father. Gwen looked at her dad emotionlessly as she held her cheek. Her father then went out.

"Come on..." Gwen said monotonously as she walked to her room. Kurama and Hiei followed.

"I've never seen your father hit you before," Kurama said, leaning against the wall as they entered her room. Gwen jumped on the bed and laid on her stomach. Hiei sat on the windowsill and nodded.

"Well, he only does when he's seriously drunk, and when my big mouth makes any smart remarks," she said as her kitten, Carnation, woke up from her nap.

-You have a mission with Yusuke. And Hiei and Kurama are needed,- Carnation thought to Gwen.

"Cool, so what's this mission 'bout?"

Carnation sat on Gwen's shoulder and used her antennae to create a picture on the floor. It showed a castle.

-Maze Castle. You guys have to beat the Four Saint Beasts who live in this castle. They possess the Makai Whistle which control the Makai Insects, and the Insects control people to do horrendous things for the thoughts of power and greed. Defeat the Saint Beasts and destroy the Whistle. That's your objective,- Carnation explained.

"But why did the Saint Beasts send out the Makai Insects?" Kurama asked as Carnation faded the picture of Maze Castle.

-Because they want to get pass their barrier around the City of Ghosts and Apparitions, where they live. They sent a proposal to Koenma in the Reikai, and of course, Koenma didn't accept because if he did, the demons would cause chaos and death. So he wants all of you to go immediately. Botan has to stay here to get rid of the insects, but she can't beat them all.-

"So how will we get there?" Hiei asked.

-There will be a breach in the barrier that will let you through safely in a warehouse two blocks from here. You'll find it, I'm sure. Good luck to you all.- With that, Carnation floated off Gwen's shoulder and floated outside, presumably to help Botan.

The three friends walked out of the house and went to the same warehouse Yusuke and Kuwabara had gone to, so to try to find the breach in the barrier.

Gwen jumped in first, followed by Hiei and Kurama. They landed safely on a tree, scaring hundreds of Fungaki demons who were attacking Yusuke and Kuwabara. Gwen sat down between her friends, holding onto the branch as her campanions were standing.

"Ha! They really need help. I bet they wouldn't be able to get to the gate," Hiei said.

"I agree," Gwen replied lazily.

Lightning flashed, illuminating Hiei, Gwen, and Kurama. They jumped down and landed on their feet with ease.

"So, the Spirit Detective and the thieves," Yusuke said.

Gwen smiled and waved. "Had a nice training session?"

Yusuke laughed. "Oh, yeah...the best!" The two shared a laugh.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. "Oh, right. Let me introduce you guys to Kuwabara. This is Gwenevere and Kurama. And that is Hiei." He indicated each of them as he said their names.

Kuwabara looked at Gwen and ran up to her. "Gwenevere..."

Gwen looked at him, puzzled. "Yeah...?"

"I think we would be a great couple," he said, holding her hands. "Gwenevere and the great Kuwabara Kazuma!"

Everyone anime fell except Gwen and Kuwabara.

Gwen's eye twitched and yelled, "Yeah right! I would never go out with you even if my life depended on it!"

Kuwabara asked, "Does that mean you say no?"

"DUH!"

Yusuke laughed his head off and Kurama smiled as Hiei smirked. She took her hands out of his hold and crossed her arms.

"Anyway, it is good to get a helping hand," Kuwabara said.

"Hn. We are only here because of orders. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting," Hiei snapped.

"That wasn't nice." Kuwabara tried punching him, but Hiei used his speed and stepped forward, making Kuwabara fall.

"But, you're different, Detective. I still remember our fight. I still plan to take my revenge on you."

"Hey! Anytime, Three Eyes," Yusuke said, holding a fist while grinning.

"Trying to ignore me..." Kuwabara mumbled as he tried hitting Hiei again, but Hiei stepped back, making Kuwabara fall again.

"Well, isn't this the perfect team, or what?" Yusuke proclaimed.

Hiei looked away. "Hn."

"Let's begin, shall we?" Kurama asked. They walked toward the gate of Maze Castle.

Meanwhile, in the Castle, the Four Saint Beasts have doubts as to whether their "guests" would successfully pass the front gate, already immersed in their squabbling as they were.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: Weeeeee/spins around on the computer chair/

Kurama and Hiei sigh asMitsukai gets crazier and crazier.

Mitsukai: Well! Let me know what ya think about this chappie! Review/winks and gives out a peace sign to her faithful readers and Reviewers/


	9. The Gate of Betrayal

Mitsukai no Awai: WOW! I'm free! Cool/jumps up and down/ 

Kurama/sighs/ We let her out of the chair...

Hiei/taking out ear plugs/ Loud baka onna...

Mitsukai runs outside and grabs the hose.

Mitsukai: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, then Gwen would be in there, and Kuwabara would still be in there. I know, I know, but he's the one we all make fun of! Without him, there wouldn't be much 'Ha ha's...OH HIEI! KURAMA!

The two youkais come out.

Hiei and Kurama: What?

They get sprayed (FULL BLAST!) by the hose. They then run away from Mitsukai. Mitsukai chases them.

Mitsukai/To Readers/ Please R&R/To Hiei and Kurama/ MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The Evil Authoress rules ze world!

Hiei/To Kurama/ You just HAD to give her the whole bottle of Caffinated Coke...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Nine

The Gate of Betrayal

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen and the guys finally arrived at the gate.

"So, shouldn't we go in?" Gwen asked as they stopped.

"They should come out here like men, and then we could beat them up," Kuwabara proclaimed.

"Oh, that's a smart plan," Hiei replied sarcastically.

Yusuke sighed. "Come on!" Everyone looked at him and followed him inside.

They walked down a corridor and stopped when they saw a flying one eyed demon.

"Welcome to Maze Castle. My masters were expecting you," it said.

"Wow! It talked!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Gwen sweatdropped and smacked her forehead.

"Before you proceed, you must pass a test."

"What kind of test?" Yusuke asked. Even as he asked that, the demon flew over to switch and pulled, and everything started to shake.

"How come I had a bad feeling when you asked that, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked him.

Kurama looked up. "The ceiling!" he shouted. Everyone looked up when the ceiling fell. They put up their arms and the ceiling stopped, supported by their arms. Everyone struggled to hold up the very heavy ceiling.

"The test is to pass the Gate of Betrayal. Pass and you may proceed. Fail, and you will lose your lives. However, there is a catch. Enough leeway remains for one of you to get out alive. But you can't hold up that weight forever. Insist on teamwork and everyone will be crushed. Only one could proceed, though.

"I always like this part, you thinking...thinking of a way out alive. 'Who will betray us?', 'Will I be the one to betray them?', 'How long can I hold this?'" the demon snickered.

"Hn, I'm not dying because of these baka ningens..." Hiei said.

"Don't you even consider it, Hiei," Kurama said firmly. Gwen looked at Hiei with pleading eyes, thinking, 'Please don't Hiei.'

Yusuke chuckled. "I knew we should've played some trust games."

"We got to stick together, you guys," Kuwabara said. Then he moved his knee, and the ceiling fell a little bit more.

"Focus on the weight or you'll kill us all!" Hiei shouted.

"Oh! I bet I'm carrying more weight than you!" Kuwabara retorted.

Yusuke looked at the switch. 'There has to be a way to that switch.' Then he got an idea. (Wow! Yusuke got an idea!) "Hiei, we know you're the fastest. Run to the switch and pull it."

"What, Urameshi! You're gonna trust him?" Kuwabara yelled.

"You're ugly friend has a point..." Hiei said.

"Who's ugly!"

"I've already vowed my revenge on you, detective," he continued, ignoring Kuwabara's response. "What if I decide to carry that out now?"

"Maybe," Yusuke allowed, "but I don't think quick deaths are really your style." Hiei looked at him with slightly widened eyes. "I trust you. I'll let out all my stops to buy us a little time. Now GO!" Yusuke's Spirit Energy was glowing around him.

"I'll help!" Gwen said as she powered up. Hiei ran to the switch and was reaching for it until...

"Yes, that's it," the creepy one eyed demon persuaded as Hiei looked back. "You find amusement in their pain. Prostate yourself before my masters and they will give you power beyond your wildest dreams. Maybe you can be the general of our demon army."

Hiei's hand was shaking, then he made it to a fist. He turned to his friends and chuckled.

"What's so funny!" Kuwabara asked.

"Take a guess, you fool..." Hiei closed his eyes and smirked.

"HIEI!" The ceiling was falling a little at a time. Everyone looked at him.

"Good choice. The boulder would have crushed you anyway," the demon said as it flew away.

Hiei glared at it and jumped, drawing out his katana.

"Thanks for the clue!" he said as he slashed at its huge eye. The demon was screaming and squirming as Hiei landed and pulled the switch. Everyone ran out when a huge boulder crashed on Hiei.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted. Gwen looked up and smirked. Everyone else looked up and saw Hiei on top of the boulder, looking at the demon as it was squirming while flying away.

"Tell your masters that they will be next," he spat.

Hiei jumped down as everyone ran to him. Yusuke put on a big cheesy grin and said, "And I thought you were gonna leave us. Such a good actor! Not everyone can laugh at their friends like that while they're dying!"

Hiei turned away and walked down the hall. "Friends are just a crutch for the weak. The only reason I saved your lives because I MIGHT need your help."

Gwen looked at him, a little puzzled. 'Is that his pride talking?'

Kurama walked up to them and chuckled. "That's just his way of saying 'you're welcome.' You will learn."

"Strange," Yusuke muttered. They began walking through the castle's corridors.

ooooooooooooooooo

"How humiliating! I would like to kill that 'Hiei' for mocking us!" one of the Saint Beasts cried out in anger.

"I will go to our 'Guests'. It would be so amusing to me," said another.

"Brother, I think I will go and see our guests," a feminine voice said cockily.

"Oh, all right, Sister. Hope you have fun!" a Saint Beast crowed.

"Oh, I plan to..." she replied, laughing.

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen and the guys reached to a double door.

"I feel a strong Spirit Energy in that room," Kuwabara said, quivering slightly.

"Then let's go!" Gwen said as she pushed the doors open. They looked around and figured that it was a throne room. It certainly looked like a throne room, with the throne and all. But everything was gold, or around that color.

"Hello, I have been expecting you."

They looked at the throne and saw a beautiful demon sitting there. "So you must be our guests."

"Are you a Saint Beast?" Kurama asked.

"Heavens no! I'm the leader's sister. I'm Electria, and I'll be your executioner." She gave a laugh. "So, who will it be? I don't mind if all five of you fight me."

'She's so cocky!' Gwen thought angrily. 'I'll like to beat her up until she screams to her brother.'

The guys huddled up. "So who wants her?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara shook his head. "Not me! It's wrong to fight girls."

Hiei looked at him. "Hn. I'll go and kill her."

Gwen looked at the boys. "No. You boys should take on the Saint Beasts. I'll beat this little witch."

Kurama nodded. "So it's decided. Gwen will take on Electria."

Gwen nodded and walked toward Electria. "I'll be your opponent...or as you so tactfully put it...your executioner..."

Electria smiled. "About time! I was wondering if you weaklings would fight." She stood up and ran a hand through her long spikes of golden blond hair. Her yellow eyes were fixed on Gwen. "So...ready to die?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: Cliffy! I love writing these! Just hate reading them/runs away from two certain youkais who have stolen the hose from a certain authoress/

Kurama: We'll get you Mitsukai! If it's the last thing we do!

Mitsukai/looks back and then to the readers/ Hee Hee...well find out who wins this fight! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW/winks while throwing sweet snow at Hiei and Kurama/ Happy Eating, SUCKERS/grabs the hose and sprays them while they eat the sweet snow/


	10. Wind vs Thunder

Mitsukai no Awai: Hey! Did anyone read "Twitch Twitch"? It's like the best fic ever! 

Yusuke: Well, anyway, Mitsukai doesn't own YYH.

Mitsukai: Thanks Spirit Detective!

Yusuke: No prob!

Kuwabara: Let the chapter be read!

Everyone: R&R please!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Ten

Wind vs. Thunder

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen and Electria stood opposite each other, smirking and glaring evenly. Crickets were heard in the background.

Yusuke looked at his watch. "Anytime now..."

Gwen took off a scrunchie she held on her wrist. She made a messy bun in under ten seconds. "I'm ready. Are you?" Gwen asked as she took a fighting stance.

Electria took one as well. "Heh, been ready for an hour..."

Gwen instantly into a surprise attack and hit Electria in the face. Electria took the hit, but emerged apparently unharmed, replying with a flurry of punches and kicks of her own. They were punching and kicking in blurs across the room, and the boys could only stand gaping.

"I can't see them..." Kuwabara complained.

"I know what you mean... I have trouble seeing them, they're so fast," Yusuke said in amazement.

Gwen was about to punch her opponent sky high, but Electria had other plans.

"Lightning Strike!" Electria said as her leg glowed golden. She kicked forward sharply, nailing Gwen in the gut and sending her straight into the opposite wall. Gwen fell on the ground, groaning.

"Why you little-" Gwen began. She looked down and saw her wound was bleeding. "Shimatta! You are going to pay!" She stood up slowly and was about to use her Spirit Arrow, but Electria had appeared behind her, grabbing her arms in a headlock and kneeing her in the spine.

"Gwen!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted.

"I'm...FINE!" Gwen screamed as Electria pulled her arms down harder. Her wounds were hurting so much, a couple of tears escaped and landed on her wound. "Huh?" Gwen thought aloud as she looked down at her wound. It was healed! (Everyone sang Halelujah!)

"Linhgea tears..." Kurama murmured.

"What?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked, puzzled.

"Hn. Healing tears, you baka ningens. Only one sort of demon can make those kind of tears, and those demons are said to be extinct," Hiei explained dully.

"Yes, they were called the Adehriea clan, or better known by their nickname, the Healers of Light," Kurama explained. "Too many demons wanted their tears, but they refused to work for the greedy demons and were killed for that."

"It's amazing. I never thought I would see an Adehriea."

(Back to ze fight!)

"So, you're an Adehriea. This should be amusing..." Electria laughed as she dodged a punch from Gwen.

"I'm not. I have no clue to what that is! I'm a ningen, not a demon," Gwen said hotly as she elbowed Electria.

"Hm... So you have no clue that you're half demon?"

"What!" Everyone except Hiei and Electria shouted.

"You're half demon. I could smell the stench of hawk demon's blood in you from when you arrived."

"But... my father is a ningen... so that means... my mother was a demon... AND HE NEVER TOLD ME!" Gwen yelled. Her Spirit Energy surrounded her and an unknown wind caressed her body as she grew more and more furious. Her hair also turned completely whitish blonde. Gwen smirked as her demon side gained control her body. "Now that I'm in my somewhat demon form, would you care to fight seriously?"

"Oh! Exciting! How Exciting!" Electria squealed. The boys gaped. (again!)

All of a sudden, lightning flashed as thunder was heard around Gwen. Gwen smirked. "Is that suppose to scare me?" she asked uninterestedly. Electria was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Kuwabara asked as the boys looked around.

"This should scare you!" Electria screamed as she threw lightning bolts in front of Gwen, and shouted, "Lightning Strike!" With that, Electria's arm glowed like lightning, and punched Gwen. Gwen hit the wall, and fell to the ground.

"Gwen!" Yusuke shouted.

"Interesting..." Kurama said.

"Huh?" The boys looked at Gwen. Electria walked up to Gwen and shook her head.

"I knew you couldn't beat me..." she muttered as she kicked her. But as her leg only slid through her opponent, Electria saw that it was an afterimage. "What?" She heard laughing and turned around, looking up. Gwen was floating in the air.

"Well, well. Didn't you know hawk demons could use the wind to their advantage?" Gwen asked in a smooth voice.

Electria growled and threw hundreds of lightning bolts at Gwen. Gwen just moved her hand left, then right, to create a wind, sending them away from her and her friends.

"I'm getting bored..." Gwen muttered. Electria's eyebrows shot up. Gwen floated down to the floor and smirked.

"Lady Hawk's Wind Dance!" Gwen chanted. Gwen then twirled around on the ball of her foot and, essentially, danced. Wind started to blow around her, and all the wind combined to a tornado and hit Electria. Electria had the wind knocked out of her and flew into a wall.

"Brother... forgive me... I have failed you..." Electria murmured as she gave out her last breath.

Gwen closed her eyes, and her hair returned to normal. The boys ran to Gwen and they were grinning. (with the exception of Hiei. You know him...)

"Great job, Gwen!" Yusuke said as he gave her a thumbs up.

"But how did she die? I mean it was only wind..." Kuwabara said.

"There was too much wind, and too much oxygen, filled in her lungs. I did have to use that move for a while for her, since she was a youkai. She was killed by the explosion of her lungs," Gwen explained as they left the chamber.  
"...Oh..."

Gwen rolled her eyes as they walked down a corridor. Kurama looked at Hiei.

Have you known that Gwen's half demon? Kurama asked Hiei telepathically.

Hn. Hiei replied. How could you not have known because of her scent? Probably her mother was a hawk demon.

No. I haven't known... probably since her human scent is stronger than her demon one. But something else strikes me... how can she be a hawk demon and an Adehriea when her mother was only a hawk demon?

That also puzzles me, Kurama. We'll probably find out soon.

"Hey, you guys! Come on! Start walking! We got a world to save!" Gwen shouted fifteen feet in front of them.

The youkai caught up to them, and continued their mission to save Ningenkai.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Hmmm...So my sister wasn't strong enough to beat them."

"Please let me go and kill them. I am the only one who has ever reached outside the castle walls."

One of the Saint Beasts sighed. "You have to be better than Electria. We cannot tolerate defeat."

"All right, Genbu, you may kill them," the first Saint Beast said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: I'm sorry! Me no good at battles! Don't kill me! That's why Jaganshi Ran is helping me with the battle scenes.

Everyone was hanging out in Mitsukai's room while she was typing.

Kuwabara: -- zZ

Yusuke/poking Kuwabara/ Heh heh... LOOK OUT, KUWABARA! THE NEKO NINJAS ARE AFTER YOU!

Kuwabara: NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Everyone laughs while Kuwabara runs while lying down.

Mitsukai/hugging Hiei and Kurama/ I love making fun of our team idiot... and hugging our team bishies!

Hiei: Hn.

Kurama/smiles and blushes/

Mitsukai: I'll update soon. Don't know when, but soon. Review pretty plz with a cherry on top and sugar in the middle and sweet snow on the bottom.

Everyone: (unfortunately, Kuwabara woke up.) SWEET SNOW! WHERE!

Mitsukai: Well! I'll see ya soon/Everyone looks at you and gives you a peace sign. Mitsukai winks/

Everyone: Peace out!


	11. Kurama vs Genbu

Mitsukai no Awai: Well, hiya! Told ya I would update soon. 

Everyone is still hanging out in Mitsukai's room. Kuwabara tries to stay awake so the neko ninjas won't attack him.

Yusuke: He's so paranoid...

Hiei walks to the closet and looks for something.

Kurama: Mitsukai doesn't own YYH. Say, Hiei, what are you looking for?

Hiei: Hn. Like it's any of your business.

Hiei walks out with a dissapointed face.

Kuwabara: What's wrong, shrimp?

Hiei/mumbles/ I thought she had some sweet snow around here...

Everyone anime falls except Hiei.

Mitsukai: Hiei...can't ya think of anything but sweet snow?

Hiei: Yes, like killing you ningen bakas. /looks at Mitsukai and the orange haired baka/

Mitsukai smiles nervously as Kuwabara stares off in space, stupid enough not to hear that remark.

Everyone: Please R&R!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Eleven

Kurama vs. Genbu

ooooooooooooooooo

The group walked down a corridor, looking for the Saint Beasts.

Beep! Beep!

"AHHH! What's that!" Kuwabaka cried out as he jumped back. (Heehee... Kuwabaka...)

"It's just a communication mirror..." Yusuke said as he grabbed it from his pocket and opened it.

Gwen took hers out and opened it as well.

"You got one too?" Kuwabaka asked. (I love writing that!)

"Heh... Duh!" Gwen replied with a snicker. Kuwabaka looked over Yusuke's shoulder to see, and Hiei and Kurama looked over Gwen's shoulder.

"Hello guys!" Botan greeted as she appeared on the screen.

"Hi Botan..." Yusuke and Gwen mumbled.

"OH! Hiya Botan! The Great Kuwabara here on the case," Kuwabaka said proudly, peering over Yusuke's shoulder.

"How are you guys doing?" Botan asked.

"Well, I had to fight a crazy whore..." Gwen snickered. The boys gaped at her again. "Ahem! Continue..."

"Uh...anyway, we just got in the stupid castle and beat off a girl who was in our way," Yusuke summarized hurriedly.

"Oh, well, can you hurry it up? I don't know how many Insects there are," Botan explained nervously.

"We will," Gwen said as she gave Botan a peace sign and closed the mirror. Yusuke also closed his mirror.

"Well, I see you have beaten Electria," a voice echoed through the hallway.

The group looked around.

"Damn straight," Gwen said loudly.

"Hmmm... Well, take the door that's behind you," the voice said. They looked behind to see another set of double doors.

Yusuke opened the doors. "Ladies first."

"Oh, thanks," Gwen said as she walked in the room first. The doors banged loudly and Yusuke and Gwen looked back to see them closed.

Yusuke found a torch and threw it into the room, illuminating an ugly stone demon. (I will emphaze ugly.)

"I'm one of the Saint Beasts, Genbu," it introduced itself. "Beat me and you may proceed to the stairs," he gestured to the stairs behind him. "But fail, and you will all die. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Tell me how a beast is a saint, I'm lost," Yusuke said.

"Which will be it? One person? All of you could come at me at once."

"I'll go," Kurama said.

"Are you sure, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Besides, I can hardly let Hiei and Gwen have all the credit for this mission." Hiei looked away, and Gwen noticed, raising an eyebrow. Kurama walked toward Genbu.

"Hn. You shouldn't be underestimating Kurama," Hiei said as he looked at Yusuke. "Did you know why I pick Kurama to be my partner? So that I could avoid fighting him myself. Watch; he is just as cutthroat as I am in battle, and unbelievably precise."

Gwen nodded. "It's true. I have seen him fight. He's pretty good."

Kurama heard this. "Thank you, Gwen," he said calmly. Gwen blushed, but hid it before anyone saw. Kurama looked at Genbu. "Sir," he said cordially, "the first move is yours."

Genbu only laughed, his tail merging into the floor.

Gwen saw this, and so did Yusuke. "Kurama! He's doing something with his tail!" they shouted.

Kurama looked back at the last instant and saw Genbu's tail shooting towards him. He leapt backwards in a neat little flip, but was cut across the stomach and wounded in the process.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. Gwen looked at Kurama with concern.

"It's only a minor wound," he said as he stood up and held his gut where his wound was.

'He's hurt!' Gwen thought as she fingered her necklace.

"Heh Heh Heh. Thanks to my genetic structure, I can merge myself with any type of rock, so with a little rearranging, I can make any stone my tail!" Genbu laughed fiercely. "Look around you - this whole room is made of stone! I've got you surrounded!"

"Urameshi! How can we beat a talking rock?" Kuwabara shouted in despair.

"I won't be caught at the same trick twice," Kurama answered Genbu confidently. With a light laugh, he flipped his hair back and withdrew a deep red rose.

"A rose?" (that's the baka speaking.)

Kurama elegantly drew the rose up to his shoulder and lashed out with it, summoning his trademark weapon. He snapped it out before him with a sharp cry. "Rose Whip!"

"Uh...wow..." Yusuke mumbled.

Kuwabara sniffed the air. "It smells girly."

"Oh! I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens," Yusuke taunted.

"What! This baka has a thing for kitties?" Gwen asked. Yusuke nodded and Gwen laughed loudly.

(Meanwhile...)

Genbu had merged himself with the room. Kurama just stood there, his eyes closed, looking meditatively calm. All at once, his eyes snapped open and he turned on his heel. "Found you," he snapped, lashing his whip out at the ceiling as Genbu emerged to attack him.

"Kagon Retsuzan Shi!" Kurama whipped Genbu in a flurry of green flashes, successfully tearing him to pieces.

"It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone," Hiei remarked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Genbu ended on the floor in pieces. "H-How did you know?" Genbu demanded.

Kurama laughed delicately. "Your smell. After filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy for me to find."

"Well! That was great! Now three more left!" Gwen proclaimed as they approached the stairs. Kurama suddenly stopped walking.

"Ah - it appears my fight is not yet over."

"Nani!" Yusuke cried.

As the group looked in, Genbu's body reformed itself, recreating his body perfectly. "I can also put myself back together. And it makes for an excellent attack!" With that, he reached out his arms and detached them easily, sending blocks of his stone form flying at the kitsune.

Kurama dodged gracefully, watching the stones as they reformed themselves on the other side of the room. A glowing red stone caught his attention, and he set his features stubbornly. This time, rather than leap away as if in fear, Kurama stood sturdily before the barrage, letting himself be hit and cut by the stones.

"My, so you want to die?" Genbu's voice echoed. "How pathetic!"

'What are you up to, Kurama?' thought Gwen as she tried to figure out the mystery.

Genbu had since recreated his body behind Kurama, who was kneeling on the floor, clutching his stomach. Genbu cackled darkly, but Kurama only stood and laughed.

"What's so funny!" Genbu shouted. Then Genbu saw that Kurama was upside down. "Wait - how did you get on the ceiling?" he asked bewilderedly. "What are you doing? What is going on?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly cracked up loudly.

"Now that's a look for the ladies!" Yusuke said, pointing at Genbu.

Gwen looked away, disgusted. "Eeeeeew! Gross!" she cried. Genbu's head was where his crotch was supposed to be.

"What have you done!" he shouted, upset.

"I took this," Kurama said simply as he held up the red stone.

"What's that?"

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain," Kurama said intelligently. "It regulates all of your body's functions, including the one that puts you back together."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

Kurama glared, a sharp glint in his eye. "...Farewell." Tossing the red stone in the air, he snapped his whip, neatly slicing it in half. A panicked expression gracing his features, Genbu suddenly shattered into dust.

"Finally..." Yusuke muttered. Gwen smiled at looked at Kurama, as he slowly fell to his knees.

"Kurama!" She rushed over and knelt beside him. The rest ran up to them.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I can't fight for a while," Kurama said sadly, holding his wound.

Yusuke gave him a thumbs up. "No sweat, Kurama. You just let us handle it."

Hiei looked at Kurama. "If Kurama is injured, we're going to have some problems. Not to mention, Gwen is still exhausted." Gwen looked at Hiei.

'Hmph! He read my mind! Or maybe it was obvious...' Gwen thought as she felt sweat pouring down her face. She was exhausted from the battle and walking all that time after.

"Urameshi, I'll take the next one," Kuwabara declared.

Kurama and Gwen stood up, and she put his arm over her shoulder to support him. The group walked up the stairs to face the next challenge.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Genbu was just a weakling. I'll go next," Byakko, the next challenger, said as his sharp claws shone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: Phew! It took me a couple of hours to type this one and also check my email and read the updates.

Kuwabaka stands up, jumping up and down.

Kurama: What got you?

Yusuke/snickering/ The tickle feeling?

Kuwabaka: No... I need to go pee...

Mitsukai: Out in the hall, first door to the right.

Kuwabaka ran out the door, but for some reason, maybe the reason was stupidity, he ran into the wall and fell.

Kuwabaka: X.X

He ended up peeing in his pants. Everyone looked at him and ROFL!

Hiei/gets up/ Hn. That's what you expect from a ningen baka.

Mitsukai: Very True... Well readers, REVIEW! I hope y'all like this chapter! Did ya noticed the way Gwen acted in front of Kurama. /winks and nudges Kurama. He blushes/

Mitsukai winks while holding a Pepsi.

Mitsukai: For those who think young.

Everyone except Kuwabaka and Mitsukai anime falls and twitches. Mitsukai smiles.

Mitsukai: Hyperness rulez! BEWARE WHEN I'M HYPER! Peace out!

She starts looking for sugar.

Everyone except Kuwabaka and Mitsukai: Oh shimatta...

Kuwabaka: X.X


	12. Kuwabara vs Byakko

Mitsukai no Awai: Just so that everyone knows, I'm only writing according to the show until the end of the Dark Tournament. That's basically what I watched up to in the series. And sorry if I forget anything, it's been a while since I watched some of these episodes. 

Mitsukai looks all around her room.

Mitsukai: Where's...sugar...?...EEEEEEE!

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama cover their ears. They went over to her, but tripped over Kuwabara who was still unconscious.

CRASH!

They snap out of it and reached Mitsukai, who was eating pixie stix and drinking caffinated beverages.

Hiei: Shimatta...

Mitsukai/acts very hyper/ YAY! HYPERNESS/jumps around/

Hiei: Mitsukai doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Gwen and her heritage is just an idea in Mitsukai's small mind.

Yusuke: Let the chapter be read!

Everyone: R&R plz!

Mitsukai: Thanks to The New Girl, who edited this chapter when I posted this up at And thanks to Jaganshi Ran for editing it now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twelve

Kuwabara vs. Byakko

ooooooooooooooooo

The group stopped at the top of the stone steps, taking a much needed break.

"Great, we have five fighters, one of whom is injured, one who is useless, and one who is still tired, so that leaves us with two worthy fighters," Hiei mumbled.

"Oh, Hiei! Don't be so harsh on yourself..." Kuwabara said comfortingly.

"Uh, I think he's talking about you," Yusuke pointed out.

Gwen helped Kurama as they leaned against a wall. Gwen rubbed her forehead and muttered, "Damn stairs..." Kurama just chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow at Kurama, then looked at Kuwabara. "So, Kuwabara, what's your weapon?"

Kuwabara turned around from his place near the window. "I got my super-awesome Reiken!" He pointed at himself with his thumb. "Here, let me show you!"

Focusing all of his energy into his right arm, Kuwabara created his all powerful Reiken!

"See! Pretty cool, huh?" He asked, grinning.

"Nah, I've seen it before," Yusuke replied nonchalantly.

"Oh! But I learned some new techniques! Watch! ...Reiken get longer!"

The sword grew nearly four feet taller, hitting the ceiling. They all looked up at it.

"Wow..." Gwen whistled.

Kuwabara then fell on his butt. "Sorry guys," he mumbled, "sometimes the sword makes a little...dizzy..."

Suddenly, everything shook as the Tantei heard a roar. Everyone looked at each other and ran to the source of the roar, and ended up outside. (Btw, Kuwabara had put away his sword.) They rushed out to a narrow bridge connecting the tower to a sort of courtyard, where an enormous white tiger who went by the name of Byakko stood waiting, preening his sickly green mane.

"Ok, Kuwabara. He's all yours," Gwen said as she let go of Kurama and stood in between him and Yusuke.

Byakko roared again, causing everything shake and the bridge to crumble a bit. "Which one of you is my challenger?" he growled.

"I am," the orange haired teen said, stepping forwards.

Byakko looked at Kuwabara and laughed. "You sent me this pathetic ningen! HAHAHA!" He roared with laughter once again. Kuwabara glared at Byakko. His laughter subsiding, he made a further declaration. "I'll defeat you with nothing more than the hairs on my mane." Drawing three hairs from his mane, he blew on them, tossing them to the floor of the platform below his perch. They landed heavily, transforming into large bug-eyed creatures known as Monster Beasts.

"Now, my beasts, attack the ningen," Byakko ordered. The Monster Beasts lunged at Kuwabara, who had just formed his Spirit Sword, though it was of little use. He was badly scratched and bitten by the beasts, despite his efforts.

"Kuwabara! Let me fight! What you're doing is pointless!" Yusuke shouted.

"No! I never leave a fight!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"Kuwabara! You can't win by swinging your sword around! My Rei Kou Ha (shotgun) blast makes more sense, okay?"

'He's right... I can't win by swnging my sword around...' Kuwabara looked back at the bridge. 'Wait a minute - he's right!' "Watch and learn, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, running across the bridge with the Monster Beasts after him.

"The ningen is running away!" Byakko laughed.

"Hn. The coward finally gives up," Hiei muttered. "Typical."

"Ok, Kuwabara. It's my turn!" Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara then stopped and turned around, shouting, "Reiken, get longer!" Trapped on the narrow pathway, the Monster Beasts were neatly shish kebabed, trapped on Kuwabara's Reiken.

The Tantei and Byakko stared in total shock. "Well, THAT was unexpected..." Gwen said.

"Heh, well, Urameshi had a point. I couldn't win by swinging my sword around, but once they were all lined up like this, it was easy!"

Byakko growled angrily. "You seem to forget, those beasts are still a part of me. They just need more energy!" Shocking more of his youki into the beasts, Byakko watched, satisfied, as they turned a nastily vibrant red and snarled and snapped at their captor. Kuwabara just smirked. Turning on his heel, he ran around the twower set in the center of the platform, leading the beasts behind him.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei asked cynically as they watched Kuwabara running around the tower.

Kuwabara looked back as he neared the opposite end of the Reiken and stopped short, latching the two together. "There! I call it the Monster Beast donut!" Kuwabara exclaimed proudly.

"Baka," Hiei remarked.

"Well, I think Monster Beast donut is a perfect name," Kurama commented.

"Heh Heh. I don't like this one, sir, you got chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke asked laughingly.

"Make mine chocolate covered!" Gwen giggled.

Byakko was furious by now. He jumped down from the top of the adjacent tower to the Monster Beast donut. "GGGRRRRR! You will pay for mocking a Saint Beast!" he roared.

Kuwabara walked up to him, thinking, 'Man, he looks a lot bigger up close...' He summoned his Reiken, and started the battle. For a long time, Kuwabara appeared to be winning, and easily. His Reiken stabbed Byakko cleanly nearly every time, and the tiger still didn't fight back. Watching curiously, Kurama suddenly noticed something odd.

"Look at his size -" he gestured towards Byakko, "it's increasing!" Yusuke gasped sharply and looked over. Kurama gestured again, this time to Kuwabara's Reiken. Or, what's left of it, at least. "And his sword - it's shrinking. Proportional to Byakko's increase."

"He's feeding off the energy," Hiei noted. Kurama nodded.

"Stop using your sword, Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted. "Kurama says it's making him bigger!"

Kuwabara looked over at Yusuke, then back to Byakko, who was clutching his stomach with the self-satisfied look of someone who had just finished a particularly satisfying meal. Kuwabara's eyes lit suddenly with an idea.

"You hungry? HERE HAVE SOME MORE!" Kuwabara yelled, releasing more Reiki into his Reiken. Yusuke shouted from him to stop as Kuwabara stabbed Byakko again, pouring more reiki into the Reiken. Byakko felt his body expanding and expanding. With a sharp crash, he fell from the platform to the city below.

"Heh, heh, heh. Like my sister says, don't eat too much at one sitting or you'll explode!" Kuwabara said as Byakko fell. The Saint Beast roared as he plummeted to his demise over the cliff.

"Sister? Well, that explains a lot," Yusuke muttered as they went to Kuwabara.

"Quiet, you guys. I have to breathe in these fumes - they're filled with my reiki."

"Actually, your reiki returned automatically," Kurama explained.

"Oh. Phew! I'm tired! I'm not fighting any more in this mission."

Ring! Ring!

Yusuke and Gwen opened the Communication Mirrors to see Botan.

"Hello, Yusuke and Gwen. How are you doing? Please, tell me you finished three of the four Saint Beasts by now," she whined.

"Hi, Botan," Gwen smiled.

"Tell her I said hi!" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke.

"We barely beaten two! These guys aren't easy, you know," Yusuke yelled.

"I know, that's not fast enough. I think the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of Insects," Botan sighed. There was a demon coming up behind her.

"Botan, look out!" Gwen shouted.

Boing!

The demon was hit on the head by a steel bat.

"Oh, these demons are quite easy to catch" - Botan saw the youkai getting up, and hit it again - "The real problem is catching the Insects. I caught only sixteen of those buggers in a whole day. I gotta go. Bye!"

Botan hung up, so Yusuke and Gwen shut off their mirrors. Yusuke hit Kuwabara as he tried to see Botan one more time.

"Well, you can't be that injured if you can still flirt..." the raven haired teen remarked.

ROARRRRRRRRRR!

Everything was crumbling around them as the Tantei ran to the other tower.

"What? You're suppose to be dead!" Kuwabara shouted to the voice as he recognized the youki.

"Hmph! Very much alive, in fact! Why don't we settle this in my lair?" Byakko's voice proposed.

"Just lead the way, Byakko."

The Tantei followed the voice into a lava filled room with giant pillars all around. Kuwabara tore a piece of his jacket into the lava to test how hot it was. It turned to ashes even before it hit the lava.

"Eh! Don't wanna fall in there..."

"Welcome to my lair, The Den of Fire. This is a place where I come to...play," Byakko snickered from across the room on a huge pillar.

Kuwabara jumped onto a pillar and fell, but held onto it and pulled himself back up.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. "I could still get in the fight."

Kuwabara scrambled onto the platform muttering, "I don't wanna die..." a couple of times over. "I got this!" he shouted back. "It's just so damn hot in here..." He took off his jacket, revealing a muscular chest.

Gwen looked at him and a tinge of red appeared on her cheeks.

"You like Kuwabara?" the kitsune asked, noticing the girl's face.

"NEVER IN SEVEN HELLS!" She smacked Kurama.

"Aw, don't mind them. They just wanna fight so bad," Kuwabara said to Byakko. In the background, Yusuke and Hiei stared at Kurama while the hanyou smacked him once again.

"Hn. You're letting yourself go, kitsune..." Hiei muttered with annoyance.

However, Kurama didn't mind at all.

Byakko said, "Well, how about I show you a new technique." He covered his throat and growled, opening his mouth to reveal an immense electric green blast forming in his mouth.

"Wow..." Gwen murmured.

"Looks..." Yusuke started.

"Powerful..." Kurama finished Yusuke's sentence.

"Very," Hiei remarked.

He spit it out to Kuwabara and shouted, "Tiger Scream!"

"I'll just hit it back with my Spirit Sword," Kuwabara said, holding the sword as if it was a bat.

"YOU MUSTN'T TOUCH IT!" Kurama exclaimed. Kuwabara looked back, and moved to another pillar.

"So, that's what it looks like," Hiei whispered.

Gwen looked at him. "You've heard of that attack?"

"Yes," Hiei murmured. "For years, I've heard of a fighter who could destroy molecular bonds with the vibrations of his voice. I never thought I'd meet him."

"If Kuwabara did hit the attack with his sword, it will have a chain reaction that will destory his entire spirit," Kurama said.

The whole fight from then on was Kuwabara jumping pillar to pillar until...

"Ha! I trapped you!" Byakko shouted.

"Nani!" Kuwabara yelled. He looked around and saw that there were no more pillars to jump on. He looked in front of him and saw a small pillar in between the two fighters. 'He forgot one...'

BANG!

The pillar was blown up. "Forgive me," Byakko laughed. "The small ones are so easy to overlook. The only chance for you to win is to jump across here, but you're too far away."

"Hiei, can you reach him?" Kurama asked.

"If need be."

"NO! I'm not giving up this fight! I got an honor code and I'm not backing down!" Kuwabara yelled at his teammates. "I know you're over there, thinking of a way to save me, but you're staying there. I don't need help!"

"Hn. A ningen with an honor code."

"Yeah, he's as stubborn as a mule," Yusuke muttered.

"Hm, reminds me of someone, doesn't he?" Kurama asked Yusuke. Gwen smiled, knowing the answer is yes, and that someone was Yusuke.

Kuwabara then jumped across to reach Byakko, but fell. "Ha! Actually, I lied! You could never have reached me!... Huh?"

Kuwabara lenghtened his Reiken and pushed off of the destroyed pillar, using it as a catapult to reach Byakko. Kuwabara took his right hand back and swung his fist at Byakko, making both of them fall.

'How... could this have happened?' thought Byakko.

'Heh, I'm just glad I got the chance to hit you,' Kuwabara thought. "Now let's go to oblivion together!"

Byakko landed in the lava, and the Reikai Tentai thought their teammate had died as well.

"Kuwabara...YOU CAN'T DIE! This is so STUPID! If we're protecting the world, then who's protecting us!" Yusuke yelled as he fell to his knees. Gwen bowed her head.

"HEY YOU GUYS! A LITTLE HELP!"

"Kuwabara?" Gwen wondered aloud. They jumped to the pillar. They saw a bandage caught on the edge of the platform and Kuwabara was holding on it for dear life.

"Hey, help me up!"

"I thought you didn't need our help," Kurama said.

"Yeah," Yusuke agreed.

"It's not funny! I think something slippin'!" Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke looked behind him to look at Kurama, Gwen, and Hiei. "Well, two more, and we'll be outta here."

Gwen smiled and looked at her two best friends. "Come on." They walked away.

"YOU GUYS! HELP ME!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: Well, it took me awhile because I had writer's block and too much HW. Well, I'll try to update ASAP. Authoress promise/winks and gives out a peace sign/ Peace out!


	13. A Fire Youkai vs an Ice Dragon

Mitsukai: Yippee! I'm hyper! 

The boys sigh in despair as they watch the ningen onna make a fool of herself.

Yusuke: This nutcase doesn't own YYH.

Mitsukai: Damn straight!... I got a lovely bunch of coconuts dee dala dee there they standing in a row...

Kurama: Let the chapter be read! R&R please.

Mitsukai: ONWARD! MARCH!

Note - Remember blah blah is telepathic talking

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Thirteen

A Fire Youkai vs. An Ice Dragon

ooooooooooooooooo

The long staircase from Byakko's chambers led the Tantei to a large circular room, complete with what had to be more than a dozen of identical doors.

"Nani?" exclaimed Yusuke. "You're kidding me!"

"Hn. It appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle," Hiei noted derisively.

"I guess the name isn't for show..." Gwen mentioned vaguely.

"We must beware; it's something of a legend," Kurama warned. "In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erected around the city, hundreds of bounty hunters came in search of the Beasts.

"None succeeded. But the Beasts never left the tower, letting anyone who made it into the castle forfeit their lives to this maze."

Gwen gazed at Kurama dazedly and prompted him for further details.

"There are fifteen doors. All but one leads to a dead end. There are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps lie in the incorrect passages. So you see... a poor choice seals our fate," he finished warily.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara. "Okay, Mister Sensitive, this one's all yours."

Kuwabara scrutinized each door slowly. 'Ah! That door's got a big feeling behind it... kinda like the first two monsters.' "The second door on the left," he stated finally.

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" Hiei added.

"Sorry Shorty, maybe it's not your thing, but you're just gonna have to trust me on this one. I know. There's something big behind that door. Something scary," Kuwabara muttered as he walked to the door, and pushed it open.

A tiny mouse greeted him with a quiet squeak. His eyes bulged as he fell backwards and scooted to the Tantei, screaming, "I HATE MICE!"

"You're afraid of mice?" Gwen snickered. The group walked down the dark corridor.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Somehow, they have chosen the right door," the leader of the Saint Beasts informed his companion bitterly.

"Master, let me go and kill the intruders. We both knew Genbu and Byakko had grown weak in these years of confinement," the third Saint Beast said to the leader, a demon known as Suzaku, Electria's brother.

"Very well. We will beat these intruders. We are the Four Saint Beasts... or, shall I say, the Two Saint Beasts."

"I won't let you down. I will kill them."

ooooooooooooooooo

"I hate walking so much!" Gwen complained as they stopped in front of a set of double doors (Why are there so many double doors in this story!) adorned on either side with a small statue of a blue dragon.

"That's 'cause you're a girl," Kuwabara grinned. Gwen glared at him and smacked him.

Everyone's gaze turned to the dragons. Lightning flashed in a nearby window.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Hiei asked coldly.

"Perhaps," answered Kurama. "That is the mark of the blue dragon, and judging by the odor, I'd say the Beast is inside."

"So the next fight has to be with an ice dragon," Gwen thought aloud.

They opened the doors, and entered the room warily. Yusuke started as the doors closed on their own behind them.

Seiryuu stood in front of them and said, "You may call me Seiryuu. I am here now to end your lives."

Loud footsteps suddenly echoed through the chamber... rather heavy footsteps...

"Guys! I'm... not sure how to tell you this... but..." Kuwabara began fearfully.

"It's coming from behind us," Hiei noted. The Tantei looked behind them to find a rather singed Byakko straining to open the doors.

"You must help me," Byakko managed to murmur to Seiryuu. "These cowards... they tricked me in my own lair. They hid their true powers from me until the end."

Seiryuu offered him only a frozen glare. "Weakling! How dare you dishonor us further?"

"No, Seiryuu... I can help you destroy them!"

"Ice Dragon!"

The attack reduced Byakko to an ice sculpture, face frozen in a pleading scream. A single well-placed kick shattered the tiger's body to thousands of pieces.

Everyone looked at him in shock, and Gwen covered her mouth with her hands.

"You heartless monster. How can you kill your own friend?" Yusuke asked angrily.

"He was a weapon, not a friend. And like a cheap sword, he rusted," Seiryu growled in a frighteningly deep voice.

"Killing his teammate for the sake of power is horrible!" Gwen cried, looking over the scattered pieces of Byakko.

"This guy's pushed me too far. He's dead!" Yusuke shouted.

"Save your anger. You could take their leader," Hiei advised. "I insist this fight be mine."

Hiei glanced at Byakko's decapitated head, an unreadable emotion flickering in his eyes, and discarded his cloak, letting it cover the tiger's face.

"What was that?" Seiryuu asked his opponent laughingly. "Tell me you're not feeling sorry for this amateur. From your actions at the Gate of Betrayal I was hoping you had more of a warrior's spirit."

Hiei did not answer. Around him, a swirl of pale blue Reiki was forming an arch.

"He's a puzzle, isn't he?" Kurama asked softly. "In times before, I have seen Hiei act with similar cruelty. But something about Byakko's execution caused great anger in him. Hiei lives by his own code with very complex rules. But one thing's certain; never have I seen Hiei begin a fight using an extraordinary amount of his Reiki."

"Neither have I," Gwen replied, a little shocked at Hiei's actions.

Hiei drew his katana with little flourish, pointing it at Seiryuu.

"I assure you, Hiei, it is not too late to join our ranks. Prostrate yourself before my master and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you have ever tasted," Seiryuu chuckled.

"Is that all you have to say?" Hiei asked with a small smirk.

"Huh?"

"They're last words... You know."

Seiryuu flung his fist toward Hiei with a vicious "Ice Dragon!" Hiei merely swung his sword in an arc, splitting the ice aura and forcing it off toward the walls on either side of the Tantei behind him.

"Hey! Be careful!" Kuwabara yelled as the icy ki froze a large patch of the wall beside him.

Hurling another "Ice Dragon" in Hiei's direction, Seiryuu could only watch as the little youkai leapt up, landing cleanly behind him.

"I'm sorry," Seiryuu said, not sounding sorry at all. "I had forgotten about your impressive speed. Let's try again!"

Hiei only grunted a "Hn" as more frozen ki shot his way.

"Fine. So that is your choice. Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings!"

With that proclaimation, Seiryuu threw another series of "Ice Dragon" punches at Hiei. The fire demon performed a quick series of neat back handstrings, dodging every one of the blasts.

"He's gonna turn the whole room into a ice rink," remarked the raven haired Reikai Tantei.

"Not just the room," Kuwabara muttered in a shaky voice, his entire body shivering as he pointed to his frozen forelocks. "I wish I had my jacket..." (I forgot to write this down in the earlier chapter: Kuwabara's jacket was lying on the first pillar in his fight, and it got destroyed. Continue please...)

The Tantei paused in their banter to watch Hiei easily dodge every one of Seiryuu's quick attacks, jumping swiftly from one corner of the room to another.

A particularly swift attack, on Seiryuu's part, hit Hiei in the left leg, effectively paralyzing him.

"Hiei...!" Kurama murmured as his little friend was forced to land.

"Hey, he's okay," said Yusuke, slightly confused.

Kurama looked back at the boy and shook his head. "...No... His leg... He won't be able to run away anymore..."

"No..." Gwen whispered, her face filled with worry for fear that Hiei would meet the same untimely fate as Byakko.

Hiei gritted his teeth, glaring at Seiryuu, who was caught up in his thoughts of victory. "Hm. You see? No one ever escapes; only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen, you can't possibly move. I suggest you start groveling."

With one last shout of "Ice Dragon," Seiryuu assumed he had finally won the match. Hiei, however, had other plans. At his first chance, he slammed the tip of his katana against the ground and pushed off, flying at Seiryuu faster than a blink. Flashes of light were the only signs of either fighter, but then Hiei landed behind Seiryuu, his left arm and right leg now coated with ice as well as his left leg.

Seiryuu laughed, "Ha! You escaped, but you are wounded." Hiei's short laugh broke through Seiryuu's confidence. "Why are you laughing?"

"So what if your ice trick can kill your wounded friend?" Hiei asked mockingly. "It won't kill me." With that, the ice shattered from his body, bursting into droplets of water.

"That's... impossible! I shall give one final blow..."

"I don't think so."

Gaping at Hiei, Seiryuu suddenly found his body coming apart at the seams... and I mean literally.

The Tantei stood quiet for a minute then Gwen jumped in the air and ran to Hiei.

"When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked dazedly.

"Don't feel bad, Kuwabara. I couldn't see it after the initial hit," Kurama consoled as he ran after Gwen.

"Wow! Shrimpy's a lot cooler than I thought!" he cried, running over to Gwen, Kurama, and Hiei. Yusuke walked lazily behind him.

As Hiei reclaimed his cloak, the Tantei watched as the last remains of Byakko dissolved (Don't ask me how.) along with the rest of the ice around the room.

"Hiei, how many times did you hit him?" Kurama asked.

"Only sixteen."

"Sixteen? Damn it. And here I could only keep track of seven or eight," Yusuke remarked, half impressed, half frustrated.

"That's nothing meager. After the first hit, I only saw flashes of light," Kurama laughed.

"I saw ten. I had no idea he did more than that," said Gwen.

"Man, this isn't good. If you use those moves the next time we fight, I'm gonna be toast," Yusuke told Hiei with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe..." Hiei replied coolly, walking to the far door.

Everyone looked after him. "Huh... I thought for sure he was gonna say, 'Well, of course, you fool,'" Kuwabara mocked in a confused tone.

"Hiei's going through a tricky change," Kurama explained to Yusuke. "It appears he's beginning to like you."

Yusuke looked at Hiei as he paused at the door, waiting for the rest of the group. Gwen smiled and jogged over to him, with the rest of the Tentai following her. Their little posse walked through the doorway towards to the Leader of the Saint Beasts, Suzaku.

ooooooooooooooooo

As they walked up even more stone steps, Gwen heard a song being played, and assumed it was the Makai Whistle. 'This is freaking me out! Am I the only one who could hear it?' The boys didn't seem fazed.

Hiei looked back at her. What? You hear something?

Hai. I think it's the Makai Whistle.

It must be those hawk ears of yours working. We must be close then.

Kuwabara froze. "My brain feels like an ice cube. Something bad is happening... I think back in Ningenkai."

"Well, there's no telling how long we've been here," Kurama said.

"Let's hurry, okay?" Gwen asked anxiously. They nodded and ran up the stairs, unaware of what dangers Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko, was getting into due to some quick research Suzaku had been doing on "Wonder-Boy Yusuke."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: Well, another chapter done. See I told you all I would update soon! Please Review/winks and waves/ Ja Ne!


	14. Too Many Enemies

Mitsukai no Awai: Well, here we are again... hate saying this...TT YYH doesn't belong to me.../runs around and cries/ 

Yoko Kurama: Despite this, she found out something.

Mitsukai: I just realized if a flamer gives me a flame, the review number goes up. So if you do give me a flame, just remember I'll be happy because if the review number goes up, I'll be happy. So the worst thing a flamer would do to me would be not reviewing.

Yusuke: Um... Anyway! Can we start this chapter?

Kuwabara: Yeah!

Mitsukai: Fine! Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. Please forgive me! This chapter will probably conclude this mission. (Finally! Took me about 7 chapters to finish this mission!) Please R&R! So I must shout ONWARD! My fellow readers! ONWARD!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Fourteen

Too Many Enemies

oooooooooooooooo

The Reikai Tantei ran forward, the sounds of their shoes beating the concrete echoing loudly in their ears. The end of the long staircase only greeted them with another platform, but another surprise was in store in the form of hundreds upon hundreds of disgusting and almost plantlike green creatures, looking frighteningly human.

"Ugh! What are they!" Kuwabara asked loudly, pointing at the putrid green creatures.

"Cultivated Humans," answered Gwenevere, her face taking on a sickened look.

Yusuke sighed loudly. "But we don't have time for these...things!"

Hiei looked at the tower adjacent to them, quickly formulating an idea. "I have a plan," he stated coldly. "But I'm only saying this once, so I'll need you to listen carefully."

Listening to Hiei's plan, Kuwabara nodded sharply, spun around and ran forward at full speed. "I hope you guys are behind me!" he shouted, plowing through the mass of Cultivated Humans and stopping just below the lowest window, which was still quite high, of the tower. Kurama darted forward, pressing his foot on Kuwabara's upper back and using the hold to land firmly on Kuwabara's shoulders. Hiei made an equally swift leap, landing on Kurama's shoulders as Gwenevere followed, leaping her way up the slightly shaking pillar of her friends to land on Hiei's shoulders. (HeeHee I'm making Hiei blush! Hiei: blushes a little Shut it, ningen onna.) Yusuke took a flying leap as he reached his partners, using each of their backs as stepping stones to reach the lowest window of the tower, clinging tightly as he barely made the jump.

The 'ladder' began to fall just as Yusuke catapulted from Gwenevere's back. Yusuke gave his friends a quick wave and started up the stairs, off to face with Suzaku. Noticing the ladder's demise, Hiei and Kurama each took graceful flipping leaps to the ground as Kuwabara landed, somewhat less fortunately, on his face. Kurama caught Gwenevere as she fell from her perch.

"Thanks, Kurama..." she murmured as she slipped out of his arms to stand, a faint ruby color staining her cheeks.

"No problem at all," Kurama replied with a small smile. (the authoress faints while seeing this in her mind. Yoko just sighs and pours a bucket of ice cold water on her, making her wake up.)

"Hn. Have your moment," Hiei remarked stoically, taking out his katana. "I'll be busy disposing of these creatures."

They each glanced over at Hiei, somewhat abashed as they drew their weapons and began the battle.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Kuwabara yelled, getting up and summoning his Reiken, running to the fight.

"Spirit Arrows!" Gwen shot three arrows in a row, killing three Cultivated Humans. A quick glance around told her that the more the Cultivated Humans the Tentai managed to slay, the more managed to arrive from the castle's depths.

Hiei was being successful enough, dashing through the crowds, his katana flashing, leaving piles upon piles of Cultivated Humans in his wake. Kurama was attacking in an efficient manner as well, swinging his Rose Whip around his head as one might a lasso. Kuwabara had chosen a somewhat less graceful, but equally effectual method, that of barging through the groupings, his Reiken at the ready.

Gwenevere looked around her urgently, seeing that she had been surrounded. Taking her stance on one foot, she began spinning rapidly, gaining speed every second she moved. A brilliant aura formed around her as she shouted clearly, "Spirit Tornado!" All the Cultivated Humans within five feet of her were sucked into the massive cyclone, and as she stopped, they were flung out rather harshly, landing at least ten feet away.

Nearly ten minutes later, Gwenevere felt a sharp knot in her stomach and instinctively looked up at the tower. 'Yusuke must be in trouble...'

Somewhat frantically, Kuwabara rushed forward, towards the tower wall. "Reiken get longer!"

The Reiken... well, it got longer and he finished his leap, thrusting it to the ground and using it as a catapult up to the window Yusuke had entered only minutes before. At least, he tried to, until he landed...just below the window, crashing face first into the wall. Desperately trying to save himself, he grasped at the cracks in the wall.

Gwenevere jump kicked yet another Cultivated Human, clearing a path, at least temporarily, to the tower door. "Hey! I've cleared a path to the entrance, come on!"

Hiei and Kurama reached her quickly enough and, slightly puzzled by Kuwabara's absence, they looked up.

"Kuwabara! What are you doing?" Kurama called out to Kuwabara.

"We've cleared a path to the entrance, quit fooling around!" shouted Hiei as Kuwabara released the wall slowly and made a rather ungraceful fall to the ground.

Half of yet another staircase later, the group met another herd of Cultivated Humans. "Let's...not waste more time!" Hiei shouted, a very slightly urgent tone in his voice, as the crew began fighting back the humanistic plant life.

Finally, reaching higher ground in the form of another hall, the group met up with yet another flock of Cultivated Humans.

Gwenevere growled a deep and errie sound. "Grrrrrr... There are too many of them!"

Hiei looked at his teammates and, after an agonizingly silence, proclaimed, "I'm not stopping."

They all exchanged a glance and nodded. This was for the leader of their team. They continued their attack on the astronomical number of Cultivated Humans. Once done, they all were pretty exhausted. But, they kept walking.

They were walking up a long staircase when the stairs behind them and in front of them collapsed.

"Great...Just what we need..." Gwen sighed. There were stairs ahead of them, but they couldn't reach them even if they jumped to them.

Hiei and Kurama shared a knowing glance, and Hiei threw his katana forward, lodging it in the flat of the stairs ahead. Kurama summoned his Rose Whip and snapped it forward, wrapping around the sword.

"Needless to say, hold on tight," Kurama said as he looked back, holding the whip.

They held on to each other, Gwen closed her eyes very tightly, for fear that she would fall into the bottomless hole beneath them. Gwen, being in the center of the group, squeaked as she felt someone behind touch her. When they landed on solid ground, she spun around and slapped the person very hard, making them crash onto the floor.

"OWWW! Gwen, you can slap hard!" Kuwabara stood up, holding his cheek.

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, HENTAI!" she screamed, about to claw out his eyes.

"Come on, Gwen. Let's go..." Kurama said, trying to drag the raged hanyou away from the frightened Kuwabara. "Hiei, can you give me a hand, please?"

"Why? It's amusing how the baka is frightened of her," Hiei replied. Kurama gave him a this-is-not-the-time-to-be-fooling-around look, and Hiei rolled his eyes, slinging Gwen over his shoulder. Walking in front of Kurama and Kuwabara, Hiei ignored Gwen's curses at him and Kuwabara.

"LET ME DOWN! I SWEAR, HIEI, IF YOU DON'T LET ME DOWN, KUWABARA WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!" Gwen screamed, hitting his back and kicking at him.

"Are you sure she isn't a full demon, and just a hanyou?" Kuwabara whispered to Kurama.

"I HEARD THAT!"

Kuwabara flinched as they kept walking.

After five minutes, Gwen had calmed down and Hiei put her back on the ground. They continued their "unending" walk.

They finally found Yusuke in a huge room (and I mean huge!) fighting Suzaku...or, to be more accurate, seven Suzakus. He was surrounded by a pale blue aura, his eyes fixated on an enormous screen behind Suzaku, which decipted Keiko crouching over an unconscious Botan as she attacked by crowds of possessed humans.

"This is for you, Keiko," Yusuke whispered painfully.

Gwen gasped. 'Oh no! He's drained of his reiki! He's gonna use his Life Energy!'

As Yusuke made his last attack on the pheonix Saint Beast, Gwenevere closed her eyes and screamed, "YUSUKE!"

A white light suddenly blinded Gwen and the boys. As their vision returned to focus, the first thing they saw was Suzaku, dead in the rubble remains of his castle, the destroyed Makai Whistle lying in fragments beside him. Yusuke, too, lay in the castle's remains, motionless.

Gwen ran to Yusuke urgently, the other boys following close behind. "Yusuke..."

"He used his Life Energy," Kurama announced sadly. "He's going to die."

'And he did it all for Keiko...' Gwen thought. 'The lucky girl.'

"No! He's not gonna die on me again!" shouted Kuwabara, kneeling beside his friend. "Come on, Urameshi," he muttered, pressing his hands toward Yusuke's chest, sending him some of his own Life Energy. Swaying slightly for a moment, he fell over Yusuke's chest in a dazed unconsciousness.

"That wasn't exactly rational," Kurama thought out loud.

"At least he saved his friend," Gwen smiled.

"Hn. Why would he sacifice his life for her?" asked Hiei scornfully.

Kurama smiled. "Trust me, Hiei. There are reasons."

"Well, I'd never do it," replied the little youkai with a scoff.

Gwen watched the two unconscious teens dazedly, a little hurt at what Hiei said. 'So he wouldn't sacifice his life for mine? I would've done that for him...'

"So I suppose we'll have to return to Ningenkai carrying both of them on our backs," Kurama noted, interrupting Gwenevere's thoughts. She nodded as Hiei replied with his usual "Hn."

oooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Gwen sat in Kuwabara's living room with Botan and Keiko, who had immediately become Gwenevere's friend. The three sat on the couch, wondering when Yusuke will ever wake...he had been unconscious since returning from the mission. Gwen sipped her tea before resting it on the table, and walked to Kuwabara's room to check on Yusuke as the two girls followed.

Gwen opened the door to find a very surprised Yusuke, a laughing Kuwabara, and a smiling Kurama, who was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to hide a laugh under his hand.

"Sorry Yusuke, but he insisted," Kurama explained, releasing more of his laughter.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"They said that you three were dead!" Yusuke shouted, glaring at Kuwabara and Kurama.

Gwen tried her best to keep her glare on them too, but ended up leaning on Botan, laughing her head off.

Three hours later, Gwen and Kurama decided that they would leave.

"So? You really like Kurama, Gwen? Is she a good kisser, Kurama?" Yusuke asked Kurama, laughing loudly.

"HENTAI!" Gwen screamed, slapping Yusuke very hard on the cheek. Yusuke stumbled, still decked out with a cheesy grin. Gwen was fuming and still had her right hand raised, Kuwabara had long since fallen to the ground as he laughed his ass off, and a blushing Kurama stood at the doorway with the door open.

"You deserved it, Yusuke..." Keiko muttered with a sigh.

"Aw, but they do make an adorable couple!" Botan squealed in a perky tone. (Botan: Meow!)

Gwen and Kurama's blushes deepened as they uttered hurried farewells and walked out the door.

Kurama walked behind Gwen, resting his hands on her waist as she covered them with her own. He put his head on her left shoulder and asked softly, "So? How do you feel, knowing that you're a hanyou?"

They continued walking, their backs to the setting sun. She sighed deeply. "Well, I haven't really been thinking about it... I suppose...it's just such a big shock."

"Being a demon isn't bad."

Noticing his friend refusing to lift her frown, Kurama's quick thinking led him to lift the hem of her blue T-shirt and began tickling her.

Gwenevere laughed fiercely, shouting, "No fair! You know I am ticklish!" She ran from Kurama frantically, and he gladly took up the chase.

When they reached her house, Kurama kissed Gwenevere's forehead and whispered in her ear, "Remember what I said. Besides, if you need someone, Hiei and I are just a call away. Well actually - Hiei's probably a yell away."

Gwen giggled, "Good night, Kurama."

"Good night, Gwen." With that, he walked home.

Gwenevere smiled as she walked in her house, not aware of a certain three eyed fire demon watching over her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mitsukai: So? How's this chappie, hm? Please review! It will make me happy!

Hiei: Hn. The more the reviews, the sooner she'll update.

Mitsukai: There you are! Where were you?

Hiei: Downstairs eating sweet snow.

Mitsukai: Oh.

Yusuke: ...

Kurama: ...

Kuwabara: ...

Hiei: ...

Mitsukai: REVIEW!


	15. Thinking

Mitsukai no Awai: Hiya! Didn't expect to see me so soon, hm? 

Hiei: You got that right.

Mitsukai no Awai blows on a whistle she's carrying. About a hundred pink teddy bears came in the room.

General CutiePie/salutes/ What is it, Commander Hyperness?

Mitsukai: T-T Colonel Flamehead's mean to me. I want you to attack him.

GCP: Yes m'am!

MNA: CHARGE MY PINK TEDDY BEARS OF DOOM! CHARGE!

The PTBoD ran to Hiei screaming "We love you! Aren't we cute?"

Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The LOVE and CUTENESS! GET THEM AWAY!

Kuwabara: MNA doesn't own YYH...

MNA: Please R&R!

Everyone watches as Hiei is covered in PTBoD! Poor Hiei! Yet...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Note: blahblahblah - indicates flashback

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Fifteen

Thinking

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere paced around her room impatiently, periodically pausing to glance out her window to the large tree planted there. But her usual campanion was absent, no matter how many times she looked over.

'Where could he be?' Gwen thought as she stopped pacing and dropped to her bed. She gazed up at the ceiling with a tired sigh. 'Could it be that he doesn't want me as his friend anymore? The last mission... what he said...'

Gwenevere sighed again, letting herself drift into the memory.

"Hn. Why would he sacifice his life for her?" asked Hiei scornfully.

Kurama smiled. "Trust me, Hiei. There are reasons."

"Well, I'd never do it," replied the little youkai with a scoff.

Gwen closed her eyes, feeling the anger begin to rise in her chest. 'Stupid little youkai! The nerve of him, saying that around me! He makes me so mad!' Tears threatened to overflow, but she held them back, if with some difficulty; crying was for weaklings. She only remember crying only four times before in her lifetime, and even then, she had shed few tears.

Reflecting on what Hiei had said, Gwen found another thought beginning to surface.

'I am a hanyou. But why do I feel so uncomfortable thinking about it?' Gwenevere kept her gaze half focused on the window, gazing out at the starry night, still hoping Hiei would come. 'And what's this being an Adehriea? Or a Healer of Light? I thought...they were extinct...'

Thoughts continued to emerge, coming in droves, crashing down in heavy waves on her mind and threatened to overcome her. A cool wind blew in the open window, and she shivered in response, but refused to close it. What if Hiei came? He would probably undoubtedly see the closed window as a sign of scorn, his visit unaccepted, and leave.

That was a bit odd. Did Hiei's visit really mean that much to her?...

She gasped. 'Do I have a crush on him?'

Bolting upright, she felt a flush rise to her cheeks. 'Oh no! I'm blushing!' Gwenevere held her hands to her cheeks, feeling a warm tinge. 'Oh great! Why do I blush whenever I think of Hiei or Kurama!' Gwen covered her face with both of her hands, closing her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. But... 'Wait... OR KURAMA! I have a crush on him too!' Gwenevere was suddenly quite confused. She liked both of them... but who did she like more?

'Okay. Time for rational thinking. There has to be a rational solution here, there absolutely has to... I have a... strange feeling about Hiei, as though I knew him before... but I've known Kurama longer...' Gwen got up and began to pace again. Another thought rose unbidden to the front of her mind...

"Aw, but they do make an adorable couple!" Botan squealed in a perky tone.

Just that thought alone made her blush deepen. 'I think... I think I like... Kurama.'

Gwen jumped on her bed happily. "I like Kurama!" she squealed, giggling. Tamping down her laughter, she jumped on the bed, landing on her backside, and grabbed the phone, dialing quickly.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Konnichiwa, Minamino-sama, this is Gwenevere. May I please speak with Suiichi?" she asked politely.

"Certainly, just a moment, Gwenevere," came the kind and slightly laughing response.

Gwen only had to wait a minute before hearing the soft alto query. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Kurama!" Gwenevere said excitedly.

"Oh, hello Gwenevere. Do you need anything?" he asked, his tone slightly concerned.

"Um... would you like to come over? I mean, is it all right?"

"I think so, but let me check with my mother."

After another minute of waiting, Kurama's soft voice spoke up again. "Sure. I'll be right over."

"Okay, ja ne," Gwen said.

"Ja ne."

She hung up, looking out the window. A very peculiar black shadow appeared to be resting there...

Gwen went to the window and sighed before leaving her room to wait downstairs for Kurama.

Fifteen impatient minutes of waiting later, Gwen heard a knock on the door. She ran to it happily, but in her haste, tripped over her own feet. "Itai...COMING!" she called eagarly, standing up and making her way to the door, somewhat more carefully. Taking a deep breath, Gwenevere opened it to find an apparently quite worried Kurama.

"Gwenevere, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Kurama asked immediately, looking her over for any obvious external injuries or signs of illness.

"I'm fine, Kurama. It's just that...I want to tell you something," she finished in a rush.

Kurama looked at her seriously and nodded. He walked in and followed her to her room.

Once in Gwenevere's room, Gwen shut the door, and Kurama just stared at her, slightly baffled.

Gwen looked at him shyly, and in a tiny voice, whispered, "I think I like you."

"Really?" He asked, walking towards her.

She nodded, feeling another blush rise to her cheeks. 'Oh, great. He's gonna say that he doesn't like me that way. I'm so stupid!'

"I felt exactly the same way ever since I laid eyes on you," he murmured with a gentle smile. "I didn't want to tell you until just the right moment...that is to say, now."

Gwen could only gape at him for a long moment. Abruptly wrenched from her blank stupor, she wrapped him in a tight hug, estatic beyond words that he returned her feelings.

In fact, she was so happy, she spontaneously kissed his lips. Suddenly realization settled in, and she drew back, both blushing bright crimson.

At about midnight, Gwen hopped into bed. "Kurama, do you have to go home?"

"No. I told my mother that I'm sleeping over," he replied, walking to her closet to get an extra cot.

"Oh..." Gwen murmured as she watched him. "Um...Kurama? Could you sleep with me tonight...like we used to when we were younger?" (No, not like SLEEPING together. Get your minds out of the gutter. )

He looked back, slightly startled, but accepting all the same. "All right."

The bed moved as Kurama climbed on and laid beside to Gwenevere, his arms around her waist and hands on her stomach. She put her hands on top of his and giggled as he tickled her a bit. "Stop that, Kitsune, or I'll change my mind and push you off this bed."

This time it was his turn to laugh. "You sound like Hiei."

She laughed with him. "Yeah, well, just goes to show ya that I've been around him a lot."

About a half an hour later, they fell into dreamless sleep.

(Yep! Now I decided to put a little bit of Hiei's POV into this chapter.)

ooooooHiei's POVoooooo

I watched her pace around her room, wondering why she was waiting for me. 'I'm just a criminal,' I thought darkly, opening my Jagan out of pure curiosity to poke around her mind. She was thinking about what I said during the last mission, that I wouldn't sacifice my life for a ningen. I had known after I said this she had felt hurt, wondering if I wouldn't sacifice my life for hers. That she would do that for me. I felt guilty, and now that guilt is keeping me out of her room. I had hurt her feelings...

'But feelings are weak,' I thought stubbornly. 'Why am I having emotions that I had never wanted in the first place?' Being with the ningens made me prefer solitude to company far more than I ever had. The kitsune is growing weak with the ningens, I could tell. But... being with the hanyou... gives me these feelings... she drives me crazy with that smile of hers, the one that's haunted me ever since she left Makai, all those years ago.

I saw her on her bed, holding back tears. She thought crying is a weakness. Well, I had to agree with her on that. I know I've never done it. She thinks about her demon heritage, wondering why she is a hanyou, all the while looking out the window. A wind blew in her room, making her shiver, but still, she waits for me. 'The determined little hawk,' I thought with a smirk. Then she thought about me and the kitsune... wait, she's blushing. She sits up, trying to sort out her confused feelings for both of us. She doesn't know who to like more. She thought about what that perky baka ferry girl said about the kitsune and her. Her blush deepens, and I instantly knew who she prefers. She jumps on her bed, laughing and saying out loud that she likes the kitsune.

'Hn. Just what I suspected. Who would want a youkai like me?' I thought, subconsciously dropping down a few branches, almost visible for her, but not quite. Fortunately, she wasn't looking at the window, but talking on what the kitsune and she said was a "telephone" or something like that, some ningen way to communicate with each other. After she invited the kitsune to her home, she looked my way. I jumped up a couple of branches so she wouldn't catch sight of me. She looked out the window and sighed, then left the room, giving me more time to think.

After a while, she returned to her room, this time with the kitsune. She shut the door and immediately stumbled over the admittance that she liked him. She blushed darkly, thinking that it was a mistake to have said that, and he didn't like her that way. But the kitsune smiled, and said that he liked her from the first moment they had met. She was so happy that not only had she embraced him, but kissed him! I suddenly clenched my fists, about to storm in and punch the kitsune off the face of Ningenkai. But...he was making her happy...so I was satisfied. 'As long as she's happy...'

Later, the hanyou jumped into bed and the kitsune walked somewhere to retrieve something, but stopped when she asked him to sleep with her. He then got on the bed and put his arms around her and started tickling her. She laughed but said, "Stop that, Kitsune, or I'll change my mind and push you off this bed."

He laughed in response. "You sound like Hiei."

She replied smartly, "Yeah, well, just goes to show ya that I've been around him a lot."

'Hn.' I thought. I remembered earlier that day, when they left the ningen no baka's home. They were...happy together. I had felt some jealousy, but hid it just as it came. I would not come in between my only two friends.

I looked at their sleeping forms before I left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MNA: Well? How'd you like this chapter? Please review or else my Pink Teddy Bears of Doom will come after you! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone watches Hiei as the PTBoD attack him with their cuteness. BEWARE THE CUTENESS!


	16. Going Undercover!

Mitsukai no Awai (MNA for short!): I feel so loved! 

Shizuru: She has 69 reviews.

MNA: Yep/tears streaming down while smiling/

Keiko: Why do people write my name differently?

MNA: Well, it kinda relates to why Kurama and Hiei get paired up together in some fics.

Shizuru and Keiko wait for an answer. MNA looks at them.

MNA: Oh wait...no it doesn't!

Shizuru and Keiko anime fall.

Yukina: Mitsukai-sama does not own Yu Yu Hakasho.

Mitsukai/hugs Yukina/ Thankies Yukina/looks around/ Now where did those boys get to?

Botan: Yeah! Hiei called me a perky baka ferry girl!

Hiei (who is in hiding): Well you are...

MNA: FOUND THEM!

Boys: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Girls: R&R minna-san!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Sixteen

Going Undercover!

ooooooooooooooooo

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, seemingly poised to hit the sleeping teens right in the eye. Kurama, waking first, shook Gwen gently. "Time to get up."

She turned away from him with a loud moan, shoving a pillow over her head. Kurama merely chuckled, standing and taking the warm blankets with him. Gwen shivered, curling in on herself at the sudden absence of heat, and threw the pillow at her boyfriend, making it quite clear just how unwelcome his little thieving had been. She climbed out of bed drowsily, shuffling towards the bathroom, only to be passed by her little Spirit Beast feline.

-Kurama, Koenma needs a word with you,- the psychic kitten informed him.

"...All right. Just tell Gwen that I'm gone." He walked out of the sunlit room, wondering what Koenma needed him for, and hoping it wasn't another mission so soon. Carnation plopped down on the carpet, waiting for Gwen's return from the bathroom.

After her shower, Gwenevere strolled out of the steamy room as she wrapped towels around her slim body, then, to her surprise, noticed Carnation sitting across the room waiting for her. "Hey, Carnation, my pretty kitty!" she squealed in a babying tone, scratching behind the kitten's ears.

-Uh... hi,- Carnation replied, annoyed. -You got a mission!-

Extremely relieved as Gwen stopped scratching her ears, Carnation was surprised at Gwen's sudden bitter cold glare. She walked to her bedroom, muttering obscenities as she looked through her closet.

-Gwen, you should watch the tape first. You might just have to go undercover - I know you hate to change just after you've gotten dressed,- Carnation advised, using her psyche to insert the tape she brought from Reikai into the VCR. The first image to appear on the screen was a yellow-brown orge poised over the word "Koenma," written in huge block letters, growling a la Metro Goldwin Meyers lion. Gwen immediately began laughing uproariously, only managing to get her emotions under control as Koenma himself appeared onscreen.

"Yo, Gwenevere. Long time no see," Koenma greeted, waving at her. Gwen, who was not in the mood for another mission just yet, settled her icy glare on the Technicolored demi-god. "I got another mission for you, and this one you have to go undercover."

-See? Told you,- Carnation teased as Gwenevere tossed a glance over her shoulder at the cat.

The screen first decipted a young girl sitting behind a barred window that had been covered with wards. She looked very sad, her wine-red eyes shielded by aquamarine colored hair. Even seated, the girl looked a bit smaller than Gwen herself. (Just to let everyone know, Gwenevere is shorter than Hiei.) Koenma's voice came over the background again. "That is Yukina - she's an ice apparition. Very rare. Equally rare are the beautiful gems she can produce. There is only one way to produce these gems - her tears. That is why she is held prisoner there, tortured to cry her gems for Torukanae, a human who works with the Black Market, selling the gems for a ton of money," his voice continued as an image of an extremely ugly human appeared onscreen.

-How terrible!- Carnation said sadly. Gwen nodded, but immediately burst out laughing again as the picture of Torukanae appeared.

"He's too ugly to be human!" Gwen wiped her tears of laughter from her eyes, surprised to see that she indeed cried at all.

-Yukina kinda reminds me of you sometimes,- mentioned Carnation vaguely.

Gwen clenched her fist. 'I will save Yukina.'

"You have to go undercover as a Black Market investor's daughter. We're just making the investor up, but you have to say you're heir to your father's company, and interested in these gems as a future investment. This is a delicate mission, Gwenevere. Yukina isn't just some Jane Doe. She's Hiei's sister."

"Woah! Sister? Who would've thought..." Gwen said, totally stunned by that piece of information.

"We are currently distracting him to keep him finding out about Yukina, and to keep him away from the stronghold. Also, one more thing. If you get caught - which you won't... heh heh..." Koenma laughed nervously, sweatdropping. "But, just in case, Yusuke, Botan, and I'm pretty sure Kuwabara as well, will be starting the case to rescue Yukina in a couple of days. They will save you, of course!...

"Well, there will be a helicopter ten miles from your house, going east. A friend of mine will drive it to Torukanae's mansion. I give you good luck." Then, the video completed, the screen went to fuzz.

Gwen stopped the tape and ejected it from the VCR, giving it to Carnation. She then noticed Kurama's absence. "Hey, Carnation, where's Kurama?"

-Koenma had to speak with him,- replied the kitten.

"Oh, all right! Let's go undercover!" Gwen shouted sarcastically, waving her arms in the air. She walked to her closet, looking through her clothes for her undercover mission, and smirked. "Perfect..."

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere walked down the hall accompanied by Torukanae and the Torguro Brothers. (dun dun dunnnnnnnnn!) She looked highly professional in a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and shortskirt, which showed off her curves. Black high heels completed the outfit and clicked silently against the floor as she walked. (This girl likes to wear black shoes, ne?) Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and a touch of deep red lipstick graced her features. She deliberately ignored the guards as they eye her with some amusement.

They stopped at a door, and Torukanae ordered, "Open the door."

The guard next to him opened the wooden door and they all walked in. Yukina just sat there, eyes glowing a vivid white-gold as the room turned absolutely frigid. "Aye, every time we come to visit, the broad freezes the room," Torukanae complained. "Would you like to wear something warm?" Torukanae asked his visitors.

"No, we don't need it," the taller of the Toguro brothers replied, his older brother hanging on his shoulder.

Torukanae gazed over to Gwenevere. "How about you, Miss Aisteria?" (That's her made up name, not wanting to confused you guys.)

"No thank you. I'll be just fine," Gwen insisted, feeling the wintry force field Yukina was making to keep Torukanae away.

Torukanae looked her over. "Why are you here again?" he interrogated, not wanting a thief to steal his precious gem producer.

"I'm here because of my father. He wanted to come, but had important business to take care of," Gwen explained coolly. "He let me, the heir of his enormous weaponry production company," she continued, tossing in the description of the fake company for emphasis, "come here and see if the gems are really worth our money. Besides, my saying is a simple one: gems are a girl's best friends. I do so love wearing gems," Gwen lied easily.

The younger Torguro strode over to Yukina, uneffected by the icy ki she had spread. He put his hand out, shooting a quick attack, making Yukina's hair blow to the side. She just stared at the wall, completely unfazed. 'Wow, even I couldn't do that...' thought Gwenevere, slightly impressed.

"Don't bother," Torukanae advised as he walked up to them. "We've tried filling the girl with every kind of pain imaginable but no matter what, she just sits, and stares at the wall."

Gwen stayed where she was, and looked at Yukina with a small smile.

Chirp! Chirp!

Yukina's eyes lost their golden hue, widening suddenly as she stood up. She turned to the window, looking at her only friends, flying to her company. "Stay away!" she cried out to her birds, frantically waving her hands at them. "Don't come near me! Stay away!"

"Brother..." the younger Torguro started.

"Of course!" the elder replied, stretching out his hand, grabbing the birds and suffocating them. A few pale blue feathers floated to the ground.

Yukina's eyes grew glassy. "No---!" She fell to her knees as nearly ten tear gems fell to the floor. "I'll do whatever you want...I don't care..."

Gwen's eyes also grew glassy, but fought back the tears. 'Poor Yukina...I just have to save her.'

"Ohoho, you've done more than enough already," Torukanae exclaimed as he picked up the tear gems, walking over to his associate, who stood at the door.

The Torguro Brothers walked after him, but the younger remained a moment longer to whisper to Yukina, "You can make it easier on yourself. Give up hope, and start practicing how to cry."

Gwen turned and started out of the room, making sure not to blow her cover, but whispered, "I'll make sure you get out of here, Yukina..." She wasn't aware of Yukina looking at her in shock as Gwen shut the door and walked beside Torukanae, thinking of a dozen ways to kick his ass.

One day later, the four were again walking the stronghold, and entered a room full of caged demons. Torukanae looked at the Younger Torguro and proclaimed, "Well, Torguro, I want to test you, to see how strong you really are." They stopped at one particular cage which held a particularly hideous demon (think of Byakko's Monster Beasts.) The demon pounded at the glass wall, eyeing what it thought to be lunch.

The Younger Toguro walked in the cage, and muttered to himself, "30 of my power should be more than enough." He powered up quickly, his already muscular body becoming even more so. He then proceeded to kill the creature in under a minute.

Gwen's eyes widened as she watched the brutal fight, shaking involuntarily, desperately hoping she would not have to fight with Torguro. 'He's so strong...I don't think I could beat him...'

When he was finished, Torguro looked at Gwen, thinking.

'This hanyou...she reminds me of Genkai. They do look alike - replace blonde hair with pink and grey eyes with brown, they would look almost identical.' He stepped out, and smirked. 'Yes, her Spirit Energy feels just like Genkai's. She must be a relative. And I think she's in disguise...probably to save the ice appration, just as the humans arriving now are doing.'

Gwen couldn't take it, staring into Torguro's dark shades. She stepped back, and looked at Torukanae. "I think I need to go to the little girls' room..." She didn't wait for an answer, briskly walking away from that room. 'I'll go get Yukina now.'

Seeing no guards around, Gwenevere took a hair pin from her hair, and started picking at the lock until she heard a click. She opened the door, walked in, and slammed it behind her. Yukina watched Gwen warily, unsure quite what to think.

"Yukina, we have to get out now. I'm Gwenevere, a Spirit Detective. I'm here to save you," Gwen explained in a rush as she glanced out of the window on the door, making sure no one was there.

"No, you'll only get hurt because of me," Yukina answered sadly.

"Don't worry. I know how to heal myself. Now come on-!" Gwen took Yukina's hand gently and turned around to face Torguro and Torukanae.

"I knew you would do this, broad!" Torukanae shouted furiously, pointing at Gwen. "Torguro, kill this wench!"

Torguro smirked, cracking his knuckles, preparing for an excellent warm up. Gwen stepped back and looked at a terrified Yukina. "Yukina...close your eyes and cover your ears. I know this will make you cry, and I don't want you to shed any more tears," Gwen said softly.

"But..." Yukina began.

"No...please...do it for me..."

So Yukina closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands. Gwen smiled and then turned to face Torguro with a frozen glare. "You do know I'm not an easy opponent...Torguro..."

"So, Genkai told you about me," he stated.

"Yeah, you selfish, heartless demon! Now since you're in my way, I have no choice, but to kill you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Shizuru smokes while MNA hug the two demon bishies.

Yusuke and Kuwabara glare at Hiei.

Yusuke: Hiei! You blew our hiding spot. Now we can't hide from the girls.

Puu/suddenly, out of nowhere, lands on Yusuke's head/ Puu!

Keiko, Botan, and MNA: AWWWWWWWWWW!

Yusuke mutters obscenities about how Puu gets more attention than him.

MNA/hugs Puu very tightly/ AW! Aren't you the cutest wittle thing!

Hiei: Hn. Girls...

MNA: Was the chappie great or what? Please review and tell me what you think, and if you want, you can send in long reviews. I don't mind/gives her reviewers and readers each a Kurama or Hiei (or both!) plushie(s) and a big carton of sweet snow (whatever flavor ya want)/ Gifts for everyone! I feel so happy being hyper! Well, bye bye for now!


	17. The Legendary Child

MNA: Hiya! Time to write! I'm so happy that you all like the gifts! 

Youko: MNA doesn't own YYH. Only Gwen, Carnation and Gwen's demon & human heritages.

MNA: Yep! They came from my weird imagination!

Yusuke: They sure did!

Keiko slaps Yusuke.

Keiko: That's not nice!

Yusuke: X.X

Shizuru/still smoking/ Go on and read the chapter.

MNA and Botan: R&R!

Note+blah blah blah+ - indicates telepathy inside Gwenevere (strange, but you'll find out why it is only her later)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Seventeen

The Legendary Child

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere glared daggers at the Younger Torguro, but he remained unfazed where others would have recoiled in fear. "I haven't used this in a long time..." Gwen murmured, pressing her hands together and holding them out towards Torguro, her index fingers pointing at him.

"I suggest you move," Torguro advised to Torukanae. Torukanae nodded nervously and edged aside.

Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"Spirit Gun!"

A blast erupted from her fingers. "Hit him!"

When the smoke cleared, however, Torguro appeared unaffected. "Nani! I hit him! That can't be!" Gwen yelled, her voice shaking.

Torguro smirked. "This is an honor, little one. Because of your relation to Genkai, I'll use fifty percent of my strength!"

Gwen's eyes widened. "Fifty...percent...?"

A purple haze surrounded Torguro as he powered up, his muscles rapidly increasing in size. Taking a deep breath, Gwen clenched her fist and ran straight at him.

Torguro glanced down at her, clearly not amused. As she neared him, he reached down and clasped her wrist, lifting her up in a painful hold. Twisting his hand around her wrist, he smirked as he heard a crack.

Gwen clenched her teeth and whimpered. Gritting her teeth and trying to ignore the shooting pain in her arm, Gwen took a wild swing at Torguro's mocking face with her free hand. The blow successfully knocked his head aside, but it was a momentarily victory as Torguro promptly turned back to glare at her.

'But...I hit him!' Gwenevere thought angrily. She moved her legs so as to kick him away from her. He moved away, and she landed gracefully on her feet, cradling her broken wrist. 'Shimatta! It really hurts!' She looked down at her wound, already a dull, murky blue and swelling badly. 'How can I beat him?'

"I suppose you're not done training with Genkai..." Torguro said mockingly. "I guess I'll end it here."

"Heh! Yeah, you kill this wench! She deserves what she gets!" Torukanae crowed.

Torguro ran at Gwenevere swiftly, and before she knew what had happened, he had grasped her throat with one hand, pinning her to the wall. With the other, he punched her abdomen, fatally wounding the young hanyou. He rammed her into the wall and she choked out a scream.

Her head bowed weakly. 'Am I going to die...?'

Her thoughts immediately turned to the Reikai Tantei...Hiei...Kurama...

'No...I don't want to leave them...' The brimming tears fell from her eyes to the wound on the stomach, instantly healing it.

Torguro noticed this immediately. "So. You're an Adehriea."

"A what?" Torukanae questioned.

"An Adehriea is also known as a Healer of Light; a rare breed of youkai capable of producing Linhgea tears, tears able to heal wounds. They all are extinct though, those demons. However, I have heard of a legend about the last one.

"Her name was Lydrea, and she was said to be the purest Adehriea alive. Her life was spent hiding from those greedy youkai who wanted her tears. A group of demons caught her one day, but when she refused to produce the tears they wanted, they had killed her. But before she died...or so the legend goes...she laughed, and told them, 'I am not the last one left, you fools...for I have chosen a vessel to carry on my powers of healing...she will not know it, nor will you know that she is the one to have it...'

"That took place 800 years ago. This girl is the Legendary Child, for she has Lydrea's powers...but, she is also known as a Forbidden Child, for she is forbidden by the demons for her human blood, and forbidden by the humans for her demon blood. Yet, since the humans don't know that she has demon blood in her, she lives among them."

"800 years ago?" Torukanae scanned Gwenevere. "She might be useful...I can make her cry also, and then sell her tears to demons! I'm gonna be a richer man now!"

"No...you...won't..." Gwen whispered despite chokehold she was being pinned to the wall with. "You...won't...make me...cry..."

Torguro looked at her darkly. "Do you know what an Adehriea's weakness is?"

"No, I...don't!"

"The darkness."

'The darkness? Could it be because they are Healers of Light, and the opposite of light is dark? But, I'm not hurt by the darkness...' Gwen thought, puzzled, as Torguro lifted her and carried her carelessly out of the room and into another, followed by Torukanae, who had locked Yukina's room.

It was dark in the room, and Gwen felt chills shake her body. Torguro dropped her on the ground and shut the door. "Now you will find out why Ahedriea are weak against darkness."

Gwen hated to admit this, but she was shivering in fear...yet, at the same time...she was beginning to like it...

Give into the darkness...+

'What? Who's there?' Gwen looked around the dark room, but couldn't see anything.

Then a pain filled her body, from the inside out. Gwenevere screamed in agony as the darkness tried to consume her. She collapsed on the floor, crying.

'Leave me alone...please...'

Give into the darkness and I shall take away your pain...+

Her body couldn't stop shivering and the pain increased as it tried to take away her light, the Adehriea's light...

Gwenevere felt two hands picking her up and bringing her out of her "Torture Room."

Meanwhile, Yukina was looking out her door window for any signs of Gwen. She heard footsteps and quickly returned to her seat, looking away from the door. The door opened, and Torukanae and Torguro walked in only to drop Gwen in the chamber.

"You were right, Torguro. She was weak against the dark," Torukanae exclaimed as they walked out, locking the door behind them.

Yukina turned around slowly, shocked by what she saw. Gwen lay on the floor, cuts and bruises covering her body. The healing liquid formed a puddle on the floor as she continued to cry.

"You're an Adehriea!" cried Yukina. "I'll use your tears and my power to heal you."

She hurried over, dipping her fingers in the small puddle by Gwen's eyes and brushing the liquid over Gwen's wounds. Once she was fully healed, Gwen snapped out of her trance, and stood up.

"I can't believe that darkness is my weakness..." she muttered to no one in particular, not even realizing Yukina was there.

"Gwenevere-san? Are you all right?" Yukina asked gently.

Gwen looked at her and smiled. "Never better! But I see the door's locked..." She tried fruitlessly to open the door, then looked resignedly out the door window, only to see her hairpin on the floor just inches away from the door. (Cool! That rhymed:D) 'Shimatta!' "Well, I guess we're stuck here..."

She leaned against a wall, apparently deep in thought. 'We'll have to wait this out until Yusuke comes...' she thought as she put a hand out to the huge window full of wards only to be mildly burned. 'I guess these will also keep me in here... Hurry Yusuke. I'm counting on you.'

ooooooooooooooooo

"Come on now! We have to take Yukina and the broad with us!" Torukanae's voice echoed in the hall.

"We're moving to another room?" Gwenevere asked as she looked at Yukina.

"I don't know," the Koorime answered, a little confused herself.

The door swung open, and Torukanae, his guards and the Torguro brothers came in the room. "Broads, you're coming with us!" Torukanae announced forcefully.

Yukina looked a bit frightened, but Gwen only looked soulless. The guards took Yukina without trouble, but Gwen...was a different story.

"Touch me and you die," she said, not moving a bit.

"You don't want to make this difficult, broad. I did a little research and I can get you to do as I say," grinned the cocky Torukanae.

"And what is that?"

"The Dark Sphere."

"Nani?"

"Try it out yourself!"

Then, the Younger Torguro took the Dark Sphere from a black fabric bag. The sphere was completely black, but had a purple aura. Once she looked at it, Gwen winced. The orb floated to her, attracted by her light.

Give in to the darkness and you shall live...+

'Get out of my head!' she thought as she felt the pain coming back.

"...All right...I'll go..." Gwenevere said breathlessly, seeing she didn't have a choice.

Torguro put the sphere back in the bag and gave it to the guards watching over her and Yukina. They started walking down corridors, up some stairs, down some stairs, always, always walking. The Torguros were in front of them as Gwen walked beside Yukina. Yukina seemed to be in deep thought, looking at the Torguros every now and then. The Elder Torguro looked behind and smiled insanely. Yukina got scared, but Gwen just stuck out her tongue, and he returned his gaze forward.

"Well, at least we're not tied up," Gwen whispered, trying to look on the positive side.

Yukina just nodded. Gwen also felt defeated. So they kept walking in silence.

Torguro turned down a hallway to the right as Gwen and Yukina's group headed forward, Gwen noticed. "Hey, why are they leaving us?"

Torukanae led them to what appeared to be a sort of control room. "Why, to defeat these little pests that are trying to do what you tried."

'Yusuke finally got here! About time! Even Botan and...oh great...Kuwabara's here too. But, you guys, these aren't your average demons. Be careful.' Gwen thought as she looked through a window. She saw a huge blue wall encircling a white tiled floor, and her friends against the toughest demons she had ever known.

"Be careful, Yusuke, Kuwabara."

In a sudden flash of understanding, Gwen realized why she and Yukina had been brought to watch the match. To make them cry! "WHY YOU SLEEZY GREEDY UGLY SON OF A PIG!" she yelled as loudly as she could. Torukanae turned his gaze from Yukina to her.

'Bad move, blabbermouth!' she scolded herself. Torukanae grinned, and snapped his fingers. The guards took out the Dark Sphere and it floated to her. She had nowhere to go since the guards were surrounding Yukina and her. 'Kuso!'

The sphere touched her, and it felt as if her skin was being burned by a white-hot piece of iron. Gwen started shivering again, falling on her knees. The burning spread as the orb was constricting her. Her vision was fading, and her head felt light. The sensation of dizziness making her feel ill, she collapsed to the floor.

Then, the orb just vanished. Gwen opened her eyes and saw black boots and the hem of a black cloak. She looked up to see...Hiei! (Yay! ) 'Hiei...?' she thought, seeing the guards unconscious.

"Hn. I saw the wards hung in the tower window," Hiei said chillingly. "That explains why I couldn't find them with my Jagan eye. But now I've found them anyway."

"...H-Hey! T-these broads are mine! L-listen! If it's money you're after, w-we can talk! That broad behind you makes jewels you wouldn't believe!" Torukanae cried, desperately trying to salvage his life as he pointed to Yukina. "Or...I can see that you're more the fighting type. I could make that broad cry her healing tears by just putting her in a dark room..." Torukanae pointed to a badly beaten Gwenevere who was still lying on the floor.

Hiei glanced at both girls and turned an icy glare to Torukanae. "Die!" Torukanae panicked as Hiei took him by the collar, and was about to punch his lights out, but...

"Stop!" Yukina cried, latching onto his outstretched arm, half a foot from Torukanae's ugly excuse for a face.

Hiei looked utterly shocked by this action. "What are you doing? Is this not the man who tortured you and made you his slave?"

"He is. I have to bear that," she whispered. "Taking his life won't wash away all that he's done to me. It would only...bring more pain..." she finished softly. Tears glittered in the corners of her eyes.

Hiei looked at her and closed his eyes. "Understood. I won't make you cry. He's too worthless for that." He pushed Torukanae into the table in front of them.

Yukina looked closely at Hiei. "Who are you? You look familiar..."

Hiei's eyes snapped open and he turned to her, shocked. He then looked out the window to see Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara, all alive after their hard fight against the Torguros. The Younger Torguro was lying on the floor, Kuwabara's Reiken stuck in his stomach. Botan and Yusuke were standing up, while Kuwabara was sitting down.

"I'm...no one," he murmured. "Just a member of the team."

"Oh! I forgot about them!" Yukina exclaimed, turning around and kneeling in front of Gwen, healing her.

Gwen stood up, feeling much better. "Thank you, Yukina. Now you should help my friends down there."

Yukina nodded and left. Gwen looked at the corner near the wall. "Kurama?"

Kurama smiled at her. Hiei interrupted their little staring contest. "So how long were you here, Kitsune?" he asked scornfully. "Long enough, right?"

Kurama walked out of the shadows and smiled. "Why didn't you tell the girl? She deserves to know she has a brother."

"She deserves to be happy," Hiei returned.

"I thought the two were the same."

Hiei glanced down at Yukina healing Kuwabara and shook his head with a small smile. "This is the way I want it."

Yusuke and Botan came in the room, and just as they came in, Hiei left. All of them looked out the door, wondering why he had so suddenly gone. Gwen stood next to Kurama, and held his hand. Kurama looked down and smiled. Botan noticed this, and shouted a frighteningly high-pitched, "AWWWWWWWWWW!" They both blushed, until Yusuke looked down at Gwen. She stared back, and each had an unreadable face on...but, Yusuke's eyes were looking lower than her face.

After a minute, Yusuke spoke up. "...Nice bra, Gwen."

Botan and Kurama offered Yusuke blank stares. Gwen blinked and looked down. She looked up at him and smirked. "You like my bra, huh?"

She released Kurama's hand and put her hands behind Yusuke's head. "How do you like...MY KNEE?" She pushed Yusuke's head against her raised knee. She sighed heavily as she left, muttering a distasteful, "Hentai," while hearing laughter from Botan and Kurama and obscenities from Yusuke.

ooooooooooooooooo

Yusuke, Hiei, and Gwenevere stood in the land of ice, watching as Kuwabara said good bye to "his one true love," Yukina.

Yusuke glanced at Hiei. "There's still time. You could tell Yukina."

"I don't want to burden her with the thought that a criminal is her brother. Even if we are twins," Hiei stared after his sister's retreating back as she walked to her home, his former home.

Gwen looked at Hiei as snow gently fell to the ground. "But what if she found out?"

"I haven't really thought about that much. I'm just satisfied with her being happy right now."

"Come on. Let's go," Yusuke declared as he walked up to Kuwabara and tried to drag him away from Yukina. Gwen turned around to leave with Hiei by her side.

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere walked beside Kurama and Hiei, enjoying a wonderful day off. Gwen and Kurama were a little too close for Hiei's comfort, but he didn't say anything. Earlier that day, Hiei had visited Gwen and they planned this walk...okay, Gwenevere planned the walk, and invited Kurama to join them. Gwen's arm was intertwined with Kurama's, and they would smile at each other every now and then. When they noticed Hiei watching them, he would walk ahead with his usual "Hn."

"You know we should stop to get something to eat, guys..." Gwen started to say as they turned a corner to see a crowd looking at a building with a big hole in the corner. They also spotted Keiko. Gwen looked around and saw Yusuke looking at someone with a motorcycle. "Guys..." The boys turned to her, and she pointed to Yusuke who was following the motorcycle. "Let's follow him."

So they ran a couple of blocks and stopped.

"Let's watch from this roof," Kurama suggested, gesturing to a nearby building. They jumped up on the roof and watched as the guy that had the motorcycle turned out to be the Younger Torguro (He's still alive!). Torguro and Yusuke walked in a reconstruction site and in a half way built building. Inside, Torguro told Yusuke that he fought 20 when against him. Yusuke was shocked, and then terrified, as Torguro showed him what 40 of his power would look like. In a matter of minutes, the building had collapsed after the demonstration by Torguro. It had turned to night already, and before Torguro left, he told Yusuke that he and Kuwabara ought to be prepared for the Dark Tournament held in two months, or else all of his family and friends would die by Torguro's hands.

He walked down the street next to the building Gwen, Kurama, and Hiei had perched atop. Torguro looked up at them with a smirk and said, "I take it by your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well. On Urameshi's team, no doubt. You do know that you need a fifth member." With that, he walked away, not really noticing Kuwabara on a roof nearby.

Gwen looked up at her two friends as they were watching Torguro. "Soooo...can I join?"

"NO!" they shouted.

"Why not!"

"You could get hurt, Gwen. I don't want to lose you again," Kurama murmured, looking at her with those gorgeous green eyes of his.

'Damn his green eyes!' she thought.

Hiei nodded, agreeing with Kurama. "You would be in the way."

"I WILL NOT BE IN THE WAY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Gwen shouted in his face.

Hiei looked away. "Hn."

You took care of yourself so well, you have been killed twice, Hiei's voice echoed in her mind.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gwen yelled. "I'M TAKING A WALK! BY MYSELF, HIEI!" She glared at Hiei. Knowing him, he would follow her. Before they could respond, she leapt off the roof, put her hands in her black jeans' pockets, and walked away from them.

'Those two demons...JUST WHO DO YOU THINK THEY ARE?' she thought angrily, never noticing someone following her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MNA: Damn...this took a couple of days to write, with occasional breaks here and there. I know it's long, but I know you guys don't mind. The next one's probably really short though...I'm not sure. REVIEW! Or else face the wrath of Mr. Handy Dandy Mallet! It can be very dangerous in the wrong person's hands...

The YYH Gang: X-X

MNA: SEE? Look what I - looks innocent I mean, look what happened! It could happen to you!

Jin: Can you update faster, MNA?

Touya/annoyed being here/ I can't believe I'm stuck here as well...

MNA: Get use to it! Or else you meet Mr. Mallet!

Touya holding a sign that says "Save me from the seven hells of Hades!"


	18. Rematch

MNA: I missed writing the April Fool's chapter! NOOOOOOOO/runs around/ 

Kuwabara: What's so special about that?

Kurama: Well, at every holiday, she writes a chapter dedicated to the holiday. She did make one for Valentine's Day.

Jin: Yea, but she missed St. Patty's Day!

MNA: I got an idea! HIEI!

Hiei/walks in the room/ WHAT NOW?

MNA: I ate all the sweet snow...

Hiei: NANI/runs to refridgerator which is, strange enough, in my room, and opens the freezer/ Wait...there's a lot of sweet snow here...

Everyone except Hiei and Kuwabara: APRIL FOOL'S!  
Kuwabara: Aren't you supposed to do that on April Fool's Day?

Yusuke: It's still April, you baka!

Touya: Mitsukai no Awai doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or us...

MNA: I wish.../has sparkly eyes/ Think of all the fun we would have!

Everyone except MNA: Right...

Hiei: I still don't know what April Fool's Day is...

Botan: Still?

Hiei: You didn't notice me asking, did you?

Everyone: No...

Yusuke/puts an arm around Hiei/ Well, my friend, you just missed out on the best holiday ever! I'll tell you all about it! pushes all of us out except Hiei and locks the door/

Everyone/blinks/

MNA: Oh no! Yusuke! Open the door! I need to type the chapter/pounds on the door and panicking/

Everyone sighs.

Genkai: Read and Review as we try to break down the door that the dimwit has locked on us.

MNA: YUSUKE! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Eighteen

Rematch

ooooooooooooooooo

Taking a walk in the night, Gwenevere kicked at a small rock before her. (Very stupid. Why would anyone want to take a walk at night? I mean, there are stalkers and pyschos out there at night! ...) Her head lowered, she thought furiously of Hiei and a certain red-haired kitsune.

'I hate boys...' she thought as she kicked the rock forcefully, sending it flying down the street.

As she caught up to the rock, she knelt to pick it up, suddenly feeling a presence following her. She turned and threw the rock, but it only displaced the air. Looking around suspiciously, she instead turned and began to walk again.

She screamed suddenly, clutching her heart as she saw someone about five feet away from her. Even if it was dark out, she could see the outline of the figure in front of her. Toguro the Younger.

"Toguro...What do you want?" she asked, chafed by his presence.

"I heard you aren't going to enter with Urameshi. Too afraid?" he taunted.

"I'm not in a great mood, Toguro. Don't start."

"Why? You can't beat me, anyway."

"THAT'S IT!" Gwen exploded. She ran at Toguro, anger blinding her from logic, which was currently pointing out how unwise it was to instigate a battle you could not win. She reared back her fist, punching him squarely in the stomach.

"That made me feel better..."

Then she realised what she was doing. 'Oh, KUSO! Tell me, I did not just punch Toguro!' She looked up to see a vexed Toguro looking down at her. Time had frozen, it seemed to Gwen, as her anger was replaced rapidly to fear.

Five seconds later, Toguro had grabbed her arm and thrown her across the dark street, casually slamming her into a nearby building. She fell to the ground only for a moment before standing up slowly, checking herself for injuries. She touched her left shoulder blade, feeling an acute pain shoot down her arm. 'Yep, I guess I'm injured...' She looked up to see Toguro advancing upon her.

"Are you still afraid of me?" he jeered.

Gwen went in a fighting stance. "Not anymore. Even if I was...I face my fears now."

"What a brave little girl."

Gwen formed her Spirit Bow and jumped above Toguro, landing behind him. As he tried to punch Gwen, she dodged, turning her bow in a position more akin to a crossbow than an archer's. She summoned an arrow and shot it quickly, watching as it shot through the air and hit Toguro's chest. Gwenevere stopped moving, but held her bow, just in case. Toguro was on the ground, motionless for only a second before he stood, removing the arrow. It instantly vanished.

'...Great. Now what am I going to do? My attacks are useless!' she thought, hastily dodging Toguro's punches and kicks. 'But he must have a weakness somewhere...'

He punched at Gwen, but only hit the air. "Missed!" she teased, dodging sideways as he kicked at her from the right. Flying to the left, she realised her mistake as his left leg kicked up and knocked her to the side. She hit the ground hard, feeling her skin scrape badly. Rolling to the right, she narrowly avoided another kick, this one aimed for her head. Yet, Toguro was there still, anticipating her dodge and sending her flying across the street.

Toguro walked to Gwen, who was still on the ground, wincing at her wounds. "I see this match in my favor, just like the first one." He smirked humorlessly, leaving with a slight swirl of his coat.

Gwen sat up with difficulty. "I can't beat you, Torguro, I know, but I'll never give up," she said to no one.

Trying to stand, she put pressure on her left arm and winced again as pain shot through the injury she hadn't noticed was there. "Shimatta," she hissed darkly, beginning to limp home.

When she got to her house, there was a note from her father:

Gwenevere,

I'm going out for a week. There's money in my room, and food in the fridge.

-Dad

"Thanks, dad," Gwen snapped sarcastically. She threw away the note as she walked upstairs, fully intent on taking a shower.

Closing the door, she removed her pale blue T-shirt, noticing for the first time that it was liberally stained with blood splotches. "Oh! I never noticed that I was bleeding!" She inspected her scrapes, and noticed the stains of blood that must have trickled down her arm as she walked home.

Removing the rest of her clothing, she turned on the water and stepped in the shower. Carefully cleaning her wounds, she cautiously worked the shampoo through her hair, being watchful to avoid getting any in her injuries. Stepping out of the shower after nearly ten minutes, she wrapped a towel around her waist and one around her hair, walking slowly to her room. She picked out a simple silky white spagetti strapped nightgown, slipping it over her head and glancing briefly down at it hugging her figure. She plopped on her bed, exhausted from her little "rematch" and sunk into a dreamless sleep.

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen woke with a start, feeling the pain from her injured shoulder blade. "I hate that saying, 'That's gonna hurt tomorrow'..." She glanced blearily at the clock, saw the flashing "10:00 am," and sunk back to the pillows. "Still too early..."

Just about to fall asleep again, she happily nuzzled the pillow closer to her face, until...

RING! RING!

Moaning, she pressed the pillow over her face, not ready to wake yet. Wishing it would just go away, she listened to it ring twice more before reaching over, picking the receiver, placing it by her ear. (which was incidentally still under her pillow)

"'Oshi moshi?"

"Ohayo, Gwen!" Kurama greeted swimmingly. "I see you just got up."

"Ohayo, Kurama-kun. I still wanna go to sleep."

"Oh come on, Gwen. It's a beautiful rainy day! So...is it all right if we come eat dinner at your house? Do you mind?"

"Who's 'we'?"

"Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Botan, Hiei, and me. It'll only be dinner. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and I want everyone to get together before we have to train."

"...I don't know..."

"Are you still mad at Hiei and me?" Kurama questioned, sounding apologetic.

"Kinda..."

"I'm sorry about that. I will make it up to you, I promise." Gwen smiled when he said that, but frowned immediately after.

"What about Hiei?"

"He's at my house, and says that he will come to the little 'rendezvous' today completely unforced. I think that's what he calls an apology," he chuckled lightly.

"I guess so," Gwen sighed.

"Be ready at 7:00 pm sharp. Sayonara, Gwen-chan."

"All right. 7:00. Ja ne, Kurama-kun," she repeated before hanging up. Standing shakily, she made the bed and sorted through her closet for her favorite dress, a sleeveless crimson number with a narrow slit up the left side. Slipping it on, she slid into a pair of matching high heels, as well. Sitting down on a small stool, she looked into her vanity.

"What should I do with my hair?" she wondered aloud, raising it with her hands to see what it would look like. Her face quickly filled with aversion as she dropped her two-toned hair back to her shoulders. Shuffling through her hair scrunchies and hair pins, her eyes sparkled as they landed on two matching barrettes: black dragons curling their tails around deep red roses. Perfect.

Putting one on each side of her hair, she smiled and put on her red lipstick. Finished, she left her room to see what resided in her refridgerator for her dinner party.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Gwen," Yusuke said as Keiko put away her umbrella and they walked inside.

"Konbanwa, Yusuke-kun, Keiko-chan," Gwen greeted cheerfully. She took their coats and hung them in the nearby closet.

As soon as she put their coats away, Kuwabara walked through the open door.

"Konbanwa, Gwen-chan. Wow! You look hot!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he looked her over.

"Uh...thanks, I guess."

"Hn."

All of them looked toward the door to see Kurama and Hiei.

Hiei just walked past everyone, not really awknowledging them, except Gwen, who he just stared at for only a moment.

"Hello, Gwen-chan. I brought this for you," Kurama said, giving Gwen a beautiful red rose.

"Oh! It's beautiful! Arigato, Kurama-kun!" she gasped, smelling the rose.

"Not as beautiful as you," he replied softly.

"That's so kawaii!" Botan screeched as she walked from behind Kurama. "Sorry I'm late, Gwen-chan. Koenma-sama wanted me to do his paperwork, but I had to take the time to smack him with my oar!"

They all walked in the living room since the meal wasn't ready yet. They talked about school, and such basic topics as that. Hiei, of course, was too uninterested to participate. Gwen went to put her rose in a vase, and placed it on the dining room table. When she returned, everyone was still talking happily.

"Nice place, you got here, Gwen," Yusuke observed, looking through the house's chambers, apparently bored with the talking.

"Thanks." Gwen remembered cleaning the whole house about four hours before everyone had arrived.

"So? Where's your folks?" asked Kuwabara.

Hiei glanced over at Gwen who said, "My mother died a long time ago, and my dad is gone off somewhere for a week...probably off bar hopping, and those kinds of places." She looked at the floor.

"My mom should meet your dad," Yusuke joked, but was promptly slapped by Keiko.

"Dinner's probably ready, so Keiko, Botan, would you please help me?" Gwen asked politely.

"Sure," they replied, not sure if Yusuke and Kuwabara would be okay since they had almost started ten agruments in only half an hour.

The three girls went in the kitchen to place the meal in the dining room. Once set, the girls called the boys in. They came and everyone sat at the table. Gwen placing herself between Hiei and Kurama across from Yusuke, who sat between Keiko and Botan. Kuwabara sat at the table's end.

"What's this?" Hiei said, poking at his food with one of his chopsticks.

"That's chicken teriyaki, squid, and sushi," she explained, pointing to each type of sushi and naming it. "Try it, at least, Hiei." She ate a tuna roll and smiled at him. He picked up a California roll with his chopsticks, sniffed it, and ate it, repeating the routine with the squid and chicken teriyaki. He just continued eating.

Everyone except Kurama was looking at Gwen like she did something extraordinary and then at Hiei, who was still eating. He looked up and glared at them. They looked at each other and then continuing eating with the buzz of laughter and talking.

After the meal, everyone dove into the American dessert, a two layer chocolate cake with white frosting. As the last slices of cake were polished off, the girls cleared the table, and loaded the dishwasher. As Gwen started it, the clock in the living room chimed eight times.

"Nice dinner, Gwen," Botan said as she put on her coat and left.

"I liked it a lot," Kuwabara burped, patting his stomach, putting on his raincoat as he left.

"Hey! Maybe we can do this again sometime," suggested Keiko, walking toward Yusuke, who stood outside in a sports coat waiting and holding the umbrella. She waved, and they walked off in the pouring rain.

All who were left were Kurama, Hiei, and Gwenevere. Gwen shut the door and plopped down on the couch.

"Gwen, I just picked up the phone...it was my...'kaasan," Kurama informed her.

"What did she want?" she asked good-naturedly.

"She said that she needed help with the electricity since our power's out. I'll be back."

Gwen nodded, standing up to give him a quick kiss. "Be careful out there. It's pouring."

He kissed her in return and put on his coat, walking out into the rain.

And then there were just Hiei and Gwenevere. (Muahahahahahahahaha!)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MNA: I just thought that it was a good place to leave off. I wasn't planning the dinner party, but oh well!

Everyone waited outside the room impatiently until they heard a click.

Yusuke/opening the door/ And that, Hiei, is how babies are born!

Everyone anime fell. Hiei stood by the doorway, looking sickly pale.

Kurama walks to Hiei and tells him what April Fool's Day is.

Hiei: Oh.

Hiei walks to the fridge and grabs some sweet snow.

MNA/stifling her giggles/ Please...review...

Hiei opens the container only to have a pie crash into his face.

MNA: APRIL FOOL'S!...What are you doing?...Why are you unsheathing your katana?...Who has all the caffeine?

Everyone watches as Mitsukai's being chased by a very angry and messy Hiei.

Happy April Fool's Day (written on April 2004)


	19. More Than Friends?

As you last saw, MNA was running away from an angry Hiei. But, Hiei had tripped over Kuwabara's foot, making him fall into MNA, falling into Yusuke, and so on. Everyone is on ground. 

Shizuru/stands up and walks to her brother and smacks him/ Bro, watch where you move those clumsy feet of yours.

Kuwabara: Shizuru, stop it: (

MNA: Anyway. I do not, I repeat, do not, own YYH...but I do own these Pink Evil Hyper Puffballs!

Hundreds of pink baseball-size puffballs bounce around like MNA when she gets hyper.

Keiko: Aw! Aren't they so cute/holds one/

Hiei/remembering the incident with the Pink Teddy Bears of Doom (ch. 17), holds onto the hilt of his katana/ Hn.

MNA: Now Army of Evil Hyperness! Attack Kuwabara for he was the one who made us fall down!

AoEH: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee/jump on Kuwabara and never stop "eeeeeeing"/

Shizuru: MNA doesn't own YYH.

Genkai: Now my grand niece will have a "moment" with some certain person blushing in the room.

MNA/hugs Hiei/ Aw! You like Gwenie! Or do you loooooooooooove her? XD

Hiei/blushing even more/ tojikomeru, onna.

Jin: Read n' Review/floats up in the air, watching Kuwabara being tortured by the hyper puffballs/

MNA/whispers to readers/ I feed 'em pixie stix, caffeinated sodas, and sweet snow/winks/

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-One

More Than Friends?

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere was bored. Very bored to be precise. She didn't even know where Hiei had gone off to. She looked around from where she was on the couch, but was too lazy to get up. Trying to get rid of her boredom, she reached for the TV remote and turned the television on.

"News..." she murmured as she clicked the remote. "Weather...Sports...Soap Opera...Ewwww! Gross! Don't wanna see that fat guy's ass!" Gwen shut it off, trying to erase that horrible image of two fat people doing it.

She looked at the clock as it struck 10:30 pm. She sighed. "Where's Kurama? He left two and a half hours ago!"

Beep!

Gwen jumped, not knowing where that sound came from. She turned and sweatdropped. "It was just the dishwasher..." She stood up, walking over to the kitchen. Gwen opened the door to the dishwasher, letting all the steam be released from in there, not wanting to burn her hands. She started putting the dishes, glasses, and silerware away, and drying the still wet ones.

She was putting them away with great difficulty, her injured shoulder blade causing this trouble. She was putting a dish into a high cupboard, using the tips of her toes to reach it. However, her left arm shook uncontrollably, and her shoulder stung in pain. She dropped the dish, holding onto her arm. "Shitmatta to the Seven Hells!" She looked at the floor, seeing it hit the floor, causing the dish to break into several tiny pieces. She let go of her arm, kneeling down and picking up the pieces with her bare hands.

"What happened, onna?" a familiar voice rang in Gwen's ears. She looked up, and saw Hiei standing a few feet away from her.

"...I just dropped this plate. I'll clean it up," she said calmly, turning her attention back on the broken plate.

"You're bleeding," Hiei remarked, crossing his arms. Gwen looked down at her hands, and indeed, they were bleeding.

"I'll clean that after I pick this up."

But Hiei didn't like that answer, walking to Gwen and took her wrist, forcing her to follow him.

"Hiei! What are you doing? Let me go!" she demanded hotly, trying her best to pry his hand off her wrist. He ignored her, walking to the bathroom.

"Stay here," Hiei ordered, turning on the faucet. He took Gwen's hands and pulled them in the warm water. Gwen winced at the water splashing on her wounds. Hiei carefully took out the broken pieces from her hands, and checking if he missed anywhere else. Gwen gawked at Hiei's actions. He looked down at her legs, seeing more broken pieces. He growled and walked to a shelf full of towels and facecloths.

"I think there are more shards in you than on the floor," Hiei muttered as he grabbed a facecloth and walked back to the sink, wetting the cloth. Gwen didn't respond to his remark, since she was still shocked by his sudden caring actions.

She looked down to see that trickles of blood running down her legs. 'That must've been when the plate crashed to the floor,' Gwen thought, now feeling Hiei taking out the shards of her legs. She bit her lip, not wanting Hiei to know that the now noticed wounds were hurting. When he was done taking out the shards, he gently placed the cloth over the wounds, stopping all the bleeding. When he was done, he stood up.

"Thank you, Hiei," she said, a little embarrassed.

"Hn, is there any other wounds you would like to tell me?"

"No, that's all," Gwen said as she walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

"You're lying," he said, following her. She turned around to see his Jagan glowing faintly.

'Damn his mind reading powers,' she thought as she sat on her bed.

Hiei stood in front of her, crossing his arms. His Jagan glowing, searching through Gwen's mind to find out what her injury was.

Gwen closed her eyes, blocking him out. "You should stop reading my mind before I kick your ass."

"Hn. Like you can."

Gwen opened her eyes, glaring daggers at him. "Tojikomeru."

Hiei smirked at her, noticing her left arm was twitching. "I know you're arm is hurting you."

She looked at her twitching arm, growling. She held on it, as Hiei continued to speak.

"You've been hiding it this whole time?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry about me."

"Let me see it," Hiei said, walking closer to Gwen.

"No," she replied, moving her arm away from him.

He used his speed to grab her arm without her knowing until it was too late. Gwen sighed loudly, and just gave in, knowing that this wouldn't be the perfect time to escape.

"Does this hurt?" he asked, touching a part of her arm lightly.

"No."

"This?" He touched another spot.

"No."

"About this?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Owowowowowowow! That hurts!" she whined, punching Hiei across the room, making him land in the closet. "Owie..." Gwen held her arm as it started throbbing. She turned at Hiei, sweatdropping. "Did I do that?" she asked innocently.

Hiei stood up, mad as hell. "Die onna!" With that, he lunged at her.

Gwen yelped as she ran away from Hiei. "Hiei! Leave me alone!" she yelled while laughing. She noticed that he wasn't using his demon speed when he was chasing her. They ran in, apparently, a circle in Gwen's room. She looked back, not knowing where she was going, and tripped over a pink teddy bear, (My pink teddy bear of Doom! Muahahahaha! Yusuke: Damn that caffeine!) falling on her face. "Owie again..."

Hiei stopped running and stood behind her. Gwen turned around so that she was on her back. "You can't run from me now, hanyou."

She looked at Hiei, then the teddy bear, smirking. She moved the teddy bear to her by her feet, and held the teddy bear close. "Now, General CutiePie. This is Commander Hanyou. You must protect me from Colonel Flamehead. Go and attack!" she whispered to General CutiePie, throwing it at Hiei's feet so he would fall. And he did...on Gwenevere that is...

Hiei held his arms out and they landed on either side of Gwenevere. Hiei was blushing a faded pink, but Gwen paid no attention to him, glaring at her General. "General CutiePie! You made Colonel Flamehead fall on me! You have failed the mission! Oh well, save yourself then!" Then she turned to Hiei, about to yell at him to get off of her, but her voice was gone when she opened her mouth.

Hiei's blush disappeared, fortunately for him, but both pairs of eyes have locked on each other! Blood red eyes into peircing grey, yet the grey eyes have softened...

oooGwen's POVooo

Oh my God! How did we end up like this? Oh yeah, it was my fault...no, scratch that, General CutiePie's fault. It doesn't matter! Kurama's gonna get here soon! What if he finds out? What if sees us like this! He'll think I'm cheating on him! But, something is keeping me to look into those red eyes, those beautiful crimson eyes...

oooHiei's POVooo Why can't I move? I feel so...weird...damn these ningen feelings! They're making me feel this way! I can't seem to move my eye contact from those hard grey eyes. Yet, they have softened now...The hanyou's mouth seemed to move like she was about to shout at me, but she didn't say anything, only looking at me. I could only look back at her. Her lips were a blood red, like my eyes. She did tell me that it was "make up," a thing ningen onnas wear to look more attractive. She had told me this six months ago when I told her her lips were bleeding, and the hanyou blew a fit, cursing while throwing random things at me. (Haha! I can picture that perfectly in my mind!) We've been like this for what seemed like hours, but we still didn't move. I feel like I have to have her. I forgot the fact that she was Kurama's onna. But, even if I remembered, I wouldn't care. She was mine first. I leaned closer to her, about an inch away from her. She closed her eyes, ready for my lips to press onto hers. I was about to kiss her, but...

"Gwenevere!" a voice was heard near us.

oooKurama's POVooo

I walked in Gwenevere's house, putting away my coat.

"Gwen-chan! Hiei! I'm here!" I called out.

There was no response. I looked around the first room, only ending up in the kitchen. My eyes narrowed as I looked at the floor. There was blood and a shattered plate across the floor. I noticed that the blood suddenly made a trail, and I followed it. It led me upstairs and stopped at the bathroom. I turned around after feeling something brush up against my leg. I gazed down to see Gwen's Spirit Beast.

"Carnation? What are you doing?"

She was looking through a crack in Gwen's door, her tail twitching. Her ears perked up, and the feline turned to me. -Oh, Kurama. You're finally back,- she telepathically said.

"Hai. My house's power was out until just a couple of minutes ago. Where's Gwenevere?" I questioned her.

-Oh...well...she's in her room...-

"Ok." I walked to her door, but Carnation stood in front of me, not letting me through. "Carnation, I want to see Gwen."

-She's...um...changing! Hai! Changing!- Carnation nodded her head, making her antenneas move.

I had the feeling that the little Spirit Beast was hiding something. (Duh! Kurama's not stupid!) I peeked through the crack and stood there, shocked beyond my wildest dreams. I saw my best friend howering over my girlfriend, and he was about to kiss her! He knew that Gwen loves me! How could Hiei do this to his best friend? I did tell that Hiei was jealous that I had Gwen, but he would never tell either one of us.

I couldn't let myself stand still any longer so I pushed the door open.

"Gwenevere!"

oooNormal POVooo (that's it with changing the POVs in this chapter)

Gwen opened her eyes and looked toward the door to see a very shocked Kurama. Hiei stood up, looking like his usual self.

"Gwenevere...why?" Kurama asked.

Gwen stood up and looked him, her voice still not working. Kurama just sighed and turned around, heading downstairs.

"Kurama! It's not like that!" Gwen shouted as she hurried after him, not noticing the motionless Hiei. Carnation crept in the room, looking at Hiei, and him looking back at her blue eyes.

-You like her, don't you, Hiei?- Carnation asked.

"Hn." He opened the window and jumped out onto the tree. Then he jumped on the rooftops, not wanting to see Gwen in a long while.

(Ok. Back to our distressed couple.)

Kurama stopped in the living room, looking at the ground. Gwen ran downstairs and stood behind him.

"Kurama..." Gwen started.

"Do you love him?"

"No. I love you, Kurama."

"Then what was going on upstairs?" He turned around to face her.

"I fell from running away from him, and I tripped him, making him fall on me."

"Why were you running?"

"He was chasing me because I punched him. He just wanted to see if I had anymore injuries from when I broke the plate."

"So he cleaned your wounds?"

"Hai."

Kurama seemed to be in deep thought by now. "So...you guys aren't...more than friends?"

"No. And gomen for what happened." Gwen lowered her head, her hair shadowing her eyes which were brimming with tears.

Kurama lifted her chin by his finger, his eyes softening when he saw her crying. "It's all right. Come here." He wiped away her tears and pulled Gwen close to him. They laid on the couch, Gwen laying on top of Kurama, her head on his chest and his arms around her.

Gwen closed her eyes. "Good night, Kurama-kun."

Kurama smiled and whispered, "Good night, Gwen-chan."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MNA: Finally! Took me forever!

Kuwabara: Make them stop!

Everyone but Kuwabara was wearing earplugs.

Kurama: Oi! I see sugar over there/pointing outside/

AoEH: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee/jumps out of the window along with MNA/

MNA: Sugar!

Botan: No/grabs MNA and pulls her back inside as everyone pulls out their earplugs/

Baby Koenma: Review please or else I will use my powers and MNA will use her Army of Evil Hyperness to bring you suffering beyond imaginable...and...

Everyone: Happy Easter!

MNA: Sorry if this was late!

Happy Easter! (written on April 2004)


	20. A Month of Pain, A Month of Rest

MNA: Yep! Took a long time rewriting this fic but I get it done. /thinks of all her hw she has to finish/ 

Carnation: Mitsukai no Awai does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only me and Gwen.../sigh/

MNA: When did you get here?

Carnation: 10 seconds ago...

MNA: Oh.../looks around/ WE'RE ALL ALONE! T.T

Carnation/rolls her eyes/ Here's the twentieth chapter. Seemed like forever, ne?

MNA: READ AND REVIEW! ONWARD, MARCH!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty

A Month of Pain, A Month of Rest

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the sunlight streaming through her windows. She blinked a couple of times to adjust to the light, and then looked around, trying to remember what had happened before she fell asleep. Apparently, she had fallen asleep in the living room, still in her red dress.

"Oh yeah... Now I remember... I slept down here with Kurama..." Gwen murmured, gazing at where Kurama had been and finding only empty space. "Where could he be?"

Gwen sat up, and looked at the grandfather clock nearby. It read 9:50 a.m. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, finding it to be perfectly clean.

"Kurama..." Gwen smiled, knowing that it was him who cleaned the mess. She grabbed a couple of riceballs that were placed on the kitchen table, and went upstairs to take a shower.

While in the shower, she stared at the wall, deep in thought.

'Why was Hiei acting so weird...? Does he actually like me? ...But, I can't love him. I have made my decision, and plan to stick with it. Maybe Hiei... was just being friendly... Argh!' Gwen thought. 'He's so confusing!' She closed her eyes and turned off the shower. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body, walking in her room and shaking her head.

Carnation, who was in the room since last night, woke up from her nap. -What are you thinking about? Or should I say, who are you thinking about?-

Her cat yawned and stretched as Gwen watched, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. "It's none of your business."

The feline licked her paw, laughing a bit. Gwen decided to ignore that, looking through her clothes.

-Oh! Genkai needs to see you. She told me it was important,- Carnation said, jumping off the bed.

"Important, huh?" Gwen picked out a dark red tank top and black flares with white sneakers. She gazed in the mirror, seeing her hair had turned all pink. "Maybe I should change my hair style..." Smiling, she walked back in the bathroom.

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere walked up the hundreds of shrine stairs, enjoying the nature surrounding her. She proceeded to the shrine and opened the door, seeing Genkai standing across the room.

"Konnichiwa, Genkai-sensei," she said, walking up to her and bowing.

"Glad to see you here, Gwen," Genkai smiled. "Had enough with your straight hair?"

Gwen fingered through her now wavy pink hair. "Yeah, I decided to change it. I'll probably change it back once I'm bored with this."

"Now, Gwen, I didn't ask you to come here for a chat on hair styles," Genkai said, suddenly serious. "I can see you're ready."

Gwen looked at her dazedly. "Ready for what?"

"For your final test as my apprentice."

"Why now? Why not later when I'm more capable of passing the test?"

"I don't have time, Gwen. Do you want to undergo the test or not?"

Gwen nodded her head. "Yes. I'm ready, Master."

"...The test will be to kill me."

"Nani!"

"I'm growing old, Gwen. I told you I don't have much time. ...When you're done deciding, follow my ki." Genkai walked out of the shrine as Gwen was frozen as stone, wondering what she should do.

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen followed the ki Genkai had given off and arrived at a private beach. Genkai stood in front of the water, looking into the sunset. She turned around to face her apprentice.

"So have you made your decision?" Genkai asked.

"I'm not doing it. You're my grand-aunt, let alone my teacher. I learned probably the most important things that I need in life from you. I... just can't," Gwen said quietly. "Besides, you're the only relative who actually cares about me..."

"...Hm..." Genkai smiled. "You've passed the test."

"Huh!"

"I wouldn't want to give up my power to someone who would kill me for it! Now come on, I'll give you the real test."

"I can't believe you tricked me! You're a mean old lady!" Gwen stuck out her tongue. She walked up to Genkai, standing in front of her.

"Are you sure you're up to this? This will be brutally painful. It could take days, weeks, months, even years to survive this test. Once you start this test, you can not back out."

"Yes, I'm ready. And I'm not backing out," Gwen said confidently.

"I can not help you. You are on your own. Yusuke will have the same test, but I have split my power in two so that each of you can have the exact amount. It will feel as if the orbs contain all of my power. You will feel his pain as he goes through his test, but you will fall into a deep sleep. This will be the first part of your test, Gwenevere," Genkai warned further. She placed her hands six inches apart from each other. "This is your test! You must survive absorbing the Rei Ko Gyoku (Spirit Wave Orb)!" An orb of immense Spiritual Energy lit up the whole area.

Gwen held out her hands, thinking, 'I can do this... I can do this...' When Genkai handed the orb to Gwen, it slowly absorbed into her.

"Huh? I don't feel a thing..." Gwen mumbled as she looked herself over. She looked at Genkai, wondering if that was all that she had to do. 'Why did she say it was brutal? It doesn't hurt at all...' All at once, she began to feel light-headed, and her vision went double. Pain shot up in her body, as if her body was being cut from the inside.

"Genkai..." she choked out before she fell on her knees, coughing up blood. With that one movement, sharp pains shot through her arms, legs, and back. Gwen closed her eyes, screaming her lungs out. She began punching the sand fiercely, trying to get rid of the pain. She collasped on her back, rolling one side to another, whimpering in pain.

"Gwen..." Genkai murmured, seeing Gwen crying out, screaming in agony. "I'm sorry... I told you that I can not help you, but you're not going through this well..." Genkai walked toward Gwen to take the Rei Ko Gyoku out.

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T TAKE IT AWAY! THIS IS MY CHOICE! MY BURDEN! IT'S MINE!" Gwen screamed, making a force field around herself, keeping Genkai away. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was a sickly pale.

"Fine, Gwen. Have it your way. As I said before, you are on your own," Genkai sighed as she left the hanyou to suffer her pain all alone.

ooooooooooooooooo

Waves crashed as Gwen's pain continued. For four weeks now, Gwen had stayed there, wondering how long she could hang on. Her vision was alternating between color and pitch black, and her urge to collapse due to dizziness increased. She kept on coughing up blood, and her body was shaking as if she had a fever. Gwen wondered how she survived this long without any food or water and the continual blood loss.

She had fired her reiki in blasts at the water, the blasts making two walls of water before they crashed back down again. She almost tried to kill herself because the pain was too intense.

'No! I have to make it...for my friends...' she always thought whenever she had tried to kill herself.

Gwen, collapsed, giving up. 'Sorry, Genkai... you were right... I couldn't do this test...' Flashes of her friends flew through her mind as she cried bitterly. 'Yusuke...Kuwabara...Keiko...Yukina...Botan...Koenma...Kurama...Hiei...'

After crying, she felt very hot and thirsty. She closed her eyes. 'I could use some water now...' Then she felt as if she was floating on her back. A cool, wet sensation filled her senses as she opened her eyes to stare at the starry night. 'Why am I in water?' she thought as she looked around to be in the cool ocean water. Then she looked at the shore to find Carnation, looking like she would collapse, but concentrating on moving Gwen to the water.

'Carnation...' Gwen thought as tears blurred her vision. Fresh water fell to her lips, and she gladly drank it. 'She must've purified the ocean water to become fresh...'

-Gwen, if you die, I die. Remember that.-

'So if I die, she dies...' Gwen remembered her dream the night Carnation was hatched...

Dream+

"Gwenevere," Koenma appeared in front of Gwen. "Your Spirit Beast has hatched. Tomorrow morning you must come to Reikai to become a Reikai Tantei.

"Carnation, your Spirit Beast, is your inner self. When you're happy, she's happy. When you're in pain, she's in pain. When you die, she will die. Remember that..."+

Gwen remembered when she died, she didn't see Carnation alive. She had figured Carnation was with Koenma in Reikai while she was a ghost in Ningenkai.

Gwen looked at Carnation again, watching her collapse from fatigue. Gwen closed her eyes, using all of her strength to get up. "I will not...allow any of my friends to die on me!" She concentrated on maintaining the reiki Genkai gave her. The water around her began moving at a great speed, and, soon enough, made giant waves. Gwen noticed this, and ran quickly to Carnation, picking her up, and running back to Genkai's temple, avoiding the tsunamis, having passed her cruel test.

Genkai looked up from her meditation, watching Gwen walk toward her, blood staining her mouth and clothes. Gwen held the sleeping Carnation close to her.

"Genkai, can you take care of Carnation for me, please?" Gwenevere asked as she gave Genkai the kitten.

"Hai. I can do that," Genkai smiled as Gwen smiled back, falling to the ground, allowing sleep to overcome her.

ooooooooooooooooo

"...Mommy will always love you..."

"MOMMY! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Gwenevere looked at a little girl crying in front of a dead woman. "Are you all right?"

The girl snapped her head up. She glared at Gwen. "It was your fault Mommy died..."

"Nani? I didn't kill your mother! I don't even know you or her."

The girl's eyes turned white and clenched her fists. Wind was blowing all around them, moving their hair vigorously.

"You should die now." The girl released her fists and moved one of her hands swiftly from left to right. Wind sliced through Gwen, pain searing through her body. Gwen fell to her knees, screaming in pain.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Gwen! Gwen! Wake up!" a voice cried out.

Gwen immedately opened her eyes and bolted up. The blankets were wrapped around her body and looked as if she had slept restlessly.

"Oh! Good! You're finally awake!"

Gwen looked at the owner of the voice, seeing Botan. "What do you mean 'finally'?"

"You slept for a month, Gwen! We were worried that you had gone comatose or something!" Botan said, relieved.

"Shizuru, that's not nice, saying Botan would die of a heart attack in the next two years because of worrying over Gwen!" Keiko scolded as she walked in holding Carnation, who jumped into Gwen's lap. Carnation purred as she curled down to watch the girls' little chat.

"Yeah, well, the truth hurts," a girl who looked like she was twenty stood over Keiko, patting her on the back. She had long honey-colored hair with light brown eyes.

Gwen looked on the conversation blankly. Botan noticed, and said, "That girl over there is Kuwabara Shizuru." She pointed at Shizuru.

"Konnichiwa, Gwenevere-san," Shizuru said, looking at Gwen.

Gwen nodded. "Konnichiwa."

"I'm Kazuma's ane."

"Yeah, he talked about having a sister."

"Listen, Botan, we came in here to ask where Yusuke and Kuwabara went off to these past two months. We haven't heard from them in a long time," Keiko said, looking at Botan.

"Yeah, Botan. Spill it!" Shizuru looked at Botan, the two waiting for a response while Botan anxiously fidgeted.

"Oh! I don't know where they've gone to! Boys these days...heehee," Botan laughed nervously.

"Botan, we know you're lying," Keiko said. "Please tell us where they are."

Gwen suddenly remembered where they had gone. Gwen's gaze went from Keiko and Shizuru to Botan. "It's okay, Botan. They'll probably find out sooner or later."

Keiko and Shizuru turned around to face Gwen, and then glanced at Botan. Botan took a deep breath. "Well, okay, Gwen. If you say so..." She looked at Keiko, then Shizuru. "They went to the Ankoku Bujutsukai."

"What's that?" the two girls asked.

"It's a wicked martial arts tournament of the most vile youkai in Makai. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei have to go."

"Youkai? Aren't they legend?"

"No. Kurama and Hiei are youkai. And Gwen, too."

Shizuru and Keiko looked warily at Gwen. "I'm only half. I'm half ningen also."

They looked back at Botan. "You are taking us to see Yusuke and Kuwabara-kun/Kazuma!" Keiko and Shizuru said sternly (with different endings).

Botan got nervous again, and Gwen joined with Keiko and Shizuru, wanting to see the tournament that she wanted to compete in. "Oorai! Yoroshii! I'll take you! But Koenma is going to punish me so!" Botan wailed. Gwen jumped for joy, making Carnation fall to the ground. The cat hissed and walked out of the room, wanting to get a nap.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Here we are!" Botan said happily, wearing a floral, multi-colored kimono. She led the girls to the Kubikukuri hotel from the docks where the ship was docked. Gwen looked around, seeing mostly forest and saw a stadium in the distant. Carnation stood on Gwen's shoulder, explaining the rest of the story of how the boys were competing in the tournament and why Yusuke, Gwen, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei became Reikai Tantei to Keiko and Shizuru.

They walked in, and checked in, wanting to go to bed after that long boat trip. They all shared a suite and they went to their shared bedrooms: Keiko with Shizuru, and Botan with Gwen.

"Get a good night's sleep, Gwen," Botan yawned as she laid in bed, falling asleep.

"I will," Gwen said, sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the night sky. "Good night, Botan."

"Good night..." Botan said as she fell asleep.

Gwen continued looking out of the window, thinking that she would see Koenma on the island since he was the manager of the Urameshi team, and make him give answers to questions she needs answering to. She sighed as she went to her own bed and laid down, and immediately falling asleep, ready to confront the demi-god.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MNA/scratches behind the kitty's ears/ WHO'S A KAWAII KITTY! YOU ARE!

Carnation/shows me her claws/ Step away, Authoress.

MNA/stepping away, scared/ Uh, please review! They make me happy and the more reviews, the more I update.

Karasu: Here, onna, onna, onna...

MNA: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EVIL CROW MAN/jumps on Kurama/ Save me! Wait a minute...you're here! Yay! I'm not alone!

Yusuke: We were here the entire time, you doofus. You just didn't know.

Kurama: I thought I killed you!

Karasu: Yes, but I came back, and I want my kitsune and the authoress.

BANG!

Karasu: X.X

Kurama: Yay! You killed Karasu!

MNA: Yep, that I did. /holds Mr. Mallet in hand/ That I did... MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone backs away slowly.


	21. Interrogating

The whole gang, including Carnation are wearing black and are standing around a grave which the name "Karasu" is engraved. 

MNA: He was the most eviliest man I have ever known/fakes cries/

Carnation: Scary too...

We all fake cry for about a second.

Teen Koenma: Okay, that's enough!

We stop crying and look at each other. After a nod, we all spit at Karasu's grave.

MNA: What? You expect flowers?

Rinku: Mitsukai no Awai does not own YYH.

Chuu: Read and review, blokes an' sheilas!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-One

Interrogating

ooooooooooooooooo

"Mommy! Mommy! Don't leave! Please wake up!" cried the little girl from Gwen's last dream.

The shadows of fifteen figures surrounded her, ready to strike.

Gwen ran toward the girl, shouting, "She's only a child! Don't kill her!" But just as Gwen reached the girl, the figures were lying around her, dead. Suddenly, Gwen felt a knife being plunged into her back. She turned around to see the little girl, her eyes white, saying softly, "It's your fault...it's your fault..."

Gwen fell to the ground, but she never made impact, forever feeling the sensation of falling.

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen opened her eyes to see that she was on the floor of her hotel room, blankets wrapped around her.

"Oh, Gwen... What're you doing down there?" Botan asked as she climbed out of her bed, looking at her with her usual bubbly smile.

"I guess I was sleeping restlessly..." Gwen said as she stood up, making the bed.

"Oorai. I'll go help Shizuru make breakfast," Botan said, leaving the room.

Gwen sweatdropped, not at all wanting to eat anything Botan cooked. She remembered the last time Botan had cooked a meal; she had ended up in the bathroom, puking her guts out.

Once done making the bed, Gwen walked into the living room/dining room/kitchen and sat down, looking at the omelet and small bowl of rice in front of her suspiciously.

"Gwen, it's not poison!" Botan laughed as she called Keiko for breakfast.

Gwen faked a laugh, picking up her chopsticks, ready to go to the bathroom if necessary.

"It's okay, Gwen," Shizuru said, putting plates of omelets on the table. "I finished cooking when Botan came in. It's safe to eat."

Gwen smiled, and began to eat as Keiko and Botan entered the room.

ooooooooooooooooo

The four girls stepped past the ticket booth, showing the youkai their tickets. He nodded and let them through. Botan led them through the stadium, walking down the winding corridors for nearly ten minutes. Youkai were eyeing them with amusement, especially Gwen. Keiko felt very nervous, and Botan paid no attention to them, looking around.

The youkai smirked at Gwen, seeing she was a hanyou and naming her very appealing. She had her two-toned wavy hair down, swaying as she walked. Gwen's attire was a black shirt that was cut off in the middle of her abs, the long sleeves cutting off at the top of her arms, allowing her shoulders to be exposed, with dark blue bellbottoms and dark brown boots. Her necklace gleamed around her neck as she followed Botan, trying to ignore the stares.

A couple of the youkai whistled as Gwen walked past them, and Gwen blushed madly as a youkai smacked her butt. She twirled around, punching the youkai out, sending him across the room. The youkai and her companions looked at her warily, not wanting to get her mad.

Botan looked forward and finally found the person she was searching for. "Koenma-sama!" She walked toward him, the three girls following behind her. "We're finally here, sir!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is Koenma?" Gwen asked as Koenma opened his mouth, about to say something to Botan. "He looks like a teenager to me..."

"I am Koenma, Gwen. This is just my teenaged form. I also like to look cool," Koenma smiled. Gwen sweatdropped. "You girls better take your seats. The first round is about to start."

"Sou ka. Come on, girls. Follow me!" Botan left Koenma accompanied by Shizuru and Keiko.

Keiko noticed that Gwen wasn't leaving her spot. "Gwen? Aren't you coming?"

Gwen looked at her. "Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I finish asking Koenma something."

"Oorai."

Koenma was walking away with George and Gwen decided to follow him upstairs, into the private box he had. Once she entered the room, she gasped as Koenma turned into a baby again.

"Tired of being a big boy, Koenma?" Gwen teased, smacking him on the head.

"Not funny, Gwenevere," he retorted, glaring at her. "Why are you here, anyway? Aren't you going with the girls?"

"Listen, binkie boy! I got some questions that need answering, so you better spill!" Gwen yelled, making Koenma feel a little uncomfortable.

"You wouldn't yell at a baby, now would you?"

"You're a pretty old baby then."

"I will cut off our deal, and get you back to the dead if you keep this attitude up!"

"Oh, you wouldn't want that..."

"And why not?"

"Let's just say that I know a nasty little secret that you have, but are too shy to tell Botan..." Gwen smiled insanely, an evil glint sparkling in her eyes.

"What would that be?" he asked, a little scared by the way she was acting.

"That you like her!" Gwen screamed.

"Ssshhhh Gwen! Don't shout that to the whole stadium!" Koenma shouted, covering her mouth and looking to the window to see if anyone had heard.

"AHA! So you do like her!" Gwen laughed.

"Wha...You...uh...quiet!" Koenma said finally, fuming.

"She's got you there, sir," remarked George, smiling a little bit.

"I SAID QUIET, GEORGE!"

George winced and fell silent. Koenma sat on the huge chair in front of the window, turning it around to face Gwen. "Hai, Gwen. I'll answer your questions. But I had intended to watch the first round..."

Gwen smiled. "I'm not in the mood of watching people killing each other at the moment. Besides, I have a feeling Yusuke and the guys will win this round.

"First of all, I have heard about the Adehriea clan, but only vaguely. Who are they really?"

"They are a rare breed of youkai that shed Linhgea tears known as Healing Tears, as you already know, right?" Gwen nodded, so Koenma continued. "They existed for hundreds of years, before even I was born. Their element is light, thus their true forms are that of heavenly angels. The first Adehriea was known as Tayni, and was the mother to all Adehriea. All Adehriea were women, in fact. Tayni gave birth to the first hundred. They can reproduce without a male, Gwen," Koenma noted, seeing how confused she was. "They have a special organ of doing just that, much like the Koorime.

"They lived in a peaceful woodland village. Everything there was filled with purity, giving off a nice whitish glow..." Koenma faded off, remembering the beautiful home of the Healers of Light. Gwen tapped him on the shoulder, and Koenma, snapping out of his trance, continued. "Then, you know, demons invaded the area, kidnapping the maidens for their tears, and killing them when they refused. The last Adehriea, Lydrea, was left and had gone into hiding, but was caught, and being killed when refusing to cry. Torguro gave you the legend, correct?"

"Hai..." Gwen murmured. "But why me?"

"I think she saw that you would be the perfect vessel, and decided to give you her powers. But I think you're her reincarnation, Gwen. You do resemble her," Koenma said, looking over her closely.

"But how was she killed?"

"By the darkness, of course!"

"That's just it... Why are they weak against the dark? I mean, nightfall isn't dangerous. I've been in the dark before."

Then the whole stadium went dark. Gwen, Koenma, and George looked out the window, seeing Hiei gripping a dark flame. He shouted something fiercely and smirked, then thrusted his arm forward, firing the black fire in the form of an immense dragon. The stadium was filled with light once again as Hiei walked back to his teammates.

"Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuuha (The Dragon of the Darkness Flame)," Koenma stated. "My father spoke of it once, but I didn't think anyone could do it... Calling upon the darkest flames from the pits of Hell..."

"See? Even that kind of darkness can't hurt me! How can darkness kill Adehriea?" Gwen questioned loudly.

"Only the last few were killed by darkness, Gwen. The youkai didn't know this until the arch-nemesis of the Adehriea gave them what is known as the Black Darkness. There are three kinds of darkness: nightfall, Hell born darkness, and the Black Darkness. The Adehriea are weak against the Black Darkness.

"That room that you were in when you were rescuing Yukina was filled with the Black Darkness. I'm still puzzled as to how Torukanae had a whole room full of it. The Dark Sphere is a orb full of it too... It takes the light away from Adehriea, their power, or better yet, soul, if they give in to the darkness."

"All right, I'm pretty well finished with the topic of the Adehriea, but what about being a hawk demon?" Gwen asked. "Who was my mother?"

"Hawk demons are usually males, and they reproduce by themselves as well, making eggs. One out of one hundred eggs are females. Your mother, Aliana, was one of those few females. They're element is wind, no doubt. Aliana left her home, looking for some adventure in her life, and met the fire demon, Zarie. Together, they joined a tribe of thieves for the next two hundred years of their lives. Then, when Aliana found out about the wars of the Falcons and Hawks, she quit being a thief and left for home. What with all her experience outside the Hawk's lair, she was the best fighter on the Hawk side, leading them to victory. After the wars, Aliana went to Ningenkai to explore and see how ningens live their lives. She grew fond of them, falling in love with your father, but once your father knew about her youkai heritage, he left her. So she came back to the Makai, seeing Zarie again, and then nine months after...she had you, but the ningen way, not from an egg. Female hawks don't produce eggs if they bear hanyou. Your mother died when you were young, I'm afraid, when you were about four years old. As when you're in your hanyou form, you have your youkai abilities and human abilities at hand. You change into a ningen twice every month, right?"

"Yeah..." Gwen said. "That reminds me...why do I get these dreams where there is a little girl and a dead woman laying beside her?"

"..." Koenma paused, looking away from her. "...You'll have to find out on your own, Gwenevere... I'm not the right person to tell you that."

"But..."

"Koenma-sama! Yusuke won!" George cheered, looking out the window. Koenma looked at the window, then Gwen. "You have to find out for yourself, Gwen." He looked back at the window, leaving Gwen to stare at the back of the chair.

"Fine, Koenma. I've got no more questions," Gwen declared, leaving the room, walking down the stairs, thinking over of the little "interrogation."

Her feet leading her, Gwen closed her eyes, trying to picture those dreams, but failing miserably.

"Gwen! Where were you! We won!" Botan hugged her, making Gwen open her eyes, finding herself outside the ring where Team Urameshi stood, enjoying their victory.

"Uh...nowhere," Gwen replied quickly. Botan let go, and stood next to her, beaming. Gwen walked toward the team to congratulate them.

"Well done, you guys!" Gwen cheered, giving them a thumbs up. "Sorry I wasn't watching, but I did get a glimpse of your fight, Hiei," she said, looking at him.

"Hn," he replied, looking like he didn't care.

"Well, you missed Kuwabara losing to a kid!" Yusuke joked. Gwen laughed with him as Kuwabara spat out insults at Yusuke.

Gwen finally noticed the fifth member of the team. "Who's this?"

"We're not sure," Kuwabara said. "The little guy doesn't talk at all."

Gwen looked closely at the masked fighter, and then recognizing the ki.

-They don't know a thing so don't tell, Gwen.-

-I won't. Don't worry. But I do want to know why you are here.-

-We'll talk about this later.-

Gwen nodded, finally turning to Kurama.

"I missed you," she said, hugging him.

"I missed you too, Gwen. I thought that you would've came to train with us," Kurama said, hugging back.

"I...was busy, Kurama."

Gwen let go, and smiled at him. He smiled back, his eyebrow raised, wondering why she was so busy lately.

"Well, come on! Let's go back to the hotel!" Botan said as they all walked out of the stadium.

Yusuke stood behind Gwen, smiling like an idiot, eyeing her backside. Kurama and Hiei walked on either side of her, and Kuwabara walked next to Yusuke and the masked fighter was in back of Yusuke and Kuwabara. The girls walked in front, chatting away, Carnation sitting on Shizuru's shoulder.

Gwen talked to Kurama about what Koenma had told her only minutes ago, keeping the dream conversation out. He nodded, and patiently listened as she talked about the Adehriea. Kuwabara looked at Yusuke confusedly, then gazing at where he was looking at, and then, he too, starting grinning like a dope. Yusuke moved his hand toward Gwen, but then looked up instinctively, sensing danger, and he saw some danger all right! Hiei's glare was fixed on the two boys, mentally showing them what he would do if either of them touched her that way. (believe me...it's not pretty...) The boys grew scared, and looked anywhere but Gwen's backside.

Kuwabara noticed that Gwen's hairstyle had changed, and looked at her in his usual confused manner. "Gwen...you're hair's different..."

Gwen jumped for a second, turning back to face Kuwabara, stopping her conversation with Kurama. "Uh...hai, it is! I changed the style a few months ago."

"It looks good on you, Gwen!" he replied in a I'm-so-cool tone. Kurama and Hiei scowled at Kuwabara.

"Arigatou," she smiled, then ignored him again as she continued the conversation with Kurama. Yusuke laughed and Kuwabara promptly instigated a fight.

Hiei tried so hard not to look at Gwen, but how can he not when she was so alluring? Her delicate shoulders exposed, making his urge to mark her increasing as he kept looking at her. He shook his head, knowing very well that she was Kurama's onna.

The group made it to the hotel, and the boys said their farewells to the girls, going their separate ways.

"Sayanora, Kurama," Gwen said as she pecked his cheek before letting him go where he pleased.

"Sayanora, Gwen."

The girls watched the boys leave the hotel in silence.

"So...? Where are we going for lunch?" Gwen asked, as Carnation leapt from Shizuru's shoulder, walking out of the suite, following Hiei, knowing he had been badly injured in his fight. She was not aware that Gwen had watched her leave.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MNA: Well, I see that you guys aren't reviewing! If you review, I will update! I don't really care what you say! I want you guys to review!

Everyone is in their usual clothes, lounging around in my room, drinking soda.

MNA: The McDonald's chicken nuggets are poisoned! I had ate 10 of those things on the way back from my class NY field trip on Wednesday. Yesterday, I had a serious stomach ache and stayed home. Though, I did eat my frozen milkshake.

Kuwabara: How can you eat a milkshake?

Everyone except Kuwabaka: FROZEN! MILKSHAKE!

Kuwabaka: ...?

Carnation: It's sweet snow.

Kuwabaka: Oh...

MNA: You readers better review! So review please/drops to her knees, begging/


	22. Haunting Memory and the Evil Scientist

Well, I noticed more people are reading my fic. As I'm typing, I have 423 visits on this fic. I feel so loved! hugs myself The funny thing is that I have 11 reviews. I seem to think that's funny. /laughs a bit/ 

Sorry if my updates are turning slow mo. I have a busy week taking tests and the finals are coming up this week as well. This is my last week in school also. throws confetti I'm graduating! My last day of school is June 2nd. So after June 5, I will probably be writing almost every day.

Hiei: tojikomeru and get on with the fic, onna.

MNA: Fine/sticks out tongue/ Meanie!

Hiei rolls his eyes as Kuwabara walks in the room with Yukina, talking about how he LOVES her and whatnot.

MNA: Hey, Baka! Do the disclaimer, k?

Kuwabara/looks at me/ Under one condition...

MNA/thinking of the worst/ What...?

Kuwabara: CASH!

MNA/sighs in relief/ Yoroshii. I'll give you $1 if you do the disclaimer.

Kuwabara: Yay! After you give me that dollar, I'll have $1.99!

Hiei and MNA: Uh...See how stupid he is?

Kuwabara: MNA doesn't own me or YYH.

MNA: I wanna own Hiei and Kurama... I also don't own "Into the West" by Annie Lennox from the LOTR Return of the King soundtrack.

Yukina: Please Read and Review.

Note - Blah Blah is "Into the West" I'm using only parts of the song.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-Two

Haunting Memory and the Evil Scientist

oooooooooooooooooooo

The next day was boring enough. The girls just lounged around, eating junk food and watching television. Later that night, they played card games while Gwen sat by the window, worried about Carnation.

'Where are you, girl?' Gwen thought as she watched the island night life. 'I hope you get back here...'

Ever since the boys left, Gwen had been getting a bad vibe...as if one of them was hurt.

'I hope that they're all right,' Gwen thought as she stepped away from the window. She bid good night to the girls and walked to her room. Picking out her white long-sleeved nightgown, she changed and collapsed onto the bed and into a deep sleep.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Carnation walked briskly through the forest, wanting to see if Hiei was all right. She found her way out of the forest, emerging near the ocean below. She carefully walked to the edge of the rocky cliffs, scanning the area until she spotted Hiei. As she watched, he bent over, pressing his forehead to the rock where he knelt and clutching his wounded arm. The Kokuryuuha had taken its toll on the caster as well as the victim, and she had heard Kurama say that Hiei may have lost the use of his right arm forever.

Carnation sat down, looking at him closely. She knew that he knew she was there. He was just in too much pain to acknowledge her, she figured, until he finally managed to say, "What do you want?"

Just to see if you will survive. From the looks of it, you seem to be in so much pain, she replied. Her stare never wavered as his glare was fixed at her.

"Hn."

-You're so much like her...- she blurted out.

"Why do you say that?"

-She hides her pain, just like you. I don't know if you do this, but she hides most of her feelings as well, unless they relate to the situation.-

"Feelings are weak," he said bluntly. "They just get in the way."

-She is right. You are confusing,- Carnation said as she licked her paw. -But I can see you have feelings for her and that you have liked her for a very long time. You're not the only one who can read minds,- she replied when his eyes widened in shock, only for a second.

"Aren't you lucky I'm injured, or else that head of yours would've been sliced off seconds ago."

-Hai, but you do know that I'm Gwen's inner self. And I could just slip something into her mind before you even slice my head off.-

"Just leave me alone, feline."

-Sou ka. But just remember this conversation. Gwen might fall in love with you someday. Who knows? Well, Gwen's worried about me, so I should leave, anyway. And she's worried about you too.- Carnation walked away from him, going back to the hotel, knowing he was staring after her in shock.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Lay down your sweet and weary head

Gwen opened her eyes, listening to the familiar melody and looking for the source. She sat up, and saw a woman with whitish-blonde hair and gray eyes cradling a sleeping young girl, singing a soft lullaby.

Night is falling...

The image faded, but another image appeared. The same woman and girl were at a park, surrounded by Falcons, the girl about ten feet away from her mother.

Sleep now...

"You will not harm my child or me!" the woman cried out, trying her best to get to her daughter, but was attacked by the Falcons.

It was like watching a film...a film that she cannot stop...

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?

When she had the chance, the woman grabbed the child and flew away from the Falcons, only to be stabbed in the back and forcing her to the ground, separating her from her child. The girl stood up, running to her mother.

Soon you will see All of your fears will pass away...

"Mommy! I'm coming!" she yelled.

The woman stood up weakly and took great pains to turn her head around, seeing a knife embedded in her lower back. She turned around completely, seeing her daughter running to her. She looked behind herself again and saw the Falcons once again flying toward them, wind screaming past their wings.

Safe in my arms.  
You're only sleeping...

"Gwenevere! Leave this place now!" she shouted.

"Mother...?" Gwen spoke softly. "She's Aliana, my mother?"

Suddenly Aliana heard a scream, and whipped her head back in the direction of her daughter. Gwen looked at her younger self being held by a Falcon, pointing a knife at her neck. Her younger self was holding onto her necklace, crying. Her mother stood there, shocked for only an instant before being overcome by pure hatred.

"Leave my child out of this, you cowardly bastard!"

What can you see on the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea a pale moon rises...

She levitated mere inches off the ground, eyes burning with anger. She flew at the Falcon holding her daughter, being surrounded by a golden aura of ki.

Love will turn to silver glass,  
A light on the water,  
All souls pass...

Gwen stood still as stone, watching this horrible event take hold. She watched as Aliana was pierced in the back by a second knife, watching the Falcons whooping and leaping, watching as they cawed with triumph. Gwen shook her head, not wanting to see her painful death. Her eyes didn't listen, though, as if they wanted, needed her to see her own mother's painful demise. Tears poured down her face as she watched the gallons of blood pouring from Aliana's back. Aliana looked to Gwen's younger self.

Hope fades...into the world of night,  
Through shadows falling...out of memory and time.

"Gwenevere...Mommy will always love you..." Aliana managed to choke out to Gwen, falling to her death.

Don't say we have come now to the end.  
I have chose a calling.  
You and I will meet again...

"Mommy! No! Don't leave me!" the young girl screamed out.

You'll be in my arms...just sleeping...

"I don't want to see this! Take me away! No... Mother...why...did you have to die?" Gwen cried, covering her face with her hands. The haunting melody rang in her ears and the words "It's your fault" echoed softly, never fading...the image and melody drifted slowly away...

oooooooooooooooooooo

Gwen woke up, trembling and felt sweat pouring down her face.

"So...that was what it felt like to lose someone close to you..." she whispered as she moved her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her shins. Gwen bowed her head to her knees and cried.

Carnation walked in the suite, finding no one in sight. She had taken a nap on the way back to the hotel and woken up to find morning had arrived.

-Ohayo? Anybody here?- Carnation asked, as she jumped on the kitchen counter, smelling something good. She found a small bowl of rice next to a couple of strawberry mochis. There was also a note in Botan's handwriting. So, curious as she was, Carnation peered over to read it.

Dear Gwenevere,

Shizuru, Keiko, and I have gone off to the stadium already. We saw you were still sleeping, and we didn't want to wake you, so when you're up, come to the stadium with the ticket and floor pass I placed on your dresser.

Ja ne!  
Botan

-Hm... Time to wake Gwenie!- Carnation thought slyly as she jumped off the counter, padding into Gwen and Botan's room.

-Oh...Gwen! Time to...- the cat started to say, but stopped when she saw Gwen awake already and crying. Carnation, concerned, jumped on the bed and rubbed against Gwen.

-Gwen? What's wrong?-

"Carnation...I saw Mother die..." she choked out through her tears.

-...Koenma knew this would happen... That's why he couldn't tell you... Mother was very powerful, and cared for you dearly. She risked her life to save yours. She doesn't want you to cry for her. She wants you happy. So you shouldn't be here moping around. Go to the stadium. The gang is waiting for you.-

"But...I can't just be happy after I've seen that!" She raised her head to see her Spirit Beast.

-You can always try. Come on.- Carnation used her psyche to pick up Gwen and place her on her feet.

Gwen didn't talk back, but stayed quiet, fighting back the tears that still threatened to fall. She made the bed, and picked out a long-sleeved forest green shirt with leaf imprints on the cuffs, collar, and hem; baggy, dark brown jeans, and her dark brown boots. She put her all pink hair back in a braid, putting a leaf barrette on the right side of her hair.

Gwen, take the ticket and floor pass on the dresser. The girls already left, giving you breakfast, Carnation said as Gwen grabbed the ticket and pass, both leaving the hotel, the mochis in hand, ready to be devoured.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Gwen looked side to side, walking through the forest.

-Are you sure you know where you're going?- Carnation asked, perched on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen didn't respond, still looking around. Carnation sighed as she looked ahead. -Kurama?-

Gwen looked where her cat was gazing at, seeing Kurama. "Ohayo, Kurama. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the stadium?"

"Hai, but I was looking for Hiei. Do you know where he is?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"No. But I can help you look for him."

-I'll go to the stadium,- suggested Carnation.

Kurama nodded his head, and the three of them went off in a different direction, Carnation walking to the stadium and Kurama and Gwen looking for the fire demon.

Kurama looked at Gwen, seeing her eyes saddened and wondering why she wasn't with the girls. Of course he would've asked if she was all right, but couldn't as her head snapped up. "Hiei, there you are!" she said in relief.

Hiei was holding onto his arm while walking toward them, eyes to the ground. He looked up, and let go of his arm, grunting a "Hn" as Kurama and Gwen approached him.

They all stood silent, until they heard a crack. They gazed about swiftly, looking for the source of the noise. They spotted two frightening youkai, each some sort of warped lizard-leopard cross, who were smirking, and rather cockily, I might say.

"So two of the Urameshi team members aren't at the fight either," said one of the youkai.

"Let's kill them now, we would've fought them in the stadium now anyway," proposed the other.

"Hai, but let's keep the hanyou. She's looks good to eat."

All three of them glared at the lizard-leopards, drawing out their weapons, ready to fight. After sharing a knowingly glance, they ran at one of the lizards, Hiei at Gwen's right, and Kurama at her left. The boys slashed at the youkai as Gwen merely jumped on him, bouncing off his chest as he fell, and landed between her friends, grimly looking at the other youkai.

The youkai was nervous, but then his smirk came back. "I was wondering why Dr. Itchigaki gave me this remote for his experiment, but now I know why." He pulled out a remote and pushed at a button. Suddenly, they heard rumbling and saw a huge machine come stomping toward them.

"Half machine, half youkai. It feels no pain, no fear. It was amazing how the scientist could make such experiments, even with ningens who were stupid enough to fall for his lies about curing an ailing ningen sensei."

The machine stopped and its arms had stretched out in front of them, aimimg toward Kurama, Hiei, and Gwen. They ran at different directions, trying to lose the arms. One arm followed Hiei, and the other followed Kurama and Gwen. She looked behind to see the arm still coming at them. Kurama held onto her hand and ran faster. Then they heard a rumble, and they stopped, seeing Hiei being pinned against a tree by one of the arms.

"Hiei!" they both shouted, then dodged the arm coming at them. Using quick thinking, Kurama ran a different direction, trying to get the arm away from Gwen and still trying to make his plan work. He went running towards the other arm that was pinning Hiei, vaulting over it. Surely enough, the arm pursuing him hit the arm pinning Hiei, knocking it away.

Kurama kept running while Gwen ran to Hiei. Both Hiei and Gwen heard an explosion where Kurama was.

"Kurama!" they yelled, running to him. When the smoke cleared away, they clearly saw Kurama, standing amidst the remains of the robot's arm with his Rose Whip wrapped around several of its inner mechanics.

"You are wrong on two counts," Kurama said shortly. "Even the hardest substance can be broken when crashed into itself. And the ability to feel pain is not a weakness; it's a strength. Pain tells a creature its vulnerabilities and not to expose them to attack. Your robot is dead, he finished with the slightest hint of a smirk. "And so, I'm afraid, are you."

All three of them gazed at the lizard-leopard, but he was running away. Hiei disappeared from Gwen's side to stand in front of the lizard. "Going somewhere?"

Gwen stood behind the youkai, making sure he wouldn't escape. "Tell us where the sensei is!"

"I'm not saying a word!" he wailed. She looked behind to see Kurama fixing the mechanical youkai, and then in front of her to Hiei.

Sighing, she muttered, "Fine. Have it the hard way." She quickly crouched on her knees, and sending her leg out, tripping the lizard to his back. "But I warned you. You could've had it easy with me. Now he'll probably torture you till you beg for death." She stood up, pointing to Hiei, who was grinning at the youkai.

Hiei walked forward and took the youkai by the collar. "Tell us where the sensei is!"

"I...I don't remember!" he shouted nervously.

"Wrong answer," Hiei snapped, savagely tearing at a nearby tree. "Your tail is next."

"I - I don't remember - in a cave somewhere!"

Hiei growled, and the youkai cowered. "Ten miles east!"

"Thank you very much," Gwen said as she walked by, kicking the youkai unconscious. Kurama, Gwen, and Hiei walked eastward, approaching mountains. They walked the rocky path, looking for the cave where the sensei was supposed to be.

Gwen stopped and looked inside a cave, seeing a figure lying on the ground. "Kurama! Hiei! I found him!" They ran to her, and they entered the dark cave.

Kurama knelt down beside the man, checking his pulse. "He's still alive. Let's get back to the forest. I found some plants that can help him."

With the man on his back, Kurama led Hiei and Gwen back into the forest. He set the man down against a tree trunk, disappearing to get the plants. Hiei and Gwen stood very quiet, waiting patiently for Kurama's return. Gwen tried her very best not to think about the dream so that Hiei wouldn't know from reading her mind, but it was very difficult. She bit her lip to prevent another wave of tears and almost failed, but fortunately, Kurama came back with the plants, interrupting her train of thought, and led her mind focus on the recovery of the sensei.

After making the potion, Kurama poured some in the man's mouth, letting him drink it. The man opened his eyes, looking around at his surroundings. "Where am I and who are you?"

"I'm Hakusa Gwenevere, and my friends are known as Kurama and Hiei," Gwenevere said politely, indicating Hiei and Kurama when she introduced them. "We saved your life."

The man sat up, looking at them. "Arigatou. But you still haven't answered my first question."

"We're on an island where a tournament of youkai battle it out. I'm here because I'm watching my friends compete."

"So...these two are youkai?"

"Hai, and I'm half...but not all youkai are evil, sir. You should know that your pupils are fighting in the tournament, but we think that they are fighting against their will by undergoing an experiment that a scientist persuaded them to do to save your life. We believe the scientist has tricked them."

"Nani? Let's go then to this tournament!" he shouted, standing up shakily. The three exchanged a glance, and Gwen and Kurama looked at Hiei, hoping that he will take the sensei to the stadium since he was the quickest. Hiei "hn'ed" and took the man to the stadium in a flash. Kurama walked to the mechanical youkai and jumped on it, landing on it's shoulder.

"Well? Ready to go?" he asked. Gwen smiled and jumped on the machine, landing on the top of it's head.

When they were at the stadium, Hiei appeared on the other shoulder of the machine. "Took you two long enough," Hiei remarked.

"Why not we just crash the party?" Gwen shouted as the machine punched a huge hole in the stadium, ending up destroying one sixth of the benches youkai were sitting on, watching the fight. They saw Kuwabara on the ground outside the ring with Botan by his side. Yusuke was looking at them, but then gazed back at the masked fighter whose mask was unveiled to be a young woman with pink hair and brown eyes. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei looked from the young woman to Gwen and then back at the mystery fighter.

"She's looks just like you, Gwen," Kurama stated.

"Hai, except for the eye color," Hiei said.

Gwen and the woman stared each other down, never blinking.

-Genkai...-

-Remember, don't tell. I'll probably tell the dimwit tomorrow though.-

Gwen nodded as the Young Genkai put her mask back on, and Yusuke and she started fighting the three brainwashed pupils again. Kurama and Hiei jumped down to join the fight, but the announcer, Koto, said, "Sorry, boys, but these fighters have agreed on a three on three match. If you enter the fight, your team is disqualified."

"Nani!" Yusuke shouted.

"Watch out!" Genkai said as she ran between Yusuke and one of their opponents, seeing Yusuke distracted by Koto's announcement, and getting hit out of the ring, landing against the wall.

"Masked fighter!" Yusuke shouted as she wouldn't get up. "That's it! I don't care that you're brainwashed ningens, and I don't like it if I lose and have to give up my body to that baka doctor dwarf!" Rage spurring him on, Yusuke darted forward, beating on the three ningen students as he did.

Suddenly he stopped, gazing into the pupils' eyes. Red tears streamed down their cheeks, and they looked at him piteously. "Kill...kill us..."

"Nani? Tears of blood?" Yusuke asked.

"It's blood of the people they killed, I guess," Gwen said as she jumped off of the machine, walking to Genkai.

Yusuke stood still, not really wanting to kill them, but he figured that it was the only way to save them from the thing attached to their backs, the thing making them brainwashed.

"I'd say this is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you, but I don't like to lie!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped up in the air, getting ready for his final attack, his Rei Gan.

Genkai saw this, and jumped to his side, saying, "This isn't the only way out. Let me finish them off while still saving their lives."

Yusuke agreed, and landed with Genkai. He walked away, wondering what she was going to do.

She began chanting as the pupils ran toward her. She had made a shield of ki around her, and moved her arms in an arc to the ground. A blinding blue light enveloped the stadium, freezing the boys in their tracks, and she leapt up, piercing each of their hearts. When the light cleared and everyone could see, the boys lay on the ground, motionless.

Yusuke walked up to Genkai, yelling, "You killed them anyway! And I was about to do that!"

Genkai shook her head, replying, "I did what I had to do, nothing more."

Suddenly, the boys stood up. Everyone except Genkai was amazed.

"How come we're still alive?" one of the boys asked.

"We killed a lot of people..." said another.

"But you didn't kill them willingly. You survive because of your pure hearts," Genkai explained.

"But what about sensei?" the third asked.

They all looked at Itchigaki, who was very mad by now at losing. "How could this be! I put in all the calculations!"

Kurama, Hiei, and Gwen stood a couple feet away from the scientist.

"Calculations can also make false assumptions. And we have saved the sensei's life. You were the one to make him ill in the first place, correct?" Kurama questioned.

Itchigaki looked behind him and saw the sensei walking toward the ring. "You horrible monster!" he shouted.

"We have caught up with two of your associates, killing one of them, and interrogating the other," Gwen said seriously.

"I had to threatened the lizard, seeing as he 'forgot' where you've hid the ningen. His memory improved very quickly, and we found him ten miles away from there. Kurama made a potion easily once he found out what was wrong with him," continued Hiei.

"I have also found some suitable poisons on this island. Care to try one, Doctor?" asked Kurama.

"No, Kurama. He doesn't deserve to be poisoned. I'll take care of this myself," Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles.

Itchigaki threw a fit of laughter before taking out a syringe full of unknown liquid. "Heh, heh. Haven't you guessed with a man with incredible intelligence would have made a plan B!" he cackled as they grew terrified, wondering what he was thinking. He injected the needle into his arm, transforming into a huge, hideous green creature. He cackled again as his arms stretched out, reaching for the Reikai Tantei. They dodged, but Yusuke was hit to the ground. Hiei stood in front of him, sword drawn, as Gwen ran to Yusuke's side.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Gwen," he replied, standing up. "Hiei, let me take him out."

Hiei looked back, and stepped aside. Gwen walked away from Yusuke as well.

Itchigaki's arms stretched out to Usuke, but Yusuke gripped each arm, swinging around, and releasing them, watching the mad scientist fly into the stands.

Koto raised her hand. "The winner, Team Urameshi!"

The crowds booed and jeered, seeing as they hated the Reikai Tantei.

"Tough crowd," muttered Gwen as she saw the sensei and pupils reunite. But the pupils turned their backs on their sensei.

"Why are your backs turned?" the sensei asked.

"We have disgraced you, sensei," said one of the pupils.

"We don't deserve to be your pupils," said the other.

"We killed a lot of innocent people...and we couldn't stop it," said the third.

"But it wasn't your fault," the sensei said. "And all I care is that you're safe."

The pupils turned around and the four embraced.

"I knew they were good guys," Kuwabara said as Botan and Gwen led him to a bed to rest.

Once in the room, Kuwabara woke up again, having passed out on the way there.

"Whoa! I'm in heaven, seeing girls around me!" Kuwabara smiled. Gwen sighed as she smacked him.

"What was that for?"

"For being a baka," Gwen answered.

"I'm not a baka."

"Think what you want, Kuwabara."

Then, they heard shouts from the ring. "I'll go check it out," Gwen said, running out of the team room, heading to the ring. When she arrived, she gaped, and shouted, "NANI?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think I'll leave it off there. It a long chapter compared to others I've written. I'm not too happy with this one, but this chapter was necessary.

I think I'm failing Math. I'm getting so confused because since this is my last week of school, my math teacher decided to do one more chapter and gave the class twice as much homework and teaching two lessons a day! I am so overwhelmed! I need a vacation...

I also thought of how you people pictured Gwenie. If you guys are artists, I'll be so happy to give you credit for drawing how you think she looks. I have drawn her several times myself, but I can't upload any of my drawings since it takes too much space. Stupid computer. I drew this one pic without even thinking where Gwen...well, I don't want to spoil the later chapters... I'm evil, huh? Well, your drawings would be appreciated by me and I would like to see pics of Gwen, Hiei, and Kurama together. I'm not the best when it comes to Hiei and Kurama. Well, I did make a kawaii chibi Hiei during math class. Anyway, thanks for staying with me this long, and please review!


	23. The Third Round

Well, I managed to write this chapter with my editor's help. I give you, Ran, half the chapter's credit and full editing credit. I'm glad you had a great time writing the battle scenes. 

And! I also see no new reviews. Come on, people. Tell me what ya think! I'm always looking forward to the reviews, good or bad. And I'm wondering how you guys picture Gwen. So, if you really want, can you please draw and upload your pics of my fic? Sorry if I'm being a bother, I just really want to see your input on how Gwen looks in your perspective.

Hiei: You really are a bother.

MNA: And you're really mean and hot!

Hiei/looking pissed off/ Can you keep your trap shut?

MNA: No...

Hiei rolls his eyes as he walks away.

MNA: DON'T LEAVE/runs after him/

Carnation: MNA doesn't own YYH. She only owns me and Gwen.

Yusuke: R&R or you'll have to face my fist. : )

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-Three

The Third Round

ooooooooooooooooo

"What in the name of Enma?" Gwen exclaimed, blinking a couple of times to see if her vision was correct. There seemed to be a medical tent, but a force field was keeping anything in or out. Trapped inside were a slightly calm Masked Fighter (a.k.a. Young Genkai) and a pissed off Hiei. Out of the tent was a woman laughing at how she pulled that off.

Gwen looked at Kurama in a puzzlingly and angry expression. "Since both Hiei and the Masked Fighter are both injured, they went in the tent because the committee had ordered them to be treated. It was all a trap, as you see here. The only two eligible fighters now are Yusuke and myself," Kurama explained. Gwen looked at Yusuke who was arguing with Koto, as Team Urameshi's next opponent came into view. They varied in size, and wore black hooded cloaks that covered their entire bodies.

"Our next match is Team Urameshi versus Team Mashotsukai!" Koto announced, ignoring Yusuke. "First fighters, come to the middle of the ring.

Yusuke stepped forward, but Kurama claimed the spot first. "No, you must leave this one to me.

"We're going to have to play this round very carefully, Yusuke. Let me fight them as long as I can and ascertain their weaknessess. You'll take over when I fall."

Yusuke nodded once and left the ring.

Kurama stepped to the center of the ring to face the first opponent, Gama. Gwen stood against the edge of the ring, watching the two stare each other down. Gama leapt in the air, losing his cloak at the pinnacle of his jump and landing firmly before Kurama. His pasty white skin reflected the light in an unpleasant glare, a dark green wraparound and lime-colored bandana doing nothing for image.

"And it's Kurama versus Gama. Begin!" Koto shouted.

Gama laughed smartly as the two circled each other. Reaching down to the holsters by his waist, he withdrew two rods that then became two paint brushes. He rambled on for a moment about makeup and foolish humans ruining everything they touched, which Gwen only found slightly offensive.

He drew the brushes about his body, creating odd designs of lines and swirls before replacing them at his belt. "Sentonosho!"

A red aura surrounded him and Kurama felt his youki spike, Koto shouting to the crowd about how Gama's energies were going insane. Kurama was not focused on her, however. Gama was laughing again.

"Allow me to show you!"

Gama pushed off the floor and launched himself towards Kurama, brushes at the ready. Kurama neatly leapt out of the way, and Gama crashed into the floor, missing his target.

'His youki is strong,' Kurama admitted to himself, 'but it does not extend far from his body.' He dodged another of Gama's attacks. 'Close combat is clearly his strength.'

"So...Team Mashotsukai are the Shinobi of Makai..." Gwen muttered.

"What are you mumbling about, Gwen?" Yusuke asked as they watched the fight.

"Team Mashotsukai must be the Shinobi of Makai. You've heard of their other name, I bet - the ninja. They work in secret, underground, and each specialize in a different style of techniques. Apparently, Gama's specialty is makeup."

Kurama continued his acrobatic leaps, completing a perfect backflip as Gama took a particularly close swing. His landing faltered, however, and Gama snatched the chance to rush in and paint an infinity symbol around his ankle. Kurama landed around his marked leg, noting with no small amount of shock that he could barely move it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly have you done to me?"

Gama only laughed again. "Gokujo no Sho," he pronounced gleefully. "Your leg feels like a giant block of lead, doesn't it?" He smirked as Kurama tried to move. "Why try to fight the inevitable?" he asked as Kurama limped away. "The makeup of death has already marked you, Kurama, there's no hope for escape."

Despite all logical thinking, Kurama attempted to jump away from Gama's next assault, but only gave the Shinobi a better target: he landed with his arms and legs each marked with the infinity sign, and each weighted down.

"The costume is completed!" Gama announced as Kurama started. "And now you die, demon traitor!"

Something odd happened next. Gama shot towards Kurama, brushes poised to strike, and Kurama only stood passively before him, apparently not doing anything at all. As Gama neared him, however, Kurama shouted out clearly - "Rose Whip!" - and turned his head aside. Gama's blood spilled forth, dripping onto Kurama's tunic and forming an "X" over his torso.

Kurama glared down at Gama bitterly, his whip arcing from its position, twisted elegantly around his long hair, and brushing at his face. "You were correct after all. It's wholly your fault that you die pain in vain. I cannot pity you."

Gama struggled with his last breath to raise his head, looking at Kurama in the eye, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"You never asked me...what gave my makeup its power. What made it different from the makeup of those other ningen fools. The difference is the main ingredient, Kurama," he choked out, blood continuing to flow. "It's made of my blood."

Kurama gaped slightly at his foe, shocked at the revelation. Blood was indeed a potent ingredient, and could have posed a real problem. As he continued to look down, the blood makeup seeped down his clothes, creating a symbol over his chest.

Gama would have laughed if he he had the strength. "I have given you the...Nembaku Fuju no Sho. It's what I should have done from the start. I've sealed your youki inside your body - your entire power, trapped inside your body. Even as I fade, the effect will live on." Kurama balked as Gama continued. "I have secured victory for my Shinobi sect. And so I die, knowing it is not in vain..."

Koto, seeing Gama dead, declared loudly, "Kurama is the winner! Next fighters come to the ring."

Gwen sighed in relief. "Now we can get him out of there..."

A moment later, Koto announced the next fight. "Next match, Kurama versus Touya!"

"NANI!" Gwen and Yusuke shouted.

"Sorry guys, but Kurama is still in the ringn, and now, so is Touya!"

Touya discarded his cloak to reveal sharp blue hair and sharper ice blue eyes, fixing his gaze down on Gama.

"Your death will not be in vain, Gama. I will defeat him," Touya said, looking up at Kurama.

Kurama gazed at him evenly, refusing to show fear.

"Hm," Touya said smartly. "Let's begin."

"Wait," Kurama interrupted. "Answer me one question first." Touya tilted his head slightly, looking curious.

"Why? The Shinobi have always carried out their affairs in secret. Why expose yourselves now?"

Touya smirked, looking away. He paused for a moment, then answered: "Light."

"Ah - Explain."

"It's simple," Touya elaborated. "Even the strongest tree will die, if left in the dark. I find that to be the best way to describe us - a giant oak crashing down. It has already been arranged that when we win this tournament, Hanging Neck Island will be our prize. Then this blinding light will pour over us all and like branches, we shall cover the world."

"Hm..." Kurama murmured disapprovingly. Touya laughed.

"You boys are having way too much fun, okay?" Koto interrupted suddenly. "BEGIN!"

"Enough dawdling," Touya said loudly, his voice commanding and deep. "I know you're just biding time until that first curse wears off. Now, I must admit, I am a little hesitant to get near you, what with your little Rose Whip maneuver. You understand - I'd rather kill long distance." Kurama blinked. The ice master leapt up and towards him, one palm outstretched. Glittering golden sparkles hovered over it, and Touya blew on them, facing Kurama midair. "Ma Teki Sandansha!"

At the last moment, Kurama leapt out of the way, but was still grazed by the shards of ice. Touya laughed again. "You can't dodge these forever, Kurama! Ma Teki Sandansha!"

Kurama dodged again, and the hunt began. Touya continued firing his attack, Kurama continuing dodging, and each attack appeared to him him anyway. Back handspring followed sidestep, and each move confused Touya further.

'This doesn't make sense. No one could take all those direct hits from my ice attack. Not unless -' He gasped. "You really are dangerous. I haven't been making direct hits - you've been blocking your vital points with your own body."

Kurama knelt to the ground, panting slightly, and Touya smiled. "You must be old, experienced - perhaps as I am. But I cannot allow this to continue." Holding out his arm, Touya summoned a spiral of ice that swirled around it to form a sword, which he laid it in his palm. "Sei no Ken. You understand. Let's not have this slaying ruin our friendship!"

Kurama smirked. "My thoughts exactly."

Touya frowned slightly. 'Could it be that he still plans to win this...?' Shaking his head, he noticed Kurama had begun to run. "Now, you shouldn't have run," he scolded. "I can't guarantee a painless kill that way!"

He neared Kurama dangerously, taking wild slashes with his sword. Kurama dodged each blow, but the became increasingly close and he became increasingly anxious. After nearly a full minute of the swing-and-dodge pattern, he stopped short. 'No more delaying the inevitable. It's time to take my stand!'

Touya reared back to strike Kurama down, his sword poised and ready, until -

A thin vine snaked around Touya's chest, trapping him in place and twining around his arms, as well. Touya looked down in shock. "But - how were able to manipulate your death plant? Your energy is trapped inside yoy and - Ah!" His eyes landed on Kurama's severely wounded arm, where the rooted vine was growing out. "Insane... You actually sowed the death plant seed into your own body!"

"It was my only option..." Kurama managed weakly. "By inserting the seed into my open wound, it could take root in my imprisoned energy."

Touya gaped. "You really are...something," he said softly as he fell to the ground.

Koto quickly wracked off a ten-count as Kurama murmured to Touya that perhaps, they were not so different. "I, too, have spent years in shadow," he whispered. "Regret...that's what this light brings."

His arm fell to his side as he lost consciousness.

"Kurama!" Gwen cried, leaning forward as a third fighter from Team Mashotsukai lumbered to the ring, shedding his cloak as he walked.

He was enormous - dark skin blending with a deep navy wraparound were set off by white boot straps and close-cropped black hair. Gwen shuddered.

"Hey, fox girl!" Yusuke shouted suddenly, stepping forward. "just so we're clear - the rest of the fights are all mine."

Koto looked flustered for a moment, but recovered herself with a stumbled declaration. "A-alright, team captain decides, Yusuke versus Bakken."

"Correction," rang the metallic voice of the committee speaker over the loudspeakers, "the next fight will be Kurama versus Bakken. A fighter cannot be removed from the ring against his will. As will cannot be determined here, the fighter remains."

Gwen began trembling in fear, murmuring, "No...he might die!" Yusuke gaped up at the loudspeakers angrily, seemingly unable to speak. Bakken laughed deeply.

"Let's go," he rumbled, kicking Kurama over on his side. He walked over and lifted the unconscious fighter by the collar of his shirt, leering at him and dropping him heavily to the floor.

"STOP THE FIGHT!" Yusuke shouted. Bakken kicked Kurama again. Gwen turned away, never noticing that her legs gave out, sitting on the grass and trying not to cry.

The carnage continued for nearly five full minutes before Koto stepped forwad, blocking Kurama from Bakken's range. "I'm all for extreme pain and torture, you disgusting horse," she said loudly, "but this guy's not even awake to enjoy it! Step away so I can start the count!"

Bakken leered at her as well, rearing back and kicking her squarely out of the ring to continue his mutilation of Kurama's limp form.

"Stop, Bakken," said a new voice suddenly, that of the mysterious team leader. "Lay him outside of the ring."

"But why, Risho?" Bakken asked perplexedly. "He's defeated our sect members! He needs to be punished!"

"Hai. But if you landed that punch, you would have died as well."

"Huh?"

Bakken turned around and saw Yusuke next to a trembling Gwen, Rei Gan at the ready, aiming at Bakken's large form.

"Or do you think you would have survived a bullet in the back? Lay him outside of the ring."

Muttering angrily, Bakken threw Kurama's body to Gwen, who had turned to watch upong hearing Risho's order.

"Can you help him, Gwen?" Yusuke asked as he looked down at the unconscious Kurama.

"Well, I'm not that good a healer, and I can't produce my Linhgea tears in my ningen form. I can heal him a little bit if I concentrate hard enough," Gwen said, fighting back tears as she held Kurama close to her.

Yusuke nodded and walked to the ring, ready to fight.

Gwen looked at Yusuke before turning her gaze back on Kurama. She also noticed Kuwabara was out there, wanting to help the team, but Botan had Kuwabara from running to the ring.

Gwen began chanting as her ki glowed around her, and placed her hands above Kurama, making him glow as well. She concentrated hard, closing her eyes. She was beginning to feel weak, but ignored it, wanting to heal Kurama. When she finished, she opened her eyes to see green eyes looking up at her.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kurama," she said, smiling as she helped him sit up, leaning against the wall.

He smiled and said, "It seems that you have grown tired after healing me."

"Oh, I usually get exhausted after healing. I'm not used to my healing powers, yet."

-Gwen, you should get some sleep. You're going to have a big day tomorrow,- Genkai's voice rang in Gwen's mind.

-What? Yusuke's gonna have his test tomorrow?- she asked.

-Probably.-

'I'm not that tired,' she thought to herself as she sat next to Kurama, her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, somehow knowing that she needed some sleep. Gwen stifled a yawn, closing her eyes. The scent of roses filled her senses and she fell asleep.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Nani? I can't believe this!"

"Huh? I didn't know I had lingered the count."

"Yusuke Urameshi is disqualified and can no longer participate in this round."

Gwen opened her eyes slowly, seeing Yusuke mad as hell, and Koto clearly dumbstruck. She guessed that the third voice was the committee. 'I can't believe this...' she thought as she figured that Koto had lingered the count when Yusuke was down.

She looked at Botan and saw her running out of the stadium, muttering, "Where did those two girls run off to?"

Gwen glanced up at Kurama, but he was watching Yusuke and was in deep thought. She slipped out of his hold and followed Botan.

When she was out of the stadium, she saw Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru around someone, but she couldn't see who with them in the way. She walked up to them and saw the person was Yukina.

"Konnichiwa, Yukina! Never thought to have seen you here," Gwen said as she hugged the Koorime.

"Well, I'm here to search for my brother," she replied. "I've heard that he was a fighter, so I came here to see if I might find him." Botan silently freaked out and so did Gwen, both knowing Botan's a blabbermouth.

"We'll help you look for him," Keiko said as she held Carnation, who was smirking at Botan, seeing if she'd crack.

"Yeah, just count on us, Yukina," Shizuru said, looking down at her with a smile. Botan freaked out even more, seeing as she knew that Shizuru knew Hiei was Yukina's brother. Shizuru noticed Botan's behavior, and winked, leaning in and whispering, "Don't worry. I won't tell. Just play along." Botan smiled and nodded.

"Right! We will help you all the way!" Botan piped to Yukina.

"So let's go in the stadium to look for your brother," Gwen said as she led the girls to the ticket booth.

"Can't let you in," the youkai who was dealing with the tickets said.

"But we have two floor passes and four tickets! There is enough for all of us!" Botan argued.

"Four girls go out and five come back in, don't smell like good math to me. I can't let you back in with the fifth girl... But, you are onna, who can give something in return..." he said, eyeing the girls in amusement. He had stepped forward, and touched Keiko, who was closest to him. Keiko got scared and slapped the youkai hard.

"Keiko's right. The only thing that makes us, ningen onna, different is how hard we..." Shizuru started to say as she kicked the youkai to the ground. "kick."

"Are you sure this is all right?" Yukina asked as she and Botan walked passed the ticket booth.

"Oh, of course! Things are much more exciting with Keiko, Shizuru, and Gwen around," Botan said happily as Keiko walked behind them, holding her hand that slapped the youkai.

"Ow..." she muttered as Carnation looked back at Gwen and Shizuru kicking the crap out of the youkai.

"Oh, Shizuru, Gwen! We have to run from security now!" Botan shouted as they started running from lizard youkai approaching them, all decked out in security uniforms.

They ran to a room with a huge screen showing Kuwabara standing in the ring. More lizard youkai came in the room and surrounded the girls.

"What'll we do now, Botan?" Gwen asked sarcastically as they watched the youkai coming closer to them. "Ugh! I am tired of this!" she exclaimed, running to the youkai, and beating them up. Shizuru smirked and joined in the fun. The girls ran ahead of Gwen and Shizuru who were still beating security and Gwen caught up to them. When they reached another room, they saw a ningen along with...the Torguro brothers! Gwen clenched her fists as Yukina grew frightened, both remembering the brothers' cruel acts.

They all remained silent until the Yonger Torguro smirked and said, "Run along."

The girls ran without second thought, never noticing Shizuru's absence.

They reached the stands and Gwen ran up to the edge, leaning over the wall btween their level and the ring. It looked like Kuwabara was fighting his opponent and losing, until he saw Yukina.

"Yukina!" he said happily.

"Nani? Who's that girl?" his opponent asked.

Kuwabara glared at Risho furiously, his Reiken suddenly gaining another layer. "She's not 'some girl'!" he shouted, swinging the sword around in a full arc. "She's - my - GIRLFRIEND!"

Risho took the full force of the blow and landed outside the ring on his head, Kuwabara running immediately to Yukina to show off for her. "So how ya doin', baby?"

The rest of the group looked toward the girls and Hiei's expression was absolutely priceless as he gazed at Yukina, standing next to Gwen.

'She's here...' he thought, still looking at the two most important women he cared for: Yukina, who would never know he was her brother, and Gwen, who would never know how much he cared for her.

Kuwabara ran up to the wall, and acting like a lost puppy who had found his owner. "Yukina! I'm so glad you're here!"

Yukina smiled and then saw that his fight was not over. "Oh, Kazuma, look out!"

Rishho gathered another layer of earth to his body, forming a second layer of armor, and shot towards them. "Ah!" Kuwabara narrowly leapt out of the way, bounding back into the ring, Reiken over his shoulder.

The Shinobi smirked and leapt into the air, preparing for another attack. "Ready!" he shouted loudly as he plummeted towards the earth. Kuwabara set his stance, thinking of Yukina. 'I can do this.'

As Risho neared, Kuwabara took the chance to power up his Reiken even further, slashing at Risho's armor with a loud shout and neatly bisecting it. As the earth master's protection shattered, he fell to the ground, suffering in no small manner from the sudden shift in weight and the force of Kuwabara's Reiken.

"And Kuwabara is the winner!"

After that round, everyone exited the stadium except Kurama who wanted to watch the fights, Shizuru heading to the hotel with Carnation, Botan spying on Keiko and Yusuke, Yukina healing Kuwabara near the ocean, and Gwen laying against a tree trunk with Hiei sitting on a tree branch.

Gwen was glad that Hiei stayed with her, afraid that if she was alone, her thoughts would focus on the dream, making her cry and feel depressed.

"So are you surprised that Yukina's here?" she asked as she looked up at Hiei.

"Hn."

She giggled, and her smile widened. "That's what I expected."

They stayed silent, closing their eyes, enjoying the peaceful sounds of nature.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another chapter done! YAY! Please review! I'll get the next chap up between now and next week. ja ne!


	24. The Second Part of the Test

Sorry that I updated so late! My computer wasn't working... 

Yusuke: Excuses, excuses...

MNA: Yusuke! Shut up! slaps him

Yusuke: X.X

Keiko: How dare you! I'm the only one who's slapping him here!

MNA: Not uh!

Keiko: Uh huh!

MNA: Not uh!

Keiko: Uh huh!

MNA: Not uh!

Keiko: Uh huh!

Puu: Puu puu puu/translation: MNA doesn't own YYH/

Carnation: Since she has holes in her memory bank, Ran helped her fill in the blanks in this chapter.

Kuwabara: R&R! Oh wow! A catfight/watches Keiko and me fighting/

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Second Part of the Test

ooooooooooooooooo

A day has past since Team Urameshi's second and third round matches. The team, including Gwen and Botan, was hanging out in the team room, able to clearly hear the fights that Koto was announcing. They had seen Team Toguro only moments ago, and the sight of them sent Gwen the shivers. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were leaning against the wall, watching Puu, Yusuke's Spirit Beast, who had hatched the day before, and Carnation, who had immediately became Puu's friend. Puu, a small, cute blue bird with long ears and had black hair like Yusuke, was named Puu because that was the only word he said.

Hiei sat on the widowsill, staring off into space. Gwen sat on the floor next to Kurama and below Hiei. Fukuman (The Masked fighter) stood like Botan. The door was open at the time, and the team had some unexpected visitors: their next opponents, Team Uraotogi. They were a weird bunch, according to Gwen.

"Don't you think you're forgetting about someone?" came a voice from the doorway, interrupting Kurama and Hiei's discussion of the finals. Kurama glared.

"No one of any real importance," he said snappishly. The speaker smirked, turning his head aside. Yusuke glared at him as well.

The men behind the speaker looked nonchalantly into the room and introduced themselves. "Makintaro." "Kuromomotaro." "Uraurashima." "Shishiwakamaru." The last member smiled. "You can just call me Onji," he said happily.

Shishiwakamaru gazed at Gwen and flashed a smile, probably trying to get her to become one of his fangirls. The Reikai Tantei saw the grin and turned to Gwen, wondering what she would do. Gwen rolled her eyes and looked down at Carnation, patting her head.

"Sorry. I'm taken, Mr. Prettyboy," Gwen said clearly.

"Yeah. why don't you go off and start a boy band?" Yusuke asked cockily. "You've got the look for it."

Shishi's face grew vicious, horns sprouting from the top of his head. "Don't worry, we'll grow ugly soon enough!" he growled. With that, Team Uraotogi walked away, laughing. Fukuman stared at Yusuke, and Yusuke noticed, getting pissed off.

"All right! What are you staring at?" Yusuke yelled.

"It's quite simple, really," said Fukuman, looking aside. "If the leader of Team Toguro is...Toguro, then the leader of Team Urameshi should be Urameshi Yusuke."

"Hey!"

Fukuman only turned and left the room. "Follow me," she said quietly.

"Yeah, let's take this outside!" Yusuke rolled up his sleeves and followed Fukuman out of the stadium.

'Yusuke must be ready. I should leave so they wouldn't expect anything wrong...since I'll be in a "coma"!' Gwen thought. She stood up, saying, "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see ya guys later!" Gwen chirped, walking out the door, aware of the pairs of eyes following her.

When she was out of their sight, she ran out of the stadium.

-Wait for me, Gwen!-

Gwen stopped and turned around, seeing Carnation running up to her. -You do know that I'll be sleeping as well?-

"I sorta forgot," Gwen smiled as Carnation jumped on her shoulder.

-Let's go. I'm ready for my nap.-

"You know if Yusuke doesn't make it, we will be asleep forever."

-Yep! Life has many risks, though.-

Gwen and Carnation were walking through the forest and waited for some sign showing that Yusuke was taking his test. Suddenly, Gwen stopped short.

-Gwen, what's wrong?-

"Yusuke's test..." Gwen murmured as she collapsed by the sudden dizziness and fatigue. "Must sleep..." She closed her eyes as Carnation curled next to Gwen.

If you think her second part of the test was easy, you're quite mistaken. Gwen was in an unconscious state, but she felt Yusuke's pain. She moved around restlessly, and hoping that Yusuke would live through this.

Gwen felt empty as she opened her eyes. She searched herself, muttering, "Did she take the orb out? Did Yusuke give up?" Then she felt the pain sear in her abdomen. "Guess not..." She fell back to her unconscious state.

ooooooooooooooooo

Finally, Gwen opened her eyes, sitting up. She scanned her surroundings and looked down, seeing a sleeping Carnation. 'Yusuke must've passed the test. I wonder how long I have been out here.' She stood up...only to fall on her butt. Gwen figured that her body was too exhausted. She gently picked up Carnation and stood up, holding onto the nearest tree for support. She moved shakily to the next tree.

"What is a hanyou doing in this part of the island?"

Gwen looked up to see Touya. She gazed at him warily, not knowing if he was a friend or foe.

"Wait, I know you...you're that hanyou that was with the Urameshi Team," he said, walking to her.

"Hai. Watashi wa Gwenevere (I am Gwenevere)," she said with uncertainty as he approached her.

"It looks like you need help." Gwen looked at him, surprised that he was being concerned for her.

"My body is very exhausted. Is Team Urameshi fighting right now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I suppose. My friends and I were going to the new stadium to watch. Would you like me to carry you?" he asked, being inches away from her.

"You wouldn't mind?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"A friend of Kurama's is a friend of mine. He was really something, fighting like that," Touya said, picking up Gwen bridal-style with Carnation on her lap.

"Kurama's actually my boyfriend."

He looked down at her and said, "Well, he's lucky to have someone like you." 'What am I saying? I don't like her. I just met her!'

"Arigatou," she said softly. They walked on in silence.

ooooooooooooooooo

Three demons were waiting for Touya outside the new and darker stadium, which was farther away from the hotel then the first one.

"Where's Touya? He's late!" said a kid, who was playing with a yo-yo.

"Ah, Rinku! Have some patience, bloke," replied the tallest of the three, one with a blue mohawk and an Austrailian accent.

"I still can't believe tha' Urameshi beat meh," laughed the third demon, one with red hair and two small horns, having an Irish accent. His pointy ears were wiggling and he kept that laugh going, making youkai look at the group.

"Yeah, and we saved that ningen and him from those youkai, when he was sleeping!" the boy who was known as Rinku laughed.

"Quiet, you blokes! 'Ere's Touya," the tallest one said, motioning towards Touya who was walking up to them. "G'day Touya. Finally decided to show?" The three of them noticed Touya was holding something.

"Whatcha got there, Touya?" Rinku piped.

"It's a lass!" the red head exclaimed. "I neva thought tha' ye will carry a lass, Touya!" he joked, as Touya let Gwen down.

"Gwen, these are my so-called friends: Rinku, Chuu, and Jin," he introduced them to her.

Gwen nodded and said, "I'm Gwen."

Jin looked at her happily and asked, "Yer a hawk youkai, right? I can smell yer scent."

"No, just half. I'm a hanyou."

"I'm a wind master! Maybe after the Tournament, I could show ye some wind tricks!"

"That'll be cool! Arigatou," Gwen smiled. "But I have to go see my friends. Sayonara!" She managed to walk to the stadium, but realized that she didn't have a ticket. 'Guess I will use my fists as tickets,' she smirked as she walked up to the ticket booth.

"Can't let you in, hanyou," said the ticket youkai.

"Oh... Well, my friend wants to meet you. Her name is Miss Fist," she said as she punched the youkai out cold. Security was coming, and Gwen had a blast beating them up. When she was done, she spat at them, and walked into the stadium. After twenty minutes of walking, she noticed that she was lost.

"Great," she murmured as she leaned against a wall.

"Gwen! Carnation! Where were you? We won!"

Gwen looked up, and Carnation jumped from her arms, stretching.

-Just when I was dreaming of eating a mouse...- Carnation said as she pawed her ear.

"That's cool, Kuwabara. What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Hiei fought two battles in a row and won, Kurama won his fight, Kuwabara lost his fights, and I won my two fights," Genkai explained.

Gwen eyed each of the members and said, " At least none of you are hurt."

They headed out of the stadium minus Kurama and Carnation who wanted to watch Team Toguro fight, Kuwabara dragging a sleeping Yusuke, and Keiko holding a sleeping Puu. The group stopped at the entrance of the hotel, and Hiei decided he would go off on his own to train. The group walked in, and Gwen turned to Hiei. "Could I watch you train?"

"Hn. Whatever." They started walking to the rocky cliffs overlooking the ocean, the place where Hiei and Carnation talked about Gwen. Hiei disappeared for only five seconds, coming back with an armful of wood. He dropped it on the ground and used his powers to burn the wood, making a fire. Gwen sat down and silently looked into the fire, wondering why he needed a fire. She found out the answer by simply watching Hiei, who was using the Kokuryuuha.

'He's probably making it stronger,' she thought while subconsciously looking at the night sky.

Then Gwen's eyes widened and she stood up. "Hiei, I have to see Genkai. I have a bad feeling...like she's going to do something..."

He nodded, watching her run into the forest. 'So... Genkai is confronting Toguro.' He turned back at the fire and continued his training.

Gwen kept running, never noticing branches scratching her body. 'Genkai, you can't fight against Toguro! You gave your strength to Yusuke and me. You will get beaten to a pulp!'

After what seemed like hours, but only minutes, Gwen stopped in a clearing, looking at the scene before her. Toguro was powered up at least 80 of his strength, looking down at Yusuke holding Genkai, who had a fatal wound in her abdomen.

Gwen ran to Yusuke and Genkai, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Aunt Genkai... you can't die..." Gwen said softly.

"Aunt?" Yusuke asked, looking at her.

"She's actually my grand-aunt, my grandmother's sister on my father's side," Gwen explained, looking down at Genkai.

Yusuke looked down at his sensei and said, "Yeah... We'll get Botan or Kurama to heal you. Or Yukina, I mean, we've got a whole ER unit now."

"No... It's too late for me. I already know I was going to die," Genkai finally spoke up in a weak voice.

"Nani?" both pupils asked.

"I knew two months ago, when I heard you were going to compete in the tournament. I was asked to compete with you, saying that my invitation wasn't mandatory when yours was. That's when I knew. That's why I gave each of you the final test."

"Oh, Genkai..."

"Yusuke... Gwen... you must..." Genkai started to say, but the last of her life left her, and she laid limp in Yusuke's arms.

"No..." Gwen cried, holding Genkai close to her, knowing that she was in her human form and could not save her. Yusuke stood up, and ran at Torguro, rage blinding him, wanting to kill the murderer that killed his sensei. Yusuke managed to punch Torguro, but he was punched back, sending him into the woods.

"Yusuke!" Gwen screamed, then turning back at Torguro. They each stared at each other, Gwen sensing he was already too strong for her to beat even at her maximum power. After a moment of staring, Torguro left.

Gwen let go of her sensei, standing up, and ran to Yusuke. She stopped and watched him punch the tree as hard as he could, for the first time in her life, seeing a boy cry.

"Yusuke..." she whispered. He stopped and wiped his face before turning around to face her. Her eyes began to water, and she ran to Yusuke, hugging him.

"Gwen..." he said, hugging her back. "I will kill Toguro for this. Don't you worry."

She looked up at him and nodded. Gwen let go, and walked away.

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen sat in front of the hotel at the bottom of the cliff, overlooking the ocean. She looked soulless, and ever watching the waves. Gwen had never cried as much as she did that night. But now, she couldn't cry anymore. She knew Genkai wouldn't want that. She sensed someone was there, and turned to see Yusuke, an aura of ki surrounding him. He held his index finger out and used his Rei Gun, facing the water. A huge blast of Reiki came from his finger and hit the ocean, making two huge walls of water before they crashed down.

"AHHHHHHH! ...Oof!"

Gwen turned around, and saw Kuwabara... on the ground, that is.

"Nice for you to drop by," Gwen mumbled.

"Urameshi! I've been looking all over for you!" Kuwabara shouted, somehow ignoring Gwen's comment.

Yusuke didn't respond, but they heard a voice to their left.

"Do you think it's possible that you could shut up?"

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke said.

"What happened to your arm?" Kuwabara asked. They all looked at Hiei's burned and bloodied arm.

"It wouldn't obey when I gave it a specific command, so I decided it needed to be punished," he replied, looking down at his arm.

"Ewwww. Okay, you're weird."

Gwen sensed someone behind her and looked back to see Kurama. "Hello, Kurama."

They were all silent, Kuwabara looking around. "Hey, where's Genkai?"

Gwen bit her lip, and looked down.

"She's very sick."

They all looked at Yusuke, who was looking at the sunrise. "She needs her rest."

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen and Botan were in their room, watching the boys walk off to the stadium, ready to face their last opponent, Team Toguro.

"Botan, the trip was a success?"

They turned around to see a teenaged Koenma and George behind him.

"Yes, sir. I brought her to Reikai safely. It's just that... why did she have to go?"

"Botan, we both knew this was going to happen. You have to be strong."

She nodded and Koenma turned to leave, saying, "I have to go. I have some important business to do."

He left and Gwen ran after him.

"Koenma, is Genkai all right in Reikai?" she asked as Koenma and Orge stopped.

"She's fine," Koenma answered. "...She wants you to not be so sad for her."

Gwen smiled and Koenma gave her a ticket. "Go on and watch the boys fight. They need you there."

"Yoroshii," Gwen said, walking out of the hotel and to the new stadium.

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere sat watching the crowds get impatient as also the Teams. Gwen wore her two toned hair down, and no makeup. She had a light purple short sleeved shirt on with flower prints on her cuffs and collar along with dark blue bellbottoms with black stitching and tan sandals.

"Now, according to the tournament rules...the final round is to be fought one-on-one," Juri, the new announcer, read from the tournament rulebook. "It is based on five fights, and whichever team first wins three matches will be the victor. As long as neither team has any members who have died as a result oof fighting, we must have both of you produce a fifth person," she explained tersely. She looked at each of the two teams. "Okay, gentlemen of both teams, if you don't produce your fifth member soon, we will have to disqualify you."

Toguro laughed hollowly. "I guess we have no choice, then. How about I call him in?"

The doors opened on Team Toguro's side, revealing a ningen that Gwen had seen before. 'He was with Toguro when the girls and I ran from security!'

Gwen turned around, hearing a familiar voice. She saw the girls and Carnation on Yukina's shoulder. "Hey, girls! Down here!"

The girls looked in her direction, and ran down the stairs to sit with her.

"What's going on?" Keiko asked, holding Puu, as they sat down.

It seems that there have to be five members each, fighting in the finals. Team Toguro has five, when Team Urameshi only has four, Carnation explained.

Then, the door opened up on Team Urameshi's side. Smoke emerged from the passage, and when cleared, Teen Koenma stood.

"Koenma-sama! Give 'em a fight!" George cheered, making the girls sweatdrop.

"So that is the business that Koenma-sama had to attend to, then," Botan said, and Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Not to worry," Koenma was assuring the team. "If, by some remote chance, my turn comes up..." He flipped back his cloak to reveal a sort of jetpack. "I am prepared to escape at any time!"

"Hm, I wonder where Genkai is then," Keiko murmured.

Gwen noticed that Botan was becoming teary eyed and said, "Excuse me," before running up the stairs.

Gwen was about to go after her, but Shizuru stopped her, saying, "I'll go." Gwen sat back down next to Yukina, watching Shizuru walking up the stairs.

"Was it something I said?" Keiko said, worried.

"Iya. Don't worry about them. They'll come back," Gwen said confortingly.

Soon enough, Shizuru and Botan came back and Botan looked happy again.

Juri said, "First fighters, come to the center of the ring!"

Karasu, a crow demon, walked up to the ring. Gwen saw Kurama glare at the crow demon and insisted that he take on that match.

Gwen looked at Carnation for details, and she simply said, -Kurama and Karasu met yesterday, and Karasu wanted to kill him. So, maybe Kurama wants to kill him as well.-

The two fighters stepped into the ring, Karasu looking cocky and Kurama looking furious.

"All right!" Juri shouted. "And now, the first match is Karasu versus Kurama! Begin!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 25 will be up between today and tomorrow. I just have to type it. And no, Touya is not falling in love with Gwen. He's just likes her as a friend. Please review cause I wanna know what you think about my fic so far!


	25. Kurama's Fight to the Death

Well... I'm sorry... I didn't know that it would take that long! TT Also... my graduation fish, Fishy, which I got on Banquet night, the night before Graduation night, died a couple of days ago. My poor Fishy! Now since my Fishy has died, I come to the realization that my celebration of graduting has come to an end. 

Everyone stands around a hole where my beta fish, Fishy, lies in.

Kurama: We are forced here to watch a stupid fish's funeral. Mitsukai, anything you would like to say?

MNA: weeping I DON'T OWN Yu Yu Hakusho! cries WHY? WHY? WHY?

Hiei: Must...resist killing...baka ningens... Don't want to go... to Spirit Jail...

Yusuke: annoyed R&R.

MNA: hugs Hiei to death WHY? WHY? WHY?

Hiei: eye twitching Can't control urge to kill...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-Five

Kurama's Fight to the Death

ooooooooooooooooo

Kurama immediately took on a fighting pose, but Karasu only turned slightly. "You're sure you're...okay like that?" he asked softly. Kurama's eyes sharpened as Karasu continued. "You must have gotten a glimpse of my power earlier... Knowing that, you haven't come here to be killed without putting up a fight, right?"

"I'll change soon enough," Kurama assured bitterly. "If it's to defeat you...I'll become anything I have to!"

Karasu only laughed. "I'll count on that."

Then the fighting began.

"Fuuka Enbujin!" Kurama shouted as innumerable flower petals swirled around him. Karasu walked toward him calmly, ignoring a petal as it sliced across his cheek, opening a narrow cut. Kurama glared.

Crouching slightly, Kurama sent the entire flood of petals directly at Karasu, gasping when they suddenly began exploding on their own.

'He's not touching them!'

"You've got my power all wrong, haven't you?" Karasu asked conversationally. He rushed at Kurama, fists flying as the redhead urgently dodged, drawing a seed from his hair.

"Rose Whip!"

Karasu held out his hand, and the whip exploded, leaving in Kurama's hand nothing more than a stem. Leaping up, the vile crow sent himself plummeting toward the earth and toward Kurama, hand outstretched and nails growing bright red. As Kurama leapt to the side, confident he had avoided a hit, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his left arm.

Karasu laughed as they saw it had been a bomb explosion that caused the wound. "I did not touch you just now," he reminded Kurama.

-I know what it is,- Carnation proclaimed.

"What? Invisible bombs?" Gwen asked as she looked on, worried about Kurama.

-Well, that's what I'm assuming.-

Gwen turned to the girls, seeing Botan getting worried as well.

'She doesn't want our friends to die. I don't blame her,' Gwen thought, turning back to Kurama.

Holding his arm, Kurama ran off to the side, stopping short when Karasu leapt over him and landed before him. Another bomb exploded on Kurama's right leg.

Karasu laughed again. "Alright, I'll give you a hint. Just as you are able to control plants with your youki, I am also able to control a certain thing. What's more, I am able to create it. It's in my right hand at this moment. Even so, you are probably unable to see it."

Gwen gripped the edge of her seat. 'Kurama...'

"I've grown tired of all this talking," Karasu said loudly. "Are you just about ready to die? Lastly, I will take this spiritual object that I control and intensify its manifestation even further so that you can see it."

A bomb suddenly formed in Karasu's hand, and he threw it to the startled kitsune.

-I knew it!- Carnation exclaimed.

"Oh no! Kurama!" Gwen shouted as she stood up.

The smoke glittered and sparked an electric blue, emitting blue flames and black lightning. Koto, at an announcer's desk in the front row, shouted something about the Uraotogi battle as the form of a large silver kitsune appeared in the smoke.

It cleared, revealing a very bitter looking Youko.

'That was a close one. Had this been Minamino Shuiichi's body, it would have been blown to bits.'

Youko turned his head to face Gwen, watching her reaction. Her eyes were glittering and she seemed to be in a dream state. When she noticed that he was looking at her, she blushed. He smirked and turned back to face his opponent.

"Is that...Youko Kurama?" Gwen asked, still looking at the silver fox.

"I think so. I never saw him in his youko form during the semifinals..." Botan mumbled as the girls watched.

"Go get him, Youko," Gwen said, smiling.

"You create bombs, huh?" Youko Kurama asked casually. "I am pleased to meet someone from the class among youkai with the ability to control things, the Quest Class...but I am still going to kill you."

Karasu's eyes narrowed. "It is you who is going to die!" he shouted, summoning two small bombs shaped like little heads consisting of mouths and overly large eyes. Youko merely laughed, throwing a rose into each and exploding it.

"Now I see..." said Karasu with an air of sudden understanding. "You cannot beat me, even as you are now... Would you like to try?"

Karasu sent out more bombs, these shaped like eyes with wings.

"Trace-eye homing bombs," he said bitterly. "They are subordinate beings, made from my youki."

Youko laughed as he ran from the trace-eyes. "Do you know of the plant known as the Ojigi weed? It's a perennial from South America, which reacts to vibrations, to being touched, or to flammables by closing its leaves."

Karasu's eyes narrowed even further. "I'm not interested in horticulture."

Youko landed on the surface of the ring to find himself bordered on every side by trace-eyes.

Karasu shifted his posture confidently. "You're surrounded! This is what you might call a desperate situation."

"I'm not so sure about that," Youko retorted.

Karasu seemed to smirk behind his mask as the bombs closed in on their target. Youko, in turn, muttered something in Hebrew and was surrounded by a vortex of bright white-blue light, exploding the bombs a safe distance from himself. When all things cleared, he was surrounded by a purple plant with thick, sharply spiked vines and enormous leaves, each topped with a small mouth. He laughed to himself.

"The Makai variety is a bit different," he said calmly. "It attacks anything that moves or is laden with flammables on its own." The plants twitched, winding around in midair above Youko and opening themselves threateningly at Karasu. "It appears it identified you as its target," Youko told him loudly as Karasu leapt out of the way of an incoming vine.

Dodging swiftly, Karasu reared back to throw a bomb at one of the vines, sending it up in flames as another came to take its place. Youko continued to stand by and laugh.

Gwenevere watched the fight, seeing Youko clearly gain the upper hand.

"Go Youko! You can win this!" Gwen cheered as the other girls watched the fight, but not nearly as excited as Gwen was.

A head of leaves erupted from the flames bathing the background of the ring, snaring Karasu successfully and carrying him up to the air. More joined it quickly, and soon Karasu was being held tightly enough that his mask flew off, accompanied by a thin trickle of blood.

Completely engulfed in a ball of leaves, Karasu's form was presumably nipped at by the plant's mouths as they cut off his air supply. Youko turned, walking off towards the edge of the ring as Juri began to announce him as the winner.

"And the winner - ahhh!"

Youko stopped, looking over his shoulder. The plants had been blown back and Karasu was standing there, breathing in deeply, his hair turning from stringy black to stringy yellow. Youko gasped under his breath. "Nani..."

Gwen stared at Karasu. 'He's stronger...' She turned toward Youko. 'Be careful, Youko...'

Karasu laughed, clasping his hands before him. "Shineh!"

A ball of sickly green youki formed around his hands, growing to surround him completely. He leapt into the air, laughing maniacally. Soaring towards the ground, he crashed into Youko, blowing up much of the ring and knocking bystanders askew.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed.

"Don't worry. They're all safe. See?" Shizuru said, pointing to the boys who were fine, and Hiei standing on the top of the wall.

"But... Where's Kurama?" Gwen asked.

Koto shouted something about Kurama no longer being in the ring, but Team Urameshi was too preoccupied with their own recovery to notice.

To Karasu's great surprise, Kurama pushed his way out from under a pile of rubble, standing before them looking confused and angry.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. "He's back to normal! The effects of the drug have worn off!"

"T-that's ridiculous!" Kuwabara stuttered. "It's only been five or six minutes! He should be able to stay Youko for fifteen minutes!"

Karasu stepped forward, looking down at his opponent with an eerie sort of happiness. "Sorry to interrupt you while your lost in thought," he said, "but it's time to say your prayers. That you may at least die an easy death..." His laugh was wicked and cold.

Kurama withdrew a rose from his hair, holding it out to side as he glared at Karasu. Hand trembling, he tried to form his rose whip, but the blossom only shattered. Karasu's smirk was in his voice. "It would appear you don't even have enough youki left to make a plant into a weapon. You are no longer up to being able to see my youki either, are you?" Kurama shivered, and Karasu glared. "Announce that you give up," he advised. "I will kill you in such a way that you will not suffer."

"Ch." Kurama charged, taking vicious swings at Karasu as Koto announced that these were the first signs of fisticuffs Kurama had exhibited all tournament. Finally landing in a good attack, he sent Karasu skidding backwards, only to have the crow stop himself and stand upright.

"That was a pretty good thrust, or so I'd like to say," he commented casually. Feeling around his chest, he withdrew what appeared to be a seed from a wound there. "This is what you were after, right? Shimaneki Sou. (Grass of Death)"

'What'll Kurama do now?' Gwen thought as she watched Kurama anxiously.

"Let me commend you for injuring me not only once, but twice now," said Karasu with a cocky smile. Kurama stepped back, tensing, and the ring erupted around his leg - a small bomb clamped him in place and emerged, laughing. "Caught you!" it said happily.

"My underground explosive, the Muddy Bomb," Karasu explained as the bomb laughed. "Just a little longer..." it said, suddenly sending the last of a spark down its wick and exploding. Kurama screamed, falling to the ground.

Standing shakily after much effort, Kurama wavered in place. Yusuke ran towards the ring urgently. "Kurama," he shouted, "don't move! You're surrounded!"

Karasu stepped forward, smirking. "Even if you can't move," he said, "it must be all you can do just to stand up, right? There's nothing you can do. You can't call on any plants from the Makai. You can no longer make a plant into a weapon, either. Am I wrong?"

Kurama grimaced.

"It would be a simple matter for me to blow you to bits," Karasu continued. "But I'm not going to do so!"

The bombs surrounding Kurama moved in, exploding on his shoulder and several around his leg.

Gwen sat back down, trembling with fright. "Kurama..." She turned to Yukina, who was sitting beside her and broke down. "Kurama can't die..."

Yukina hugged her, forcing Canation off onto Shizuru's lap. "Don't worry, Gwen. He'll be fine."

Karasu laughed again. "You've done well to put me to this much trouble. I wish I could place you at my side forever... As your reward, I will let your beautiful face remain just as pretty as it is." (YOU SICK GAY CROW! I'm glad you died!)

Kurama stood, wavering.

"Now then, shall we move on?" Karasu asked. More bombs hit Kurama, in the stomach, the arm, the side... Blood spurted forth around him and his tunic was soaked. He fell to the ring floor.

The crowds shouted excitedly at Karasu to kill Kurama. Juri ran forward, beginning a count. "1...2...3...4...5...6..."

Kurama raised himself above the ring, glaring at Karasu furiously. "I don't need you to count!" Karasu shouted. "It's who lives and who dies!"

'No, it's not!'

"Shineh!"

'You're dying too!'

With a furious roar, Kurama summoned a large plant which flew forward, nailing Karasu right where he was bleeding, by his heart. It began sucking his blood eagerly, covering his soon-to-be corpse.

Kurama rose above the ring slowly, barely managing the kneel, hands pushing him up. He stood on shaky legs as Juri looked on nervously.

Botan jumped for joy. "Gwen! Gwen! Kurama won! He's alright!"

Gwen looked up, seeing Kurama up on his feet. 'Kurama...' She wiped her tears and hugged Yukina, laughing and cheering with the other girls.

Koto commented on Kurama's great victory. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma celebrated, but Hiei was very serious and quiet, watching Team Toguro.

'They don't look like a team who just lost... What do they know that we don't?'

Yusuke entered the ring, walking toward Kurama.

"Are you alright, Kurama?"

Still weak, Kurama falls back on his knees. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I only had enough power to kill at that moment. I lost the fight." Juri announced Karasu as the winner of the fight.

"Nani? How could that be!" Gwen shouted in anger at Juri. Everyone was surprised, including Koto.

"Hey! Kurama won!" Yusuke shouted at the referee.

"I finished the countdown and Kurama was still down," Juri simply explained.

"I don't believe this!"

"But, Yusuke, it's true," Kurama comfirmed.

Koto received the tape of the fight and played it on a large screen television, watching as Juri's countdown hit "10" just as Kurama first summoned his Kyuuketsu Shokubutsu (Bloodsucker Plant).

Yusuke was fuming by now, but didn't argue back. He helped Kurama out of the ring while the crowds hooted and whistled.

"He's dead and still the winner! The most important is survival," Kuwabara shouted at the crowds of youkai.

"What's the use of surviving if your fate is settled? The gates of Hell are already open to receive you. Remember that the winning team will receive a prize, and know that my deepest wish is the death of all of you," Toguro Ani proclaimed.

The crowds applauded at Toguro Ani's speech. Shizuru smacked the head of a cheering youkai nearby.

"Do something, Kazuma!" Shizuru yelled at her little brother.

George glanced at Yukina and shouted, "Yukina's crying!"

The girls snapped their heads at her as Yukina blinked. "But I'm not crying."

They smirked, including Carnation. "Never mind."

Yusuke laid Kurama on the ground against the ring, turning to the hooting crowd. "Shut up!"

"You want to know what my wish will be?" Hiei finally spoke up. Everyone fell silent and Gwen looked at him, wondering what his wish was. "I will wish for the bloody deaths of every puppet master behind this tournament, so that I may never be brought into it again."

Sayko grinned, remembering what Toguro Otouto did to the sponsors.

"It seems we've already granted his wish, free of charge," laughed Otouto.

Toguro Ani stepped into the ring. "Who's gonna be my first victim?" However, Bui stepped in as well. "What, you want to go first? I'm surprised with such a categorical decision," Ani said mockingly. Bui didn't reply, only walked towards the center of the ring, every step shaking the ground. "All right, then, Bui," Ani agreed. "Go and show them what death means."

Seeing Bui's approach, Kurabara said that he would be next to fight. "I'll show my courage to Yukina!"

"I'll be praying for you, Kuwabara," Koenma said.

Kuwabara shook Koenma's collar as Hiei spoke to Yusuke. "I intended to fight that bastard with the sunglasses, but in consideration to Genkai, I'll leave him to you." He blurred away and appeared standing in the ring. "I'll be content with fighting this bastard."

Seeing Hiei taking the initiative, Koenma said, "Look, Kuwabara, Hiei's saving your skin." With that, the ruler was shaken by the collar once more.

"The next match in the finals is Hiei versus Bui," Juri announced as the two met in the center of the ring; Hiei's full height, including his hair, only reached Bui's waist. (/runs away from Hiei as fast as I can/ Hiei: How dare you insult my stature!)

Bui formed a gigantic axe in his right hand; the blade alone was bigger than Hiei. (/giggles as I type/ Hiei: Must...resist...killing...onna) Hiei wasn't impressed, though. He took off his cloak, revealing his right arm covered by tight bandages. A small ball shaped bell hung from his wrist, and another strip of ward was slapped over his knuckles.

"The bandages are a ward. They contain the power of the Kokuryuuha within. I'm impressed at how quickly Hiei had mastered the technique," Kurama said, answering Yusuke and Kuwabara's confusion.

Juri looked at both fighters. "Begin!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ta da! I have decided to post up a stupid pic that I drew about Gwen! The only problem is that her hair looks orange...

I, fortunately for Hiei, am not latched onto Hiei anymore. We continue the funeral.

/In my mind/ Kurama: Blah blah blah blah blah.

Yusuke: oink oink oink moo moo.

Kuwabara: I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm stupid.

In reality, they are complaining how stupid this is

Carnation, sneaky as she is, jumps into the hole and eats the fish.

MNA: You stupid cat! I'll kill you!

Carnation/looking innocent/ Meow?

Girls except me: AWWWWWWWW!

MNA: Stupid cat... /watches Carnation get attention from the other girls/

MNA grins evilly as she thinks of Carnation's demise. Hiei looks at her confused and read her mind. MNA walks away... and surprisingly, Hiei follows her with a smirk.

Kuwabara: Uh...

Kurama: You have to say Review.

Kuwabara: Why?

Yusuke: So they can make fun of you!

Kuwabara punches Yusuke, and they start another fight.

Kurama: Review please.


	26. Tough Battles

Well, I would like to thank Jaganshi Ran for writing half of this chapter. I didn't see Kuwa's fight... Oh and thanks to my good friend, mrs.jaganshi! Thanks for telling me all about Hiei's fight. That... I didn't see either! 

I don't own YYH... /cries/ STUPID LAWYERS! lawyers come in I... I mean... Uh... I LOVE lawyers!

WARNING! - In the Kuwabara fight, it would be slightly gory and sickening, so... if you get queasy, just remember... I warned you.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-Six

Tough Battles

oooooooooooooooo

Bui summoned an enormous axe, holding it out to the side despite its obviously tremendous weight.

"That's your weapon, is it?" Hiei asked quietly. "My, my, you intend to treat me like a small fry?"

Flinging off his cloak, Hiei revealed his tightly and heavily bandaged right arm and smirked.

Bui attacked, dashing straight for Hiei and leaping into the air, appearing to slice Hiei neatly in half with the move. But the little youkai appeared behind him, perfectly whole, and with an angry order. "Act like you mean it! I don't even feel like fighting back."

Bui pulled up the axe, bringing one of the huge blocks of the ring's pavement with it and throwing it at Hiei, who dodged easily by jumping out of the block's way. Undeterred, Bui continued tearing out the ring floor and flinging the tiles at Hiei, but Hiei was too fast to be caught. Many audience members, though, did not fair quite so well.

"It looks like Bui is enjoying himself," commented Sakyo.

"That's because his opponent is so incomparable to the one he had in the semifinals," Toguro Otouto said with a smug smile.

"Indeed," his brother agreed. "Killing someone like that is so much fun!"

"As I recall, that was the man who used the Kokuryuuha technique," Sakyo said.

"Hai."

"I'd like to see that again."

"All Bui's doing is killing the audience," Gwen said, obviously annoyed.

In the process of trying to catch Hiei, her inner self replied as she appeared on Gwen's lap.

"You think you can toy around with me, do you?" Hiei asked Bui. As Bui flung another block to him, Hiei was ready.

The bandana over the Jagan burned away. "Jaou Ensatsu Rengokushou!"

Hiei punched the blocks away easily, crumbling each to pebbles as they came at him and sending the rubble flying away. As he soundly shattered the last, Bui appeared from behind the fragments, his axe at the ready and nearing Hiei every second.

"Hiei!" Gwen shouted.

Rather than run this time, Hiei used the last of the Rengokushou to stop the blade on his fist, cracking it at the handle and sending it flying towards Juri, who tensed and squeaked as it brushed by her ear and landed, instead, in the audience.

Bui created another axe, and Hiei was still unimpressed. "Enough already! No matter how many of those axes you produce, it won't do you any good!" Bui threw the axe, but Hiei caught it easily by the blade and sent it up in flames.

Everybody gasped, including Gwen and the rest of the Urameshi team. Kurama and Gwen realized that Hiei's energy was steadily rising, even enough to summon Kokuryuuha.

"I told you to come at me like you mean it. Do you think that non-youki-conducting scrap iron will be of any use against me? I've just about reached my limit with you!" Hiei challenged.

At last, Bui spoke. "Indeed. You don't appear to be an opponent I can beat with my armor in place." He removed his gauntlets. "I have been defeated only one time before. I had only intended to remove this armor when I fought that man once again."

"Hm. You're sure about this?" Hiei asked mockingly. "You'll end up taking my attacks dead-on."

"Not to worry," Bui assured him. He knelt to remove the bands around his legs.

"This is your chance! Your chance!" George was yelling from the stands where he sat with the girls. "If you put him away right now, you could win, you know! Right?"

"Think about Hiei's personality, would you? He would never do that," Botan said dryly. George deflated a bit.

"Yeah... Hiei has too much honor and pride to do something as low as that," Gwen added. George shrunk in embarrassment.

"Besides, this is a fight between men, after all," Shizuru explained. "If he were to do such a gutless thing, what fun would that be?" George shrunk down further into his seat.

"Sou, sou!" Keiko said sternly. George was the size of a small bird.

"I wish I hadn't said anything..."

"Usually, armor is worn to defend against attacks from the outside." Bui removed his helmet. "But in my case, it's a little different." Finally, he dicarded the cover over his mouth. "I wear it in order to suppress my own power. A terrible power that not even I am able to reign in."

An enormous greenish-blue aura formed around Bui's body, lifting him in the air.

"Battle Aura - his fighting spirit..." Kurama whispered.

"So you mean that's his true armor?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah...but this is the first time I've ever seen one so intense that it could levitate the person's whole body."

"You get serious too," Bui said with a cocky smile. "We'll make this something to remember."

"You're right," Hiei said. "I think I'll do just that." Then, with a vivid red aura surrounding him, Hiei jumped, kicking Bui's armor, but the Battle Aura deflected the attack. As Bui angled his body and shot down towards Hiei, Hiei sent the Rengokushou at his opponent in a spiral pattern, wrapping around him and trying to burn Bui's body. Bui curled in on himself and let loose an explosion of youki in another burst of the Battle Aura, attacking on the next moment by throwing a sphere of the Aura at Hiei.

"Shineh!"

Hiei responded with a great wave of fire, perforating the Aura and detonating it from the inside out.

"Aura Battle Cross Attack!" A giant shuriken of the Battle Aura shot down towards Hiei. Hiei blurred out of its way, but the shuriken followed him where he went.

"All right...!" He materialized right behind Bui, smirked, then blurred out again. The shuriken hit Bui hard, and he fell to the ground, causing an explosion that created a crater in the ring.

Team Urameshi stared expectantly, hoping that the trick had defeated Bui. "That was a brilliant way of fighting fire with fire," Koenma said. Hiei landed on the crater's border, confident, but widened his eyes when the smoke cleared; Bui was still standing, unharmed.

"I told you to get serious. Did you think that such cheap tricks would get you anywhere?" Flaring his Battle Aura again, Bui levitated and landed on the other side of the crater. "My temper is short. If you're going to continue to be so full of yourself, I'll kill you before you can use your Korkuyuuha!" Bui rose in the air again.

"Hn. Is that so? You want to see it that badly, do you? You're going to regret this," Hiei said, ripping the ward on his fist and beginning to unbandage his right arm.

"Hiei's bandages are the same as with Bui's armor. By using those special bandages to seal up his spell, he's been using his own power. Once he releases it, he'll have more power than he can control..." Kurama told his teammates. "I fear for the girls' safety, because if the two powers collide, the stadium will be blown away!"

The bandages fell to the ground, and for the first time, a tattoo of a black dragon could be seen spiraling around Hiei's right arm. The arm, then Hiei's whole body, was surrounded by an aura of black youki. "There's no turning back now. I've forgotten how to wrap it up again." He smirked, rather self-satisfied. "Now, let me show you the perfected Ensatsu Kokuryuuha!"

Team Urameshi watched Hiei with apprehension, Koenma ready to launch the rocket pack and escape from the stadium. Shizuru shivered, Hiei's youki giving her a chilling sensation.

"This Hiei fellow..." Sakyo said calmly. "It looks like he's going to be showing us the long-awaited Kokuryuuha technique, huh?"

"Aa."

"When was the last time he let us see it?"

"During the first round of this tournament."

"Is that right? It's been that long, has it?" Sakyo laughed softly.

"For it to appear again in the finals... It's been made out to be quite grandiose," Toguro Otouto mentioned.

"There's no comparison between Zeru and Bui," Sakyo muttered.

Columns of electric black youki dropped from the sky and rose from underwater, hitting the stadium, causing parts of its structure to shatter and fall.

Koto dragged Juri, who was paralyzed with terror, out of the ring. Hiei stood firmly as a lasso of black youki spun around him, its origin on his arm. The ring shattered around him.

The crowd watched in mingled horror and fascination as a jolt of fiery red lightning struck down from the sky, nailing Hiei. "Here it goes!" he shouted.

'The Jaou Ensatsu Ken's greatest, most powerful secret technique-' Bui thought hurriedly. '-Ensatsu Kokuryuuha! If I avoid it, I can win!'

Hiei charged. 'A Kokuryuuha that is turned back will return to its caster!' Bui continued to formulate his plan. 'And then he will be scorched and devoured by the very Kokuryuu that he himself unleashed!'

"Take this!" Hiei shouted, electric red and black youki engulfing his arm. "Ensatsu Kokuryuuha!"

Bui let loose a terrible shout, summoning his Battle Aura further around himself and opening his hands. He grabbed the head of the Dragon, being pushed back with it as it tore around the stadium.

Hiei snarled. "Don't take my Kokuryuuha so lightly!" Thrusting his arm forward, he released another wave of youki, blue this time, to engulf the Dragon and strengthen it, turning its own aura from bright red to blue-white.

Bui remembered Toguro Otouto laughing at him. "I won't kill you yet. You will become stronger. You will then come seeking my life once again!" The remembrance gave Bui further drive and determination, and he roared with another wave of Battle Aura. 'I cannot allow myself to be defeated!'

The Kokuryuuha hit the weakest among the crowds, burning them to death. The flames broke through the ceiling, taking Bui with it and pinned him against one of the tall, curved rock formations of the island. Hiei jumped to the ceiling to see it.

But the memory of how Toguro caused the scar on his face gave Bui the strength to resist. He turned the Dragon back, and it flew towards Hiei, swallowing him.

"Hiei! No!" Gwen cried out, staring at the Dragon.

Team Urameshi stared in mute shock as the Dragon spiraled in the sky. Koto urged a frightened Juri to declare the end of the fight. But just as Juri was about to announce Bui as the winner, a cloud of intertwining black and blue fire exploded in the sky above them, knocking her down. The cloud fell heavily to the ring, revealing Hiei, crouched behind Bui and surrounded by an eerie aura, but completely unharmed. The tattoo on his arm was gone.

"This, starting right now...is what I wanted to show you."

Yusuke and Gwen were deeply relieved to see Hiei alive. "This is where it begins," Shizuru said, her voice hushed and her expression frightened. "T-this is where Hiei begins showing what he's truly made of!"

"I-I'm frightened," whispered Yukina.

Keiko tried to comfort the Koorime. "H-He doesn't look all that different from how he was earlier, though...except that the dragon on his arm has vanished."

'I hope she's right,' Gwen thought as she looked at Hiei, and, for the first time, felt afraid of him.

-Keiko is right,- Carnation purred. Gwen looked down, and smiled a little.

"You mean, this is the thing he has perfected?" asked Yusuke, startled.

"That's right," Kurama said. "Hiei has devoured the Kokuryuuha wave! He's become someone with enough power to contain and control the cast energy absorbed from the Kokuryuu! He is the one who has perfected the Kokuryuuha technique."

Bui was visibly scared.

"Somebody as capable as Bui must have realized this."

"Do you see this? This is the power of the one who has mastered the Kokuryuuha!" Hiei told him. "There are many who misunderstand this, but the Kokuryuuha is not just a simple projectile weapon... It is a nutritive that explosively raises the caster's youki. In other words, it is just fodder..."

Bui summoned a glare and gathered courage, savagely beating on his opponent. Hiei didn't move, but didn't seem to feel a thing either. In the open Jagan, Bui saw a terrifying image of Hiei, backed by the Kokuryuu, his own form standing prone before them. He kept hitting Hiei brutally, tossing him up and slamming him into the ceiling, then hurtling him back to the ground. Hiei only stood and smirked at Bui. The frantic warrior dashed forward to punch Hiei yet again, but Hiei caught Bui's first, and the Battle Aura dissipated.

"Come now," Hiei scolded. "Can't you even test me?"

Bui charged again, Battle Aura at the ready, but Hiei thrust his own fist forward, surrounded by a shock of electric blue and black youki, and flung Bui into the air out of the arena. Leaping after him, Hiei was surrounded by a long stream of youki and appeared to actually become the black Dragon.

Nailing Bui in the face, Hiei knocked him back to the earth, into a vacant part of the audience seating. Juri, seeing both fighters out of the ring, started counting.

"Kill me..." Bui pleaded softly. "Before, when I fought and lost to Toguro...there was still the possibility of me becoming stronger. I toughened myself to my very limits over the prospect of once again fighting Toguro again. However, Toguro has become even stronger. He instead opened up an overwhelming gap between our powers." A forlorn expression overcame Bui's features as he looked up at Hiei. "And now, here I have been completely beaten by you as well. There's no longer any reason for me to live."

"Hn. If you wanna die, then die on your own." He jumped back to the ring as Juri continued counting.

"8...9..."

"See, I hate being dictated to," he said quietly over his shoulder.

"10!" Juri shouted. "The match is over! Contestant Hiei is the victor!"

"All right! Now we're one win and one loss!" Yusuke cheered. Kuwabara gaped as Hiei jumped down and walked over.

"Hey, are you sure it's okay for him to come close to us?"

"That was awesome, Hiei," Yusuke congratulated him.

"You're invincible, aren't you?" Kuwabara asked. "You go ahead and fight the rest of them!"

But Hiei, legs trembling, denied it. "I can't do that. This technique also has a fatal flaw. In order to allow my extremely overworked spectral power and physical strength to recover..." He yawned. "...I've got to completely hibernate for several hours. No matter how prefected the technique becomes, there's nothing I can do about this."

Yusuke blinked. "Hibernate?"

"What are you, a bullfrog?" Kuwabara asked scornfully.

"Now listen!" said Hiei stubbornly. "I used this technique because I've put my faith in all of you good-for-nothings! If I wake up...and we've lost...you're all going to...get it..." With that, he passed out.

Kurama chuckled and Yusuke burst out laughing, finding it hilarious how Hiei kept the arrogant facade even when he was about to collapse. Gazing at Hiei's tranquil features in sleep, Koenma said thoughtfully, "Looking at his sleeping face, you wouldn't think that this was the same guy who ran so wild until just moments ago."

Kuwabara took out a pen. "Should we scribble something on him?"

Gwen smiled, subconsciously thinking, 'Hiei's cute when he's asleep... Wait, wait a second! Did I just think that?' She blushed a deep red.

The girls noticed this. "Are you all right, Gwen?" Botan asked with a perky grin.

"Hai..." She continued to blush, and hid her face. 'Why can't I stop this?'

-You like him, huh?- Carnation asked the hanyou telepathically.

-...I don't know what you're talking about!- Gwen said.

-Right...-

"You know," said Yusuke observantly, "they did a good job of smashing this place up something fierce."

Kurama smiled. "Once again, we've been made aware of the force of Hiei's Ensatsu Kokuryuuha."

"While the man who launched it is sound asleep over there."

"He has used up all his energy," Koenma reminded them. "He doesn't have much choice."

Yusuke turned to the ring - what was left of it, anyway. "Be that as it may, what are we going to do about the next match with the ring the way it is?"

"Who cares about the ring?" Kuwabara asked, coming over and clapping Yusuke over the shoulder. "With the momentum we've got going now, I'm going to go out there and pluck us another victory!"

Toguro Ani, however, had different ideas. Sending a spark of youki to Kuwabara's awareness, he smirked as the carrot top turned to him. Drawing in some sort of strange ki, he created an illusion of himself transforming into a towering black shadow creature that may as well have come from a nightmare. Kuwabara quivered.

"Huh," grunted Yusuke nonchalantly. "That bastard's just trying to provoke you. Don't let it bother you."

"Who, me?" Kuwabara replied, overly excited. "Don't be a dumbass! I was just staring them down, that's all."

"...For the next short while," came Koto's voice over the mic, "we will be taking some time out in order to repair the ring."

Kuwabara sighed. "Well, well, a break, huh? Nothing we can do about that. I guess I'll go back to our waiting room."

"Your intuition is indeed sharp."

Kuwabara turned around, startled. Toguro Ani smirked. "I mean, fo you to be having a premonition of you own death..."

"W-why you...when did you get over here?"

"You have grown surprisingly over these last few months. However, the difference in our powers is just too great." Toguro looked down solemnly, but the smile remained on his face. "You know this as well. You are certain to die. How fortunate for you that your execution has been delayed. You should spend this intermission time to make sure that you leave no regrets behind in this world." Cackling, he strode away.

The waiting period seemed to pass in a fuzzy haze of people asking him what was wrong and his sister and crush trying to psych him up, but all too soon, Kuwabara was back at the ring - helpfully supplied from the first stadium by Toguro Otouto - to face Toguro Ani. His proud boasting all for naught, Kuwabara vainly tried to boost his spirits, fingering the Tameshi no Ken he had received from Suzuki.

"Well then, I'll just go put the squeeze on him!" he said loudly, stepping forward to the ring. On the opposite side of the floor, Toguro Ani dropped down from his brother's shoulder to take his place as well.

"Begin the match!" shouted Juri.

Loud shouts rang out as Kuwabara sent his reiki into the Tameshi no Ken, creating his sword - multi-colored shocks of ki surrounded him in a protective barrier and the sword hilt had erupted with a long, sharply edged blade. Kuwabara panted slightly.

"How about that? You nervous?"

"Wow! I never thought that Kuwabara would have a sword like that!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Neither did I!" Botan agreed.

"I'm going to settle this right away! Here goes!"

Toguro Ani muttered to himself, too quietly for Kuwabara to hear as he rushed forward, "That sword is definitely trouble. I tink I'll use that one trick..." Unbeknownst to Kuwabara, the ring tiles crackled and split beneath Toguro Ani's feet.

"You're mine!"

"Why isn't he moving out of the way?" Yusuke asked, confused. Kuwabara's sword messily sliced Toguro in half, cutting through his body and leaving part of his head and torso hanging off the left side.

"Nani? W-what's going on...?"

"You did it Kuwabara!" Botan cried.

"The bastard won," said Shizuru, obviously shocked.

"Incredible!" gasped Yukina.

"I can't believe he won that fight that fast!" said Gwen.

"Hey, did he really just win?" Yusuke asked Kurama, back on the stadium floor.

"I'm not sure," the redhead replied.

"I-I did it!" cried Kuwabara. "I beat Toguro Ani!"

Juri neared Toguro hesitantly, clearly disgusted and slightly, for lack of a better term, freaked. "The winner is Kuwa-"

Suddenly, to the stunned surprise of everyone in the stands and Team Urameshi, five long skin-toned spears shot out from somewhere behind Kuwabara, piercing through his back. He fell to the ground, gasping for air, and the Tameshi no Ken spun across the floor.

The "spears" withdrew to form fingers of a hand poking out from a crack in the tiles, and Toguro Ani climbed out. "It pleases me that you are so naive that I was able to fool you," Toguro said.

Kuwabara strained to turn around. "How come there are two of him...?"

Toguro laughed, and the Toguro that Kuwabara had cut through suddenly tore through the ring and came out on the other side, as Toguro's hand. "The one that you sliced was a living doll that I made out of my own body," Toguro explained. "An imitation." He recalled his hand and licked off the stream of blood running down his thumb. "I did feel pain, but not as much as you are now. What's more, it's not just my shape I can alter." His head bulged out to the left and waved tauntingly. "I am also capable of relocating my internal organs, brain, and so forth into my arms or legs." His brain grew out under the skin of his right hand.

"I moved my entire self behind you through the soles of my feet," he said, clearly pleased with himself, "by drilling my way through the floor tiles!"

"What kind of bastard are you?" Kuwabara asked, not really expecting an answer.

Toguro's finger rakes reached out and picked up the Tameshi no Ken, withdrawing it.

"This is quite a handy instrument, huh? Is it a memento from Genkai?" asked Toguro Ani.

"Memento...?" Kuwabara asked dazedly.

"Then again, after leaving a memento to pupil so foolish as you, she won't be able to rest in peace, now that she's dead."

"N-nani? What did you just say?"

"What are surprised at? Do you mean you didn't know? Genkai is dead. She's been killed!"

"D-dead...?"

"Genkai has died?" asked Keiko. Gwen's hair shadowed her eyes.

"T-that can't be... So that's it... Everyone else knew, huh? Am I the only one that didn't know?" asked Kuwabara angrily.

Toguro's finger rakes reached out and stabbed Kuwabara in the chest, circling around his heart.

"There's no need to grieve. You'll be going where Genkai is very soon. All I have to do is squeeze my fingers together, and I can pluck your heart right out!" exclaimed Toguro Ani.

"Kazuma-san!" Yukina cried.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.

Ani cackled. "Your pals are all so cold! Nobody told you? All right, then. Before you die, I'll explain it to you - how powerless and misesrable you ningens are - with a puppet show!"

He made a Young Genkai puppet. "Once upon a time, there was a young man and a young woman. The woman's name was Genkai, and she was a beauty without equal. And the man...was my younger brother, and went off by the name of Toguro.

"The two of them were friends who worked to master the martial arts. However...as the months and years went by, the woman grew hideously older..."

"Brother!" Toguro Otouto shouted.

"It's okay, let me do this!

"Contrarily, the man used the power of the Makai to better his martial arts, and he kept his youth. And so, the old woman became envious of the man, still in his youth, and challenged him to a duel. However, as heartbreaking as it may be, she met with defeat in her challenge."

The finger rakes stabbed through Genkai's doll's torso.

"Botan, is this true? Has Genkai died?" Keiko asked the Grim Reaper.

"Mm-hmm," she replied.

"It can't be...!"

Ani continued his tale. "And so, Genkai was killed by my brother, and has gone to heaven.

"Where she lived happily ever after," he ended with a cackle.

"You're wrong! Ba-san didn't fight out of envy!" Yusuke shouted.

Gwen stood up. "That's right!"

"He's just being asinine," Sakyo said.

"It's a bad habit that Brother has," replied Otouto.

Kuwabara stood on shaking legs, hands fisting at his sides. "That tears it...completely...!"

"You're full of spirits, huh?" asked Toguro perkily. He withdrew the Tameshi no Ken from his pocket and held it out. "However, I have your trump card right here. You cannot cut through me with your reiki alone."

Kuwabara continued to tremble, but it wasn't out of fear. "Tojikomeru..."

Toguro smiled wickedly. "You're the who's going to be silenced! Die!"

His hand spun forward in a drill shape, straight for Kuwabara's chest.

Suddenly, it stopped, pressed against Kuwabara's skin. "What's happening here?" Toguro asked, slightly frightened and more than a little confused. "I can't pierce your skin!"

"I see," said Kurama, "Kuwabara's strength and his resolve appear to be closely related."

Kuwabara, meanwhile, was glaring down at Toguro with a venom he had never shown before. "I'm going to make you..." he began threateningly, "I'm going to make you pay!"

Pulling back his hand, he flung it forward, blasting hundreds of rei shuriken at the youkai before him. "Burn in hell!"

Toguro grimaced, clearly terrified. "Nani?" He was flung back against the ring, cuts appearing all over his body, limbs detached from their proper places, blood splattering everywhere. He coughed up a spray of blood.

"You did it!" shouted Yusuke exuberantly.

"Kazuma-san...!" whispered Yukina.

"Nicely done, Kazuma," Shizuru murmured.

"And now, I will begin the count!" cried Juri, running over. "1...2...3...4...5...6..."

"You lowlife..." Kuwabara muttered. "This is your own fault for making fun of Genkai Ba-san's death."

"7...8... Ah-h!"

Toguro's eyes snapped open. "Stop that. Your count is meaningless." His limbs stretched out and sewed themselves together. "To think that you could shoot reiki like shuriken knives from out of where your sword emanates... You're more clever than I expected."

Kuwabara shivered again. "Nani...?"

Toguro laughed. "But it's not good to overexert yourself. You see? You've got too many injuries to be releasing your reiki in a way you're unaccustomed to." His body continued to reform itself, each detached limb reaching out of its source to re-stitch itself. "Moreover, unfortunately for you, that attack did no damage to me."

"What are you, immortal?" Kuwabara hissed, voice quivering.

"As long as you don't crush my heart and brain, you have no chance of surviving. However, since I can move my heart and brain at will -" he demonstrated by switching around the locations of one hand and part of another arm "- there's no way you can tell where they are!"

"Kuso...!"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to have you sprawl out on the ground. It's what suits you best!"

With another hideous laugh, Toguro sent his fingers circling Kuwabara's back and stabbing cleanly, lifting him up to the ring ceiling and then throwing him back down to the floor. "Rot in hell!"

Yusuke lurched forward on the sidelines. "Kuwabara!"

"If I don't do at least this much, there's no telling what you'll try to do," Toguro explained, pinning Kuwabara to the floor.

"K-kuso..."

Juri snapped out of some revere. "Contestant Kuwabara is down! I will begin the count!"

"There's no use in struggling!" Toguro assured him. "Being stuck in so unsightly a manner to the ground looks good on you."

"Kazuma...!" Shizuru whispered.

"Even if you were able to get up from there," Toguro continued, "I am capable of moving my organs around at will! How about that?" His eye moved into his thumb and his head replaced an arm. "There's no way for you to attack me, is there?"

Kuwabara growled.

"Don't go anticipating a ten-count defeat, either. I'm going to lop your head off and kill you, see?"

"Don't you worry!" Kuwabara countered. "I'm going to knock you flat! You can be sure of that!"

Toguro replaced his organs. "Oh? Fascinating. For someone in the position of a frog to be disscted, you sure make me laugh." He formed a long, scalpel-style sword with his right hand. "Go do your bawling in the next world!" Another eerie cackle. "Now then, let's put an end to this chit-chat."

It was then that Kuwabara spotted the Tameshi no Ken, just behind Toguro. 'If I could just grab that...!'

"6...7..."

"I don't know what it is you plan to do next," Toguro laughed, "but your time is over!"

"8...9..."

Shizuru stood before her seat. "Kazuma!"

"Die!" shouted Toguro.

"Now! Sword, extend!"

Toguro stopped short and turned around, looking over his shoulder. "Aw, hell..."

Kuwabara stood, wavering only slightly. "You're the one who's gonna be dissceted! Go to hell!"

Once again, Kuwabara neatly sliced Toguro into pieces, his sword returned to his hand. "Hey, sweetheart!" he called to Juri. "How about a count?"

"Uh...Contestant Kuwabara is up on the count of nine! Instead, Contestant Toguro Ani is down! 1..."

"The count is unnecessary! I may have dropped my guard for a moment, but Kuwabara, once again, you have failed to do any lethal damage to me!"

"K-kuso..."

'Stupid youkai always getting back together! I wish he'd go to hell!' Gwen thought angrily.

-Hate Toguro Ani?- Carnation asked.

-Why would anyone like him?-

-Good point.-

"How do you like that?" Toguro asked wickedly. "There's nothing you can do, is there? Once my body is all connected again, you're finished!"

A strange pink glow was being emitted from the Tameshi no Ken, and Toguro stopped speaking to gape.

"This really is a handy instrument," said Kuwabara appreciatively, seeing the large round disk the sword had become. "It changed its form to match my mood right now perfectly."

"What are you going to do...?"

"It's true that without knowing where your weak spots are, there's no way for me to attack. However, if I were to smash your entire body, what would happen then?"

Kuwabara brought down the flat instrument onto his opponent's head. "Hey, sweetheart, don't just stand there!"

Juri started. "R-right away!" She peered into the cracks of the ring. "I will comfirm it... Contestant Kuwabara is the winner!"

"Wow... He won!" Shizuru exclaimed.

'Yeah... with a fly swatter...' Gwen thought before laughing her head off, making the girls look at her strangely. Canation sighed and shook her head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, a lot of cursing in this chapter... I am beginning the 27th chapter, but I'm unable to promise any quick updates.


	27. The Tournament's Final Battle

Sorry this took so long! I was on vacation for four days. Four days without a com.! I also would like to thank my reviewers and Ran who helped me write this chapter and edit it. 

MNA/holding a cup of sweet snow/ Oh Carnation! I have something for you! trying to get the neko back from eating her graduation fish

Yusuke: You know, this isn't going to work.

Hiei: I actually agree with the detective.

MNA: Tojikomeru, you two! Kuwabara, do the disclaimer!

Kuwabara: I, Kuwabara Kazuma, am not owned by MNA. She doesn't own YYH either.

Hiei: Why would she own you, baka. You're an ugly oaf!

Kuwabara: Want some of this, shrimp/holds up a fist/

Hiei: Hn.

MNA: Kurama, please stop this fight before Kuwabara gets hurt.

Kuwabara/anime falls/ Oi! I'm not the one who's gonna get hurt!

Kurama: Read and Review please.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Tournament's Final Battle

oooooooooooooooo

Gwen stopped laughing as Kuwabara walked off, toward Yusuke. "Nice, nice, Kuwabara! Are you all right?" he chuckled. "For a minute there, I wasn't sure what was going to happen-"

Kuwabara interrupted Yusuke by stopping and punching him hard in the face.

Yusuke stumbled forward, not expecting the hit. "Kuwabara...?"

"Teme... What didn't you say anything about Ba-san getting killed?" the carrot top asked angrily. "Am I the only one you left out of the loop?" He stormed up to his stooped over friend. "Say something, would you?" Lifting Yusuke by the collar of his shirt, Kuwabara continued to rant in his face. "Did you think that if I found out about Ba-san being killed that I would chicken out and run away? Urameshi?"

Kurama stepped forward, his eyes sad. "Kuwabara..."

"You keep quiet!" Kuwabara snapped.

"The rest of us didn't hear it from Yusuke either," he continued, ignoring Kuwabara's order. "Somehow, we just realized it, and didn't need to ask about it."

"You what?"

Yusuke stood back up. "Genkai Ba-san...died right before my eyes. Gwen was with me. That's how she knows..."

"Urameshi..."

"I asked Koenma to take Ba-san's place and help us out," Yusuke said, his voice choking. "I braced myself for the worst, knowing that all we could do is fight with those of us who were left. But even so, I still couldn't believe it. It's like it wasn't even real. Even now, I think that maybe, by some chance, she'll suddenly come back here." Yusuke paused, his eyes downcast.

"And I felt that somehow, if I were to say that she had died-if I were to admit it-then she wouldn't come, and I couldn't say it.

"I'm sorry."

Kuwabara looked at Kurama and then back to Yusuke. Yusuke walked past him to the ring.

"Urameshi!"

Yusuke stopped walking.

"Win."

Yusuke smiled. "Yeah." Cracking his knuckles, he continued walking to the ring to face Toguro Otouto.

But then- "Toguro," said Sakyo calmly. "I will go."

He stepped into the ring with an air of regal grace and walked over to Juri. "Referee, your mike."

Juri looked at him and gave him the mic. "S-sure..."

Sakyo faced the crowds. "Before the fourth match, I would like to make a wager. Naturally, I will be wagering that Toguro will be the winner. And what I'm staking...is my life! In other words, whoever wins this match will also include the win from the fifth match, making it worth two wins." His gaze slid to the Junior ruler of Reikai. "Such is the value of a battle between Toguro and Urameshi Yusuke. Although I am in the position of team captain, I do not possess the martial force to satisfy the spectators. Instead, I declare here and now that I shall stake my life on Toguro's victory.

"That is, of course, if the other team captain and the tournament head office also say yes to this..."

"It's all right," Koenma answered. "I will stake my life on the victory of Urameshi Yusuke." Everyone was shocked by his answer, and even the audience murmured their stunned surprise. Sakyo only smirked.

"Koenma!" Yusuke said, still shocked.

"I'm the one who got you caught up in all of this in the first place," Koenma replied, apologetic. "At least let me look a little cool doing so."

Yusuke was still uncertain. "But if you..."

"Never mind that, it's this man named Sakyo that has me concerned. His eyes are the eyes of a person who has been through the gutter over and over again. The ambitions of a man who does not care about self-preservation... They bring about tremendously destructive actions that engulf not only others around him, but he himsself as well. Such is always the case.

"The one person who can put a stop to such a destruction is you, Yusuke, and you alone."

"...There will be a conference of the head office administration personnel to discuss Contestant Sakyo's proposal. Thus starting now, there will be a ten-minute recess," the loudspeaker spoke.

After a couple of seconds, Shizuru stood up. "I'm going to go to the restroom now, while there's time."

"Uh...okay," Gwen said, looking up with Carnation laying on her head.

The girls watched her leave, and started chatting. Gwen spaced out, letting her mind wonder.

"Gwen! Hello! Earth to Gwenevere!"

"Huh?" Gwen shook her head, seeing a hand waving in her face. Keiko withdrew her hand and sat down.

"The match is about to start," she informed her, pointing to the ring with Yusuke standing across from Toguro Otouto. Gwen look back at the girls, seeing Shizuru back at her seat.

Then suddenly, they heard crackling, and saw Toguro Ani jump up from the ground.

"That bastard! Is he still alive?" Kuwabara shouted.

"That blow earlier did indeed hurt," Toguro Ani said with a frightening smirk. "It took some time for me to connect together again. Your defeat is now assured! Urameshi, you cannot beat my brother! Even Genkai lost to him! Even Genkai!"

Yusuke's eye twitched, his expression furious. "You son of a bitch...!"

"At the moment when things were settled with my brother, Genkai definitely had her youth back. In other words, even though she used all of her power, she was unable to win, despite having been many times stronger than you!

"When she was young, Genkai was a fine lady. I don't know how many times I thought about taking her for my own woman. However, even she grew filthy and senile, and now that she has kicked the bucket, she is through!

"Urameshi, you saw it, didn't you? The end of Genkai?"

Toguro Otouto gritted his teeth.

"Very soon," Toguro Ani continued, "I will send you all to the same place!

"Now, my brother, use me as your weapon! What would you like? A sword? A spear? Once we brothers become as one, there is no enemy that can face us!"

Toguro Otouto stepped up behind his brother, his aura menacing. "Out of my way!"

"What did you say?"

"You're in my way, Brother."

Toguro Otouto kicked his brother forcefully, sending him flying up to the ceiling. Ani stopped himself midair and targeted the ring and his brother, instead. "Teme! You would strike your own brother, who together sold his soul with you for the sake of the martial arts? You'll pay for this!"

"That has nothing to do with it."

Toguro Otouto punched his brother, hard, coating his hand with blood. The less fortunate of the two could no longer be seen.

"I do not remember selling my character as well. I won't let anyone get in my way. Are you ready, Urameshi? This is one-on-one."

Yusuke's smile was nearly mad. "Yeah!"

"Both contestants, are you ready? Then begin the final match!" Juri announced.

Toguro instantly kicked up to eighty percent of his power. His youki was so potent that as it swept over the audience, it killed all the weak youkai, sending them up in flames where they sat. Yukina looked around. 'What a fearsome youki he has! If a regular person, with no power to defend themselves, were to fall under this youki...' "Everyone, hurry up and leave here!" she cried, standing up. As she did, she saw they were in a force field that Puu and Carnation themselves made. "Puu-san and Carnation-san are creating a barrier?" She sat back down.

Gwen looked down at Team Urameshi, seeing Koenma had made a force field as well.

Toguro lumbered forward towards his target, and to everyone's shock, Yusuke ran forward to meet the shot. He landed a punch squarely in Toguro's abdomen, but the fierce brute pulled off an equally vicious uppercut. His shot won their little standoff, and Yusuke was thrown backwards, skidding across the ring.

Pushing off, he took another swing at Toguro, but missed as Toguro moved behind him. The youkai swung a heavy punch at Yusuke's head, but the spry young man swung himself around and kicked Toguro in the face, using the recoil to launch backwards and land on his feet.

Toguro's missed punch sent a wave of youki into the wall, shattering a messy hole into it. He swung his arm sideways to send another shockwave, towards Yusuke this time, and a chunk of stone successfully cut a long slice into the boy's cheek. The wave continued on, killing any youkai unfortunate enough to be seated there. As Toguro charged, Yusuke set his stance, making as though to catch Toguro's punch.

Yusuke's gaze slid to the side for a mere moment, and he saw the girls out of the corner of his eye. Bare millimeters from his target, Toguro stopped his swing. "Pardon me," he said. "It wouldn't be fair for me to attack you from this angle, huh?"

"I didn't know you were a feminist."

"Still not yet... Both still haven't using their full power. They're still just checking each other out-determining each other's power. I shouldn't have yielded this fight with Toguro to Yusuke! Emotions distract in the battlefield," Hiei said.

Gwen looked down at him. 'No, Hiei, you're wrong. Emotions make you stronger in the battlefield.' For a second, Gwen thought she saw him look at her, but she turned back to the fight.

They kept fighting. Yusuke charged forward, handing Toguro blow after blow to the abdomen as Toguro commented on the softness of Yusuke's fists. He took his own shot at the Tantei's side, but Yusuke dodged, moving around to the side. Toguro aimed another blow and missed once again, and this time came around with a kick. Yusuke used his leg to pull himself up towards Toguro's head, coming back around with a clean hit to the large man's face.

However, the ring between Yusuke and Toguro shattered, and chunks of it hurtled upwards, throwing Yusuke off balance and knocking him backwards.

Toguro punched Yusuke again, but missed. This time, though, a wave of his electric red youki shattered the ring, sending it flyinginto the air, Yusuke tossed around within the cloud.

"Come on, shoot me!" Toguro shouted, jumping up to move with the rocks. "I've given you some cover!"

"Rei Gun!" Yusuke shouted, a blast emitting from his index finger at Toguro. It hit him, sending him out of the stadium and into the forest.

The girls were cheering wildly. Gwen was the only one who looked serious. 'Something...doesn't feel right... I think Toguro's not out of the count yet...'

And, Gwen was right. Yusuke stood in front of the hole, looking shocked. A minute later, Toguro walked through the hole, unscathed but for the loss of his sunglasses.

"I knew it!" Gwen shouted. "I knew this would happen!"

"That's all there is to your power, is it?" asked Toguro amicably, flexing his wrist.

A sickly purple aura erupted around him. Yusuke raised his own barrier, a green wave of a sort, but it was quickly broken through.

"I was a fool to expect too much from you. Not even you are worth fighting at 100 percent. I will settle this the way I am, at 80 percent. I will finish you off like this!"

A long pause followed, but then Yusuke rubbed the blood off his cheek and actually smiled. "Sure enough, it was too much to hope for, the way I am..."

"Nani?"

Yusuke held up his left wrist, and ripped his wristband. A golden glow surounded it. "For some reason, Contestant Urameshi is taking off his wristband," Koto commentated. "Huh? It looks as though his wrist is glowing... Don't tell me he really was hiding a new finishing move...!"

Yusuke closed his eyes as if he was thinking deeply.

Gwen widened her eyes. 'Rei cuffs...' Carnation, remember when I used the Rei cuffs?

-Hai... but I forgot the word that Genkai told you to unlock them now since you put them on after six months of training with her, and then you put them off a couple of years ago, seeing as you didn't want them anymore,- Carnation said thoughtfully.

-Baka. He just said the word!-

-What was it then?-

-Uh... I wasn't listening since your annoying voice was in my head...-

Carnation anime fell as Gwen sweatdropped, watching Yusuke's ki take form as a blue phoenix, swooping overhead and soaring around the stadium. Gwen clearly remembered hers as a white hawk with a pink outline. The phoenix flew down to Yusuke, and it disappeared as he absorbed it. Gwen watched Yusuke beating Toguro up.

Yusuke jumped out of the crater he made when he punched Toguro into the ground. He waited, seeing if Toguro would get out as well.

A couple of minutes later, Toguro did get out of the crater... with no muscles at all.

"How'd that happen...?" Gwen asked to herself.

But then, Toguro was changing. Bright purple ki swarmed around him, killing off the weak youkai. Then it turned to darkness. The force field was the only thing holding the girls from the blackened aura.

"What's going on?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know..." Botan replied, trying to look through the dark.

All of a sudden, it disappeared. The light blinded Gwen for a couple of seconds. When she was able to see, she shouted out, "Oh Enma!"

The girls looked frightened at the new and scarier Toguro. He was huge, and his skin looked darker. Gwen had a very bad feeling about this.

Yusuke charged at Toguro, surprising everyone. He knew he had to avoid any of Toguro's attacks and fired a Rei Gun... but it didn't look like Toguro was afflicted, or moved at all.

Toguro moved his thumb like he was flicking something. Yusuke appeared to take a hit to the face.

"You figured that out, did you? Well then, now I will do it rapid-fire!" Toguro said, firing bullets of ki at Yusuke as Yusuke was dodging. Yusuke ran at Toguro when he was done shooting, and tried to punch at him. Toguro caught his fist and punched Yusuke's free arm. Yusuke crashed to the ground, seeing as Toguro destroyed the ring earlier. He stood up, holding his arm as the elbow, where Toguro had hit, turned blue.

Yusuke ran at him again, but Toguro punched him to the empty stands, Yusuke hitting the wall behind them.

"Yusuke!" Keiko shouted. The girls looked down at the ring worriedly.

"From my viewpoint, as someone who used to be human," said Toguro quietly, "there is something that you are currently lacking."

Darting forward, practically invisible, Tuguro snatched up Yusuke's collar and held him up in the air. "A sense of impending crisis. You don't, by any chance, still think that you aren't going to die, do you?"

Toguro hauled back and punched Yusuke, right in the stomach, sending him flying clear across the stadium. Skidding up the stairs, Yusuke crashed into the far wall, kneeling over from the impact. Painstakingly bringing himself up to a kneel, he coughed up blood, staining his teeth red.

Toguro looked up at him with a sort of sagely superiority. "You've got it all wrong, don't you, Urameshi? All you have done is earn the right to fight against me in my 100 percent form. Right now, I could kill you with just one arm, and that would be more than enough. But if I did that, then there would be no meaning in me reaching 100 percent."

Yusuke grit his teeth and glared at a point between Toguro and the ground.

"I became 100 percent so that I could see your power at its greatest. So you have an obligation to me. You have an obligation to expend all of your energy at its maximum limit and fight me! Surely, that is ironclad logic!"

Kuwabara trembled in place. "That bastard! He thinks he can say anything he wants without having to pay for it later!"

"It's instinct," Koenma said, his voice hushed. "He's been living on nothing more than his fighting instinct."

Toguro's gaze slid sideways. "Instinct? Oh, no. It is my sheer will. Put simply, fighting is my purpose in life! Intstinct is no more than a means to survival. Like this is..."

Yusuke stood up as holes appeared on Toguro's shoulders, sucking in souls from the audience. Luckily, the soul-stealing ki couldn't get passed Puu and Carnation's force field. The girls decided that staying in the stands wouldn't be safe, so they walked up the stairs to the top.

Yusuke looked furious at Toguro's doing and jumped down to the stadium floor, beating him with a flurry of raging punches, but none had any effect. Finally, he was punched soundly in the face by a bored Toguro. Charging back, Toguro caught his fist and proceeded to beat him badly. All the girls could do was stand there, helpless...or that's what Gwen was feeling, since she was a strong fighter, but she couldn't do anything to help Yusuke.

"What's happening?" Keiko asked, her eyes glazed and blank. 'Yusuke, we're not really here, are we? We're in school, like we were. I'm a class representative and you get me in trouble all the time. You play stupid pranks on me and I wish you'd grow up. At nighttime, I worry about where you are, and in the mornings I drag you to school. Every day someone asks me why I hang around with you, and I don't answer. But even though you don't realize it, you're the only one in the world who bothers to see me as I really am.'

A deliriously happy sort of smile graced Keiko's face. 'We're safe with each other. We're not hundreds of miles from home, and you're not fighting for your life. When we're together, it's our own little world, and nothing gets inside.'

"This tournament full of demons isn't real. It's all a bad dream." Tears spilled down her face. "Come on Yusuke. Just wake up. I wanna go home. Let's go home Yusuke!" The tears fell heavier as Keiko saw Yusuke fly across the ring one more time. "Yusuke!"

Gwen looked at her sadly. 'Poor Keiko. I know how it feels...'

Gwen noticed that the audience was cheering for Yusuke now, ever since Sakyo used a control device to set walls around the stadium so that no one could leave. The audience started to charge at Toguro, only to get killed. The weak youkai's souls were sucked away first, and Koto commented that even the strong ones were weakening.

After a couple of minutes, Gwen thought she heard Genkai's voice, but she shook her head. 'Genkai's dead... She's not here.'

-Baka! I am here.-

Gwen looked around. So did the others beside Keiko who was still sobbing. Puu turned around and Gwen noticed that his eyes were different...

"Genkai? Is that you?" Gwen exclaimed.

"Hai. This is such a mess. Carnation, can you keep the force field up?" Genkai said in Puu's body. Carnation nodded. Puu flew off to Yusuke as the girls stared ahead blankly.

"You'll never let this old woman have some peace and quiet, will you Yusuke?" Genkai asked snappishly. "Toguro, you want to see Yusuke's real power come to the surface? I'll tell you how. He's very predictable. The only thing you have to do is kill one of his friends and make sure he's watching."

"Genkai!" Yusuke snapped. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Yusuke has a six-foot wall of crap betwen him and his actual emotions," Genkai continued, "and that's where his power resides. To break through that wall you have to do something drastic, like killing someone he really cares for."

"Dying must have ruined your heart, Genkai."

"Open your childish eyes, dimwit!" Genkai snapped. "If you don't stop Toguro, everyone in this stadium dies! And damn it, if the life of one friend is what it takes for you to save the rest of them, then that sacifice is worth it!"

"No!" Yusuke screamed. "You're nothing but a stupid little hypocrite! You told me to commit to something all the way and I chose my friends! Now you say killing one as motivation is okay!"

A short pause lingered between them before Genkai turned slightly and slapped Yusuke's cheek with Puu's ear.

"Sorry Yusuke, but this is the world you stuck yourself into, and it's not pretty. When you're not strong enough to lead, you lose the privilege of getting what you want."

Toguro glared, annoyed, and struck them each with an air bullet. Genkai recovered herself and flew off, and Yusuke landed hard on the ground.

"I had that idea a while back and I didn't like the way it felt," he said loudly. "But if nothing else can bring out your true abilities. Well, you heard before. I'll do anything. All I have to do is choose which one."

Yusuke pulled himself into a crouch. "Don't do this!"

Toguro scanned them each comtemplatively. Finally, he pointed. "How about you, Kuwabara."

Yusuke leapt forward, but Toguro only tossed him aside. He charged again and again, four more times, but each one proved as fruitless as the first. Finally, Toguro moved behind Yusuke and, in one quick motion, pushed his head into the ground, knocking him temporarily unconscious.

Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma each tried to convince Kuwabara to try and run, but he wouldn't hear of it. "A mulberry's a tree. Kuwabara's a man. And I'll prove it," he said bravely. "We all have to die when our time comes, but if we do our duty we don't got regrets! So taste a little piece of my sword, Toguro!"

Toguro's smile was the wicked it have ever been. He phased before Kuwabara, and thrust his hand into the boy's chest. When he removed it, it was covered in blood.

"Okay Urameshi," Kuwabara choked out. He coughed up a wave of blood. "It's all you. I did what I could. Now beat him for the rest of us. Make my death count, okay?"

The others rushed over to him, and Kurama draped Kuwabara's arm over his shoulder. "Hold on now Kuwabara. Just stay with us. Kuwabara, just stay with us."

His face quickly took on a saddened expression as Kuwabara's lifeless form leaned against his side.

Shizuru looked at her fallen brother with sadness. Yukina covered her eyes and dozens of hiruseiki stones burst through the gaps between her fingers, clattering to the ground. Gwen looked on in shock as did Botan.

Yusuke stood up and began to glow an eerie green. He disappeared and stood in front of Toguro.

"You took my teacher," Yusuke said sadly, almost tonelessly. "Now I let you take my friend. What the hell do you want from me?"

Blue reiki wove around the stadium in small bursts, all emitted from Yusuke's body.

"For not being able to save my friend, more than anyone else, I cannot forgive myself."

Toguro grinned in anticipation of the fight ahead. He charged.

"You are approaching the same status of strength that I possess!"

"I'm not like you..."

"How are you different?"

Toguro's punched landed, and Yusuke went flying into the opposite wall of the stands.

"Get up!" Toguro ordered. "That shouldn't have hurt you that badly. That power I hit you with is the same. However, the damage you take should not be so great. If that is not strength, then what is it?"

Yusuke still didn't look at Toguro as he spoke. "It's true, my body doesn't hurt the way it used to..."

He stood slowly, and the reiki emitted from his body alternated between blue and red.

"Urameshi," Toguro asked, "does it pain the heart? It's like having the measles. Once you get over it, you'll never suffer from it again. Right now, you are being tormented by your feelings of powerlessness, right? Don't you want to become stronger? More and more!" Fire erupted behind Toguro. "You'll reach the same state as I have! Even if it means discarding everytthing else! Now is the time! Believe me! Power is everything!"

Yusuke grit his teeth. "I'm different from you. I can't discard them."

"Can't discard them?"

"I was able to make it this far because everyone else was there..." Yusuke elaborated.

Toguro looked furious. "You're soft!" he shouted. "Soft! Soft! Soft! All you need is yourself! Can't you understand that?"

Yusuke shook his head, his eyes still sad.

"It appears you won't understand unless I get another one of them to die." He looked over his shoulder, smiling insanely. But just as he was about to step forward, Yusuke was at his side, grasping his wrist.

"Let go of me!"

But Yusuke didn't let go. "At some level, I yearned to be like you... Even as I was nearly having the piss scared out of me, I yearned after your strength." The ground under Yusuke's feet began to crack and crumble. "Despit what Ba-san told me again and again...I wanted your kind of strength, even if it meant tossing everything aside."

Toguro looked at him over his shoulder. "That's the way you have to be."

"No, I can't! Ba-san told me, right at the end... I've finally realized the weight of that which you have discarded. I will not discard it! I will safeguard it, even if I have to cling to it!"

Yusuke twisted his hand around Toguro's wrist, and the ground crumbled.

Toguro smiled. "You're Genkai's pupil, all right. Being at that level, and all..."

"I won't let you kill anyone else!" Yusuke shouted. "As such, I'm going to beat you!"

"I doubt you could."

Yusuke disappeared, a black flash before Toguro, and pounded him in the face, twisting his neck around most uncomfortably. He was tossed against the ground, spinning around and bumping off the surface as if he were made of rags, flailing against the rocks. He finally landed, submerged in the ground and his neck bent at an angle no neck could possibly bend at and stay whole, and looked up just in time to see a colossal Rei Gun firing towards him. It smashed him into the wall and continued on, careening into the atmosphere.

"This next blast is my last one," Yusuke said solemnly. "I'm going to put all of my power into this blast. Take the power you got in exchange for discarding your soul, and use all of it... all of it to come after me! I will tear down everything about you, and win!"

Toguro paused a moment, then smiled, pushing his neck back into place atop his shoulders.

"That's a good look... Up to now, I've beaten everybody who challenged me with that look, and stepped over their corpses. At those times, no matter how weak the opponent was, I used my full power... And now, I can use more power than ever before... Let's finish this!"

The very air behind Toguro seemed to turn patched and golden, and his muscules expanded even further, the veins bulging around his neck and his pants all but torn off.

"Full power! 100 percent of 100 percent! If you're going to be the greatest at one thing, you have to toss aside everything else! In the end, not being able to do that is what makes you only half a man!"

"Tossed aside, you say?" Yusuke asked. "That's not true."

"Nani?"

"You've run from them. You ran away from it all!"

Yusuke raised his finger, and a blue spark glittered above it.

'I will not run. I will not toss them aside!'

Waves of black erupted from Toguro's body, surrounding them. Electric blue reiki surrounded Yusuke as his Rei Gun grew larger and larger, finally nearly twice his height.

"Take this! Rei Gun!"

Toguro charged it, holding one hand out and even catching it. Blood spurted from his hand as he struggled to push the blast away. He raised his other hand to push back further on the reiki.

Opposite him, Yusuke finally reached the limits of his power and collapsed to his knees. He watched Toguro fight with his ki.

Toguro was hugging the reiki, still trying with all his power to throw it away, but it would not be denied. Blood spurted from his shoulders and he clenched his hands, hugging the reiki in the middle and finally, after much blood loss and struggle, shattering it. Yusuke collapsed face down on the ground.

Toguro walked forward slowly, painstakingly, and stopped before Yusuke's fallen form.

"I give you my thanks, Urameshi." He smiled, his eyes kind, blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. "I've never been able to put out that much power."

Starting between his two eyes, a crack appeared in Toguro's head, spreading quickly throughout his body. "Is this the strain caused by going beyond 100 percent...?"

His eyes widened, and his skin seemed to shatter, coming off his body in pieces and leaving him as frail as though he powered down to one percent. 'When fighting for someone else, you can put out 120 percent of your power... That is what your strength is.'

Tuguro fell, face forward, to the ground, his skin chalk white and frayed, like an old piece of cloth.

"J-Juri!" Koto shouted, and Juri turned to see Yusuke rising off the ground, swaying slightly on his feet.

Koto jumped down from her booth, and she and Juri faced Yusuke happily. "Contestant Urameshi is the victor!" they cried together, pointing to him.

Gwen smiled. "Yeah! Go Yusuke!" She punched a fist in the air, making Carnation fall to the ground, breaking the force field.

Then her face became solemn. She looked down at her fallen friend, Kuwabara.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'll try to update faster. I promise!

Carnation/walks to the cup of sweet snow on the floor/ Hm...

MNA: Gotcha/slams a cage on Carnation so that she'll not escape/ Haha! I caught you, neko!

Carnation/smirks/ Oh really, Authoress/uses her psychic powers to open the cage door/

MNA: Um...no not really...

Hiei/smirks/ Review.


	28. Ja Ne, Kubikukuri Island

This isn't the last chapter, guys. Though, it's evil enough, huh? 

I'm over Lia's house at the moment, I still have the YYH Gang with me… even that baka neko…

I thank Ran for filling in the blanks for me. I thank my best friend, Lia, for letting me borrow this computer. Thankies!

Rinku: MNA doesn't own YYH.

MNA: Thankies Rinku!

Touya: Hyper again?

MNA: Yep! Thanks to Lia!

Towelie: …Wanna get high?

Everyone: No…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Ja ne, Kubikukuri Island"

ooooooooooooooooo

Kuwabara was lying facedown on the ground. Gwen looked at him helplessly, fighting the urge to cry.

'Kuwabara... I wish you were still alive... You always made me laugh, trying to be some big macho.'

She looked over to Shizuru and Yukina. 'It must be hard for them...even though Yukina doesn't really know how much he loved her...'

Then as if her wish came true, Gwen heard Kuwabara's annoying laugh. She snapped her head up, seeing Kuwabara standing up, laughing his head off as Yusuke cried.

"Hey, numbskull!" he shouted, putting up two peace signs and bouncing from one foot to the other. "Urameshi! Hey, how ya doing? It's Kuwabara!"

Yusuke squeaked loudly in an odd fashion, then turned to Kurama and pointed at Kuwabara frantically.

"Y-Yusuke..." Kurama said, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, but he was never dead to begin with."

"W-w-w-what?" Yusuke shrieked, thrusting his head in Kurama's face as the redhead smiled abashedly.

"Calm down and listen!" Kurama cried, still smiling. "Right, at the time..."

Flashback+

"Kuwabara-kun! Stay with us! Kuwabara-kun!" Kurama cried, lifting Kuwabara's arm over his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Kuwabara strained to lift his head. "Yeah… I-I'm okay...he didn't reach any vital points...but don't tell Urameshi... Some shock therapy...might be good for him..."

End Flashback+

"...And that's how it happened," Kurama finished even more embarrassed, sweat dropping.

"Well?" asked Kuwabara, walking over. "It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?"

"Did you all know?" Yusuke asked the rest of the group, seemingly horrified.

"I didn't think it was the nicest thing to do," said Koenma blushingly, "but still..."

Yusuke recovered himself by glaring at all of them. "You all let me get taken in!"

"Hmph," grunted Hiei. "It's your own fault to begin with for being so gutless, right?"

"Mm-hmm, that argument stands to reason," added Koenma.

"Like you said yourself," said Hiei, "if only you could have released that power to begin with, this whole farce could have been—" At the apparent sound of fists hitting flesh, Hiei's eyes snapped open and he saw only Kurama, who laughed and pointed sideways. "Over there..."

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke was shouting. "You bastard! You tricked me!"

"L-look, that was the only way!" Kuwabara tried to shout back in consolation.

"You're fine, aren't you?" Yusuke shouted, still beating on his friend. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Gwen saw Hiei sweat drop (with the most kawaii face on Earth!) and she started to laugh.

Botan looked at her confusedly, but Gwen just shook her head.

It seems that Kuwabara faked his death just so Yusuke could reach his limit. Very clever of him...that's a first, isn't it? Carnation snickered.

"Hai," replied Gwen with a laugh. She looked down at Keiko who was still on her knees. "Keiko?"

She didn't reply, which made Gwen worried. She knelt down and touched her shoulder. "Keiko, Yusuke won. Keiko?"

Gwen looked up at Botan. "Botan, look at Keiko."

Botan looked at her hesitantly, getting worried as well. "Gwen, this stadium is gonna be blown up in fifteen minutes!"

"Nani?"

The whole stadium began to quake and the ceiling was beginning to fall. Yukina, Botan, and Gwen tried to get Keiko to snap out of it.

"Yukina! Yukina, this way! Hurry, hurry!"

Yukina turned around to see Kuwabara waving to her. "Kazuma!" she cried, walking towards him. "Never mind me, it's Keiko! She's half-unconscious!"

Gwen and Botan looked up to see the wall behind Yukina crack and begin to fall directly on her.

"Yukina, watch out!" they both cried out.

Gwen moved toward her, but the dust blinded her as the huge piece of rubble crashed the floor.

When the dust cleared and she could see again, the first thing she noticed was Hiei kneeling with his arm around a safe, if a bit rattled, Yukina.

"Don't dawdle around!" he snapped at Kuwabara.

Yukina looked up at Hiei with a stunned sort of admiration. "H-hai. Arigatou gozaimasu."

Gwen smiled at Hiei evilly, but he knew what she was thinking.

-One word from your mouth, and you'll spend the rest of your days without one,- Hiei telepathically threatened.

"Meep!" Gwen exclaimed, covering her mouth, making Hiei smirk.

"Five minutes to explosion!" blared the stadium loudspeakers. "Five minutes to explosion!"

"Oi, where's my sister?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around.

"I don't know," Gwen replied, looking around also with Carnation on her head. She saw Kurama helping Yusuke coming over to them.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke called as he limped over, hanging onto Kurama's shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Yusuke, it's Keiko!" Botan informed him.

"Nani?" Yusuke rushed over to them and knelt in front of Keiko. "Keiko," Yusuke whispered. "Hey, Keiko! Snap the hell out of it! I won! Hey!" He stopped for a minute when all of a sudden, he got an idea and shook her softly. "Keiko! Sheesh, what a pain! Oi!" Raising his open-face palm, Yusuke brought it down and slapped Keiko repeatedly. "Hurry up, would you! Wake up! Come on!"

Keiko's hand slowly twitched at her side. She raised her arm. "Yow, already!" Bringing it down, she slapped Yusuke hard across the cheek. "That hurts, you idiot!"

Five seconds later, Gwen saw Yusuke rubbing his red cheek as Keiko started yelling at him.

"Glad to see that you're fine now, Keiko, but we have to leave," Gwen said urgently. Everyone agreed and started to run to the exit with Puu flying beside them. Other youkai were running for their lives as well.

"Shimatta!" Gwen cursed out as they stopped in front of the exit, which had been blocked up by debris.

"The way is blocked!" Kuwabara shouted. (Wow, Captain Obvious is right/rolls eyes/) "What do we do?"

"There's no choice but to knock it away," Yusuke said, lifting his arm off Kurama's shoulders and quivering, so that Kurama had to grab his arm to keep him upright.

"Yusuke, not you!" Kurama protested.

"You dumbass, none of you guys can!" Yusuke pointed out.

Gwen was about to make an exit, but it seemed like someone had already beaten her to it. When the dust cleared, they saw Chuu, Jin, Touya, and Rinku.

"C'mon you guys!" Rinku yelled.

They ran as fast as they could out of there, and as the stadium blew up, they saw Shizuru, Koenma, and George running toward them.

"Koenma! Sis! Hurry!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

They watched the stadium bursting in flames with sad thoughts. They had won, but...they couldn't get their wish...their wish to bring Genkai back to the realm of the living...

ooooooooooooooooo

Gwen woke with a start, hearing a soft tap on the window. She sat up, looking at the window. Jin was there and grinning as if he won the lottery. Gwen jumped out of bed, wearing a short-sleeved nightgown that touched her ankles.

She silently walked to the window and opened it with a small creak. She looked back to see Botan sleeping. Gwen let out a quiet sigh and turned to Jin. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Gwenie, I'm gonna show ye some wind tricks 'fore ye leave!" Jin whispered excitedly.

"At 2 in the morning?" she asked, really annoyed that he woke her up for that in the middle of the night. (Or early morning...)

He nodded his head. "C'mon!" He flew forward and grabbed Gwen by the waist, flying to the ground.

'Oh Enma! I don't want to die now!' Gwen thought as she clung onto Jin. Jin noticed Gwen's grip on him and chuckled.

She tightly closed her eyes ready for the impact, but it never came.

"Gwenie, ye can op'n yer eyes, now," Jin said, still chuckling.

Gwen opened one eye, seeing she was standing in a forest. She opened the other, and saw that they weren't alone. Touya, Rinku, Chuu, Shishi, and a guy who was dressed like a clown were smiling at her.

"Uh...who's the clown?" Gwen asked. The boys started laughing as the "clown" strode up to Gwen.

He went up to her face and shouted, "How dare you insult the Beautiful Suzuka!"

Gwen's eye twitched, and she started to laugh. Suzuka stood there, hands on his hips, and grunted a "Hmph!"

Suzuka was pushed aside as Shishi went up to her, holding her hand. "Pleasure meeting you again, Gwen." He bent down and kissed it.

Gwen was turning a fiery shade of red, and took back her hand. "I told you, Pretty Boy, I'm already taken!"

The boys continued to laugh. "Ah... poor Shishi. Always goin' for the sheilas, eh?" Chuu asked.

Gwen looked at the laughing, ear twitching Jin. "So, Jin, what about those wind tricks you told me about?"

"Righ'!" Jin exclaimed. "Though it was pretty funny seein' Shishi gettin' rejected. Alrigh', Gwenie, do ye know how to dance?"

Gwen blushed again and mumbled a tiny "No."

"Ah, that's alrigh'! I'll teach ye!" Jin said, smiling.

"Umm...yoroshii...demo...I don't know what that has to do with wind."

"Take my hand, and feel relaxed," Jin instructed. Gwen hesitated, but took his hand and took a deep breath. His other hand went to her waist. "Put yer other hand on my shoulder."

She obeyed, though still feeling awkward. Then she felt the wind blowing around them. Chuu and Rinku started clapping their hands and whistling a song. Gwen had never heard that song before, but it made her feel like dancing.

When she looked at the ground, she saw she was ten feet in the air. 'Oh my Enma!'

"Gwenie, ye got te be relaxed," Jin reminded her.

She nodded, knowing Jin was holding her. She took another deep breath, and Jin was leading her, twirling around. He clasped her waist tighter and she felt herself lean over as he dipped her back, her hair spun around her face by the wind. Raising her back up to eye level, he loosely drew her hand in his above their heads, and she spun around on one foot, letting the air currents twirl her clothes and hair about her. Drawing her back to himself, Jin dipped her again, further this time than the first, and Gwen responded by letting her hair brush the equivalent of ground level and then pulling herself back up, pulling Jin with her in a flurried spin.

At one point, Gwen let go of Jin, but Jin had control of the wind. She twirled about, and danced to her heart's content. She joined Jin once more, and during that time, she felt as if every worry and doubt faded away, and laughed.

When they landed, she gave out a small yawn, and Touya said, "It seems that we should take Gwen back."

"Thanks, guys, I really needed that," Gwen said, hugging each of them, even Suzuka and Shishi.

She held onto Jin as they waved to her. "Sayonara!"

"Ja ne, you guys! I hope to see you again!" Gwen replied, waving back.

"No doubt about it, sheila," Chuu said.

When Jin came to her hotel window, Gwen hugged him. "Thanks, Jin."

"Ah, no problem, lass," he said, hand behind his head. "Sayonara!"

"Sayonara," Gwen whispered, closing the window and getting to bed, never knowing Hiei was watching her that whole time.

ooooooooooooooooo

It was time to leave the hotel and go back home. The girls were rushing since they woke up late, especially Gwen.

"You got everything?" Keiko asked the girls.

"Hai," they said as Shizuru closed the door, cigarette in mouth.

They walked very quickly to the lounge where they were meeting the boys.

The boys were sitting by a table, seeing the girls. "Jeez, about time! We waited an hour," Yusuke complained.

"Thanks for waiting!" the girls chirped.

"You guys are so slow!" Yusuke muttered derisively.

Shizuru threw her luggage at her younger brother. "Here."

"You're telling me to carry all this?" he whined.

"Of course!" she said. "Yukina, have him carry yours, too."

He grinned. "Yeah! Gladly!" Botan threw her luggage at him also. "Here!"

"Now look, why should I take yours?"

"You're carrying everything else, so why not?" Botan said with a wink.

Kurama stood up and walked to Gwen. "Would you like me to carry your bags?"

She smiled. "No thank you. I'm good on my own."

Yusuke stood up, catching Puu's head and laying him in Keiko's arms. "You carry this guy."

Keiko caught him, and nodded.

"If the champion of a martial arts tournament were to be seen carrying that, he'd be made a laughingstock," he said, walking away, followed by the rest.

"Puu!" Puu chirped.

"You're so cute, though, Puu," Keiko comforted the inner self.

They all stood in a clearing, looking out to the harbor. "Finally, we can say goodbye to this island," Yusuke said.

"It sure has been awhile, huh?" asked Kuwabara.

"And so much has happened-" Botan started until Kuwabara interrupted her, slapping his hand over her mouth.

"You blabbermouth! Don't say anything that will remind everyone of Ba-san!"

"Gomen ne, gomen ne!"

Carnation was on top of Gwen's head, looking around.

"We're going back home," Gwen said.

Yusuke closed his eyes. "All right, let's go!"

"Shall we go, then?" Kuwabara said.

"Let's get going," Kurama said softly.

"Yeah, right now," Hiei said.

"We return in triumph!" Yusuke declared.

"Oi, oi...! How coldhearted you guys are!"

Everyone turned around to see Genkai, alive and well.

"Genkai!" Gwen ran to her sensei. She was smiling widely and felt as if she couldn't stop smiling.

"Master Genkai!" cried Botan, rushing over. The others followed, Kuwabara shouting, "Ba-san!"

Everyone was surrounding Genkai and Yusuke was extremely happy. "Thank goodness!" cried Botan.

"Don't go digging people's graves without them asking," Genkai said, smiling. She grinned cheekily at Yusuke, who still stood on the other side of the field, gaping. "Bonehead!"

Snapping out of his daze, Yusuke recovered in a rush. "Ba-san...! Ba-san!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was aboard the ship going home. Yusuke and Keiko were on the upper deck while everyone else was on the lower deck. Gwen stood between Hiei and Kurama, looking at Kubikukuri Island.

"Ja ne, Kubikukuri Island..." Gwen murmured, remembering the whole Tournament and how they've grown compared to when they first arrived.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hmm…um…Oh no! I can't think of anything to say! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO/takes breath/OOOOOOOOO

Hiei: Baka ningen onna.

MNA: Tojikomeru!

Carnation/smiling smugly/

MNA/groans/ I hate you… /remembering the injuries she acquired last chapter./

Carnation: So…?

Yusuke: Review.

MNA runs after Carnation, mallet in hand, with a crazed look. Carnation runs behind Hiei, and sticks her tongue out. MNA doesn't notice and ends up hitting Hiei on the head.

Hiei/clearly PO'ed/ Onna!


	29. Who She Really Loves

Hiya! Back for another chapter. I've been bored lately, so I wrote more. This seems like a small chapter, but bear with me. 

MNA/holds her head with an ice pack/ Never hit Hiei with Mr. Mallet...X.X

Hiei/stilled pissed, eating sweet snow/ The baka onna doesn't own YYH.

Carnation/smiling because I got hurt/ Only me and Gwen. And the dancing monkey, Ookie.

Ookie/dances around/ ...

MNA: That's right, Ookie, I should make you my disclaimer monkey, but someone already has a disclaimer monkey...

Everyone, but MNA and her creations: O.o

Ookie: ...

MNA: Thank you for reminding me! When reading this chapter, I suggest you listen to Evanescence's "Haunted". That song inspired me to write this chapter.

Yusuke: More like tainted her mind even more...

WARNING: There are minor sexual activities in this chapter. I warned you...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Who She Really Loves

ooooooooooooooo

IMPORTANT: Now, the rest of this fic will take place two years from when Gwen had met Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara. Gwenevere is now 17 years old. Hiei's working for Mukuro who is a demon lord, but a woman. She has been at Mukuro's Castle, and she visits Hiei, sometimes with Kurama and the rest of the gang. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara go to the same school as Kurama and Gwen do, but a grade behind. Yukina lives with Genkai at her temple where Gwen and the gang (sometimes) stay at during weekends.

ooooooooooooooo

(FYI: Gwen's at Genkai's Temple)

Gwenevere woke up with a splitting headache. "Damn PMS…" With that said, she groggily got up, made the bed, and went to one of the bathrooms at Genkai's. After an hour there, she walked out, fingering her straight two toned hair. It was longer than it had been two years ago, but not much. Her attire was a short-sleeved pale green and white T-shirt with black jeans, and she was still wearing her necklace.

Gwen looked around, hearing absolute silence…it was one o'clock for Enma's sake! She would've heard Yusuke and Kuwabara's yells and shouts…at least a crash or two. Seeing as it was their day off from…school, there was no reason at all to go to the "Hellhole," as Gwen called it. (And I agree with her on that.)

"Hello! Is anybody home?" Gwen called out. "Hello?"

She had walked for about an hour, she figured, wandering the temple in search of her friends. She ended up in the kitchen, letting out a sigh. "Where did they go?"

And, just like that, she found the answer…on a simple piece of paper.

Dear Gwen,

Ohayo! We saw that you were sleeping, and we didn't bother waking you up since you can be so crabby. (A/N Gwen twitched when reading this.) Anyway, the girls and I are forcing the boys to the mall! (excluding Hiei since he is enjoying his day off and whatnot! he's probably off training or something.) Genkai is out because she had to take care of some business with some friends of hers. Carnation went with her. I guess she didn't want to go to the mall. U Ja ne!

- Botan

Gwen simply smiled and shook her head. She threw the note away and made some rice and sushi.

After her lunch, she walked into her room, standing in front of the open window. It was sakura season, her favorite time of the year. She can just stare for hours on end at the blossoms, as they fell from their perch to the ground or swayed as the wind gently hit the trees.

Gwen remembered when she was younger, when she was able to be outside to play, she used to twirl around beneath a tree full of falling blossoms, letting blossoms stick in her hair.

She was stuck in her reverie, so she couldn't know how this next moment could have happened. Something was on her neck, like a collar. Gwen tried prying it off, but then two big red hands got a hold of her wrists. She was turned around to face her captor, smelling a putrid odor. He was a huge, red, ugly looking youkai.

"Um… You seriously need a shower. You stink," Gwen mocked, tilting her head back.

The youkai grew agitated, but said in a deep voice, "I am here to take you to my Master, onna. He would like to meet you."

"I decline," was her reply.

"He thought you would say that. That is why the ki-draining necklace is on you. It drains your ki, you see. Your supply is decreasing."

Gwen's eyes widened, but to quick thinking, she jump kicked him, making him release one hand.

"I see you are still active. Not for long."

Since he had her other hand, the youkai threw her to the wall, backside first. Luck on the wall's side, the impact didn't produce a hole. But Gwen, on the other hand, ended up with an even more acute headache. Her vision was alternating between black and color as her head started throbbing. She slid down to the floor, head bent down.

The youkai stood there for a mere moment before thinking of the most fiendish idea ever.

(To those who are uncomfortable with sexual things, please skip to where it begins with Hiei.)

The youkai walked over to Gwen, picking her up by her shirt collar. "Ah…now you're weak as a normal ningen. Maybe even weaker. How about I have some fun before I take you to my Master?"

He dropped her on the bed, and she winced. He was suddenly on top of her. He licked her neck, making her wince again. She tried escaping, only to be punched in the face. She looked at him and spit the blood that was filling her mouth. He wiped it away. "You'll be regretting that, onna."

With that said, he ripped a line from the center of the collar of her shirt to the bottom of the shirt, revealing a white bra. He went down to her abs and licked them.

'Why is this happening? Why me?' she thought. She tried screaming, but her throat was so dry, she couldn't make a sound. 'Please help me…someone…anyone…'

The youkai went back to her neck. "Now that I think about it, I will make you my mate, hanyou. I can tell by your scent that you're 'in heat'," he growled, trying to be sensual. "And that scent is making me want you, onna."

Gwen couldn't hear him. Her ears were blocked, and as she stared at the ceiling, her vision was becoming darker.

oooooooWith Hieioooooooo

He couldn't ignore that voice in his head. Gwenevere's voice. Hiei had been sleeping in a tree, not too far from Genkai's temple. After training vigorously for hours straight, he had taken his slumber in the tree.

'Damn hanyou. Always getting into trouble,' he thought mockingly as he sped to where he sensed Gwen.

He stopped in a tree that was just outside Gwen's window. At the scene taking place, he was shocked, then angry. He knew what was happening and he didn't want that to happen at all. He jumped into the room, drawing out his katana. In less then ten seconds, the red youkai was lying on the floor, with its decapitated head five feet away.

"Hn. A low class slave," he muttered. He looked at Gwen, who hadn't moved since he arrived.

He moved toward her, seeing her eyes glazed. He spotted the ki-draining collar, and with one fluid motion, he ripped it off. He picked her up bridal-style and was about to leave for Mukuro's in case any other youkai were nearby. He twitched when he inhaled Gwen's scent, but restrained himself.

It was then he noticed that a red fluid covered his arm where her head was placed. He looked around the room, seeing blood on the bed and wall. He looked down at her unconscious form and sped off to Mukuro's Castle.

oooooooGwen's POVooooooo

I was terrified...terrified that my life would soon be a living hell, and wanted to die right there. But then, I felt the weight on top of me be removed. I couldn't see nor hear what was happening. Someone picked me up from the bed, and as I fell unconscious, I smelled pine...

ooooooNormal POVoooooooo

Mukuro was busy as usual since she is a Makai Lord. She fell into a chair to relax her stressed out mind for the moment, when Hiei walked past her with an unconscious Gwen in his arms.

"Hiei?" Mukuro asked, concerned. "What happened to Gwenevere?"

"A youkai attacked her. He placed a ki draining device on her so that she couldn't fight back," he replied simply, walking to his room, throwing the collar at her for her to examine.

"…Wait! You're bleeding," she pointed out, walking up to him.

"She's the one who's bleeding."

Mukuro looked down at Gwen, seeing her clothes ripped and bloody. "I think I have some clothes that can fit her."

Hiei kept walking. "Hn."

Mukuro walked off toward her own room.

Hiei placed Gwen on her stomach on his bed, going off to get some bandages. He wrapped them around her head, covering her forehead and the back of her head.

'What am I doing?' he asked himself. 'Could I be so weak? To actually care for a mere hanyou?' "Hn." Because of those questions, he walked out of the room, only coming in occasionally to re-bandage Gwen's injury.

ooooooooooooooo

Gwen woke up with a groan and a major headache. She sat up, only to find out she was covered with black bed sheets. She looked down to see herself wearing a long black T-shirt that fell down to her knees.

"Ugh… I feel as if I've been hit on the head with a huge club…" she murmured, one hand to her head, finding bandages.

"Well, you were slammed into a wall, Gwenevere," Mukuro, who just came in the room, explained.

"How did I get here?"

"Hiei brought you here. He was the one who saved you."

She looked down. "And why am I wearing this?"

"Your clothes were ripped and bloody so I gave you something to wear. Don't worry. Hiei didn't clothe you. A servant of mine, a woman, had bathed you and clothed you. Hiei had bandaged and re-bandaged your wound," she explained, seeing the younger woman look at her in shock.

Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina ran into the room. "Gwen!"

"How'd you girls get here?" Gwen asked, puzzled.

"The guys are here too. We all were worried sick!" Botan cried out.

Yukina walked up to Gwen, untied the bandages, and healed the wound.

"Arigatou, Yukina," Gwen said gratefully as she stood up. "Did you guys find out?"

"Hai. Koenma-sama told everyone what happened. Hiei wasn't there, so we figured that he was here," Botan explained as the girls walked to where the boys were waiting.

They looked up as the girls arrived, Carnation jumping onto Gwen's shoulder.

-You all right?-

-Hai.-

Gwen looked at her inner self and scratched behind her ear. 'Carnation must've felt my pain…I wish she couldn't…'

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama walked up to Gwen.

"You feeling okay, Gwen?" Yusuke asked, smiling a bit, probably glad to see his friend alive.

"Hai. I'm fine."

ooooooooooooooo (Should I end it here? …Nah…)

Gwen was asleep in her own room that Mukuro gave her. She slept on top of the blankets since it was hot at the time. She was wearing a long-sleeved lavender nightgown and her hair was two toned as usual.

Kurama walked in, finding Gwen asleep. He smiled a bit, sitting down next to her. She was lying on her stomach, so Kurama traced figure eights on her back. She started giggling, and so he stopped, but only for a moment. He then started to massage her back, which made her smile a bit.

After what seemed like forever, but only mere minutes, Gwen said in a soft voice, "Hiei, stop that."

Kurama stopped and looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She opened her eyes and yawned while sitting up.

"I feel reenergized now," Gwen said while stretching. She saw Kurama looking at her strangely. "I didn't know you were here." She smiled.

"What was your dream about?" he asked quietly as he stood up.

"Um…I don't remember really…"

"…Are you sure?"

"No, not really. All I remember was that I was being tickled by someone…" She looked at the wall, deep in thought.

"Hiei…" he said.

She looked up and nodded. "Hai…at least I think so…"

"You said his name in your sleep."

"…Oh."

After an awkward silence, which lasted a couple minutes, Gwen said nervously, "Kurama… I…know now… I love you, Kurama, I do, but I love you like a sister loves an older brother… Gomen…" Tears ran down her cheeks as she continued. "I…I love him…"

Kurama looked at her sadly, but understood. He sat back down and hugged her.

"…How can I tell him? What if he doesn't love me…?" she managed to say.

He didn't answer back, just held her close to him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sucky, huh?

Hiei: Hai.

MNA: tojikomeru.

Hiei: Hn. /finishes his 5th carton of sweet snow/

Ookie: ...

MNA: Ookie wants to know if she can be the disclaimer monkey. You guys vote. And I'm so sorry for Gwen/Kurama lovers. I am planning to write a fic that has to do with the two years of their relationship. Inspired by a dream I had about me and Kurama.../blushes/

Kurama/blushes also/ Review.


	30. Remembering

Never fear! Chapter 30 is here! This is the beginning of the angst chapters (or was it the last chapter the beginning? shrugs) So, be prepared to face angsty chapters coming up. I owe all my angst chapters to one of my fav. CDs, Evanescence. 

This is very long and took me a couple of days to write this... phew! Need Hiei to cuddle with...

Hiei/pissed/ No, you don't!

MNA: YES! I DO!

Botan: MNA doesn't own YYH. Only Gwen, Carnation, Zarie, and Aliana.

MNA: I also don't own "Caged Bird" by Alicia Keys. Though I do own the CD.

Shizuru: So R&R, will ya?

Note - la la la - is "Caged Bird". I also advise you to listen to "Taking Over Me" by Evanescence during this chapter. I've got the rest all planned out; inspired by 8 out of the 11 songs by Evanescence. I think I listened to them too much...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Thirty

Remembering

oooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her. She wouldn't of dared go out if she was at the temple, in case some hentais walked that way. (/cough/Yusuke and Kuwabara/cough/)

It had been a while since she had been her home. She smiled when Carnation jumped on her bed as she walked in her room. Carnation curled up and fell asleep as Gwen got dressed in a spaghetti strapped black nightgown and brushed her hair.

It had been just a week since Gwen realized she was in love with Hiei. To take her mind off of him, she came back home and went to school. There, she actually concentrated on her work instead of daydreaming.

She looked out the window, half expecting the fire youkai to be sitting on his usual tree branch. But he wasn't there. She opened the window, looking at her tree full of blossoms.

"It stopped raining," she determined as tiny raindrops fell from the blossoms. She looked at the night sky to find a crescent moon beaming down at her.

Gwen climbed into bed, Carnation at her feet. Gwen laid on her side, lost in her thoughts.

'Will he ever love me?' was her last thought before she fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooo

Hiei was there, but invisible to Gwen's eyes. He was there, watching her as she looked at the moon. When he was sure she was asleep, he went to his tree branch.

He still remembered her gift for him, all those years ago. And he still had it. He took off his bandana and looked down at it. It still had her scent, even after all these years.

He couldn't sleep, even if he wanted to. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Even in his dreams, she was there. It was driving him insane! So he did the unbelievable, at least to him.

He went into Gwen's room and stood next to the bed, looking down at her. The moon shone into the room, the moonlight shining on Gwen, the blanket covering the lower half of her body.

A few strands of hair fell on her face, and Hiei, still wondering why he was here, brushed them away. Then, Gwen moved on her back, but continued sleeping.

Hiei's eye twitched; relieved, in a way, that he did not wake her. Carnation awoke, though, and looked straight at him. He glared at her, and she smiled evilly.

-Wake her up and I will kill you on the spot, neko,- Hiei growled telepathically.

Gwen's inner self stared hard at him, but her tail twitched. -Fine, but I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.- With that, she quickly left the room.

He stood there for almost an hour, he thought, as the grandfather clock downstairs chimed twice. Then, all of a sudden, as if his body couldn't take the pressure, he leaned toward the sleeping hanyou.

'What are you doing, baka?' he thought to himself. 'What the Hell?'

But as much as his mind protested, his body didn't listen. He was mere inches away from her face as Gwen slowly opened her eyes.

She looked up to see Hiei right in her face! "Hiei?"

Then in a blink of an eye, he vanished. She sat up, looking around. "Was it a dream?" She looked out the window, seeing a shadow. 'No, it couldn't be!' She jumped out of bed, and ran to the window. "Hiei!" She looked around, disappointed to find nothing at all. "Don't leave..."

She turned away from the window and plopped on the stool in front of her vanity. She put her head in her hands, closing her eyes while releasing a sigh. When she opened her eyes, she looked into the reflection of herself. Then, something caught her eye. She looked at the reflection, seeing Hiei sitting on the windowsill. With some newly found energy, Gwen darted to the window in one simple motion, even without making the stool crash to the floor. She looked out the window once again, but to her surprise, the fire youkai was sitting on his usual branch, eyes closed.

Gwen crawled onto the tree branch, sitting next to him, and felt very uncomfortable. She watched him, and he was uncomfortable as well, but was hiding it better than her. Looking at him, she saw that his bandana was gone. He sat up, opening his eyes. (Have you ever notice there isn't much talking/gets hit with random objects, even being hit by Puu/ OW! Okay! Okay! )

'Are you this weak?' Hiei asked himself. 'To actually care for a weak hanyou?' He subconsciously scowled, but it showed on his face.

Gwen looked at him in shock. 'He never scowls at me... Oh no! What if he read my mind and knows that I love him! So it is true... He doesn't love me and will think I'm weak...' With that on her mind, she felt tears coming. She tried to overpower it, but a couple of renegade droplets slid down her cheeks.

Now it was Hiei's turn to be stunned. 'Why is she crying?' He reached out and wiped a tear away. (That part was from a dream I had a couple of nights ago!) The healing tear fell onto his finger as he looked at it. Gwen opened her eyes and their gazes locked. Gwen was hesitant to move, afraid that Hiei would disappear if she did. There was a breeze and it softly hit the blossoms, making them fall gracefully to the ground. Some of them fell on Gwen's hair, making her look more attractive by the moonlight.

Gwen made a daring move and placed her hand against his cheek. But then, he turned away. 'Even if she did leave the kitsune, she will never go to me. I am the Forbidden Child. I cannot be loved.' Both of their hands fell to their sides, Gwen's eyes on him still. 'But...I cannot break my promise to her.'

She saw him frown, and held his hand, as if that is the only way to comfort him. Hiei felt her hand holding his, and he looked back at her. (Ok, this next part is very unusual, and bear with me on this crazy idea.) She smiled a little, but her gaze fell onto Hiei's Jagan eye. Hiei looked at her puzzled, but his eyes widened as Gwen's closed and she fainted, falling off the tree.

"Hanyou!" he called out, grabbing her hand. Suddenly, as he grabbed onto her, a bright light blinded him. Next thing he realized was that he was falling off the tree also!

oooooooGwen's POVoooooooo

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in snow. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I stood up, looking around as more snow fell softly to the ground. "...Wait a second... This place is...the land of ice! Why am I here?"

Ahead of me were six ice maidens walking to the edge of a cliff, two carrying a bundle each. One stood at the edge of the cliff and began to speak. I walked toward them to see what was happening.

"We are here to send the child over to the seas. He is forbidden in our land...our home," she began, looking toward one of the Koorime holding a bundle. She was on the verge to tears, holding the bundle close to her.

"Hina. You must give him up. He is half fire youkai," the eldest woman said who had spoken earlier.

"But he is also half ice!" Hina shouted at the elder.

"And yet he is a male..." the elder spoke as Hina looked down at the bundle with gentle eyes as the elder continued to speak. "Hina...you really have disgraced us by...mating with a fire youkai... (I'm not sure if she mated with Hiei's daddy. So let's say she did!) We must take your child."

"No!" Hina cried as the elder took the bundle. "He's just a baby! Please! I beg of you!" She ran to the elder, but was held back by two Koorime. She fell to her knees and cried. Tear gems sparkled against the snowy ground as the elder walked to the last Koorime. I bent down and reached for a tear gem. But, my hand went right through it!

'Am I a ghost?' I thought, standing up.

"Ruri, will you do the honors?" the elder asked, handing the Koorime the bundle.

Ruri looked at her crying friend, and hesitantly took the bundle and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Ruri, running toward her. "You can't drop a baby off a cliff! Even if he is forbidden!"

But it seemed that they can't hear or see me. So I had to look at this...feeling helpless.

Ruri looked down at the bundle with great sadness. "Gomen nasai, child. But, you must survive. You have to come back to kill me for this. Do not forget." Ruri put a necklace with a white tear gem around the baby's neck. Identical to the ones on the ground!

"That's Hina's tear gem," I said sadly.

The Koorime holding onto the other bundle gave it to Hina. Hina had stopped crying, but I could tell she was trying to hold it back.

"Gomen, Hina," Ruri said, looking back at Hina.

Hina nodded, but kept her gaze at the bundle. "Gomen nasai, Yukina... Gomen nasai..." And she began crying again.

My eyes widened. "Yukina?" I turned to look at Ruri. "Don't!" But it was too late, Ruri dropped the bundle...

"No! Hiei!" I screamed, falling to my knees, trying to grab the bundle fruitlessly as the world around me turned black.

oooooooHiei's POVoooooooo

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was at the hanyou's former home. Hawk youkai were walking through the hall, and I immediately went on my guard. What was really odd was that one of them walked through me. I stared, wide eyed, at them, before I heard a familiar voice.

"Mommy! Aunt Zarie and Hiei are coming!" a child cried out happily as she ran into a room.

"So, this is a memory of the hanyou's," I figured as I followed behind her.

Aliana stood up, solemn-faced. "Gwenevere, I do not want you to see Hiei ever again." Both the hanyou and I stared at her, shocked.

"But...why, Mommy?" the hanyou asked.

"Last time they visited, Zarie told me more about Hiei. She heard from Hiei himself that he is the Forbidden Child. Of course, I knew his heritage by Zarie, but I dismissed it, never thinking that both you and Hiei will become friends. I don't want you to see him because you might start to have feelings for him."

"But I do have feelings for him," the girl burst out.

This time, her mother was shocked as I smirked. "Nani? You can't! You're only four years old! Besides, when you're older, you have to love a hawk! Don't you see, Gwenevere? You also are a Forbidden Child. If you mate with a hawk, you won't have to go through much persecution! Your children won't have to go through the same as you did!"

"...I love Hiei, mother! You can't change my mind! I am forbidden, I know that. No male wants to come close to me, not even my kin..." the chibi hawk said as she stared at the floor. The she looked at her mother again. "...But he doesn't. Hiei comes here to see me. I know now...he understands what it's like to be left out..."

"Gwenevere..." Aliana started.

"I hate you!" With that she fled out the door.

I looked at Aliana who stared at the ground. "I only want what's best for you, Gwenevere..."

"Hn," I growled, following the young hanyou.

Her running slowed down to a walk as she walked outside where it had snowed.

"Oi! There's the hanyou brat," a voice called next to her. She glared as the voice became voices. Several male hawks were outside. They seemed young, maybe 150 years old. With them were female youkai, their mates, I imagined.

"Leave me alone, bakas. I'm waiting for someone," the hanyou said, defending herself.

"Oh! The brat's waiting for someone!" One of the hawks shouted. "Who are you waiting for? That fire youkai?"

I growled, but remembered I couldn't do anything since this is a memory.

"Hai, actually, you asses."

A hawk walked up to her angrily and picked her up by the hair. "So we have a brat with a big mouth, huh? Are you sure you're mature enough to say such mean words, brat?"

"Hai. I seem to think I'm much more mature than any of you, halfwits," she smirked.

"You'll regret that, whelp!" he said throwing the hanyou to a tree. "Nani?"

I looked to the hanyou, seeing...myself! Only younger...with no Jagan... 'Hai...I remember now...' I thought.

"She is right. You don't have the brains to know what will befall you if you harm her," I heard my younger self say, holding the hanyou.

"So what? Nani? You protecting your 'mate'?" the hawk asked mockingly as his companions laughed.

My younger self growled and appeared in front of him, katana drawn.

"You have no idea who you're talking to," my younger self said, smirking.

"Then who am I talking to?" he laughed.

"The Forbidden Child."

The hawks and their mates gasped and they fled inside.

"Arigatou, Hiei," the chibimy younger self was holding said in a tiny voice.

"Hn." They sat down under a tree, the hanyou in my younger self's lap.

"Hiei...can you keep promises?" she asked, looking up at my younger self.

"Hai."

"Yoroshii... Um... When I'm older...can I be your mate?"

My younger self looked down at her in shock, but I remembered what I had said.

"But I am the Forbidden Child."

"So am I. Please... You're the only one who understands me...the only one who doesn't shun me away."

"...Yoroshii. I will keep this promise..."

"Arigatou. Please wait for me." Then everything around me turned to darkness.

oooooooGwen's POVoooooooo

I looked around once the darkness had vanished. I was in a forest. And Hiei was just a couple of feet in front of me, sword drawn.

"Hiei?" I asked, walking toward him. Then he swung his sword...at me! Terrified, I fell backwards on my butt. "What the hell, Hiei? You almost killed me!"

He wasn't listening as he kept training. I became agitated and yelled, "Aren't you listening to me?"

No response. I became more angry and let out a heavy sigh.

"Hiei! Where are you? I need to tell you something very important!" a familiar voice shouted.

Hiei stopped and sheathed his katana before walking to the direction of the voice.

I followed, guessing that since he cannot see me or hear me. Also, this time, Hiei has no Jagan eye. Last time, I saw him as a baby...so I took it that I was looking at Hiei's past.

Hiei stopped, looking at a woman who looked so familiar... "What is your 'very important' news, Zarie?" Hiei asked.

I looked at Zarie and she seemed very depressed. "It's...Aliana... She's dead..."

I looked at her shocked. "How did they know my mother?" I asked.

"What about the hanyou?" Hiei questioned.

"She's with her father. I hate how this is going! I wish she would come with us!" Zarie yelled, punching a tree, making it fall.

"Why not?"

"It was Aliana's last request. She asked me to take her to her ningen father if something like this happens. I couldn't refuse her request."

"Hn." Hiei started to walk away.

Then a youkai came running to Zarie, warily gazing at Hiei. "Zarie. The leader wants you to go see him."

Zarie smiled and nodded. The youkai gladly ran off. She turned to Hiei. "Wanna come with me? It's probably another theft."

"Whatever." Both of them walked off to their camp, with me tagging along. When they got there, I was so amazed! There were dozens of huts, and a dozen more thieves.

They stopped at the biggest hut. Zarie turned to Hiei. "Wait for me, okay?"

He didn't say a word, only leaning against the outer wall, arms crossed. Zarie shook her head and walked in. I decided to follow to see what was up.

"Where's the next theft, sir?" Zarie asked, standing before a raccoon youkai, light blue eyes with brown and black hair. I could tell it was a raccoon youkai by the black across his eyes.

"...There isn't a theft taking place yet, Zarie," he said seriously, looking down at her, youkai around him as guards.

"Nani? Then why have you called me?"

"It's about your campanion...Hiei."

"What about him?"

"We know that he is very close to you, but we must reject him."

"Nani? But he's a great asset to this tribe!" Zarie shouted.

"Hai, but he is very strong. Stronger than you, Zarie. Who knows? He might even kill us if he wants."

"He...would never do such a thing!"

I stood there, stunned beyond belief. Hiei...actually wanting to kill his comrades...?

"Gomen, Zarie. But we must," the leader of the tribe said. "Remember when Hiei killed our comrades when he was younger, only to protect a simple gem?"

Zarie looked to the ground, shaking her head. "NO! I will not take part of this! You are the stupidest bunch of thieves in history of Makai! He never turns on people who gained his trust!"

The youkai, even the leader, became restless. I figured that Zarie had upset them.

"How dare you insult us! We took you in when you were a young fool. Along with your friend, Aliana," the leader said firmly.

"My friend is dead! And I don't want you to leave Hiei behind...wait... I see what's going on...you don't plan to leave Hiei...you plan to kill him!" Zarie yelled. "I see now! Since you never had this many youkai in your hut! They are also armed! You knew I'd bring him along... You thought I would agree with you!"

"That's enough, Zarie."

"No! I won't let you hurt him! He's my friend! He's like a brother to me!"

"I said that's enough, Zarie! We're going to kill him and that's final!" the leader shouted, standing up, sword drawn.

"If you want to kill him, you have to kill me first!" Zarie said, palms outstretched.

"Then so be it. I will not jeopardize my tribe for two thieves!"

The youkai ran at her, but she closed her eyes. Next moment, a wall of fire shot up around Zarie. "Zarie!" I cried out, unable to see her.

Then I saw the blue of her eyes as fireballs shot at a couple of youkai. I looked behind her, seeing a youkai ready to send an arrow to her back. "Zarie! Look out!" I screamed. But I had forgotten that this was part of Hiei's past. The fire wall died down as Zarie fell to her knees.

"You kisamas (bastards)..." Zarie mumbled as she fought to stand up, but was slashed at the side. She sent fire around the youkai so they wouldn't follow her out of the hut as she slowly walked out.

I walked out behind her, eyeing the arrow in her back, having deja vu, seeing a dagger in my mother's back. I shook my head and looked at the scene before me.

"Zarie!" Hiei shouted as she collapsed.

"Hiei...you must go...they're going to kill you..." Zarie muttered, blood trickling down her mouth. "I distracted them...GO! Go...Hiei..." Then she died. I looked at Hiei sadly, as he carried out Zarie's last request. Then the darkness overcame me like before.

oooooooHiei's POVoooooooo

I saw that I was in another memory of the hanyou's, seeing the young girl with Aliana, surrounded by several Falcons. Aliana was in her true form and she looked enraged.

"You will not harm my child or me!" she warned.

Blocking as one of the Falcons took a vicious swipe at her, she flew up into the air.

"Hawk's Tornado!" Her hands flurried before her at dizzying speeds, sending the Falcons headfirst into the ground.

She grabbed the hanyou and flew away from them. As her wings unfurled and she lifted off the ground, however, she let out a piercing shriek, falling from the sky. They separated as Aliana hit the ground. The hanyou stood up, running to her mother.

"Mommy! I'm coming!" she yelled.

Aliana stood up weakly and turned her head around slowly, seeing a knife embedded in her lower back. She turned around completely, seeing her daughter running to her. Aliana looked behind herself again and saw the Falcons once again flying toward them.

"Gwenevere! Leave this place now!" Aliana shouted. Suddenly she heard a scream, and whipped her head back in the direction of her daughter. I also looked toward the chibi hawk. A Falcon was holding her, pointing a knife at her neck. The hanyou was holding onto the necklace I gave her and started crying. I growled and clenched my fists. Aliana stood there, shocked for only an instant before being overcome by pure hatred.

"Leave my child out of this, you cowardly kisama!"

Aliana levitated mere inches off the ground, eyes burning with anger. She flew at the Falcon holding her daughter. 'Just a couple more inches...' I read her thought as golden youki surrounded her.

Then I saw another dagger pierce her back. She gazed behind her to see the Falcons whooping and leaping, cawing with triumph. She saw why they were celebrating...her blood was gushing from the wound as her breathing was quickly becoming labored. She struggled to turn back to her distraught daughter.

"Gwenevere...Mommy will always love you..." Aliana managed to choke out to the hanyou, falling to her death.

"MOMMY! NO!" she screamed. "DON'T LEAVE!"

"Shut up, halfling!" the Falcon ordered sharply, and threw her on the ground, headfirst.

I stood there, stunned. "So that was how Aliana died."

oooooooGwen's POVoooooooo

I was at the edge of a cliff, Hiei was sitting down. It seemed that Hiei was watching the sunset, but he was looking at his mother's hiruseiki stone.

Then Hiei whipped around, katana drawn. A huge green youkai was standing before us. I wasn't even going to scream since I knew I was in another memory. Hiei fought with it, and the youkai tried to slash at his neck, narrowly missing. But it cut the cord holding the tear gem and that had angered Hiei. He instantly killed the youkai and looked over the cliff, seeing that his treasure was gone in the river below...

Now...I'm at the land of ice once again. I could tell by the snowy ground and its constant light snowfall. The thing that surprise me was that Hiei was here...and I could tell by the bandana, that he had acquired his Jagan eye from the time he lost his gem until now.

He looked around, seeing the village as a ghost town. I looked around. Hai... They were afraid that a male had come to their home. He stopped at a certain home and knocked at the door. I was surprised yet again as Ruri opened it.

"May I help you...?" she asked warily.

"Can I see the Koorime named Hina?" he requested.

She looked at him sadly and nodded, leaving her home and leading him to the edge of the village. I was confused. Was Hina living so far from her friends because of her disgrace? But then I stared at the grave before us. "Hina" was engraved on the stone.

"She died a long time ago. We assumed it was from a broken heart...giving up her son..." Ruri said, saddened. "She had a daughter along with her son. Her name's Yukina, and she told Yukina about her twin on her deathbed... Yukina left the land of ice years ago..."

Hiei gazed at the grave and walked away. As Ruri looked on, she gasped.

"Hiei! Hina's son!" she called out, running toward Hiei. She fell to her knees and cried. "Please take my life...I am responsible for your rejection of your homeland..."

But Hiei kept walking. I looked at him. "Hiei..." Everything went black, but then I saw flashes of my past...of my forgotten past...I started remembering...but I couldn't take it all at once...

"No! Please...! No more!" I cried, holding my head. But they just kept coming...

oooooooHiei's POVoooooooo

I was at the hanyou's home, staring down at her. She was smiling, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. She was cleaning when her ningen father came into the room with some ningens.

"Make dinner, girl," her father ordered.

"I'm cleaning like you asked, daddy. I can't cook if I'm cleaning," she replied with a tiny smile.

"I said make dinner, so you do as I say!"

"But I am..."

Her father walked up to her and slapped her hard. She fell easily to the floor, dropping the things in her hands.

She looked up at him with sad eyes, but didn't do anything at all.

"Oi, Donawo! We're hungry!" the ningen behind him complained.

"Go ahead. I have to punish my...daughter," the hanyou's father said, spitting out the last word hatefully.

"She was a slave for her father..." I said, getting more furious. She never deserved this. She deserved much better...

The ningens left, leaving the hanyou and her father. He grabbed her neck and shook her.

"This is all your fault, whelp! My Aliana...is dead because of you!" he shouted at her, choking her even more.

I growled, but I couldn't do anything. "This is a memory," I reminded myself.

"Gomen...gomen nasai..." she whispered.

He slapped her again, but she didn't scream or anything. "If you weren't born, Aliana would still be here...with me!" He punched her in the abdomen and threw her into the wall, before leaving.

The hanyou weakly stood up, walking to the window. She opened it, looking out into the world.

"I wish I could go out there..." she said in a hoarse voice. Then a small blue bird flew to the her. "Hello, again," she smiled, letting the bird fly to her finger.

The thing that the hanyou told me...a radio...or something like that...the thing that voices come out of...was on. It was singing a song as she smiled even more.

Right now I feel like a bird.  
Caged without a key.  
Everyone comes to stare at me.  
So much joy in reverie...

They don't know how I feel inside.  
Through my smile I cry.  
They don't know what they do to me.  
Keeping me from flying.

That's why I say that I know why a caged bird sings.  
All the joy comes from song.  
She's so very beautiful to others.  
So why not just set her free?

So she can fly...fly...fly.  
Spreading her wings and her song.  
Let her fly...fly...fly.  
Let the whole world to see.

Hey, hey...oooooo.  
She's like a caged bird.  
Fly...fly...fly.  
oooooo...should've let her fly.  
should've let her fly.  
should've let her fly...

Spread wings, spread beauty...

"Gomen, friend. I cannot sing today. But maybe tomorrow...if daddy doesn't hurt my throat again," she said hopefully to the bird, moving her hand to the window. "Sayanora!" she called out as the bird flew away.

Then, suddenly, I am in the hanyou's room. But a chill filled the room as I looked around. There...I saw her...dead... She looked like her present self...why would she do this now? Wasn't she happy?

I knelt in front of her limp form, knife cutting into her chest, blood all over the floor. Her eyes were glazed over...I checked her heartbeat to see if she really was dead, but...I still couldn't touch her. My hand went right through her. Was this a memory? I wasn't sure.

But it could be intended. I clenched my fists and pounded the floor. Why her...?

oooooooNormal POVoooooooo

Hiei opened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw that he was outside. A few feet away from him was Gwen. He stood up walking to her, wondering if she was dead, like the last memory (or intention).

"Onna," he called out, kneeling down and lightly shook her. To his relief, he could touch her and she slowly opened her eyes. She was pretty shaken up by getting her memory back and looked up at Hiei.

"I remember..." she said softly. She looked down at the necklace and fingered it. Then her gaze went back to Hiei. "Why, Hiei? Why did we have such tragic pasts?"

Tears fell as she started shaking again.

"What did you see, onna?" he asked in a firm tone. But she didn't answer and kept crying. "Answer me, onna!" Hiei shook her a bit, but still no response. So he looked through her mind.

After a couple of minutes, he looked down at her.

"Hiei..."

"What, onna?"

"Do you remember our promise?" She looked up at him, tears brimming her eyes.

"Hai, I do."

She then embraced him. Hiei had no idea that would happen. He felt his cloak getting wet, so he assumed that she began crying again. He felt very uncomfortable and didn't know what to do. Push her away or hug her back. He tried pushing Gwen away, but she had a tight grip on him. So...the only thing to get her off of him was hugging her back.

He was very tense as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. Shortly after that, he heard her soft breathing.

"Hn," he smirked as he picked her up, jumping to his tree branch to enter Gwen's room.

He set her down and was about to leave, but he felt something grab his sleeve. He turned around, seeing Gwen looking up at him sleepily.

"Don't leave..." Gwen said softly with pleading eyes. Hiei rolled his eyes, but climbed onto the bed. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist, but relaxed as she turned around, snuggling into his chest. They both fell asleep as Carnation watched it all happily. She stood by the door, her tail twitching away like this was the most exciting thing on the face of all three worlds put together. She smiled and slyly walked in the room, jumping onto the bed and curling up at the foot of the bed. They were not aware that someone, or something, was watching them.

"So...the Forbidden Children have fallen in love with each other..." the voice said darkly, laughing evilly as her plan was beginning to unfold...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I feel so proud of myself! My editor, Ran, emailed me when sending this chapter back, saying that I have improved over the course of this story! She said I write like a 17 year old! And I'm only 14!

MNA: The birds are out to get me/looks around/ There's gotta be somewhere to hide/runs behind Kuwabara/ There we go! The birds won't ever expected this! They don't even come close to him! (Sorry Kuwa fans!)

Yusuke fell to the floor, laughing his ass off.

Kurama/amused/ Why are you afraid of the birds?

Carnation: While she was writing, a bird flew straight into her window. Luckily for her, the window was closed.

Kurama: So...

Carnation: She's afraid of birds who are stupid!

MNA/still hiding behind Kuwabara/ Please Review! I'm starting the next chapter today...maybe...


	31. Nightmares Can Come True As Well

I decided to write another chapter! Yay for you guys/looks around/ 

Yusuke: Now what are doing?

MNA: I'm keeping an eye out for flying pens!

The gang anime fell and MNA glared at a couple of pens nearby.

MNA: What are you staring at? I know what you did two nights ago! Flying at me when I was trying to grab you so I could write!

Kurama: MNA doesn't own YYH.

Carnation: Pardon her for OOC occurrences.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Thirty-One

Nightmares Can Come True As Well

oooooooooooooooooo

"Haha! Kuwabara, you lost again!" Yusuke's voice rang throughout the whole temple.

"Shut your trap! I let you win!" Kuwabara retorted as they started another video game.

The whole gang was at Genkai's, sitting out in the living room, watching Yusuke and Kuwabara's dispute over who was better at playing video games.

Gwen sighed as she lazily sat on the couch with Botan and Shizuru. "I'm bored watching the moron and baka play video games. Let's do something!"

"Like what?" Keiko asked, sitting next to the couch, holding Puu.

"We can go clubbing!" Yusuke suggested, wearing a crazy grin, only to be hit by a pillow.

"That's a bad idea," Keiko said. "We're too young."

Gwen sighed as another Keiko/Yusuke row began. 'I wonder if Hiei and I will be like that...'

-I don't even want to think about that,- Hiei's voice popped in her head.

-Relax. We haven't even told them.- Gwen gave a tiny smile to Hiei, who just happened to be across the room, leaning against the wall.

It had been almost three months since Gwen had gotten her memory back, and things have been going great for her. She was getting in trouble in school as usual, pulling off pranks, getting detention, the whole deal, and she stayed at Genkai's more than her own house. Hiei visited her, as usual, but she sat much closer to him ever since that night. He even wrapped his arms around her waist when he visited. The only thing was, they had never told anyone about their little relationship.

Gwen stood up with Carnation on top of her head. "Why don't we go to the mall or something?" she asked, a bit excited.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shook their heads vigorously while Keiko and Botan jumped out of their seats, pulling Gwen out of the room, making Carnation fall. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Um...yoroshii, but I'm going to clean the dishes with Yukina. I don't want her doing all the work. We can go in a half an hour," Gwen replied, slipping out of their grasp and briskly walking to the kitchen, not noticing Kurama watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Yukina, do you need any help?" Gwen asked as she walked to her.

"Oh! Sure! You can help me if you want," Yukina said, smiling.

'I don't ever remember her frowning,' Gwen thought, smiling back while she started to rinse some dishes.

"Yukina," someone behind them called out. Both turned around to see Kurama.

"Hai, Kurama?" Yukina asked politely.

"The girls want you to go get ready, since they decided that they wanted to leave in fifteen minutes," Kurama explained. "I'll be happy to wash the dishes with Gwen," he added quickly, knowing she wanted to finish cleaning.

"Sou ka," Yukina said, smiling as she dried her hands, walking out of the kitchen when Carnation snuck by her.

Kurama went to where Yukina had been standing and continued drying the dishes. Carnation jumped onto the counter and sat next to Gwen.

"Did you tell him?" Kurama asked, looking at Gwen.

"No...not really," she answered, putting a couple of dishes away.

"Oh...because I suspected that you two have told each other."

"We didn't."

Kurama's gaze landed on her neck. "Were you marked yet?"

Gwen whipped around, blushing a fiery red. "NO!"

Kurama chuckled as Gwen tried to calm down. "Okay, I won't ask any more questions."

"You better," Gwen replied, playfully punching Kurama's arm as she walked out, Carnation on her shoulder.

-I think he knows you two are together,- Carnation piped in.

-...It's okay, really. I have told the truth to Kurama. We didn't tell each other that we love one another,- Gwen telepathically said to the neko.

-I guess I can't go to the mall with you guys?-

-No.-

Carnation jumped off, and curled on the couch, going to sleep. Gwen smiled, and looked herself over to see if she was ready. A white tank top, light blue jeans shorts, and tan sandals, along with her necklace.

In less than five minutes, everyone except Carnation, Puu, and Genkai were walking to the mall.

Hiei decided not to use his demon speed, and instead, walked behind Gwen. Botan and Keiko were in front, of course, talking away. The boys were in back, having not wanted to go.

ooooooooAt The Mallooooooooo

"Oh! This one looks perfect on you, Botan!" Keiko exclaimed, handing Botan a white shirt with a kitten on it.

"And this! This might go for you, Keiko!"

Gwen stepped away, not too trilled to be in a clothes department. Neither were the boys. Shizuru was nowhere to be found. Probably outside smoking, Gwen figured.

Botan looked at Gwen and smiled insanely. "Gwen! Look at this one! Doesn't this look like you?" She held out a tight hot pink tube top with matching tight pants.

Gwen's eye twitched and the boys curiously waited for her reply. "...No...thank you..."

"Oh come on!" Keiko chirped as Yukina smiled at Gwen.

"I would like you to try it on, Gwenevere," Yukina requested politely.

Gwen bit her lip, and snatched the outfit out of Botan's hands. Botan and Keiko started giggling. Yusuke and Kuwabara were eagerly waiting for Gwen to return from the dressing room. Hiei's eye twitched a bit, and Kurama seemed amused at the whole situation.

A couple minutes later, Gwen walked out slowly, face red with anger and embarrassment. The boys were looking at her blankly, especially Hiei, while Keiko and Botan's giggles erupted to loud laughter. Yukina smiled and said, "It looks really good on you, Gwen!"

"Arigatou, Yukina, but I...don't want it..." Gwen said, turning, if possible, even more red. She walked to Keiko and Botan. "You two shall face my wrath."

They quieted down and stared at the floor as Gwen hurried back into the dressing room.

"...She's hot..." Yusuke burst out, and in result, he was slapped by a furious Keiko.

Kuwabara laughed and Hiei rolled his eyes. When Gwen came back, they continued shopping for an hour.

Then, as a reward for the boys holding so many shopping bags, excluding Hiei because he didn't want to, they stopped at the food court to get some ice cream.

They sat around in fours, Shizuru finally showing up and sitting with Gwen, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Did I miss anything?" she asked as she sat down, looking at them and their huge haul of bags.

"No, just two girls going mad on a shopping spree," Gwen replied, licking her vanilla ice cream cone.

"Oh, so I didn't." The two girls shared a chuckle as Kurama continued his book on plants as he ate his ice cream. Hiei was finished in mere seconds, eyeing Gwen's sweet snow. Shizuru continued to talk. "How's my liitle bro? Embarrassing himself again?"

"Yeah. He tripped over his own foot while carrying some bags and toppled over. We all had a good laugh at that. Except Hiei, since he has no sense of humor," Gwen said mockingly, looking at Hiei with a small smile. Hiei glared and "Hn'ed".

After some more chatting and a couple of sodas, they were all ready to go to the arcade, spurred by Yusuke's and Kuwabara's complaining that the girls got to do what they wanted while the boys got nothing.

"Umm...guys..." Gwen said, slightly shaking one foot.

"What is it?" Yukina asked.

"I have to go...NOW!" Gwen murmured, shouting the last word.

Everyone anime fell, except Yukina, while Gwen sweat dropped.

"Why don't you go to one here?" Kuwabara asked as they stood up.

"I checked when we went to get the ice cream and it looked...unsanitary."

"Come on! I didn't know you were the feminine type," Yusuke joked. Five seconds later, he ended up on the floor, dazed. (Poor Yusuke, getting beaten up by girls.)

"That's what you get for saying I'm not girly!" Gwen shouted at him as people were staring at the group warily.

The gang sweat dropped. "Gwen, people are staring..." Kurama was starting to say, but was interrupted by Gwen.

"I didn't hit you that hard. Get up, you moron!" Gwen ordered, kicking Yusuke's foot.

"...Gwen, how about having Hiei take you home? He's the fastest out of all of us. We'll be at the temple in a bit," Kurama offered.

"Okay, Kurama. Come on, Hiei," she replied, walking out of the mall. Hiei walked behind her, waiting until the people going in and out were out of sight. He picked up Gwen and ran to the temple.

She jumped out of his arms, running inside like mad. Hiei walked in, shaking his head, wondering how he ended up with her. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. During the two years in Ningenkai, Gwen had been teaching him how to use a TV and other appliances. He clicked through the channels, bored with every single channel until he stopped at a channel where The Matrix was playing. (Don't own the Matrix, but do own the DVD XD) He was watching the fighting scenes when Gwen opened the bathroom door, walking into the living room.

"Whatcha watching?" she asked as she jumped onto the couch, sitting next to Hiei. He just shrugged, and Gwen smiled. Looking around to make sure her neko wouldn't scare her, as usual, she settled in to watch the movie with him.

After the long silence of watching Neo kick the agent's ass, Gwen looked at Hiei, and Hiei, who saw her staring at him, stared back. Another of their staring contests began, until Hiei broke it, leaning in and kissing her, impatience finally getting the better of him. Gwen eagerly kissed back, laying down as Hiei climbed on top of her. Gwen remembered the last time they had one of their make out sessions, almost getting caught by Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei's hands fingered her back while she played with his hair. They only broke the kiss to get air, but they always started another one.

"Hey, have you seen...OH ENMA!"

Hiei and Gwen jumped and looked at the owner of the voice. Koenma looked at them, wide eyed. The two on the couch were red-faced with anger.

"What...do you want...binkie boy?" Gwen asked, clenching her teeth, wanting to kill the toddler.

"Uh, I was about to get Botan back to work, but I guess you two were working on the couch..." Koenma said, hentai grin on his face.

Gwen leapt at him, but Hiei grabbed her so they both ended up on the floor.

"Koenma...don't get me pissed or else I'll tell..." Gwen threatened, looking up at him.

Koenma sweat dropped, but said, "But then I'll tell everyone that you two..."

Hiei stood up, glaring at the demi god. "Finish your sentence and you'll be finding yourself in a situation that will be most impossible to get out of."

"I could very well send you to Spirit jail," Koenma said, pointing to Hiei, "and you out of your body and back to the dead." He pointed to Gwen.

The two stood there, looking at each other, thinking of a way to get revenge. They both smirked, looking at Koenma. Gwen walked up to him first and grabbed him, running with Hiei to the bathroom.

"Don't make us do this Koenma," Gwen said as she moved to the bathtub.

"NOT A BATH!" Koenma yelled as he slipped out of her grasp, but Hiei was at the door, locking it.

"Now, either keep your big mouth shut, or else I'm gonna give you a bath and wash your eyes out!" Gwen yelled.

"...Fine! I'll keep the secret. Just don't give me a bath!" (Never thought Koenma's worst fear was a bath... Koenma: It was because I thought I would go down the drain...)

Five minutes later, Koenma was waiting for Botan in the kitchen while Hiei and Gwen sat on the couch again. After a couple minutes of not hearing Koenma move around, they continued what they hadn't been able finish.

"Oh Enma!"

"Get off of me, Hiei!" Gwen snapped, pushing him off of her. They both looked and saw the gang staring down at them, shocked.

"Onna, you were the one pulling me," Hiei countered. Kurama just chuckled and walked to his room, unfazed by what just happened.

"Guys, just tell them," he said before he left.

"Fine, Kurama!" Gwen said, sticking her tongue out at his retreating form. She looked toward her friends and took a deep breath. "Hiei and I are together."

There was an uneasy silence until Kuwabara said, "Wait...the runt actually getting a hot chick? That's hard to believe."

"Hn. Baka," Hiei said, standing up. Gwen looked after him as the gang sat down, taking this all in. It took a while, but they finally got over it.

"Botan, Koenma's here looking for you," Gwen said as Hiei and Gwen walked to their rooms.

oooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, Hiei had to go to the Makai to work. Gwen, who found school boring, went with Hiei. The gang visited them that night.

Gwen yawned as Carnation's tail started twitching. -I feel something bad is gonna happen.-

-Maybe you've been around the TV too long,- Gwen snickered.

-It's not funny! I haven't,- she retorted. -If you're gonna be like this, fine! I'm going to see Kurama and the others!-

-Cranky, aren't we?- Gwen asked, smirking as Carnation walked out of the room.

Gwen yawned again, and got dressed into a white spaghetti strapped nightgown. She laid in her bed, fingering her necklace as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Hiei had gotten to his room, and fell asleep on his bed also, not even bothering to change clothes.

oooooooooGwen's Dreamoooooooo

I found myself looking at mirrors...everywhere I looked...I saw mirrors! My reflection was moving though, and she seemed angry.

"Well, aren't you living the perfect life, Gwen?" she said angrily. "Perfect friends, perfect boyfriend, perfect life... What else could you dream of?"

'What the Hell?' I thought, looking at her. "You're wrong. I don't have the perfect life."

"You're so perfect, living a lie... living where you're constantly happy with your friends... There never was a perfect life! You're living a lie! You were an accident! You were a disgrace to your mother!"

I backed up, bumping into the wall, to find my reflection glaring down at me.

"You're wearing a mask! Spitting out lies! You say that you're all right, but you're not! You are nothing! You deserve to die and go to Hell!"

I covered my ears and closed my eyes, hoping that this will end if I didn't look.

"You're feelings are pretend! You're friends will find out you're really sad inside! They'll leave you for lying to them. Hiei will leave you!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" I laid on the floor, tears rolling down my face.

oooooooooHiei's Dreamoooooooo

I was walking in a snowy forest, seeing the onna in front of me. She smiled and ran to me.

"Hiei!" she called out, smiling. But when she reached me, she gasped, falling to her knees. I looked behind her, seeing someone stab her with a sword, a hawk...

oooooooooooooooooo

During their dreams, both Hiei and Gwen slipped out of bed, walking out the doors of their rooms. They kept sleepwalking...

oooooooooGwen's Dreamoooooooo

I couldn't take it anymore! I stood up, shouting "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Enraged, I went to my reflection and punched the glass as hard as I could, but the shards broke in different sizes, one huge shard cutting into my stomach...

oooooooooHiei's Dreamoooooooo

The onna fell to the ground, blood pouring out from the wound, staining the snow. I looked up, seeing the hawk advance me. They had another thing coming. No one hurts my onna! I stood up, hand on my katana, but was too slow as the hawk punched me. I swayed a bit, but I drew out my katana, piercing their abdomen. It stepped forward so I saw what it looked like. It was a female who looked like Aliana, but much younger.

oooooooooooooooooo

In both dreams, a voice rang out, saying, "You know...nightmares can come true as well..."

Both Hiei's and Gwen's eyes shot open, only to stare at each other. They were outside; Hiei's cheek bruised, and his katana stuck in Gwen's stomach. Gwen looked down, touching the wound to see if it was real. But it was real...this was reality...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muahahahahahahaha! I'm evil! Killing off Gwen again! By Hiei!

Hiei: Hn. That was stupid.

MNA: Tojikomeru, kawaii fire youkai. I think it was good. At least you had some action...!

Hiei walks away, blushing a bit.

MNA: I see you blushing, cutie!

Yusuke/on the phone/ Hai? Mental Institute? We have a girl who has gone insane. Yep, uh huh. Whatever. /hangs up/

MNA: o.o You're taking me to the happy place? NO! Not the happy place/hides somewhere/

Kuwabara: ...Uh...review.


	32. At Death's Door

I'm at Lia's, like usual. I'm so happy I've got this chapter finished! School will begin on Monday and I'm gonna be a freshman. XP But on the bright side, I get a study hall! Yay for me! 

ooSomewhereoo

MNA/rocking back and forth/ I'm not going...happy place bad...insanity good...

Hiei: Hn. Onna, you really need to get a hobby.

MNA: O.O How'd you... Never mind... Wait! I do have a hobby! Stalking you!

Hiei: O.OU The onna doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

MNA/hears voices/ Crap! The happy people! Let's go, Hiei/drags Hiei away, and fortunately he is given sweet snow by yours truly/ R&R!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Thirty-Two

At Death's Door

oooooooooooooooo

Hiei and Gwenevere's eyes had locked since the time they had opened. Gwen then looked down at her hand. It was covered in blood.

'Why, Hiei? Why...?' Gwen thought as her gaze landed on Hiei again.

Hiei just stood there, holding the katana and not believing this at all. He was trying to accept that this was a dream...but it couldn't be denied. Gwen felt the tip of the sword behind her, and she was straining to breathe.

In one fluid motion, Hiei pulled the katana out of Gwen, and Gwen gasped in pain. They stood there for a moment when Gwen reached her hand to his face.

"Hiei..." Gwen whispered as she collapsed, leaning on him. Hiei dropped the bloody katana and held her.

Kneeling to the ground, he looked at her wound, then at her pale face. The katana had hit some of her vital organs, and her breathing became labored. Gwen closed her eyes, giving in to the pain, but Hiei wouldn't let her.

"Onna!" Hiei shouted, shaking her a bit, making her look at him.

"H...Hiei..." she whispered again, blood trickling from her mouth. Cold sweat poured down her face as she struggled to stay alive. However, she knew she wouldn't last long.

Gwen placed her cold hand against Hiei's cheek and he looked down at her in shock.

"This is...what I...wanted..." she said softly. "To die...in your arms..."

"Hanyou, you're not leaving me again," Hiei said.

"I'm not...afraid of death anymore..."

"Hanyou!"

"I...I love you...Hiei..." With that, Gwen closed her eyes, releasing her last breath.

"Hanyou! Wake up, baka onna!" Hiei shouted as he shook her. Her body, pale and cold, lay limp in his arms. Blood was still pouring out from her wound, covering the ground and him.

He tried to pry into her mind to see if she was just faking, but her mind was blank and dark. Hiei closed his eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath. Forcing his eyes open, he saw a single black tear gem nestled into the folds of her shirt. He was quite surprised to see that he had cried, even one tear.

He checked her heartbeat and looked at her in shock. She was barely alive. Her heartbeat was very faint, but still there. He stood up, Gwen in his arms, and sped off.

He ran to Yukina, sensing her ki not too far away. He burst through the door, waking the Koorime from her slumber.

"Hiei?" Yukina asked as she got out of bed. Then she saw Gwen in his arms. "What happened to Gwenevere?"

Hiei didn't want to tell his sister what had happened, that he had almost killed Gwen. Even if it had been an accident. He stayed silent, but Yukina didn't care. They both wanted to save Gwen.

"Place her on her bed," Yukina instructed. Hiei did as was told, while Yukina grabbed the necessary tools and herbs to heal Gwen. When she entered Gwen's room, she sat by the bed. "You should inform Kurama. I need his help," she said, looking at Gwen's injury. Hiei took off, leaving Yukina alone with Gwen.

Hiei entered Kurama's room as he had Yukina's, waking the sleeping kitsune.

"Kitsune, wake up," Hiei ordered.

Kurama rubbed his eyes, looking at Hiei. "What's wrong, Hiei?"

"The hanyou's dying."

Kurama bolted out of bed and ran to Gwen's room, worried about his "sister." (Remember, Kurama and Gwen love each other as siblings.) He looked at the bed and saw Yukina shaking at the sight of one of her closest friends dying. Yukina cried a bit, perfect white pearls falling onto the bloodied bed.

Kurama inspected the wound, shaking his head. "Her vital organs are punctured. Yukina and I have to stay up all night, trying to fix this."

Hiei nodded, sitting on the windowsill and closing his eyes. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep.

oooooooooooooooo

Hiei snapped his eyes open, looking around. He was in the hanyou's room, and Gwen was lying on the bed, completely still, bandages wrapped around her abdomen. He growled, realizing that last night hadn't been a dream. Walking toward Gwen, he sat beside her on the bed. He hesitantly took her cold hand in his, blaming himself for everything...

"What happened to Gwen?"

"Yusuke, she needs her rest. She's been through a rough night."

Yusuke barged in, a tired-looking Kurama padding after him. Kuwabara and the girls followed in behind them. Keiko and Botan gasped, covering their mouths. Kuwabara appeared to be in shock.

"How could this have happened?" Yusuke shouted angrily.

Shizuru knelt beside the bed, laying her hand over Gwen's chest. "I don't know...but at least her ki's getting stronger. Slowly, but surely."

"Thanks to Kurama," Yukina added. "He used a rare herb that heals organs slowly."

"It wasn't just me," Kurama pointed out. "Yukina helped, too."

Suddenly, Gwen's hand gripped Hiei's as hard as it could. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"The herb has a nasty side effect," Kurama explained, rushing to her side. "The herb creates pain, healing the organs. Let Yukina and me take care of this."

The gang, all except for Yukina and Kurama, left the room, waiting impatiently for Gwen's recovery.

oooooooooooooooo

Three days. For three long, unbearable days, Hiei sat by the still unconscious Gwen.

'Love...the weakest ningen emotion... Why do I have to have it? I don't want it. I don't need it... I don't need her. But, she needs me,' Hiei thought, shaking his head. She was lying there, right beside him, and yet he couldn't help feeling that she was slowly slipping away from him.

She was there when he was awake, when he was asleep. She was everywhere with him. He couldn't escape her. 'That is probably what love does,' Hiei thought.

Mukuro came in. "Hiei!" she snapped. "You have work to do." Then she walked away.

Hiei rolled his eyes, standing up. He looked down at Gwen, then vanished.

That night, the girls decided to stay with Gwen, in case she woke up. The night was a long one, and finally, only Shizuru was awake, and even she was yawning a bit. That was when Gwen opened her eyes. Shizuru looked toward Gwen and smiled.

"You scared us, Gwen," she said as Gwen tried to focus her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked in a whisper. She held her throat, thinking something was wrong.

"Four days," Shizuru answered. "Not bad for someone who almost died."

Gwen looked at the foot of the bed, seeing Carnation sleeping along with her three other friends. She swung her feet over, seeing if she could walk. Placing her feet on the floor, Gwen found out she could, but only just barely. Her stomach did hurt a bit, but not as much as it had the first night. She leaned her hand against the wall, walking a bit better with the wall's support.

"Where's Hiei?" Gwen asked, looking around. As feeling returned to her body, she felt something cool in her hand, and looked down. There, in her palm, was the lone black tear gem. 'What's this? It looks like a tear gem, but the Koorime cry white gems...' Gwen then thought of Hiei. 'Is this Hiei's? Did he cry...for me?' She started walking to the door.

Shizuru stood up to leave, but Gwen waited for an answer. The older of the two sighed. "He's in his room..." she said as Gwen walked out the door. "He's working! And he was with you while you were unconscious. He's probably tired!" But Gwen was already out her door, walking towards Hiei's room.

Meanwhile, Hiei lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering if Gwen would recover...and if she would still love him...

Mukuro knocked at his door and entered, seeing Hiei on his bed. He sat up, looking at her. "What, Mukuro?"

"I'm very sorry about what happened to Gwenevere," she said as she sat next to him.

"Hn."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Mukuro hugged him. Hiei tensed up and felt very uncomfortable.

"I'll be here if you need to be comforted," she said, loving every minute of holding Hiei. (Here comes the true self of Mukuro! You can tell I hate her.) She breathed in his scent, but as soon as those words had come out of her mouth, Hiei pushed her off him.

"I don't need your...comfort," he spat, glaring at her. But Mukuro had anticipated this, and it made her want him all the more.

Then Mukuro (being the bitch she is) leaned down and kissed him.

Gwen watched this, not believing what Mukuro was doing. But to Gwen's shock, Hiei hadn't broken the kiss.

'What's he doing?' Gwen thought, tears threatening to fall. She dropped the tear gem, stumbling back to her room.

Hiei, being shocked terribly (my poor baby! He almost had a heart attack!), finally came to his senses and pushed Mukuro off, drawing his katana. (It's clean, people!) "Get out."

"But Hiei, I want you," Mukuro said, standing up.

"I don't want you. I want the hanyou. I promised her that I wouldn't leave her."

"Fine," Mukuro declared. "But you'll get tired of her. I'll be waiting for you." Mukuro walked out, not looking back at him.

He walked out after her, spotting something sparkling on the floor. He picked it up, seeing that it was his tear gem. He was confused. 'How did this get here?' he thought. 'I placed it in the hanyou's hand... Did she wake up? Did she see Mukuro and me?' He looked down at the gem, and vanished. Guilt was one of the feelings he despised the most, next to the emotion known as love.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

hee hee hee hee! I'm so evil! XP Angst tainted these last chapters as evil things occurred to this cute couple one by one!

Hiei/eating more sweet snow/ You're more stupid than evil.

MNA: T.T You're more cute than mean, you meanie weanie.

Hiei: How many times have I told you not to call me that?

MNA/shrugs/ Okay, since I am in a depression right now, probably cause of going to school, stupid stupid school, I might not update as quickly as I usually do. ja!


	33. Betrayal and Regret

Sorry if it's been too long since I last updated, I had too much homework. I'm in the top classes of my grade. I'm doing pretty good! 

Hiei: Hn. Hai, while running away from people.

MNA: It's all Yusuke's fault! I'll kill that jerk! That preverted jerk!

ooSomewhereoo

Yusuke: ACHOO! Man, I hope someone's not saying stuff about me!

Kurama/chuckles/ It's most likely someone is.

ooBack with the authoressoo

MNA: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only Gwen since she is my muse!

Carnation: Ahem!

MNA/jumps on Hiei's head/ AHHHHHHHHHH!

Hiei/eye twitch/

Carnation/evilly smirks/ Read and Review.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Thirty-Three

Betrayal and Regret

oooooooooooooooo

Gwenevere, struggling to walk, let alone stand, entered her room. The girls were still present and awake, looking at her with concern. "Are you all right, Gwen?" Keiko asked as Gwen collapsed on her bed, her face covered by her pillow.

"Hai..." she answered in a muffled voice. Carnation's antennae drooped a bit, as Shizuru motioned the girls out of the room. "Come on, girls. Gwen needs her rest." Being the last one to leave, Shizuru sensed a deep sadness in Gwen and decided to give her some space.

-When Shizuru left, Carnation walked to Gwen. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding...-

Gwen sat up, tears casading down her cheeks. -But...what if it's not? What if...- Gwen fell back to her pillow.

-You may never know unless you ask him.-

-I don't want see him...ever!-

Carnation jumped as Gwen thought out the last word. -You don't mean that...-

-Hai, I do! I never want to come back here again!- Gwen thought as she got up again, the wound hurting more as she cried. She slowly walked to get her things in a backpack she brought a few days ago. She stuffed all of her clothes and possessions in it and started walking toward the door. Carnation looked at her concerned, but helped her all the same.

They walked out of the castle unnoticed, and Carnation made a portal to Ningenkai. When the hanyou and her neko arrived in Ningenkai, they traveled to Genkai's temple, seeing as the gang was still at Mukuro's Castle. No one was at the temple; Gwen guessed Genkai was away for business. She put her bag down and plopped onto the couch, Carnation curling up at her feet.

Gwen's mind was too preoccupied to fall asleep, even if it would help heal the injury Hiei had caused. 'Why would Hiei do this to me...?' Gwen thought as she cried herself to sleep.

oooooooooooooooo

Gwen walked home, Carnation deciding to wait for Yusuke and the others at Genkai's. It was a school day, but Gwen didn't feel like going.

Her wound was healed by her healing tears, her hair being naturally two toned. Her bag swung over her shoulder, Gwen looked up at the grey sky, feeling tiny raindrops dripping down.

When she arrived home, she heard a voice calling her. "Gwenevere!"

Gwen twirled around, seeing her next door neighbor. "Ms. Peycuo?"

The middle aged woman ran as fast as she could to the teen. "Gwenevere, your father's at the hospital! I called just two nights ago! He had a stroke, Gwenevere!"

Gwen just looked at her in shock. 'No...' She dropped her bag, running to the hospital as fast as she could, feeling the rain fall harder. It was quite a ways away, but Gwen didn't care; she just wanted to see her father. Gwen heard the faints calls of Ms. Peycuo, but decided to ignore them.

People gasped in shock as the girl pushed by them. The gang, including Hiei, walked that way, spotting Gwen as she ran past them.

"Wonder what's up?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. They all looked at each other and ran to the hospital.

Gwen saw the hospital, hearing sirens and that just made her heart race even more. She scrambled in, getting the receptionist's attention.

"Goodness! You're drenched!" she exclaimed.

"Where's Hakusa Donawo's room, please?" Gwen asked urgently, in between breaths, seeing as she held it all the way there.

Looking at a file, the receptionist replied, "Room 333... Wait! Where are you going?"

Once the room number was said, Gwen sped off, searching. As she was running, a very depressing thought occurred to her.

'If things start to go right for me, they always end up going bad... Everything I do...ends up badly...'

After ten minutes of wandering, she found room 333. She ran in, seeing her father in bed, eyes closed, tubes in him.

"Otousan..." Gwen murmured as she stood before him. But as soon as she said that, just that one simple word, the machine began beeping drastically.

"No! Otousan, please!" Gwen screamed. Doctors came rushing in, nurses treading behind them.

"Get this girl out of the way!" a doctor yelled. A couple of nurses came up to Gwen and moved her to a corner of the room. Gwen stared at the tile floor.

'He never said "I love you" to me... Why am I so unloved?' A couple of tears slid to the floor, never dissolving. 'Why have my parents abandoned me? Why must I end up alone?' More tears fell, and the two nurses tried to calm her down.

"Leave me alone!" Gwen screamed, the tears uncontrollable.

The nurses seemed taken aback, and the doctor called for their assistance so they left Gwen's crying form.

A minute later, the head doctor shook his head, covering Gwen's father's body with the white sheet. Just as the doctor had done that task, Hiei and the others ran in the hospital, finding Gwen's ki. Reaching room 333, they saw the covered body with doctors and nurses surrounding it and Gwen on her knees, crying.

The girls gasped in shock as the doctors exited the room. Hiei walked in the room, glancing at the bed, then Gwen, who was staring at the floor. He kneeled down in front of her, his face unreadable.

"Hanyou, you baka," Hiei started. "You almost got caught by the ningens for shedding your Linhgea tears." He looked down, seeing puddles of the healing substance.

She didn't respond, only continued to cry.

"Baka hanyou, listen to me!" He grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look at him. Then Gwen started thrashing about, trying to slip from the tight hold.

"No! I will not listen! I want to be alone! Leave me alone!" Gwen screamed as Hiei held her even tighter. She screamed, yelled, kicked...trying to get away from the person who stole her heart...who almost killed her...

The Reikai Tantei could only watch helplessly as they watched Gwen's struggle. But, the amazing fact that made them uneasy was that Gwen's ki was increasing. Hiei saw that, also, and tried to keep her under control.

"I hate you!" Gwen shouted as loud as she could. Hiei growled, his patience running out. Then, Hiei slapped her hard.

"Hanyou, wake up. Your otousan is dead. That's reality," Hiei yelled at her. Gwen placed a hand on her red cheek, allowing an uncomfortable silence to begin.

"...I...just...want to be loved..." she whispered, leaning into Hiei's chest and began crying again. Hiei wrapped his arms around her, as the others walked in the room slowly, Gwen's ki decreasing. However, her necklace's pendant started to glow faintly...

oooooooooooooooo

That night was the wake. People who lived nearby came to pay their respects, even classmates of Gwen's. Gwen sat in one corner of the room, feeling so...empty...

She ignored the people who tried to comfort her, just staring off into space, inside her own little world.

As the people left, her friends showed up, excluding Hiei. She sensed that he wasn't there, but she didn't care. When her friends came over, Botan asked gently, "Are you going to be all right?"

'Enma, that's a stupid question, Botan,' thought Gwen, but she didn't say anything out loud.

"Cheer up, Gwen," Yusuke said. "I thought you hated your otousan."

Gwen shook her head, tears spilling onto the floor. "...I want my parents back... I wish I can have a normal life..."

Keiko was glaring at Yusuke. "Look what you did, Yusuke! You made Gwen cry!" With that, she smacked him upside the head. The girls gave Gwen a group hug, letting her cry her tears. Carnation, her antennae drooped, jumped onto Gwen's lap, and laid down.

The three teenage boys looked at each other sadly. Tomorrow was the funeral and they knew that it would be a long day.

oooooooooooooooo

The funeral went well; Gwen had been quiet and hadn't spoken at all since the day before. The girls luckily dragged her out of bed, taking her to the funeral. That morning it had poured.

Gwenevere walked to the tree where she had met Kurama. She sat on the swing, looking at the sunset.

"Gwenevere?"

Gwen turned around, seeing Kurama.

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I don't really know, Kurama," she answered honestly. "I just feel so...empty..."

"That's what happens when you lose a loved one," Kurama replied, pushing the swing, making Gwen feel the breeze on her face. "You'll move on."

They stayed there for a half an hour in silence, just comfortable with the tranquility. Kurama walked her home, giving her a hug.

"You'll feel better, Gwen," Kurama said, smiling a bit.

Gwen nodded, returning the hug and walked into her house. She took a steaming shower, lost in her thoughts.

Fifteen minutes later, Gwen walked up to the attic in her white nightgown, looking around, the moonlight the only source of light. She spotted a box that labeled "Family Albums." She sat down, opening the box and taking out a photo album. She looked through it, placing it on the dusty floor as she took out another album. Repeating the same step, Gwen was looking for something.

Finally, the last album in the box, the one that was collecting dust for so long. She slowly reached for it, holding her breath. Gwen opened it, seeing her father as a young boy, seeing pictures of Genkai here and there. Then, she found it, the pictures that made her heart skip a beat.

"Okaasan..." Gwen whispered as she looked at a protrait of her mother in human form. She was very beautiful, her long whitish-blonde hair, her misty-grey eyes, her smile...

She turned the page seeing a huge picture of her parents together, laughing...smiling...loving each other...

Gwen bit her lip, tears starting to form. "Why did you leave me?" She never noticed walking back downstairs, carrying that album, collapsing onto her bed.

Dream

Gwen opened her eyes slowly, hearing the soft sobbing coming from downstairs. Then hearing glass break.

She sat up, listening to two familiar voices.

"Donawo, please! We're talking about your daughter!"

"No! I will not have a wretched hanyou as a daughter!"

"Donawo!"

Gwen heard her parents' voices. She ran out of her room, then slowly walked down the stairs, hearing the voices more clearly, but much more louder.

Gwen hated to hear her mother's soft crying. It put guilt into her heart.

"Why have you told me, Aliana? Why have you told me about your...heritage?"

"So that you wouldn't be shocked when our daughter has wings when she's born!"

"I am shocked! But you shouldn't have told me! I won't love a youkai!"

"Donawo, why can't you accept me for being a youkai?"

Gwen reached the kitchen, glass covering the floor. Her mother standing a few feet away from her angered father.

"You're from a different species. Youkai are evil creatures!" her father shouted, her mother putting a hand on her stomach.

'No, they aren't, Otousan...you're wrong...' Gwen thought as she watched their quarrel.

"Some youkai are evil, but some aren't. Like me."

Tears were still falling from her mother's face. Gwen couldn't believe her mother was crying; she had never seen her mother cry.

'Please otousan, please make okaasan stop crying...' Gwen thought out to him, trying to get them back together.

"You're trying to trick me. One day I bet you'll kill me in my sleep!"

"No, I'm not! Shimatta, Donawo! Can't you understand I'm giving up everything for you?" Aliana shouted.

"Everything? What's everything to you, filthy youkai?" Donawo muttered as he left.

Aliana slid down to the floor, a couple of feet away from the broken glass.

"My homeland...my pride...my friends and kin... That's what I would've given up for you..."

Aliana moved her hand across her stomach.

"Hush, baby... Mommy's going back home. I'll take care of you with the help and support of Zarie."

Gwen woke up, tears running down her face.

'It's my fault...my fault they broke apart...' Gwen scanned her room, sliding off the bed. She fell to her knees, putting her hands to her face, feeling the loneliness increase... Gwen hated that feeling, the feeling where it just sucks away all interest in everything. She picked her head up, then stood up, finding out what she needed to do. She ran out of her house, away from it all. Gwen couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to leave everything behind.

oooooooooooooooo

Koenma appeared at Genkai's temple where the Reikai Tantei were hanging out.

"YUSUKE!" Koenma shouted. "You have a mission!"

Everyone except Hiei, Kurama, and Carnation jumped in shock.

"The Hell, toddler?" Yusuke yelled at the demi-god. "Haven't you noticed we're pretty down because of Gwen's dad dying and all?"

"That's what I've come to speak to you about," Koenma said, sucking on his binkie a bit.

-What are you talking about?- Carnation asked, her antenae still drooped.

"Not what, but who," Koenma replied. "Gwenevere, I'm talking about."

"What about her?"

Everyone turned to Hiei.

Koenma kept an unquavering stare at him. "She's disappeared."

"Nani?" everyone shouted at the prince of Reikai, making him wince.

"I've looked for her everywhere! I can't spot her in Ningenkai, Makai, not even Reikai!"

"But, wait. Isn't Gwen able to take care of herself?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean, isn't she as strong as any of us, guys?"

Koenma frowned, but answered, "Hai...but, youkai have found out about Gwenevere's Linhgea tears. Remember the incident where she was almost captured about a few months ago?"

Hiei glared at Koenma as he continued. "That is why I've always kept a close eye on her. I was glad she teamed up with you guys. I've had too much paperwork."

"Nani? We've been babysitting Gwen the whole time?" Yusuke asked.

"Not exactly..." Koenma said as he sweatdropped.

"What happens if she is alone?" Kurama asked, getting the attention now.

"That's up to her, but I've brought her back to life because of her being an Adehriea. I brought her back to life since I thought she would be a great healer for when she or anyone else dear to her were injured on any of her cases."

"But, would she try anything?" Botan asked, a bit scared.

"I hope not," the demi-god said. "Carnation, can you get a hold of her?"

-No, I've tried the past ten hours,- Carnation responded.

Koenma turned to Hiei. "Can you, Hiei?"

"...Hn." He wore a scowl as he turned away.

Koenma tore his gaze from the Forbidden Child to Yusuke and the others. "Kurama, you saw her last. Did she say anything...peculiar?"

Hiei snapped his head to Kurama. Kurama closed his eyes and said, "She was very depressed. She told me she felt...empty. I found this strange since at Genkai's death two years ago, she never said anything like that, and Genkai being her favorite relative we've known... It's odd how Gwen feels strange after the death of a relative she doesn't even call close enough to be her father."

"Then it's settled," Koenma declared. "You guys have to find her before it's too late."

oooooooooooooooo

Gwen kept running, unaware of the light emitting from her necklace. She felt rain pouring down, but didn't care. She was so drenched, her nightgown was sticking to her skin. She found a cave and entered it.

She looked around, seeing only darkness. That was when she noticed the glowing pendant. But once she looked at it, the light became brighter, making Gwen feel light-headed and she fainted.

Gwen opened her eyes, slowly looking around. The rain was still pouring, and Gwen could hear it hit the ground. Gwen looked toward the inner part of the cave, seeing a person with wings.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked, standing up. When she focused her eyes on the figure, she gasped. "Okaasan?"

"No, I'm not Okaasan..." the figure said, turning to face Gwen. She had a cold gleam shining in her eyes. "I'm you."

"Nani? But how...?" Gwen asked.

"I'm your youkai half," the hawk replied. "And I longed for this day, Gwenevere. I longed to have a body. I was trapped in that for too long!" The hawk pointed at the necklace which was lying on the floor between them.

"I'm still confused. What are you talking about?"

"You were only a baby when you acquired the Hanyou Gemstone. Okaasan asked Zarie to get one for you, knowing I would get out of hand.

"Zarie agreed. Then it was that visit that Hiei gave you the necklace. The Gemstone traps the stronger half, which of course was me. I was trapped for seventeen years..."

"Yeah, so what? Okaasan probably was right."

"Hai, she was right... I still am. That's why I want to kill all ningens and traitors. Just like I killed all those Falcons that killed Okaasan."

"Nani?" Gwen shouted.

"It's true, ningen. Once you became unconscious, I found out I could control our body. So I did, killing all those kisama," the hawk laughed. "It was your fault you were too weak to save Okaasan. It was all your fault!"

"No! It's not! I was only four! I couldn't save her..." Gwen shouted back, eyes closed.

"...You're right. You couldn't save her. You were too weak."

"Tojikomeru!"

"Besides, if Zarie had only came sooner... Okaasan would've been alive..."

"Don't blame it on her!" Gwen yelled.

"Right... So it was Hiei's fault. He said he would protect you, but he never came to your rescue when you were threatened with your life!"

"I said tojikomeru!" Gwen said, punching her youkai half, feeling a punch being thrown at her. Gwen took a step back, touching her cheek.

"Didn't you know? If you hurt your other half, you also get hurt. However, I can hurt you since you're the weaker half. Hell, I could probably kill you and still be alive..." the hawk said, smirking evilly.

Gwen glared, and then both started a battle.

"I have been in that torture chamber for far too long... I'm not going back," the hawk explained. "Seeing mother's death... always repeating... I have thought of Hiei being dead, but ever since I found out that Hiei never came to rescue us, I began hating him. I despise him. I hate him and the ningens. They're too weak to be alive."

"Those are my friends you're talking about..." Gwen said in a deadly calm voice, dodging a high kick.

"So what? I'm gonna kill them when I see them. But before that, I must get your half of our soul into the pendant so that I can wipe you out. I would've been wiped out, but I never gave into its illusions."

The hawk glanced at the necklace, flying to it.

"No you don't!" Gwen yelled, pushing her into the cave wall. Then as the dust settled, she saw that the youkai was missing, so she created her Rei bow and looked up. She saw the hawk, glaring down.

"How dare you do that to me, ningen!" she snarled. "You're gonna pay!" She flew down toward Gwen, who stayed still as stone.

Gwen created a Spirit arrow, pointing it at the charging youkai. Hesitating to let go at first, she finally found enough courage to fire. The arrow pierced the hawk's chest, making her crash to the ground. Gwen walked toward the motionless body, or at least, it looked like it was. When she was close enough, she felt that she was being lifted up, then thrown into the far wall. All of a sudden, the ceiling began to crack. Gwen slowly looked up, seeing chunks of rock falling toward her. But she didn't move at all, letting a pile of rocks cover her.

The youkai smirked, pulling the arrow out of her, making it disintegrate. "Ha! What did I tell you! I can live without you here! Now I have to pay Hiei a little visit..." With that, she walked out of the cave, rain pouring down as she walked away, feeling triumphant.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, I think this is a good chapter! It's getting to the good parts! I've been thinking of this chapter for about five months. Now it's actually typed! I feel so proud!

Um...right...feeling proud when on top of a short tempered, yet kawaii, fire/ice youkai...

Awkward silence...

...OW!

Another awkward silence...

MNA: Ow...

Carnation: Hee hee. That was interesting! Poor girl... /pokes MNA with her paw/

Hiei: Hn. Review.


	34. The Truth Behind the Necklace

Sorry if it's more than a year since I last updated, but I was caught up with school, and with me being in honors classes...well, let's just say that the updating will be slowing down than before this year long slump. Oh! I had torn feelings between Kurama and Hiei, and I have chosen Kurama!

Hiei: Thank Enma...a lil pissed

Mitsukai: You're just mad because I was sitting on your head...or were you embarrassed? -

Hiei: -- Oi! ningens! I found the crazy onna!

Mitsukai: OO The happy people! You traitor! I gave you sweet snow!

Hiei: So?

Mitsukai: runs away Meanie weenie!

Carnation: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, though she does own me...sigh

Mitsukai: dragging Hiei away while Carnation follows Read and Review!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two Hearts, Two Minds, One Soul

Chapter Thirty-Four

The Truth Behind the Necklace

oooooooooooooooo

"Can we rest?" Keiko asked as the girls were exhausted from walking all around the city, continuing to walk into forests.

Yusuke looked back and sighed. "I guess...Oi! Guys! We're gonna rest a bit. The girls are tired."

Kuwabara nodded, smiling and skipping to Yukina as she sat beneath a tree.

Kurama agreed. "I suppose a little recuperation will be wise." However, Hiei, however, glared, standing on a tree branch.

"I don't care if you stay here and rest as the hanyou is probably in trouble about now. I'm not resting."

Koenma, who was in his teen form, closed his eyes and said, "I'd actually agree with Hiei. Gwenevere's fate is probably hanging by a tenuous thread."

The group looked at each other apprehensively as Carnation frowned, lying in Shizuru's arms. Hiei was about to vanish, but...

"Gwen!" Carnation gasped, lifting her antennae.

"Nani?" the group asked, surprised. They started looking around. Hiei looked at Carnation, jumping off the branch and appearing in front of her.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"I sense her...she's not that far away...about nine miles from here," Carnation replied, antennae twitching.

Hiei closed his eyes, his Jagan glowing faintly. "I found her."

Then he started running westward. The group ran as fast as they could to keep up.

'Hanyou, you're going to pay for making me feel these emotions...' Hiei cursed as he stopped near a cliff which was facing the setting sun. At the edge was a girl, looking at the sunset.

The group stopped, most of them trying to gain their composure. Then the girl turned around, a breeze blowing toward the reikai tantei. Her tan colored wings stretched to their full wing span as she stared at them.

"I've been waiting," was her short remark, her eyes narrowing. 'Perfect...' she thought with a small smirk.

"Why does Gwen look different?" Keiko asked.

"It's because she turned into her youkai self, I suppose," Kurama answered.

"So this is her youkai form?" Yusuke muttered.

"Hai, Reikai tantei," the taka nodded. "My ningen half was too weak..."

"Nani?" they asked in shock.

Hiei looked at the taka as she glared at him. Gales of wind started blowing around the reikai tantei.

"Too weak...like you!" she yelled.

The wind blew Hiei a few feet closer to his friends as the girl pointed at him.

"You promised you would always be there for me...You promised you would always protect me!"

Then a huge gust of wind came at Hiei, and he couldn't avoid the attack.

"Hiei!" his friends shouted. Hiei was in the eye of the tornado, and Gwen's youkai half smiled. Suddenly, the wind was cut in half and Hiei frowned at her, katana drawn out.

"You know me better than that, taka," Hiei said. "Your wind tricks will not kill me."

She closed her eyes. "That's just like you...you're always too confident!" She opened her eyes and looked at the sunset. "Why...didn't you save me all those years ago?"

Hiei was taken aback. He never expected her to seem so sad or to ask him that question. But he regained his composure. "What are you talking about? You left me."

"That was because I was forced to leave. If I was controlling my body I would've stayed. However...I couldn't because of that Hanyou Gemstone."

"The Hanyou Gemstone?"

She turned toward him, fury in her eyes. "You don't know what it is? You gave it to me!"

Koenma widened his eyes a bit. "Of course! I remember now!" The group looked at him for further explanation. "When Aliana was pregnant, she was afraid that her child would cause havoc, seeing as the child would be very powerful, having the blood of both Aliana and a relative of Genkai. So she came to me for help.

"And I answered her, saying that the Hanyou Gemstone will lock away the stronger half, making the child weaker, yet still powerful once she has the proper training. The Gemstone was safe in the vault, seeing as they are quite rare. I offered it to her once the child was born. Aliana agreed, and said that her friend Zarie would come pick it up at that time. She did, and that is why you see Gwenevere wearing that necklace all the time."

"Well, that does explain a lot," Kurama said.

"So, where is Gwen's human half?" Botan asked.

"Hai. Where is your ningen half, taka?" Hiei questioned.

"Ha! Typical. The reikai tantei always side with the ningen..." the girl sighed, smirking a little, finding it funny. "Well, they are weak. _Were_ _weak_ would be more appropriate after a couple of years..."

"You didn't answer my question..."

"Hiei, shut it for a second," Yusuke said. Hiei looked back and Yusuke smiled a little. "Don't worry. We'll find Gwen's ningen half." Hiei nodded a bit, gesturing to Yusuke that he understood. Yusuke looked at the hawk. "What do you mean, 'after a couple of years...'?"

"I mean that there will not be any ningens left," she said, her tone matter of fact. The group looked shocked, and she continued. "I will kill them all...but first, I must kill off you, Reikai Tantei, then you, Koenma."

Koenma frowned and was about to tell her off, however, she wasn't done talking.

"After that, I will go to Reikai and slay your father, seeing as the reikai tantei will not be there to stop me, being dead and all that. After causing chaos in Reikai, I will enter Ningenkai and slaughter the weaklings."

How is it that the villain always explains the plan to the heroes? Carnation asked, glaring at her friend's youkai half.

"It is because the heroes have no hope to defeat the villain..."

So why now? Couldn't you have escaped in earlier years than now?

"No, this was my only chance. The ningen had her guard down. She didn't care because she was heartbroken..." the hawk said, turning to Hiei. "And you, who was the cause of her heartbreak. You kissed Mukuro...You know, I would like to thank you for that. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have escaped."

Everyone looked at Hiei. "Nani?"

Hiei growled. "I didn't kissed the bitch. She kissed me."

"And yet you let her kiss you..."

Hiei gave her a death glare, and she smirked. "I really am grateful you did that, though. It just made my plan run faster..."

"Nani? Your plan to kill everyone?" Shizuru asked, frowning.

"Not that plan...the plan to kill my ningen half and Hiei. I planned a special death for the both of you," the taka replied, wearing an evil smile. The group tensed at this answer.

"I figured that the ningen would gain her memory back, and knew that you two would fall in love again," she explained, looking at Hiei. "I was the one who terrorized the both of you in that dream. I was the one behind you, stabbing your girlfriend. And I had a perfect front row seat, watching it from the Gemstone. Though, when she was asleep, I had the opportunity to get into her dream and somehow, got into yours. I was the one who was in your dream, killing your lover. However, I was very surprised when Mukuro kissed you and you let that happen. That was why the plan sped up...it caused the ningen to be depressed...to fall into despair..."

"So, when Aliana was killed, you controlled Gwenevere's body when she went unconscious?" Koenma asked. "And Gwenevere didn't know because she had acquired amnesia because of the Falcon throwing her headfirst into the ground, am I correct?"

"Hai. And I was the one who killed the Falcons."

"I see..."

Hiei was oblivious to Koenma's conversation with the hawk. One thing she had said had taken over his mind. 'And you, were the cause of her heartbreak...' Hiei frowned, feeling guilty yet again, and it was because he had broken Gwen's heart, even though he never meant it.

However, a new phrase entered his mind when the taka said, "You weaklings shouldn't be troubled anymore...you don't need to search for Gwenevere...for she is dead."

"Dead?" Yukina cried out, trembling in fright.

"Correct. But do not fret...I'll be happy to be your liberator of this world..."

Yusuke glared, standing in front of the girls. Kuwabara looked very puzzled. "But don't you have part of Gwen's soul, so shouldn't she be alive since you are?"

The taka's eye twitched in annoyance. "Let me make myself clear for the ningen no baka: I am the stronger half. I can live even if she dies since I...am...stronger..." she said slowly for Kuwabara to comprehend the sentence. They looked eye to eye, and Kuwabara stood frozen, turning pale.

"Kuwabara?" Kurama asked, noticing his white face.

The girl smiled evilly as Kuwabara explained. "I...I see Gwen..." Everyone looked at him, a bit shocked. "She's talking to the hawk...then they started fighting...It looked like she got the upper hand, but..."

Hiei ran up to him, taking him by the collar. "Where is she?"

Kuwabara, shaken by the vision and by Hiei, replied, "In a cave somewhere." (over the rainbow…! Ow! Hiei smirked, taking back his boot)

Hiei released him, about to run to find Gwen, but the taka moved her hand aside, making a wind barrier around the group. Hiei looked back at her as she said, "I'm not letting you go that easily."

oooooooooooooooo

In the opposite side of the forest as the Reikai Tantei, six figures walked along a dirt path along the forest.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jin laughed as he twirled in the air a couple of inches off the ground, beginning to have his daily dose of flying. "I bet ya can't beat that, Touya!"

Touya rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Rinku chuckled as he played with five yo-yos in one hand.

Chuu laughed. "None of us can, cuz we're not wind youkai, mate."

Shishiwakamaru sighed heavily. "Why did you make me come to this stupid nature walk...I wanted to hit on some onna..."

Jin flew to him, smiling. "Nani? You don't like the fresh air? The perfect breeze?"

"Iie."

"Well, you're a baka like Suzuka."

Suzuka stomped over to Jin, making him move back. "That's _beautiful _Suzuka to you!" Jin sweat dropped and nodded.

Touya looked up from the dirt road. "Do you sense that?"

Jin stopped. "Did you _feel_ that? The winds are changin' and it's not me doin' it."

Touya shook his head. "Iie...I sense someone nearby...their reiki's fading."

Everyone except Jin, raise their heads. "Hai, I sense it too, Touya," Rinku said as the other three nodded.

"I'll lookie about the winds an' you laddies go to tha' person you guys are sensin'," Jin instructed. The others nodded and they separated, Jin heading toward the reikai tantei without knowing it, and Chuu and the others were running toward the signal.

Shishi, ahead of the rest stopped in front of the cave, waiting about five seconds for his comrades to catch up. When they reached the cave, Chuu looked in.

"Pretty dark in there, mates," he said.

"Um, then, you guys go in. I'm staying here," Suzuka said, twitching a bit.

"Jin was right," Touya remarked as he entered followed by Chuu, Rinku, and Shishi. "You are a baka like Shishi."

"Oi!" Shishi complained as the other three laughed.

Suzuka hesitated for a minute or so, then stomped in, "Baka youkai…how dare they make fun of the _beautiful Suzuka_!"

The cave seemed dark and dreary, but the sun was setting on the side of the cave's entrance so that the group could see, but only for so long.

"Ohayo?" Rinku called out, only to hear his echo.

They looked around. Chuu looked confused. "Why does the cave have such a familiar scent?"

Touya looked around very closely. 'Where is the reiki's source?' Then he spotted a pile of rocks, and his eyes widened. "There!" He pointed at the pile. The group all looked at him, then at the pile.

They all went to it. There was a silence looming over them. Then Suzuka said, "Well _I'm_ not picking up those rocks!" The others looked annoyed, and started to pick them up.

After a while, they saw who was buried, and it was Gwen. They looked down at her, blinking.

"It's Gwen-san!" Rinku exclaimed.

"No wonder the scent was familiar," Chuu said, rubbing his head.

Touya looked at Rinku. "Rinku, could you heal her?" Rinku looked up, getting out of his brief moment of shock and nodded. Chuu picked her up gently and knelt down for Rinku to reach Gwen. Rinku concentrated as a blue light appeared in his palms. He moved his hands over the injured ningen onna as the blue light swam from his hands onto her body, healing her. After a minute of silence, the youkai sighed in relief as Gwen coughed a bit and began to breathe normally.

Shishi looked at the setting sun. "We should find Jin now and tell him that we found the hanyou-"

"...I don't sense any youkai source in 'er," Chuu stated, looking down at Gwen.

"Nani?" the guys exclaimed. Then they took the time to sense her and realize their Australian friend was right.

"So...she's a full-blooded ningen?" Shishi asked.

Chuu looks at Gwen closely. "Well, that's what it looks like, but I sense something...missing. Like half of her soul's gone."

"Let's go find Jin. We can look for the other half," Touya declared.

They nodded their heads in agreement, leaving the cave, running toward the source of Jin's reiki, the unconscious Gwenevere in Chuu's arms.

oooooooooooooooo

'Now...who to kill first...' the taka thought pensively. 'Hiei will be last...I want to give him a good, long, and painful death...' She looked at each and every one of the teenagers' worried or tensed faces. She smirked, spreading her fingers out. 'I know who to start with...' She moved her hands upward, creating a huge gust of wind from the ground, going skywards. The reikai tantei and the girls tensed up, trying to stay on the ground.

"Yu...Yusuke!" Keiko screamed.

Yusuke turned to her, seeing that she was being pulled up by the wind. "Keiko!" He ran to her, trying to grab her down, but he could barely reach her. "Keiko!" The reikai tantei soon realized that not only Keiko was headed for doom, but Shizuru, Botan, and even Yukina were as well.

Hiei knew what had to be done, for everyone's sake, especially for Gwen's and Yukina's. Hiei drew out his katana, prepared to kill the hawk. However, the taka saw what Hiei intended to do and waved a finger at him, the sword flying out of his hands and landing a few feet next to him.

'Shimatta...' Hiei cursed mentally, wind blowing everywhere, the girls flying towards death.

The taka laughed loudly, the boys glaring darkly at her. She looked back with a smile. "Who's next to die?"

Yukina, eyes closed, was not able to scream due to the wind preventing her from even breathing. Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru were flying feet away from her. 'Is this it?' Yukina thought. 'I'm going to die before I find my brother? I wish I could've seen him...'

As soon as she thought that, Yukina felt two strong arms holding her as the wind died down. The koorime opened her eyes slowly, seeing Jin looking down at her with a smile.

"Yer all righ', lass?" Jin asked in his Irish accent.

Yukina nodded. "Thank you, Jin-san." She looked around, her friends floating in mid-air, wearing shocked faces.

Jin looked down at the hawk, who was glaring up at him with hatred.

He whistled. "If looks could kill... Say, why is Gwenie tryin' to hurt yeh, lassies?"

"Long story, Jin..." said Shizuru.

Jin shrugged, descending from the sky, bringing the girls down safely by means of his wind powers.

Yusuke sighed in relief, seeing Keiko and the girls were safe and sound.

"Arigatou, Jin," Yusuke said with pure gratitude.

"I'm lucky tha' I sensed the change in th' winds. I saw th' lassies flying in the wind currents and knew tha' there was somethin' wrong," Jin replied.

Gwen's youkai half's eye twitched. "You people annoy the hell out of me! Prepare to die!" Her aura began to appear, the gold energy swirling around her as she powered up. Huge gusts of wind whirled toward them. Jin used his wind powers to create a shield against the mini cyclones.

"This is gettin' dangerous, Urameshi!" Jin yelled, feeling the winds pushing him back.

Yusuke nodded, holding onto a terrified Keiko. 'What are we going to do...? Is this how we're all gonna die?' He looked down at Keiko. 'Keiko...I didn't mean to get you involved in this shit...gomen nasai..'

Chuu and the others were at the edge of the forest, feeling a tremendous wind rushing toward them.

"I wonder what's going on?" Suzuka pondered out loud. The group got out of the forest to see Gwen's youkai half, advancing towards the reikai tantei.

Gwen's ningen form moaned softly, opening her eyes, seeing the taka about to strike her friends. With a miraculous burst of energy, she pulled herself away from Chuu and ran towards the taka, eyes glowing white. She ran against the intensity of the wind and collided with the hawk, grabbing her neck. She never realized she was falling off the cliff into the water below.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So...I'm sorry everyone that it took so long...TT the guilt killed me...

Hiei: you're still alive...

Carnation: and still annoying...

Mitsukai: you guys are so mean! Why did you follow me here?

Hiei: getting pissed I didn't follow you here! You dragged me here!

Carnation: I'm only here so you can get into more trouble...

Mitsukai: blinks oh...sighs I wish kurama was here...

Hiei: rolls eyes I wish I can leave...

Mitsukai: angry go ahead! Leave!

Hiei: I can't...-- you promised me sweet snow...

Mitsukai: blinks really?

Hiei: mad, strangling her

Carnation: see? That's why I'm here...to watch the entertainment...to readers Please review...


End file.
